


【战骑】无名之人 -nameless-

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 135,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 战骑原创OC





	1. Chapter 1

这个世界的战马正在向前疾驰，铁蹄碾过尘土、我们、以及一切。  
  
-01-  
  
骑士从无梦之眠中醒来。  
  
眼睛费力地睁开一条缝，借助从窗帘缝隙间透进来的熹微晨光与不论昼夜挂在天际中央的卫月的红光，骑士模模糊糊能看清床头柜上的闹钟。不到5点，距离晨练都还有3个小时。卧室里静悄悄的，只有黑暗迎接着他的苏醒。窗子有一扇没有关严，室内很冷，晨风顶开窗户温柔地拂过落地窗帘后呼啸着溜进屋里，把骑士冻得打了个哆嗦，清晨的倦意立刻一扫而空。  
心里充满无处寻根的焦躁与烦闷，这让骑士放弃了睡回笼觉的想法，满脑子只想离开这里，离开这个床铺，最重要的是离开身边人的怀抱，马上。  
身边的男人睡得很死，那是骑士交往多年的恋人，一位初出茅庐的战士。幸而他还年轻，风华正茂，肌肉结实，不雅的睡相也不至于引起可憎的鼾声。骑士悄悄挪开搭在自己身上的胳膊，轻捷地从恋人怀里钻出去，他早已经习惯了这样的小动作，却忽略了战士也同样习惯于将早起的他重新拖回被窝。  
“天还没亮。”战士迷迷糊糊地说了一句，他打了个哈欠，抬起双臂箍住了骑士的腰际。  
“你知道我睡不久。”骑士白了他一眼，干脆地回应。他挣了几下，无奈地任凭战士抱着自己又亲又啃，精练的腰线上被嘬地布满绯红。“放开我，快到银胄团晨练的时间了。”  
战士揉揉眼睛，彻底清醒了过来，楼下大厅里的老式钟表刚刚打响下清晨五点。他轻哼了一声算是笑了笑，他向外一拧骑士的手腕，将他重新按倒回床上，凑在他耳边调笑道：“宝贝，现在才5点刚过，别说晨练，银胄团大门都还锁着呢。”  
毫无睡意的骑士仰躺在枕头上，视线越过战士蓬乱的鬓发紧盯着天花板上的龟裂。天花板是一成不变的，不过盯久了，视线正当中那道不算大的裂缝也变成了活物，如同攀援在墙壁上的黑蝎子，时刻都会从天而降刺破他的喉管。这光景让骑士不禁想起隐匿在萨纳兰沙漠碎石后几次差点害他命丧荒野的致命毒虫，下意识地打了个寒噤，伸手想捂住脖颈后的旧伤。手探到身后时触到一阵温暖，战士显然没有给他留下更多恐惧的时间，赤裸的前胸贴在骑士后背，热得人发燥。  
心里的恐惧感瞬间平复，骑士吐出口气，皱着头掰开战士覆在腰上那火钳般滚烫的手掌：“我知道你们拉诺西亚人偏爱裸睡，但现在是星6月，穿上点衣服对你没有坏处。”  
“又不急着出门，穿什么衣服。”战士低头啃咬他的颈侧，声音中带了甜蜜的喘息，“我看你临睡前还一副意犹未尽的样子，要不要趁着日升前做点什么？”  
话音落下后战士估计发觉自己玩笑开过头了，急忙嬉笑着抻懒腰，自语似的念叨说前几天从老家收到的包裹终于收拾干净了，里面贴心的装满了沙漠之都售价高昂的蔬果，还有不少自家出产的鸡蛋与乳制品。战士掰着手指头，对骑士比划：“炒鸡蛋、煎鸡蛋还是煮鸡蛋，你选。”  
多亏那些该死的鸡蛋，空腹的不适感让骑士彻底从睡眠的余韵中醒了过来，也幸运地想起坏心情的原因。他沉默着望向战士，视线中不觉得涌出悲凉，绵长的苦涩从心尖溢出，一路向上涌到舌尖，现在就算是接吻也一定只有挥散不去的苦味。  
等了半天没得到回答，战士抬手晃了下骑士的肩膀：“问你呢，想吃什么 ？”  
骑士顿了顿，没在棉被下的手摸索着移动，触到一只肤质粗糙的手背后轻轻将整只手覆了上去，指肚贪婪地反复摩拭，仿佛要把这触感和温度悉数铭刻心间一般。沉默许久后，他终于低叹出声：“都不吃。”  
“那我们......唔......”  
未说完的后半句话被一枚深吻顶回喉咙，唇齿交融时的黏润水声代替了所有对白。骑士扑得太猛，侧颊狠狠撞在了战士的鼻翼上，瞬间让鼻腔失去了呼吸的功能。他想张嘴喘气，无奈嘴唇也让骑士霸占，只好憋气憋到脸红。骑士平常还算主动，也足够热情，但曾经的哪次也无法与现在相提并论。此刻的他如同一棵干枯的胚芽，用尽全力从战士嘴唇上汲取吸收养分，而丝毫不在乎对方的死活。  
在缺氧晕厥前一秒战士别开了头，这才为这枚无预兆的接吻画上句号。他猛吸了几口气，面色潮红，轻微咳嗽着：“你、你干什么，有事好好说。”  
骑士不应答，他非但不停手，反倒翻身骑到战士身上，自顾自地舔吻着恋人的额头与下颚。柔软的后臀隔着布织物压在胯骨上反复摩擦，长茧的手掌心捏揉前胸，薄唇四处讨吻，直到战士硬起来才停止运动。骑士撩起了欲火，但他却始终垂着眼睑宣告着他的疏离，丝毫找不见欢愉的踪迹。前发的阴影遮住了眼睛，阴暗不定的光影打在脸上，连双眸都无法看真切。  
骑士鲜少主动，但也并非绝不主动。开玩笑，谁谈恋爱还不对爱人有些情色上的欲求，只是战士表达情感的方式更加浓烈，他习惯将渴望化作猛攻，也就相对冲淡了骑士的渴求，衬得他一副清心寡欲的姿态。不过他今天确实反常，在晨练前几个小时调情，很不像他的作风。  
和骑士相处多年的经验得以让战士处事不惊，他知道自己的爱人在人前是一位彬彬有礼的好好骑士，背后独处时又换了个模样。情绪阴晴不定，时不时刁蛮任性耍个脾气，或者像现在这样在床上搞点恶作剧。好再骑士自有分寸从没出过事，多大的气焰无非是战士多哄两句少哄两句的事，大大小小几次矛盾也没出过致命伤，基本都被战士归到“别样生活情趣”这一分类下了 。  
或许是昨日的训练遇到了什么难事吧？战士由着骑士乱来，脸上没动静，心里悄悄琢磨起爱人的小心思。他记得骑士有个很看不顺眼的同辈天天找他麻烦，没准是闹了什么不愉快，让他发泄完也就没事了。“来真的？你等会可还有任务。”战士调笑着捏了下骑士的屁股，手指顺着内衣的边缘游走，“我今天倒是没什么安排，不介意在床上耗一天。”  
正常来讲，骑士会狠咬一口战士的脖子然后起床洗漱，今天也不知道走的哪条路子，不仅无视了战士的戏弄还越来越热情。不知何时，他已经褪去了两人的衣裤，饱满的后臀紧贴在茎身上摇摆，皮肉相触发出的脆响挑战着战士的神经。  
骑士俯身搂住战士的脖子，脸颊埋在他的侧颈处边吸气边舔吻爱人麦色的皮肤：“晨练不去了，我想和你做，就现在。”  
行了，现在不管骑士情绪反常的原因究竟为何，战士都没心思考虑了。  
窗外已是黎明，金色的晨辉与卫月不详的红光融成一种接近绛紫的颜色，穿透轻薄的窗帘照在室内的微尘上，如同一块忽明忽暗的烟水晶。骑士居高临下望向恋人的模样，他单手撑在战士胸前，另一只手探往身后去碰昨晚刚开阔过尚且柔软的入口。  
前戏永远是一场甜蜜的煎熬。第二根手指堪堪没进了穴口，还没抽插几下战士就已经有些忍不住了。他握着骑士的腰，高挺的性器贴在臀缝两侧暧昧地摩擦，他隐忍地咬咬嘴唇，望向握紧主导权不撒手的爱人：“快点，要忍不住了。”  
骑士轻笑出声，前夜积攒在深处尚未处理的浊液顺着手指溢了出来，在性事上可以起到些许帮助，但战士的事物过于勃大，软肉艰难吮吸茎身，仿佛被撕裂的痛楚触电般袭遍全身，尝试了几次都很难被身体完全容纳。平常润滑用的羊脂油就躺在床边的抽屉里，骑士呜咽着将手指抽出来，理了理气息探身去够。前俯的动作让躲在发后的脸庞终于重见天日，通过散佚的额发，战士看到了一双水光盈盈、汲满悲伤的眼睛。  
尖针立刻刺穿了战士的心脏，他猛地坐起身抱住爱人的腰杆，不由分说将他掀翻在床上。战士坚实的双臂桎梏了行动，骑士皙白的肩头已经被虎口按出了红印，他能感觉到战士热烈的视线正试图穿透他的皮肉直视心间的秘密，他咬紧嘴唇，倔强地仰头无声拒绝着他的叩问。  
漫长沉默的对视让眼眶有些酸痛，他不敢闭眼，生怕动动眼睑便会惊落晶体内的液体。骑士清楚，只要稍稍露出破绽，他敏锐的爱人就会趁虚而入，用亲吻浇灌干渴破碎的心灵，用拥抱融化心中的顾虑。然后，他会再次沉浸于温柔中，不顾一切与所爱之人携手奔赴虚实不定的梦想乡。  
战士许诺的理想着实诱人。他说，等战事稳定后两人慢慢退居二线，在拉诺西亚找块未经开垦的田地种点蔬果自给自足，生活不需要多么奢华，只要能维持这份渺小平凡的幸福便足矣。骑士无数次妥协，他曾认为相爱之人十指紧扣的力量可以战胜一切，最终还是输给了人生无常、世事难料。  
无论悲欢，是时候给这段感情一个交代了。  
骑士艰难地撑起腰，双腿勾住战士的后腰，仰头与他接吻时嘴角划出一抹悲凉：“来啊，继续，我要你把这当成是最后一次那样狠狠上我。”  
“你不说清楚我不会继续的。”战士坚定地表示。  
“有话之后说也不迟。”骑士耸耸肩，边说边用手扶住恋人的事物抵在后面，把早已涨红的茎头往臀缝中间挤。媚肉顺从地绞紧茎身，融化的油脂混着体液往下趟，全黏在了两人紧贴的肌肤上。骑士吐出口湿气，抽回手撸动了几下自己半勃起的茎身，晃着腰迎合起战士堪堪进入的性器，举手投足全是诱惑。瞧着战士纠结成团的额头，他轻笑着打趣：“你看，里面已经准备好了，珍惜眼前及时享乐不是你的座右铭吗？”  
极具挑逗性的举动成功摧毁了战士理智的防堤，他衡量了下利弊，心说反正骑士也跑不了，大不了完事后死斗绑起来不说清楚不放人就得了。一枚轻吻当做开始的信号，战士双手掐住大腿，压开双腿把身体卡了进去。勃发的器官进入深处时骑士没有皱眉，也没有嘶嘶抽气，看来没有弄疼他。仔细确认伴侣的舒适度后战士开始律动，大开大阖地顶弄起来。  
床铺随着性事发出吱呀的悲鸣，骑士躺在枕头上为战士打开身体，正如他平常那样，包容了爱人的一切优缺点，也向他毫无保留地展现了自己的一切。脊背随着抽插不停耸动，床单都被摩蹭出了水波般的褶皱。不论亲热过多少次，骑士都难以在战士排山倒海的情欲中保持清醒，穴口的钝疼混着快感刺激得他神志开始游离。他稍微抬腰逢迎战士的攻势，手掌里攥着床单，嗫嚅的唇瓣中吐出一个支离破碎的词语。  
侧耳倾听，是战士的名字。  
萨纳兰的阳光铺满床铺，照在两具交叠的躯体上如同浇铸了层薄薄的黄金。突然的呼唤让战士有些窒息，又顶了几下后射在了骑士身体里。他俯身摩蹭着骑士的耳后，手掌转而握住骑士的分身帮他也解放了出来。额发因为汗液沉甸甸地垂在眼前，激情褪去的战士喘着气俯瞰着身下的爱人，发现他泛起水光的眼眸里全是自己的倒影。  
战士俯下身，吮吻着骑士眼角的泪滴，而后啄吻到侧脸，直至嘴唇。短暂交换气息后，战士挪开唇，抓着骑士的手挪到左胸前。“我爱你。”他说，“这颗心脏，这条性命，全都为你存在。”  
尽管隔着皮肉，骑士的掌心仍能感觉到胸腔中器官的跳动节奏，扑通扑通，无比鲜活，正如战士本人，耿直而真诚。直白的情感让骑士有些惊慌，不由得把手缩了回来，压在背后不再露出来。  
情热过后两人抱在一起休息。大早上过量的运动让战士有些犯迷糊，有一搭没一搭地提问，骑士不回答他也不继续逼问，没多会就搂着骑士睡了过去。骑士并不太困，无奈拥抱太紧他也动弹不得，只好扭头往钟表的方向看。现在已是午前，别说晨练，都快到午休的时间了。  
连个假都不请就旷班，前辈们一定会生气吧。骑士自嘲地摇头，下次露面难免要被罚跑几星里。枕边传来的鼾声驱散了阴霾，骑士翻了个身面对着酣睡的恋人，仔细打量起他的模样。战士的面庞从初识到现在并没有太大的变化，亚麻色的头发永远修到最短，到处支棱不成方圆，圆脸是天生的，岁月只是让线条增添了些棱角，却没有削减亲切的印象。他的左眉骨到眼睫处有一道伤疤，所幸伤口较浅没碰到内里娇气的晶状体。旧疤到现在都没完全长好，扭曲丑陋的深褐沟渠如同一条蠕动前行的蚯蚓，破坏了容貌整体的平衡。  
哪个冒险者不是伤痕累累，满身疮痍，战士也不例外，他从不介意这些遍布全身的沟壑，反而将它们戏称为人生的勋章。唯独眼部的伤痕不同，他总是笑嘻嘻地到处臭显摆，说这伤是爱神赐予他的祝福，如果不是骑士挥剑伤了他，他又怎么会在茫茫人海中遇到此生挚爱？  
指肚反复摩拭着那道将他与战士紧密相连的伤疤，指尖一次次勾勒着轮廓，他看得如此痴迷，如此用力，仿佛要将这张脸庞这道疤痕永远印刻在灵魂尽头一样。承载了过多爱意的过往如走马灯般在眼前划过，骑士想起了很多已经褪色的回忆，耳边响起滋滋杂音，思绪也开始无序地乱撞。  
这是最后一次，必须是最后一次，反正都是最后，那再任一次性也是可以被原谅的吧。他想，挪挪身往恋人怀里凑了凑，虔诚地亲吻那条久不愈合的疤痕。  
嘴唇翘起的干皮扰醒了睡眠中的战士，他呷呷嘴，迷迷糊糊地打了个哈欠，伸手把骑士揽地更紧密了些：“怎么了，该起床了？”  
“不，你安心睡，今天我哪也不去就和你在一起。”  
战士打消了睡意，他睁开眼，深蓝的眸子几乎要让骑士在里面溺死。“唉，你今天到底怎么回事，做的事说的话都那么奇怪，遇到什么事了？”  
“没什么，都挺正常的。你也知道快要开仗了，到处紧张兮兮，哪还有精力勾心斗角。”  
“也挺好，你打架厉害但是斗智真的不太行，实在不是银胄团那些老油条的对手。”  
“行了，我什么缺点自己还不清楚吗，要你多嘴。”骑士不耐烦地皱眉，推开战士爬下床，刚走没两步又被抱住腰跌坐回了床沿边。  
“我是担心你。”战士把脸往骑士腰窝里埋了埋，含糊地说，“我怕你遇到事不和我说，全憋在心里到时候再憋出毛病。”  
“不会，遇到事我一定会和你讲，我们以前不是约定过吗，绝不对彼此有所隐瞒。”  
“那就请你解释下今天的反常吧。”战士也不再赖床，撑着胳膊坐起来，直视着他的爱人，“你明显有话要和我说，不说清楚我不会放你离开房间半步。”  
“你现在就要听？还是等起床换好衣服，泡杯茶冷静下再说。”  
“现在，就现在！你还要泡茶？我看你是想急死我！”  
战士根子里是个急脾气，他哪受得住骑士吊胃口，难耐的已经不知道揪掉了多少根头发。骑士定了定神，双手捧起恋人的脸颊轻吻。战士湛蓝如海洋的眼睛闪着辉光，晃得骑士闭上眼，滚烫的泪水终于还是决堤而下。他并不想哭，这不符合他的性格，尤其是最后时刻，他希望用微笑告别，留给爱人一个圆满的结局。眼泪不听使唤地坠落，淌过脸颊时烫得吓人，遗留下的却是一条寒冰般的水印。  
啜泣间，战士几次想要安慰，都被骑士捂住了嘴。反复数次后战士不再挣扎，他乖顺地低下头，让脸颊柔软地埋在他的手心中。独留一双明眸闪烁，讲述着爱与忠诚。  
最后用亲吻来结束吧，就像每次分别时总要拥吻那样。骑士贴上去，唇瓣隔着手掌落在了战士的嘴唇上。额头抵着额头，视线对着视线，眼眸里只有彼此的剪影，仿佛这就是他们世界中的全部。  
十二神正在宣读着世界的审判书，万物沉默着等待赐死，泪水堆积成海河，就连微笑也只是风暴中无助摇曳的嫩芽。恋人们结束了最后的接吻，瞳孔中的影子被水波切割成无数不成形的碎片。  
骑士张张嘴，他声音轻得好似落木萧萧下，落在战士耳廓却如雷轰顶。  
  
“我们，分手吧。”  
  
-02-  
  
负责在港口接应战士的是学者。  
听说阔别多年的老熟人要回家时学者心如止水。战士在乌尔达哈已经呆了好几年，黄杉队几次叫人归国执行任务都被他用“拳术师行会还没有把飘羽步教给我”“剑术师行会这边需要个练手的战士”等各色理由搪塞了回去。老实说，学者已经把战士长什么模样忘了个干净，也就提不上什么怀不怀念。  
最近一次联系时，战士说已经决定在乌尔达哈成家立业，如果不是名字还记录在黑涡团的人名簿上学者早就以为他转去了恒辉队为乌尔达哈皇室效命呢。然而黑涡团的上官是个念旧的人，再加上学者本身也就是个文职人员平时看似游手好闲，听说战士要回来立刻要求作为旧友的他去港口接人。  
战士归国前夜，学者收到了一封风尘仆仆的信，不用看地址，光是拆开信封时从纸张间隙漏出的黄沙就能猜到寄信人身处何地。他摊开信纸，字迹潦草凌乱，语病层出，一如当初。断断续续的语句间，偶尔会有已经干涸的水渍干扰阅读，在烛火下如同一个个坑洼的水塘。手指摸上去的触感微皱，学者眉心紧蹙，他眼前不知为何浮现出多年未见的旧友伏案书写时禁不住涕泗滂沱的模样。  
简单阅读后他大概清楚了战士几年来的经历。在乌尔达哈期间，他遇到了决定携手终生的爱人，两人历经坎坷终于修成正果，过了一段温馨的同居岁月后对方毫无征兆地提出分手，连缘由都不进行说明就将战士从共同居住多年的屋檐下踢了出来。  
信奉利姆莱茵并视自由与情热为灵魂之核的斧术师都这幅德行。学者放下手中的信件，拇指撑住跳疼的眉角不住叹息。他们总将人生与未来寄托于某种虚无缥缈的主观因素——比如，街角贫困潦倒的诗人们所歌颂的，爱情。他斜过眼握住羽毛笔，充满深意地抬笔在返信上写下四个字：很不理智。  
撂笔，学者短暂回味了这封过于精简的回信，定定神，将信纸撕碎丢进了燃烧正艳的壁火中，酝酿许久后写了封勉强称得上安慰鼓励的信件连同一颗库啵果扔给了窗边等候多时的莫古力送信员。“加急。”他说，“如果可以的话，把你那个具有治愈功效的绒球给他捏捏。”  
隔日，学者准时等候在港口处。  
战争期间的船港烟尘滚滚、炎热浮躁，见不得人的阴影下到处坐满了战争难民，他们背着一个大包从原本的家园逃离，身边或许跟着只同样落魄的宠物，然后在夕阳落下的时候借宿在某个桥洞下搂着宠物沉沉睡去。学者拨通同事的通讯贝简单报告了港口的杂乱情况，之后他定定神，开始穿越过码头重重的人群。即使已经用丝绸手绢捂住鼻嘴以防被腥臭的味道熏晕过去，等他挤出来的时候，长袍已经不可避免地斑斑点点，有些还是以他的知识储备无法得知的可疑液体。  
所幸海边有一片空地，他理了理领口站了过去。时隔久远，学者已经不太记得战士的容貌，正焦头烂额担心自己会认错人时，约定好的飞空艇准点驶入眼帘。学者的顾虑只持续了短短数分钟，哪怕已经记不清脸长什么样，茫茫人海中一个精神萎靡、失魂落魄的年轻战士总是格外显眼。  
陌生与疏远沉甸甸地落入水底，堆压在心底的童年情谊如上浮的气泡，涌上水面后逐一爆炸。学者怎么也想不到，曾经那个组织同龄人在农场间游走，四处帮果农摘橙子赚零花钱买糖吃的孩子王此刻长大了这么多。学者以前发育早，分别时战士比他矮半头，现在战士光目测就比他高出五星寸。他留着干练简洁的短发，皮肤晒成了健康的深麦色，臂弯上的肌肉是勤于精进的实例。抛去脸上顶着的那对过于显眼的熊猫眼，至少外表上他已经足衬得起“顶天立地”四个字了。  
学者逆着人流走到战士面前，抬起双臂给了久疏问候的友人一个礼貌的拥抱。“一切总会过去的。”他这样说，拍了拍战士的肩头。喧嚣中，他感受到臂弯里传来轻微的颤抖，他看见无数或归家或避难的旅人擦身而过，他听见战车与马蹄碾压过大地的轰鸣。  
  
巨大的气候变化加上精神压力，战士刚踏上海岛的陆地就大病了一场。战士的家人住在偏远乡下，医疗条件基本可以忽略不计。黄杉队想了想，觉得应该还是病好了再放他回去探亲比较妥当。不知怎得，平常嫌麻烦嫌到巴不得隐居的学者自觉揽下了照顾病号的工作，为了不让他将病菌与负面情绪传染给病房里的伤患，他甚至慷慨地打开房门把他接进了自己的单身公寓养病。  
萨纳兰的烈日早日将这位小伙子血液里属于大海的润泽吸了个干净，他平日又总记不住要护养，嘴唇和手背上全是皲裂的口子。失水的裂皮向外卷曲，露出内里的红肉，触目惊心。学者也算半个医疗军，从厨房里找来上等橄榄油细心地抹匀，见到稍大的伤口还顺带缠了圈绷带。  
全程战士都没有到过谢，当然大前提是他倒在床上昏睡不醒，嘴里还神叨叨地呢喃着好几个学者从没听说过的名字，不厌其烦。其中念叨次数最多的那个，学者盲猜就是他在信里提到的前男友。学者没谈过恋爱，不懂年纪轻轻分个手怎么搞得和生离死别一样复杂，他只知道现在已经是半夜，再不睡他脑子就要裂了。他往睡迷糊了不停嘀咕的战士嘴里塞了个温度计，挪挪快被硌成四瓣的屁股，裹紧毯子重新靠在木椅子上打起瞌睡。  
刚睡了没几星时，耳边一阵嘈杂地叮当响惊醒了浅眠的学者。他低血糖，起床时向来心情不佳，迷迷糊糊架上眼镜张嘴刚要骂街，就看到战士身穿围裙站在他跟前。别人的围裙明显不合身，胸襟处的纽扣紧绷绷得撑开，战士没在意这种细节，他一手拿平底锅一手端餐盘，抬着脚正准备踹学者的椅子。  
看到学者睁开眼，战士笑得开心：“太好了，省了喊人起床的功夫。赶紧的，松饼放太久会塌，鸡蛋凉了也就不好吃了。快点，磨蹭啥！吃完饭我就要走了！”  
学者一时语塞，想了半天也不知道该从哪个问题问起来，干脆作罢，戴好眼镜随在战士身后走到桌边坐好。他平常懒得下厨，平常全靠外食，热腾腾的早餐实属难得。如果是别人他多少会道声谢，战士，还是算了。  
“松饼？”学者推推眼镜，冷笑道，“你什么时候会做这种精致早餐了？”  
“我家那位不会做饭，还挑食，为了他营养均衡稍微下了点功夫。”  
学者吃了口炒蛋，如果不是战士做的他怕是要当场竖大拇指。他清了清喉咙，故作镇定地抿了口咖啡：“不是分了吗？”  
“他单方面闹分手，我没答应，不算分！”  
“得了吧，谁昨天抱着木桩哭得稀里哗啦六亲不认的？”  
战士顿时语塞，端起盘子往嘴里胡乱塞了一通，吞吐半天才道出实情：“我不是因为和他分手才哭的，唉，怎么说呢，我对象看我死活不乐意搬出家门当场扒了骑士团的徽章，抡起剑就往我脸上砸。我被砸得晕晕乎乎记不得之后的事，反正醒来后已经在船上了，他下手狠啊，一点往日情分都不讲。”  
“所以，你是被打哭的。”学者下了定论，“真给你们珊瑚塔丢人。”  
脸上有些挂不住的战士响亮地拍了拍桌，抬高嗓门抗议：“说什么呢！我只是不跟对象计较，不然让他三回合也不一定打得过我！”  
看在战士薄如蝉翼的脸面上学者不再搭话，转而将视线移到面包片上，用餐刀切下来一块厚厚的黄油仔细摊匀。啃了两口面包，他突然想起战士说要走，走哪去，没交代。  
“对了，从利姆萨·罗敏萨去乌尔达哈的船都几点有，船票紧俏吗？”  
“每天下午都有一班，票还挺好买的，毕竟这个节骨眼谁往沙都跑啊，除非想不开找死的。”学者挑起眉毛，“怎么，你要去？”  
战士重重地点头：“我要去找骑士，他不明不白就把我甩了，我必须把他追回来。如果可以的话，能再打上一拳就更好了。”  
刚才还说不打对象的，怎么没两句就忘了？学者的白眼在眼镜后面都很明显，他默默放下餐具，轻叹了口气：“不行，我不能让你走。”  
“什么？”  
“三国联军已经派兵往加尔提诺出征了，你的前，不对，男友肯定已经......”  
“我知道，我又不傻。”战士轻描淡写地说，“他那个死心眼肯定是觉得要出战了，怕自己回不来，长痛不如短痛先把我踹了免得死后我悲伤难过跳海殉情。就是因为这个，我才一定要过去，把他狠狠揍一顿揍，先揍清醒了再说。”  
“不行，太危险了。乌尔达哈大量平民都撤离到了别的地方，你这种没有战场经验的人去了也是送命。”学者摇头，“而且你作为黄杉队有义务在战期留下......无论如何，太危险了，不论是作为你的朋友还是同事，我都不允许你去。”  
准备妥当的长篇大论被一阵门铃声打断，学者瞟了战士一眼，用眼神警告他不要乱跑后起身去开门。刚走出去没几步，就听见厨房方向传出玻璃破碎的巨响，清脆的破裂声随着朝阳一同席卷了空气，学者闻声转身，却已为时已晚。  
透明碎片的边缘在晨光与卫月照射下闪着金光，灼眼的光辉在战士身上定格，细碎的血点逐渐凝结成片，他浑身都在发光，仿佛太阳。战士踩在窗框上，朝学者挥了挥扎满玻璃碎片而鲜血淋淋的小臂，笑容如童年记忆中一样，纯粹而灿烂。  
“不用开门了，外面是我今早从窗外扔了两个金币提前贿赂来的小孩。”战士说，“等我下次回来，一定带他来看你，你绝对会喜欢他。对了，谢谢你的照顾和床，我会带乌尔达哈的蒸馏酒给你当礼物！”  
哪怕是以最快的速度奔到窗前，学者依旧没有攥住战士的手。破窗而出的战士逆着初升的太阳不断下坠，几秒后稳稳地落在地面，扛起斧头向码头的方向狂奔。这可是三层啊！学者望着战士远去的背影，颤抖着缩回胳膊，跌坐在碎玻璃渣中央，他臂膀微颤，双手捂住了脸。  
“爱情，果然不理智。”他低声自语，“利姆莱茵啊，或者十二神中的任意一位啊，还请你们保佑我这位脑筋不太好使的旧友，保佑他千万别干傻事，保佑他完整无缺的回到利姆萨·罗敏萨。”  
“我还没来得及找他讨这几天的住宿费伙食费。”  
  
-03-  
  
花洒淅淅沥沥的响了很久，骑士伫立在水流中心，面向镜子，隔着朦胧水汽盯着镜中人身上愈发浅淡的吻痕，那是战士临走前的饯别礼。骑士用剑柄打人时不留余力，身强力壮的战士愣是被他当场砸蒙了，狼狈倒地前，战士紧急对骑士牵了跟死斗，忍着晕眩咆哮着扑上来压在了骑士身上。骑士回忆，他当时可能是想咬人，但是没狠心下口，只是玩命地在他脖颈处嘬了一口，用力之狠甚至嘬出了血点子。  
在理智尚能勉强压服情感的节骨眼上，骑士抬膝往他小腹上用力一撞，战士就如轰鸣垮塌的巨山，倒在骑士身上没了动静。  
草草擦干滴水，骑士披上衬衫，也不开灯，就这样疲惫地跌坐在沙发上。窗帘敞开着，天际上的血色卫月逐步贴近地表，诅咒般的红光遮天蔽日，仿佛静谧宣告死亡的裁决者正高高在上对人类进行最后的裁定。骑士已经不记得卫月在天上挂了多久，最初只是个不起眼小红点，他们光顾着和帝国兵拼命谁都没在意。直到几周前，拂晓血盟的贤人们神色慌张地四处宣讲祈祷，他才察觉到事态显然没有那么简单。  
纸终究包不住火，上面人终于决定坦诚交代：“如果帝国的陨石计划成真，乌尔达哈将会与卫月正面接触，并且完全摧毁。”公布噩耗的同时，政府层也提出了预防办法，也就是按照贤人们的吩咐让民众在十二神面前祈祷请神，希望十二神可以继续保佑这片接受神铸的大地。  
骑士抬头望着卫月，被诡异赤光照亮的街道呈现出如同传说中的“七狱”一样令人恐惧的样子，他不禁战栗起来。人在脆弱无助的时候总是倾向于求神守护，宗教信仰是绝望中最后一丝希望。  
“不知道战士现在怎么样。”骑士仰躺在沙发上喃喃自语。头发上的水渍还没干透，水滴流了一身凉冰冰的，他打了个寒噤，担心出征前感冒急忙起身添了件衣服。擦干头发后，肚子咕噜叫了一声，他这才意识到自己已经很久没有进食了。  
卫月的寒光扰乱了生物钟，骑士也搞不清现在是几点，自从和战士单方面分手以来他的生活完全错乱，困了倒头就睡，饿了就去酒馆随便吃点，从不考虑时间问题。虽然少了自家制的热饭总是有些失落，相对着也没人说他生活不规律饮食不健康，倒也落得轻松。  
最近没有任务，银胄团的友人总泡在流沙屋喝酒聚餐，那些人嘴里念叨着世界末日快来了要及时享乐，次次都喝得烂醉。以前有对象的骑士很少参与，只有盛情邀请他才赏脸来随便喝两口。现在他是个自由快乐的单身汉，为何不加入同龄人放纵的行列一醉解千愁呢？  
拿起钥匙，骑士习惯性地朝里屋低喊道：“我出门了。”  
沉寂是唯一的回应。再也没有人急切地跑过来追问他的去向和归家的时间，询问他是否要回来吃饭，更不会有人扛着斧头扬言要做他的保镖。这间居住多年的房间在黑暗中如此陌生，仿佛搬走的不仅仅是他的前男友，而是把房间内部从里到外全都翻新，连墙纸都刮了个彻底。  
骑士喉口哽了一下，自从遇到战士，他的快乐与悲伤都变得格外明显。晃晃脑袋，一边念叨说应该养只猫猫狗狗了，一边强迫自己从堆满往日回忆的屋檐下走出来，转手关上了门。  
昼夜的模糊让流沙屋的生意好得出奇，酒吧里挤满了面对绝望不知如何是好只能借酒消愁的可怜人。他看到熟人的身影，挥挥手，很轻松就加入了谈话的行列。  
“海都会不会安全些？”其中年长的骑士喝了口酒，问道，“如果可以就让老婆孩子先撤过去，咱们跑不了至少让家人安全也好啊。”  
另一人摇摇头：“不见得，真掉下来那海浪还不得把那个小岛全吞了。”  
“至少利姆萨·罗敏萨好些吧，那里相对地势高些，总比我们这直接被碾碎强。”  
骑士边听边抿酒，直到有人撞了下他的胳膊才回过神。“怎么了？”他问。  
同事咋了声舌，很明显对骑士的心不在焉颇有意见：“听说现在往海都跑的人可不少，你男朋友不是海都人吗？他知不知道点什么消息？”  
“哦。”骑士垂下头，门牙啃的木质酒杯咯吱作响，“我们分了。”  
满桌哗然，甚至有人捏碎了手里的酒杯。任何话题在感情问题前都得自觉退让，刚才还忧心忡忡讨论生死存亡问题的同事全来了精神，围了骑士个水泄不通。问题接二连三袭来，表面千奇百出，其实反反复复就那么一个主题：你们为什么会分手。  
当事人推开凑到身边的脸，耸耸肩：“没什么，性生活不和谐。”  
谁都知道骑士在撒谎。年轻人哪个不是干柴烈火，性生活不和谐谁还能坚持同居好几年不分手？僧侣吗？再说，大家都见过骑士的男友，那位来自拉诺西亚的战士身段结实得像头熊，穿着皮铠甲都遮不住他坚实饱满的胸腹肌。先别考虑人家性功能到底行不行，骑士那小屁股受不受得住才是最大的疑虑。  
污言秽语吵得骑士太阳穴突突地跳疼，他一改往日谦逊温和的态度把酒杯往桌面上狠狠砸去，颇有地痞流氓味道的举动吓得同事们哑口无言。骑士见状，做了个深呼吸，绷紧摇摆不定的情绪：“总之他现在已经在拉诺西亚的老家床上安稳睡着好觉去了，从今往后，和我再无干系。”  
明理人向来都是劝分不劝和，再加上骑士态度这么坚定，谁也没傻到要摸他的逆鳞。都快开战了，断头刀都已经在天上吊着随时待命，再搞个战友关系不和谐多不合适。大家急忙打起哈哈，高呼起单身万岁，平常最吝啬的老骑士揽住骑士的肩膀，破天荒地拿出来一袋金币大声吆喝说今晚他埋单。一帮骑士听到有免费的酒喝连死都不怕了，要求履行推举国王的义务。每个人的脸都喝得通红，一首接一首地唱歌，一支接一支地唱歌，萨纳兰的小夜曲混着踢踏舞鼓点般的节奏响彻酒窖。  
欢腾的气氛并未点燃骑士的情绪，他颓然躺靠在椅背上，混杂着苦楚人生的哀叹从唇齿间流出，很快便被喧嚣淹没，泯灭于风沙中，尘埃落地。  
正盘算着找什么借口才能中途离席，平常沉默寡言的同事突然拽住骑士的手，手掌用力覆在他的手背上。“如果我是你，我也会这么做。”他眨了眨被酒精熏红的眼睛，苦涩一笑，“想到所爱之人是安全的赴死时的负担总会小一些，对吧？”  
无数的情感堵在骑士胸口，那些未能吐出的爱语聚集在喉口，至今未曾见过天日。骑士急切的需要一位可以排解忧虑的友人，以此填补战士离开后心里无尽的遗憾。他反牵住对方的手，还没来得及自白，其他同伴用无色透明的清冽酒精灌满了面前的杯子。  
“喝酒喝酒喝酒，今晚你小子别想糊弄哥几个！光用嘴唇碰碰算什么男人，你这也好意思说自己是土生土长的萨纳兰人？我们沙漠人都把酒当水喝，甭废话，给我干！”  
  
酒席以半数人倒在地上不省人事和半数人抱着水桶呕心吐胆落下帷幕。骑士还算矜持，没喝到出尽洋相的地步也已经头晕脑胀，随时都有昏迷不醒的危险。他裹好长袍，给流沙屋的服务员留下了同事们的居住地址后独自走上了乌尔达哈石彻的街道。  
萨纳兰的夜总伴随着沙尘，温度也比白昼低，时常有旅者在深夜的沙漠里冻死的传闻。生活在城里的人很难感受到冷，商贸之都的繁华不分昼夜，凌晨时分也有美艳的舞女歌者随着火光起舞。然而，沙漠上澄澈的夜空与明月此刻被丑陋的卫月取代，没人愿意沐浴这道不详的红光。街上廖无人烟，就连四季常明的街灯也黯淡无光，建筑物中的光辉更是比往日稀疏了许多倍。  
夜风卷过荒野吹到骑士脸上，他打了个寒噤，酒立刻醒了半星。或许是夜风太刺骨，骑士突然懂了为何孤独的人总是晚回家，没人愿意孤零零面对陌生的空房子，就像没人愿意承认世间再无牵绊之人一样。他绕过住宅区走出城，独自沿着堡垒似的城墙踱步。城市的黑反衬出星空的亮，星河在红光照耀下蜿蜒如川河，散碎星光一直蔓延到沙丘的尽头，仿佛要突破暗红的帷幕落入尘世间一样。  
曾记何时，他也这般仔细地注视过如此璀璨的星空。夜空还是那片暗蓝色的幕布，星轨还是那条璀璨的光带，只是他身边再没有滚烫的身体依偎，也没有人与自己十指相扣。多么坚强的人都难以在回忆的洪流中逆游，更何况骑士并没有那么坚强。历历在目的往事在眼前回闪，他突然发现，有关这片诺大沙漠的记忆里早已塞满了战士的影子，就像嵌进巨岩的石纹，永远无法抹除。  
酒精与过去炙烤着骑士的神经，他膝盖发软，脑子里仿佛炸了无数个闪光。他扶着城墙缓慢蹲下身，双臂闭合成圈，整张脸都埋在了下面。沙点砸在铠甲上叮咚响，骑士听着来自沙漠的咆哮，不由得悲观起来：如果不振作起来，不消几小时血肉就会被针刺般的风沙磨损殆尽吧。或许，这也是个不赖的结局。  
有人顺从天命随波逐流，就有人不惧波涛逆流而上。骑士沉迷于在脑海里勾勒着尸骨散落沙地后逐渐风化的景象时，有一只宽厚的手掌落在左肩，打碎了他对死亡的幻想。骑士晕乎乎地抬头，他的眼睛被星辰划破，光点立刻从天而降坠入眼底。  
漫天的辉光下，竟是战士的脸庞。  
战士不由分说把骑士拽起来，搂着腰往怀里塞，边塞边喋喋不休：“你听我说，这艘船太过分了，只给停在黄昏湾绝不挪窝。陆行鸟驿站人去楼空，到处都找不到愿意载人的马车，我可是完全腿儿过来的啊！喏你看，鞋底都磨出了个洞，现在把鞋倒过来里面的沙子怕是都够养仙人掌的咯！”  
战士的喋喋不休分毫没有钻进骑士的耳廓，酒精蒙蔽了眼睛，他愣愣地打量面前的人却始终无法看真切，只好用指肚沿着脸颊与脖颈的分界线刻画，轻缓地如同在抚摸一尊价值连城的雕塑。这不会是战士。骑士想。他的战士此刻已经身处拉诺西亚，或许在睡觉，或许在海钓。他那么喜欢钓鱼，曾说过只要有预感他就能在水边坐一天。只可惜萨纳兰没条件，几根好鱼竿都朽了木芯。久违回到海边的故乡，他一定会带上最好的渔具去湖海边静坐，不到深夜不收杆回家。  
无论如何，他都不会出现在这片干燥、炎热并且面临灭顶之灾的不详沙漠上。  
“哎你怎么不说话？”战士用柔软的鬓发擦拭着骑士的鼻尖，安抚地轻吻侧颊，“我看你是喝多了，不然怎么会发神经大半夜来沙漠睡觉。来，我们赶紧回家，我煮热巧克力给你暖身子。”  
骑士怫然作色，明明就是长得像而已，谁给他的自信能靠这张脸来冒充他的爱人？  
不过，对此时的骑士而言，长得像就足够了。地裂总要想办法填补，丧失的爱只要从别处夺来就好，哪怕皆是虚伪，也是足矣缓解心伤钝痛的良药。骑士默然仰头，张嘴用尖齿叼住战士的舌尖，凶狠地与他在夜晚的荒漠中唇齿相依。接吻告终时，战士气喘吁吁地说不出话，他擦掉嘴角渗出的血滴，茫然地望着阔别数日的恋人。  
“我只是萨纳兰的孤鹰，没有家。”骑士凄凉地淡笑，他伸展开柔软的双臂主动投入对方的怀抱中，食指暗昧地游走于胸口之上。耳畔响起流莺招揽客人时吟唱的古老民谣，他微启双唇，随着辽远天际边飘来的悠扬曲调一同哼出声：“从沙漠尽头而来的旅行者唷，请问您今晚是否愿意成为我歇息双翼的港湾？是否愿意用您的温度点燃我的灵魂？”  
“莫要拘谨，莫要惊怕。只要点头，我今晚就是只属于您的夜莺。”  
  
-04-  
  
幼时，战士很敬仰一位白发苍颜的老前辈。纵然他已经朽迈到斧头都握不住，也无法影响所述故事的精彩。在实力至上的珊瑚塔，鲜少有人愿意与这位疯言乱语不修边幅的老头子搭话。除了战士。他总会在训练完的午后与黄昏时找到老战士酣睡的平台，摇醒他，用一皮囊廉价葡萄酒换一个故事。  
老战士同样珍重这位幼小的听众，很容易便打开话匣子，慷慨分享出自己所知的一切：人鱼居住的桃源乡，地平线下的宝藏，矮人族的金山。这其中，许多故事或来源坊间传说，或来源游吟诗人吟唱的诗歌，都不是他的亲身经历。这些吸引不了战士，他真正想听的只有老前辈不留意时说漏嘴的，关于他旧日搭档的故事。  
谁都希望在茫茫人海中遇到灵魂的二分之一，战士也不例外。一旦涉及这个话题，年长衰老的导师便缄默不语，他亲吻着战士稚嫩的额头，将他抱在膝上：“要知道，哪怕你拥有开天辟地的力量，统治着世上最大的帝国，却也不能命令草木繁盛，更无法强求某人留在你身边。”  
“这有什么难的？”还是崽子的战士比比拳头，“死斗不就好了！”  
导师喝了口寡淡的葡萄酒，粗糙的手掌搓乱了晚辈的头发。当时晚霞正盛，尚带余温的日光铺洒在橄榄树和玫瑰花园上，战士眨眨眼，发现他的导师正在微笑。“有些事，错过就是错过了......”微凉的海风吹过两人席地坐下的旮旯，吹得战士打了个寒噤，挪开了视线。  
“不过，放弃前最后死斗一次，总不是什么坏事。”  
  
年长者的忠言随着夜风的逝去在心底留下淡淡的印记，战士太年轻，参不透其中的深意，也就不再去想。时间的积尘翩然落下，为它镀上一层灰白的银粉。直到此刻，当深爱的恋人伏在他胸前谄媚求欢，嘴里却将他称为陌生的旅行者时，战士才再次想起那位已成故人的导师和话语。心口没由来的绞痛，战士箍紧双臂，他知道，只要稍微松手，骑士就会化作青烟，随沙尘飘散。  
现在死斗不知道还来不来得及。  
战士紧密的拥抱在骑士心中纯属自作多情。他本就醉酒，思绪模糊不清，眼睛上也覆着层浓雾。他咬死了面前只是位素不相识的旅行者，虽然是他主动贴上来的，但他想要的终归只是一夜风流，又不是长久的守伴，抱得这么亲密干什么，这人怎么这样不识风情。  
不知是血色星光太艳丽，还是夜半的沙漠太清冷，寒意顺着骑士的视线爬上战士的脊背，冻得他脸颊仿佛结了层冰霜。萨纳兰的俊美骑士奋力挣开怀抱的桎梏，有力的双臂搭在战士身上，不费多少事就把他按在了城墙上。战士反推了几下，失败了，就像他俩掰腕子向来五五开，输赢就看谁更执着一些，这回合明显骑士占优。  
卫月达拉加布的红光扫在骑士脸上，映得眼角与唇边显出一种鬼魅的甜腻，这让他看起来与往日有些不大像。魅影侵蚀着战士的骨髓，在沙漠的尽头他似乎嗅到了某种烟熏的麝香，混着骑士身上的酒气，让他头晕目眩地想要接吻。  
骑士竖起手指按在他唇上，无声地摇头。他贴服在战士的身上，沿着腹部线条向下滑落，最后单膝跪在地面。手部路过腰际时灵巧地解开长裤的搭扣，他如同贪欢的孩子抬起眼朝战士笑笑，透亮的淡色虹膜在暗红的天际下熠熠燃烧。  
“我并不想这样！”战士伸手想推开，骑士却用眼神警告他不要乱动，手掌更用力按住了他的腰。  
“我想，就够了。”骑士舔了舔干燥的下唇，唾液润湿了纤薄的唇线，之后，他用手托起疲软的分身，用唇舌仔细测量起它的尺寸。一瞬间的柔软让战士产生了窒息的错觉，他一定是累坏了脑子不灵光才默许了骑士在野外交欢的提议。或者，一切都只是梦，因为这看起来实在过于虚假，不论是骑士提出分手还是在荒无人烟的野外给自己口交，或者他透着朱红光晕的眼睛，都只是一场冗长的噩梦。  
战士靠在乌尔达哈的城墙上低喘，石墙因为常年伫立在沙漠中抵挡沙石表面早已斑驳不堪。凹凸起伏的石块硌着后背，在压力下与铠甲挤压摩擦，发出扭曲的钝响。舌尖如柔软的刺刀，划过时带来火热的刺痛感，战士本不想在这种场合与气氛下证明自己的欲望，挣扎了几分钟还是在骑士的舔弄下勃起了。明明是和恋人亲热，但他依旧羞愧难当，仿佛真沦落为了花钱寻欢的过路人，用几枚金币换了次口活。  
酒精永远是最有效的迷药，往日性事总会扭捏的骑士此刻看上去毫不在意。温热的唇瓣软而薄，舌中像涂满奶油的温床，卷带着战士起伏不定情热含在口中戏玩，然后均匀地抚平、吞吐，留下一串晶亮的水痕。不知飨足的舌尖贪婪地吮吸，抵着铃口舔舐，不消一会，羞耻的水声就从唇瓣与冠状沟相接的隙缝间漏了出来。  
在萨纳兰昏暗的郊外，骑士恋恋不舍地离开了战士的阴茎，唇瓣和茎头分离时他故意吮了一下，发出声飞吻的空响。裤子早已褪到了膝盖下，他背过身，撩起碍事的斗篷，用手掰开闭合的臀部，露出一条隐蔽而柔软的股缝。骑士扭头，他挑着眉头，望着战士的眼中满怀不悦：“难道还要我求你才肯进来吗？”  
战士精神有些崩溃，他苦笑着拒绝了邀请，并在心里暗暗决定，如果未来重归于好了，他绝对要对骑士的饮酒量严加管控。  
骑士的动作停顿了一秒，他放下后裾，抬脚踩住裤脚把整条裤子都从脚踝脱了下来，裸着半身走到战士面前。战士以为他清醒了，张开胳膊正要去拥抱，腹部就正面接了下记直拳。他欠缺准备，龇着牙想往后退后疼得脚底趔趄，刚挪了几星寸就绊到衣服，重重摔倒在地上。  
施暴者迫切地跨坐到战士身上，手扶起性器抵在臀缝间的入口处，只往里吞入些许就吃疼地喘起来。那里既未用油脂润开，也未用唾液沾湿，他的身体终归是男性，强制让不应被异物侵入的部位容纳情欲的器官必定会受伤。战士深吸了几口气，压住小腹的酸痛，好言相劝：“别闹了，你、你倒是醒醒酒！”  
喝醉的人永远不会承认，骑士也一样，他坚定地摇头，捂住战士的嘴，厉声反驳：“我没醉。”说罢，他逞强地又向下坐了坐，这才只吃进了大半，他蹙起眉头，低吟着继续压低身段，直到将战士全部吞入内部才善罢甘休。夜晚的寒冷在情热和欲情的冲刷下变得浅淡，一时间，空旷的沙漠都显得狭窄起来，砂砾间挤满了火热淫秽的情色。  
骑士坐在阴茎上主动摆腰，他白净的脸上笼着层绯红，不知是卫月的光照还是他自身血管贲张的产物，绯红不断蔓延，淡茶色碎发下修长的脖颈也着上了色。撕裂般的痛感传遍全身，有微凉黏滑的液体从褶皱中溢出，就算不低头去看骑士也知道，那里一定擦破了。作为斗剑士成长起来的骑士平常就小伤不断，这点伤势阻止不了他的动作，他攀住战士的肩膀，加快了速度。  
尽管是非自愿的性事，战士也不觉随着摇摆喘息起来。骑士的内壁依旧那么舒适，不多不少恰巧填满战士的全部欲求，撩拨让他的情绪有些失控，几次都差点没把持住要迎合着往里撞。拖回战士理智的，是骑士痛苦的神情，每次耸动他都会紧咬下唇，纤薄的唇肤已经被咬得红肿开裂，血液混着涎水延展开来。战士看在眼里疼在心上，他压住骑士的肩膀，抵住他的额头：“别急，慢慢来。”  
而骑士并不领情，他本就希望疼痛与掠夺的性爱，只有粗暴的性爱才能让他从战士的甜蜜往事中喘过气。眼前人越温柔他越暴躁，也懒得解释，干脆上手扼住战士的脖颈，发狠地绞紧他的分身。痛苦的低喘逐渐变成了连绵不绝的长吟，他激烈地摇摆，就连肆虐在萨纳兰沙丘间的风声也盖不住他的喊叫。  
战士揽着骑士的腰，射在了他身体里。骑士抿着唇将身体撑起来，性器从甬道划出来时，他哽咽了一声，顿了顿才离开了战士的胯骨。战士这时才发现，骑士不仅没有高潮，甚至没有完全勃起。半勃的性器坠在下腹，兴趣缺缺地低着头。  
不知为何，战士心里有些窃喜。他的骑士已经被塑造成了自己的形状，再也容不下别人的东西，就连热情似火的一夜情也无法激起他的性致。  
酒精与疼痛削弱了骑士原本的体力，他刚站直就摇摇欲坠地往地面倒。战士急忙迎上去捧住他的腰，任由骑士瘫软在怀里安抚他受惊而弓起的腰肢，空暇的手为他清理穴口中的遗液与血丝。轻抚让骑士终于放松了紧绷的神经，他低声嘟囔了几个词，如果不是战士的目光始终没有离开他的脸庞，一定会漏掉这简短的几个音节。  
骑士呢喃的，无疑是他的名字。  
他还爱着他。虽然一度因为愚蠢的顾虑而提出了分手，但骑士毋容置疑仍然深深爱着战士。光是这点就足够战士喜出望外，他情不自禁地啄吻骑士的唇角，思绪沉浸在失而复得的喜悦中，仿佛这世上已经没有什么比这更幸福的事了。  
行了，看来不用死斗骑士也不会跑了。  
夜色告诉战士并没有过太久，天空漆黑，近在咫尺的卫月悬在天际，依旧一副随时都会掉下来砸死全人类的嚣张架势。战士赶了一天路又在户外酣畅淋漓地搞了半天，现在已经累得睁不开眼，迫在眉睫的卫月危机也没能让他打起哪怕一丁点精神。他顺着城墙滑倒在地上，骑士平缓的呼吸安抚了他几日来的焦躁沙漠上饱经曝晒的干草散发出炙烤似的焦香，手边沙土的仍带有烈日的余温，攥在手里暖暖的令人发困，他忍不住打了个哈欠。  
随身携带的行李中有块旧毯子，战士铺平毛毯把他和骑士裹在一起。两个大男人共用一块毛毯还是太拥挤，不仅没有余裕活动胳膊，还要紧贴在一起才能勉强盖住全身。战士背靠在城墙上，把骑士整个揽进怀里，让他靠在自己胸前浅眠。他们四只脚叠在一起，踝骨紧贴，脚腕热乎乎的。  
明早就和好吧。恍惚间战士呷了呷嘴，心想。  
实在谈不妥，死斗了事。  
  
预想总比实际要丰满，战士酣睡过半，突然被耳边窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，他睁开眼，看到身边围着两个素不相识的陌生士兵。他一个激灵从地上跳起来，甩开对方压在自己侧颈上的手，抓起身边的巨斧，气势汹汹地摆出副随时应战的架势。士兵们看他还活着，耸耸肩，倦怠地说：“活着就别睡在城外面，太危险了，战争结束前都去家里呆着吧。”  
“什么？战争？不是还不到日子吗？”  
“老哥醒醒，你别是失忆了吧？前两天刚下通知，三国联军和帝国决战的日子提前了。得了，别在外面吹风了，赶紧回家吧。”  
刚睡醒脑子还稀里糊涂的战士被两位恒辉队的巡逻兵又拉又扯扔回城里，他四处寻找骑士的身影，发现他并不在身边。不祥的预兆袭上喉头，战士呼吸困难，目光涣散，冷汗顺着脊梁骨浸透全身。他没有时间由于，转身缩进蜿蜒的小巷，穿过往日繁华热闹的街道，加快脚步奔回居住多年的宅邸门前。门窗紧锁，院内的邮筒里塞满未拆开的信件，仿佛此处早已无人居住。骑士换了锁，手里的钥匙已经打不开门了，战士也顾不上什么公寓规定和破坏罚款，从地上抄起块石头砸碎了一楼的窗户，踩着窗台跳进屋里。  
房间内空旷寂静，壁炉里的余烬都已经冷透，骑士不知去向。  
战士终归还是来晚了，骑士已经身披戎装前往战场，道别的温情都不愿留下。  
早知道，昨天就该把他绑起来。  



	2. Chapter 2

-05-  
  
列队出征过程中，骑士的状态格外差。宿醉就算了，还发酒疯抓了个人在户外野战，野战也就算了，一睁眼发现对方竟然是本应在海都休养生息的前男友。骑士必须承认，清醒过来的瞬间他有种想咬舌自尽的耻辱感。当然，他忍住了，蹑手蹑脚从战士怀里爬了出来，快且轻地趁机穿好衣裤，片刻不敢耽搁。这是他第一次成功偷起而没被现场抓包，可能是穿越沙漠的风中总卷着沙尘碎石，噼啪落在草叶上的声音太响，干扰了战士野性的直觉，他才能漏听衣物摩擦时的窸窣声。  
骑士狼狈地扣好纽扣，提着腿铠往集合的地方小跑，边跑边在心里责骂自己：下次饥渴难耐到必须解决生理需求的时候，至少挑挑人，别看脸长得像就往人家身上坐，再和这次一样撞到本人可就尴尬坏了。前提是，他还能活着等到下次的话。  
跑到约定的札尔之门时，队伍早已排列整齐。好在参与支援的骑士数量两只手掰掰指头就数的过来，他才能顺利浑水摸鱼，猫着腰钻到自己的位置上。身边的同事看到他姗姗来迟，嬉笑着调侃说以为他脚底抹油当逃兵了。骑士苦笑着将恒辉队的队徽别在铠甲前，说道：“哪能啊，真丢下你们这群好哥们自己苟活，我怕是睡觉都睡不安稳嘞。”  
“你大可不用来的。”同事叹了口气，“大部分银胄团都留在城邦镇守，你完全可以找个借口留下。上面不是说有亲属的可以不上前线？你就该趁机拽着你那个小男朋友把婚结了，正大光明在安全的地方呆着。”  
骑士撇嘴：“卫月砸下来大家都得完蛋。反正在哪都是死，怎么都是死，那还不如死在刀剑下，还更像我的作风些。”他顿了顿，眉首紧蹙，牙齿不由得叼住下唇那块反复破损愈合的嫩肉，“而且，我们两个已经分了，没可能了。”  
“嘴硬。”朝夕相处的同事凑上来，伸手使劲捏了把骑士的腮帮子，扯得他脸蛋宽了一倍，“你看你提到人家这含冤负屈的表情，眨个眼都要哭出来了还说什么分了没可能了感性淡了。听哥们劝，等这滩浑水淌完了你也别犯倔，好好去跟人家和好过小日子去吧。”  
想起长这么大还没离开过萨纳兰的满目黄沙，骑士思考片刻，错开话题：“如果能回去，我要先去学钓鱼。”  
“钓鱼？”  
“嗯，钓鱼。”  
号声划破天际，窃窃私语声戛然而止，排列整齐的军列在指挥官的带领下开拔进军。队伍经过札尔之门时速度骤减，每位即将上沙场的士兵在穿过这扇死神之门的瞬间都会闭眼祷告，这是自古以来的祈祷仪式，希望让死神提前收割走生命以避免在战场阵亡。  
骑士本身并无信仰，作为斗剑士厮杀成长至今的他从不祈求神灵的庇佑。在他眼中，将希望寄托在神的身上是毫无意义的，人类之所以存在是因为神将希望寄托在了人类身上。他闭上眼睛，指肚摩拭城门粗疏的砂砾表面，触感与别处的墙壁已异，怎么也感觉不到受人敬畏的死神的存在。  
这次也一样，他要靠自己存活下来，然后收拾行囊去拉诺西亚，学钓鱼。  
从乌尔达哈一路走到加尔提诺平原不是件容易事，在沙地上行军比平原要更容易疲惫，而且脑顶的卫月就像颗一触即发的巨型炸弹，吓得队里那些新兵蛋子战战兢兢路都走不好。还好艾欧泽亚同盟军约好了先在北萨纳兰进行集结整备，全军恢复状态后北上穿过摩杜纳，最后一路向西进入加尔提诺平原，休息时间足够充裕。  
解散休息时骑士心里有些不安，他独自绕到了拉诺西亚的军列附近，躲在不远处一颗发育良好的仙人掌后面。视线在累得瘫倒满地的黑涡士兵中认真打探，一遇到背后扛着斧头的就多留个心眼，试图抹除莫名的担忧。海都人和沙都的气候天生不对付，才没走几步路就有不少人鼻膜破裂，鼻血抹了满脸。沉甸甸的沙土和嶙峋的地貌可真让这群飞扬跋扈的海兵吃到了苦头，挨个坐在地上叫苦不迭。  
找了一圈，他确信没有看到战士熟悉的身影，松了口气，心想他可能还在沙都城外酣睡，或者被守城兵搬进了室内严加看管，再或者已经心灰意冷地打道回府，对骑士彻底断了念想。  
骑士坚定地点头，自顾自坦言道：“也挺好。”  
“什么挺好？说给我听听。”  
最不希望听到的声音在咫尺之间爆炸，星点火光落入耳廓，在耳骨与脑髓间蹦跳。最初骑士以为只是幻听，他脑子里总想着战士，脑海里难免要响起那人的声音。他讷讷良久，终于还是侧过头，瞳孔中的画面尚未成像，他就迎面撞进了身后那人的胸膛里。  
战士把骑士抱得紧密，臂弯的力度仿佛在仇视两人胸膛间的空气。体温隔着内衣与铠甲传导而至，骑士热得有些透不过气，他用手推了推战士的胸膛，手掌却因为心脏的跳动而力气尽失。战士的心跳比往日还要快，扑通扑通的，随时从喉口跳出来都不为过。  
他肯定是一路从乌尔达哈跑过来的。骑士闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出战士扛着金属斧头，脸颊潮红地大口喘气，一步一个脚印踩在坑洼不平的沙路上奋力狂奔的样子。大颗的汗珠让他的额头与颈肌闪闪发光，就和他的灵魂一样透彻，毫无瑕疵，笔直地奔向骑士的所在地。  
人活着便不可能事事如意，骑士心里有数，他从不贪心，知足者常乐，手里只要握着块石头就不会渴望天上的繁星。有时候，他又格外自私任性，偏偏希望某些既成的事实按照他的意愿改变轨迹，比如战士，比如爱情。  
心灵的堡垒在拥抱下分崩离析，骑士清楚的认识到，这次拉锯战是他输了。  
战士稍微放松力气，凑近吻了吻骑士木讷张开的嘴角，嬉笑道：“我知道你不欢迎我，不过我还是来了。”  
“你来干什么。”骑士咬紧牙关，声音都是费尽力气才从牙缝里钻出来的，“赶紧，回去。”  
“不回去，你看那么多黑涡兵在那边，多我一个也不嫌多。”  
论执着，战士有过之而无不及，再加上骑士理亏，光用说的肯定无法打消战士的决意。每次遇到这种尴尬境地，暴力都是解决矛盾的最佳手段。骑士不说话，他表面随口附和，拳头早已握紧藏在了背后，余光监视着战士的举止，趁他眼神往别处飘心思也不设防时抡圆胳膊往最经不住打击的小腹上撞。  
要知道，骑士最擅长寻找敌手的弱点，每次都能精准打击要害，以最短时间结束战斗。他本以为这次也会很顺利，他甚至已经想好了，放倒战士后把他绑好扔到大路边的沟谷里，指不定哪个过路的好心人就把他捡走了，没准还能促成一段佳话良缘，正好让他从铁拳制裁与家庭暴力的阴影中解放出来。  
拳头稳稳地砸在战士腹前，骑士刚想抽回手，一股庞大的力量扯住了他的腕骨。他低头，发现自己的拳头竟落在了战士的手心里。战士额头冒出细汗，那一拳看来挺疼的，他挤出一抹自信的笑，挑衅似的抬眉：“这已经是你第三次搞偷袭了，当我是傻子还看不破吗？”  
骑士察觉到危险，急忙想往回缩手。然而对手反应略快一筹，他胳膊使劲一拽，骑士立刻脚底趔趄往他身边靠。放在往日，战士定会用温暖的胸膛相迎，这次他也同样伸开了臂弯，只不过负责接待骑士的从拥抱换成了拳头。  
蓄力依旧的拳击重重落在骑士小腹上，他全身一顿，立刻剧烈咳嗽起来。战士担心下手太重，刚想扶住摇摇欲倒的恋人，不料对方忍着痛，抬脚朝他膝盖狠踹了一下，也倒在了地上。  
两败俱伤的扭打临时告终，骑士捂住痛处挣扎地站起来，俯瞰着膝软骨受创的战士心口绞痛难耐，他不明白自己到底要有多在乎他的安危，才能装作如此决绝：“你、你留在这里只会碍事，碍我的事！本来也只是正常出勤，你可倒好，像跟踪狂似的跨海过来追人！我承认，提分手是担心自己没能回来而提前免除掉后续的麻烦，主要也是为了你考虑！所以，请不要再纠缠我了，我真的，真的，很困扰......”  
这段不长的自述耗尽了骑士毕生的勇气，他的声音愈发变小，到最后连自己都已经听不到，空气安静的可怕。战士沉默良久后抿了一下嘴唇，反复眨着眼睛。那个动作在以前，骑士知道那是一个悲伤的示意。但现在，他的恋人把这个动作转化为一个大大的笑容，如果没有听错的话，战士干哑的笑声背后带着那么一丝悯意：“我对你来说，已经变成了一种束缚了吗。”  
一个陈述句。  
“我不需要你的好意。”  
  
骑士完全不记得这场针锋相对的对峙是如何结束的，他只知道进军的号声打碎了两人寂静压抑的世界，战士先行起身，跟在黑涡团的队尾加入军列。骑士在原地发了会呆，相处了这么多年，他第一次看到战士那副寒冷如冰的视线，光是回忆就刺得他四肢发麻。如果不是银胄团的朋友上来拍了下后背示意前进，他很可能要在原地杵到战争结束。  
抵达加尔提诺平原时，战争已经一触即发。为了保护正在临近高台上进行请神仪式避免卫月坠落的贤人，抵达战线的艾欧泽亚军按照事先安排好的计划摆开阵势，对立面的帝国军如同收到讯号一样开始逐步逼近，刀戟相交时的悲鸣象征着正面交战的开始。  
与艾欧泽亚的人海战术相比，靠科技致胜的帝国军为确保胜利投入了大量操纵骑乘型魔导机甲，让战争形势为之一变。哪怕指挥官在最前沿奋战，敌人强大的火力瞬间击溃防线，努力维持的精密阵型还是化作了一探散沙。骑士勉强持盾保护了身后几位幻术师。他转头观察损伤情况，发现其余火球都落在他斜后方不远的位置，地面被炮击砸出深坑，没能躲过攻击的士兵肢体被炮火抛上天空，鲜活的人体组织在空气中燃烧成了焦炭。骑士吞了吞口水，冷汗渗透背脊。  
单纯从数量上来讲，己方绝对占优，但由于相互配合被不断飞来的炮火切断，唯一的优势完全没能发挥出来。同盟军本就是第一次参与这么大规模的联合作战，配合远没有预想的那样顺利。骑士身在银胄团，身边同伴都是百里挑一的精兵，上了战场才发现身边其余战友的水平都不足以迎敌，很多咒术师见到枪林弹雨吓得嘴唇都打哆嗦，根本一句咒语都念不出来。  
相反，人数上处于劣势的帝国军人则彰显出了真正军队的气魄。他们与鱼龙混杂的联盟军不同，均具备精良装备与纯熟训练，遇事不慌，冷静应战，几乎人人可以以一敌三，战争的优势逐渐倒向帝国军一方。  
作为乌尔达哈精英部队的象征——银胄团总要冲在战线最前沿，骑士也不例外。重视防御的坚盾骑士化作战场上的守护者，一边抵御敌人排山倒海的猛攻，一边疏散受伤的盟友。他们如同一堵无声矗立的城墙，不论墙外是刀山还是血海，当同伴无力面对时，他们总能腾出个位置给你休息。  
骑士身上大小伤不断，一根折断的箭刃还留在他小臂里，鲜血直流，他没空处理疗伤，飞奔在炮火间一次次挽救着别人的生命。再次将伤员搬回营地准备返回前线时，他看到战士跟在黑涡团的精锐小队中冲锋陷阵的身影。他的战斗方式一如既往的乱来，抡起一人高的斧头就往地面狠砸，哪怕没有正面吃到足以碎石的斧击，敌人难免也要被他锋芒般的杀气吓退几星寸。  
身体终归是人的本钱，骑士只是稍微放空了片刻，失血造成的窒息感忽地直击天顶。他四肢发软，手指涣散而战栗，黏着在剑柄与手掌间的黑血也没能阻止佩剑铿锵坠地，他本人也噗通跪倒在了地面上。只要呼吸，只要有空气流通，肺部就会如刀割般钻疼。常年的经验告诉骑士，无论多么痛苦都不能放弃喘气，可笑的是，无论他如何吸气，颅内依旧缺氧发晕。  
哭声、吼声、号角声、战歌声。世界太吵，战事正酣，不会有人注意到一位可怜的骑士正拄着剑刃，跪倒在人群中央等待救助。  
天际上的卫月不断迫近，帝国军紧随其后越战越勇。炮火如雨点般接连落下，一次落在骑士近侧，他躲开了，作为代价他的一条腿被碎石击中，再也无法动弹。第二轮袭击接踵而至，望着燃烧的炮弹，骑士心中竟无比坦然。他抬起一只手遮住视线，霎时整块大地都安静了一下，像是所有活动的东西都停止了呼吸与他共同面对死亡的降临一般。  
“你给我清醒点！”  
一声咆哮在血色的战场中划出一道直线，之后坠落在骑士身边，将他从火炮的范围里拽了出来。战士啐出一口血沫子，猛地低头咬住恋人的嘴唇，浓烈的血腥味立刻在唇舌间蔓延，立刻唤醒了思绪懵懂反应迟钝的骑士。战士气得够呛，他眉心蹙紧，一双海蓝眸子里巨浪涛天。  
骑士晃晃脑袋，他以为自己已经习惯了行走刀锋上的危机感，命悬一线时还是忍不住后怕。骑士深吸了好几口气都没缓过来，他几次捧住脸，哽咽声从指缝中跌了出来。劫后余生的正切感受让身体难以抗拒地颤抖，手心冰凉，堇色的眸子被恐惧切割成无数碎片，不想死几个字在脑海里反复回荡。  
战士本想继续指责，看心爱之人如此萎靡也就作罢，他叹了口气，从身后抱了上来，抚摸着骑士的前额，压低嗓音，用一种极度低缓而深沉的语调安慰道：“没事了，现在已经没事了，有我在。”  
“你、你快走。”心态稍微平稳后，骑士推开了与战士的距离，他竖起眉毛，坚定地下令，“黑涡团的阵营在侧翼，不要在这么危险的地方游荡，快走。”  
战士苦笑了几个音节，他将骑士拦腰抱起，攥紧他的手，与他四目相对：“你啊，与其总想着怎么把我赶走好去送死，不如多想想怎么和我一起活下去。”  
战士怀抱着他穿过整条战线。火舌燎伤了他的额头，箭雨划破他的裤脚与软铠。胶着的战况让他不得不屏住呼吸，将一切注意力集中在双腕中的这个人身上。好像他是这个世界唯一的道标，丢了，就再也找不到回家的路了。  
他们谨慎撤离的时候，悬于天宇的卫月表面分化瓦解，玻璃的碎石有如流星长逝飞过苍穹，无情地摧毁脚底的大地。只在神话传说中略有耳闻的龙鸣从身后传来，就算不回头，战士也能看见万丈金光取代了赤红。光芒随着巨龙的咆哮声奔涌向前，而他和骑士很快就要像萨纳兰荒漠上一颗不起眼的沙砾，被难以抵抗的恢弘力量吞没。  
不知缘由，战士突然吻住了骑士的唇。  
他们接吻的时候光辉还未散去，嘈杂的踩踏声震耳欲聋，破损的军旗还挂在山脊上。骑士闭着眼睛，感觉到对面温暖嘴唇的离开。战士对他笑得温柔，还是老样子。他脸上带着青紫淤血，身上没一块皮肤是完好的，隔着胸铠都能感觉到血液流失的声音。  
耳边的声音实在太吵，骑士有些听不清战士的声音，只能从口型分辨出来：我爱你。  
还有，活下去。  
抱住他腰际的臂弯突然奋力上扬，他如同断线的风筝在半空中短暂滑翔了一段距离，然后重重砸在了地面上。骑士笔直望向战士的方向，那里笼罩在一片金光中，无论如何用力也觅不到战士的身影。泪水在眼眶中就蒸发殆尽，流不下来。轰鸣声响起，被余波震碎的地表逐渐塌陷。  
光辉散尽，两人曾经相拥而驻的地方满目狼藉，坚实的泥土此刻脆弱地断裂，天地间全是灰尘与死亡的呛味。骑士蹒跚着挪动身体，试图在断壁残垣中寻找哪怕一线生机。伤痛早已麻木，他一下下刨开断裂的碎岩，直到指尖渗出的鲜血染湿了干土才得以看到灾难中央的深坑。  
地裂中，一滩红水汩汩地流着，浸染了焦黑的土地，与骑士指尖渗出的血液相交融，汇成一条曲折蜿蜒的浅溪。  
  
活着，也只是一句空话罢了。   
  
-06-  
  
比黎明还早，骑士乘着薄雾而来。  
富裕的沙漠之都连起床时间都彰显着阶级差异。天都不亮，卑微低贱的劳动者就已经开始忙碌，他们弓着背搬运着木箱与货品，只为了今天可以不用饿肚子。而商人与贵族的一天从午前才开始，上等红茶与果仁蜜饼是他们驱散困倦的良品。  
骑士不属于任何一边，却不得不起的比任何人都要早。  
从利姆萨·罗敏萨来的蔬果经过一周的运输顺利抵达沙漠之城，正停在地平关等待入境。他穿戴整齐，脚铠的后跟敲击地面，铿锵有力地在运输站前巡逻，时不时撩开车棚的布帘或撬开木箱的顶盖，查看货物内是否藏有偷渡者或者违禁品。等检查完全部的货车，当日负责运输管理的领头也到岗了，骑士把入城许可证递给对方，随手把他还未动嘴的果子面包顺了过来。  
离开时，骑士清晰地听到身后有人啐了口痰，骂了声混账玩意。  
骑士撇撇嘴，毫不在乎地咬了口面包，不疾不徐地跨坐上陆行鸟一溜烟跑回城里。  
沙漠上的天空一蓝如洗，阳光穿透针状树叶的层层阻挡洒在地面，印下一片支离破碎的光斑。没有沙尘暴，没有飓风，更没有雾霾与骤雨，是久违的好天气。骑士想起今天的工作很少，去市场上检查一圈各店铺的经商证就可以收工，整个下午都可以去行会找人切磋剑术自由地度过，早起的阴霾立刻散开，心情也随着高爽的蓝天逐渐透彻起来。  
踩了下脚蹬子，骑士加快了赶路的速度。陆行鸟风尘仆仆掠过萨纳兰的白瓦地，翻过连绵起伏的沙丘，视界不远处就是闻名遐迩的乌尔达哈皇城，尖塔与华美的穹窿顶嵌在碧空下，如同一条隐藏在沙漠深处的溪流。只是溪水里游动的不是鱼虾，而是货真价实的金币与宝石。  
经过城门时，门外等待出入城的平民看到有银胄团士兵路过，皆低头行礼。骑士还有些不习惯，但心里难免有些飘，他板起脸，点头回应着路人的谦卑。视线扫了一圈，在低垂的头颅中间，一汪沙漠中罕见的瓦蓝水光吸引了他的注意。骑士定神细看，发现那抹水色此刻也正注视着他。  
看到骑士多分了点目光，旅人咧嘴朝他笑了笑。  
诞生成长于两个截然不同城市的年轻人在骄阳下偶遇，这一切都那么巧合，发生在乌尔达哈这个沾染了过多媚态、娇柔与浮华的大漩涡。  
  
那会，骑士还不能算是正儿八经的正牌骑士。  
他本身只是铜仁团的成员，凭借精湛的剑技在斗剑场上脱颖而出而被银胄团相中，过程太匆忙甚至还没来得及授勋，只是头衔从剑术师变成了高一级的骑士。银胄团人手严重不足，平时给皇室护卫都忙不过来根本没人记得跟进新人入队的进展情况。好再骑士本人也不急，穿着那身光鲜的骑士铠甲对他而言没什么好处，无非是工资高了点稳定了点，又不许参加斗剑比赛又必须遵纪守法，无聊得要死。反倒现在这种没人管的状态最好，他照旧穿着古典斗技用轻铠参加比赛，吩咐了工作就去做，没通知就游手好闲。最妙的是，薪水每月准时按照银胄团标准结算，一个子儿都不比正规骑士少。  
回到城里，骑士照例把陆行鸟送回了鸟棚。现在时间早，他准备直接去蓝玉大街做检查，发现不合格现场补交罚款就解决了。不少商人知法犯法，被发现了就补交，个个都很痛快，反正罚款金额不高，在高昂的经营利润前根本不值一提。  
骑士早就在蓝玉大街的商铺间混了个脸熟，商人们虽然不喜欢这些盯梢的城管，倒也还算配合检查。今天起得太早，骑士脑子已经有些不清醒，下午还要精神抖擞地应付剑斗场那群壮汉，就更不想太仔细工作了。他随便溜达下，没什么大事就转身交差走人。  
街道尽头有条背阴的小路正通往内城，小道里有些没人住的破屋子，时不常会被骑士征用当成临时午睡场所。他拖着疲惫的步伐往目的地挪，刚要拐弯进箱子，余光就扫到街尾一处不起眼的角落处。往日僻静的旮旯此刻挤满了大声吆喝的顾客，巡逻多年积攒的经验在脑子里敲响警钟，骑士强打起精神，强推开层叠人群，看到本应空无一物的角落处竟不知何时开了个水果铺子，而且价格便宜得如同欺诈。  
“小哥来点吗？价格公道，数量有限！你看这橙子多水灵，昨天才刚从树上摘下来！”  
骑士敷衍地点头，放下橙子时分出去一撇视线，发现热情兜售水果的人眨着一双蓝眸，正是上午在城外偶遇的旅行者。  
“怎么不说话？难道怕我骗你？”那人哈哈大笑，从侧兜掏出把小刀，刷刷两下剥掉橙皮，露出内里鲜嫩多汁的果肉递到骑士嘴边，就差把橙瓣往嘴里塞了。“来，你尝尝，这可是我自家农场产出的橙子。”  
挣扎片刻，骑士吞下口水，败给了味蕾的诱惑。这不怪他贪嘴，谁让萨纳兰常年干旱炎热气候不适宜果蔬成长，鲜果全靠别国进口，价格自然也就贵得离谱，平常人也就买点果干解馋，这种免费送水果到眼皮子底下的机会在萨纳兰可是比天上掉馅饼的几率还要低。  
“那我就不客气......”骑士话还没说完，战士就把分开的橙肉挨个进了他嘴里，直到他腮帮子撑得满当当再也塞不下任何东西才停手。骑士艰难地咀嚼了很久，汁水顺着唇缝滑落时有一个柔软的触感在唇角落下，兜售香橙的年轻商人收回沾着果汁的拇指，放到嘴边轻轻舔净。  
沙漠地带的骄阳把这个拉诺西亚人麦色的肌肉照得轮廓分明，燥热空气把皮肤烤出了一层汗，裸露的臂膀上汗涔涔的罩着一层水光。他看骑士吃的满脸狼狈却又如仓鼠般鼓着嘴贪婪地咀嚼，不由得笑了出来：“慢点吃，别呛着。”他的笑容很特别，成年人很少像他这样用眼睛，而不是仅仅用嘴角来笑。  
骑士心里咯噔一下，嘴里满溢的果汁突然甜得他有些发晕。  
“怎样，好吃吗？”年轻商人追问道，斩断了骑士凌乱的思绪。  
“嗯，还不错......”骑士点头，舌头反复咂摸嘴里的果香，“还卖这么便宜，实在少见。”  
“那你支持下我的生意买点回去呗？我大老远来沙都开销太大，就当帮忙，买点吧！”  
年轻人看准空子继续兜售，甚至不惜卖惨。可惜他挑错了对象，骑士干这行这么多年，什么油嘴滑舌没脸没皮的商人没见过，哪会因为一个半大年轻人求情就心软。橙子是好橙子，但是眼前还有更重要的工作，他摊开手，扬起眉毛，淡然说道：“经商许可证拿来给我看看。”  
“什么许可证？”对方摸不着头脑，抓着后脑壳直皱眉，“我们那边买点小东西从来不需要那玩意。”  
“我不管你们拉诺西亚多提倡商贸自由，这里是乌尔达哈，任何人在开店前都要得到政府的允许，不然就是非法经营，必须按规定金额缴纳罚金。”  
“罚金？”拉诺西亚人嘴巴张大得下巴颏都要脱臼了，他尴尬地搓手，坦白道，“不是我老赖，我身上真的没什么钱，如果给我些日子说不定能凑出来。”  
“那实物抵押吧。”骑士大手一挥，指着地上几袋橙子，“这些，全数上缴。”  
听到要没收自己辛苦从拉诺西亚抗来的橙子，年轻人立刻就急了，他扑上来把行李护在身后，把头摇成了拨浪鼓：“不行不行！这是我获得工作机会前唯一的经济来源！”  
“还有最后一个办法。”骑士低吟道，他的右手已经搭在了腰边的剑柄上，趁对方不留神时快速抽出佩剑，由上至下划出一条优雅的弧线，剑锋蹭过对方的眼睑，带下几滴血水后劈在了地面上。骑士不屑地谐笑，抬眼看着旅行者提出最后的建议：“你打赢我，这事儿就算没发生过。从此你经商，我再也不过问。”  
骑士混迹斗剑场多年，哪里受伤会致命哪里大出血只是即兴演出摸得门清，下手自有分寸。比如这一剑伤的就很浅，撑死只是擦破了个皮毛，却是朝着人类最柔弱的眼睛去的，光这点就足够有威慑力。如果是一般人，早就吓得屁滚尿流老老实实交罚款了，但对面这位，明显不是一般人。  
他用手背擦掉眼睑上的血痕，沉默着比了个暂停的手势，得到骑士默许后匆忙转身从身后的行囊里掏出一副皮甲护住前胸。穿戴整齐后他又弯下腰，从地面的阴影处拾起一把半人高的战斧，不费吹灰之力就把铁铸的巨斧甩在了肩膀头上。  
原来是从拉诺西亚来的战士！骑士恍然大悟，难怪他满身横肉，怎么看也不像正儿八经的旅行商人。  
战士扭扭脖颈，晃晃胳膊，边原地小跳边问：“你来个准信，我们去哪打？”  
骑士只是想吓唬吓唬人了事，完全没料到来真的。他一时语塞，慌乱地四下张望，余光扫过幽暗的小路时才想起来自己本来打算去午休，结果被这个四六不懂的外乡战士扰乱了行程，大太阳天和人在户外决斗。他顿时气得不打一处来，随手指着小路说：“就那边随便比划两下得了，谁还给你准备好场地和观众不成？”  
战士无意制造矛盾，急忙哈腰赔笑：“使不得，听你的！不过既然要赌，不如直接赌大点，更刺激些。”  
“你说。”  
“赢了可以对输家为所欲为，仅限一次。”  
作为平原之子，战士的体格倒是挺健壮，胸膛厚实得仿佛能撞死熊。当然肌肉发达不能说明一切，战术和熟练才是获胜的关键，别看骑士身高力量都不出众，在剑斗场可是一等一的高手，那些山地来的高大鲁加族都对他敬畏三分。骑士没急着答应战士的附加条件，而是瞥了他一眼，看他脸上笑容盈盈，不知道是真的有自信获胜还是装出来的。  
估计是装的。骑士不怀好意地地哼了一声，点头道：“行，正好我想要个打下手的小弟，你要是输了就做好留在乌尔达哈一辈子的准备。”  
赌约成立，两人离开人群的包围，一前一后往巷子深处走。蓝玉大街与白玉小巷相隔没几米，环境却天差地别。街道上空得让人心颤，一人宽的小路上堆满碎纸屑与枯枝烂叶，满街狼藉中时不时还会看到一只落单的鞋子或者破洞的裤子。  
战士初来乍到，人生地不熟，小跑着跟在骑士身后半点不敢掉队。道旁的房顶旧的快要塌下去了，骑士低头弯腰走得飞快，害得战士几次都差点撞到高矮不一、参差不齐的土房梁上。“哎，为啥非要走这种破地方......”战士抽了抽鼻子，不满地嘟囔起来。战士嗅觉比常人灵敏，除了霉菌、劣质酒精和低俗的胭脂味外，他还嗅到了别的一些形容不出来的臭味，呛得他忍不住打了几个喷嚏。  
小巷不长，走了没多久就到了尽头一处还算空旷的路口处。骑士停住脚，转身与战士面对面时手已经搭在了剑柄上。他狠瞪了战士一眼，敷衍地行了个礼，而后，利剑出鞘的锐响便在小巷腹中响起。  
那是开战的信号。  
骑士不再多言，他如同脱缰的野马一样冲到战士面前，片手剑随腕骨旋转时卷起的风如刀刃般锋利。战士已经学到了教训，骑士拔剑之前就已经抓住了斧柄，不费吹灰之力就挡住了第一轮攻势。金属相撞的瞬间迸溅出星点火光，战士压低重心，从下仰视着骑士：“点到为止？”  
“这得看你的本事了。”  
没有给对手喘息调整的机会，骑士迅速后移，退回安全距离后压低重心，浅浅吸了口气的空档，他就俯冲到了战士眼前，剑击从斜下方袭来。剑光划过房梁砍断了一节腐朽的木头，这威力足够将任何钢铁削成两半，战士这次没有鲁莽防御，以牺牲几缕头发为代价侧身闪了过去。骑士并未收手，他将重心集中在一条腿上，身体在惯性的作用下转了个圈，闪着寒光的剑刃划出一个接近完美的圆，在阴暗的深巷里如同一朵肆意绽放的冰花。  
为了躲开攻击，战士不得不背倚在冰冷的墙砖上。长剑还是划破了战士的胸铠，墙面纤细的蛛网缠着他的双臂仿佛无用的搀扶，他捂着出血点喘息，每吸一口气都像有滚烫的铁棍烙印着他胸口上，疼得渗人。而骑士完全没有怜悯之情，他如同栖身于沙漠的死神般向前大跨了一步，踩中一块碎石借着石块的高度跃起。  
不知为何，负伤而落了下风的战士唐突地笑出声，他把斧头往地上一杵，双手叉腰，大声宣布道：“甭忙活了，你已经输了！”  
在骑士眼中这只是败者的垂死挣扎，他将片手剑举过头顶向位居低位的战士砍去。刀刃眼看就要将战士的脸劈成两半之际，骑士的动作却被固定在了半空中，他抬起头，注意到本应笔直落下的剑身竟卡在了凸出的屋檐上，正架在两块石头的夹缝里脱不出来。  
“不然你以为我为什么要挨着墙等你砍？在这么窄的地方打架还用武器，看来总在宽阔的沙漠作战也不行。来我们利姆萨·罗敏萨进修吧，一场小树林追逐战就能教你重新做人。”战士嬉笑着蹦上来，攥紧拳头轻轻碰了碰骑士的下颚，“我赢了。”  
骑士气得双颊涨红，他松开攥着剑柄的手，过于着急的落地让他没能调整好平衡感，膝盖一软单膝跪倒在了石堆旁。战士见他如此狼狈肆无忌惮地大笑出声，笑够了他擦擦眼泪，垫着脚尖把骑士的单手剑从屋顶够下来，送到他手里。  
“怎样，我可以回去卖橙子了吗？”  
“可以了。”骑士没好气地答应，“愿赌服输，说吧，你还想让我干什么。”  
战士拍了脑门：“差点忘了还有这茬。”他一把抓住骑士的手腕，沿着来时的记忆原路返回到热闹的商业街上。他并没有回到摊位前，而是拉着骑士穿过熙攘的人流，径直走到广场附近的喷泉前，不由分说就揪住他的后脑勺按到了出水口下面。  
湍急的水流把骑士冲了个透心凉，他打了个寒噤，挣扎着想回头骂人。无奈战士腕力极大，死死按着脑袋纹丝不动，光冲水就算了，另一只手还在脑壳上又抓又揉，疼得骑士不停龇牙。如果此刻心想真的能事成，那战士怕是已经被他乱刀砍死扔到沙漠中央喂秃鹫了。  
揉搓了好一会，战士说了声搞定后才终于松了力气。后脑勺的桎梏消失后骑士急忙向后仰头，大口喘气。完全湿透的发梢全粘在了眼睑上，眼睛、耳朵和鼻腔里也进了水，他清理了好半天才腾出空骂人：“你干什么，找死说一声！我保证全尸都不给你留！”  
战士无所畏惧地耸耸肩：“我们说好了可以为所欲为对吧？难道乌尔达哈的骑士大人想毁约不成？”  
“可以为所欲为也不能把人往水里按啊，你这是谋杀！”  
“哪有，我只是想给你洗洗头。”  
“洗头？洗你妈的头！”  
光解释难以解开误会，战士走到喷泉边的池水边招呼骑士过来。骑士甩甩头上的水，骂骂咧咧地走到水边，沿着战士手指的放下低头望去。水中倒映着一位长相俊秀的青年，消瘦凌冽的侧颊，薄嘴唇，堇色的双眸，最引人注目的是一头在沙漠中极为罕见的淡亚麻色短发。挂在发梢上水滴中溢满日光，晃得本就淡薄的颜色更加轻浅，如同透明。  
倒影的主人正是骑士自己。  
“以后别乱染头发了，还染卫月红，真俗气。”战士的调笑声从耳畔传来，骑士侧过头，视线撞在了一起。战士倒也不见外，探手过去衔起一缕柔软的发丝夹在指肚间轻轻揉抚，边摸还不忘点评两句，“这样不错，好看，我喜欢。”  
  
-07-  
  
从战场回来后的很长时间里，骑士和其他侥幸存活下来的士兵一样，记忆总处在支离破碎的断片状态。任贤人们也没想到，真正为加尔提诺战役画上休止符的并非各位战士的英勇奋战，而是从卫月内部出现的古代蛮神——巴哈姆特。直到蛮神在艾欧泽亚各地上空飞翔并散布下灾祸的火焰时，大家才意识到真正的“陨石计划”并非单纯让卫月坠落，而是将封印其中的龙神解放出来。  
达拉加布瓦解之后的无数碎片以陨石状散落各地，巴哈姆特所吐出的龙焰紧追而至，这让在场的士兵全员四散奔逃。这其中也包括战士和骑士两人。他们相拥着随人流一起逃命，只是伤害的波及范围实在太广，也没有强运的眷属，最终成功撤退到安全地带的只有骑士一个人。  
刚从以太的冲击下缓过劲，骑士就拖着伤腿试图往战场方向走。刚勉强迈出两步他便踉跄倒地，伤痛、失血、疲惫与精神受创让他一蹶不振，再次醒来时已身处乌尔达哈城内的医疗室内。医疗人员对他的苏醒颇感震惊并一再劝阻他躺下休息，他伤得很重，理应再多昏睡几天休养生息。  
骑士不顾劝阻，随意披上单衣，拄着拐杖往病房外面走。空气中弥漫着消毒水味，碘酊和胶布的气味，骑士掩着鼻子四处打听后获知，因为乌尔达哈距离战场最近，大部分黑涡团的伤兵在这里静养。他向走廊尽头冲去，单拐踏在大理石地面上发出刺耳的声响，无数人皱着眉头看他。骑士不在乎，他知道有个人正在等他，没有时间可供浪费。   
翻遍了整栋医院，他也没能看到战士的脸。为了否定最差的结局，骑士拦下一位身穿黑涡团正装的文员，请求他抽出点时间为他查询战士的名字是否在幸存者名簿上。“没有找到，不过死亡名单上也没有，去向不明。但是根据现实考虑，死亡的可能性极高，还请您节哀顺变。”  
骑士觉得有东西扼住了咽喉不能呼吸，他的脑浆在绷带下面沸腾，全身的血脉都似乎开了锅，有一个低低的野兽的声音在对他怒吼。  
来不及了，来不及了。错过了，就永远失去了。  
他只能冲进洗手间去拧开水龙头让冰冷的水流冲在自己头上，强迫自己冷静下来。他并不觉得自己在哭，水流混合着带有盐分的滚烫液体冲进下水道。在医院这种地方什么事都会发生，尤其刚经过一场浩劫，没有人会对一个在洗手间里嚎叫哭泣的银胄团士兵感兴趣。  
  
骑士第二天早上就病倒了。他高烧不退，骨折的腿部保住了，但内里已经发炎流脓估计大半年都站不起来，身上到处都是深深浅浅的伤口，根本没有一寸好肉。为了让伤者保持平稳心态安心养伤，医生在他的药剂里加入了大量安定，强迫骑士的意识陷入一种游离于回忆与现实之间的飘忽不定的状态下。  
半睡半醒的朦胧中，骑士回到了与战士初遇的那天。他们两人因为一场意外，从正午闹到了近黄昏，其中包含了因为头发掉色而恼羞成怒的骑士拔剑指着战士鼻尖提出第二次正面对决。  
战士抗议道：“冤有头债有主，你染发剂质量不好也不是我的责任啊，你们商贸之国乌尔达哈难道就没有个商品质量把控部门吗？不愧是黑心商人集散地，消费者权益堪忧啊！”话音刚落，无数商人的视线就聚集在了他身上，战士急忙打打哈哈，欣然接受了骑士的决斗邀请。  
这次骑士学聪明了，没再往小巷子里走，转而带着战士走出城门，找了片连仙人掌和灌木丛都没有空旷沙地上公公平平一较高下。事实证明，两人实力不相上下，唯区别只是一方在侧重防守的前提下精准直攻弱点，另一方则动作力量都更胜一筹还时不常杀红了眼。打了一整个星时，双方依旧没能分出胜负，身边倒是围了一圈看热闹的人群。人群不时爆发出喝彩与打气声，估计是把这里当户外免费比赛了，还有商贩卖起了干果饮料。  
大半天没人看管，战士临时搭建的橙子摊早就被人洗劫一光，唯一值得庆幸的是留下了他破破烂烂的旅行包没带走，里面的身份证明也安在。骑士憋笑在心里，表面还是摆出了公事公办的态度：“想报案的话可以去银胄团登记，不过就你那点东西，到没到立案金额都说不好。”  
再三权衡下，战士选择了不立案，毕竟他不是真的来乌尔达哈卖水果的，该干正事还是要干正事。当晚，战士跟在骑士屁股后面搬进了他家里，强行的。  
面对骑士利刃的胁迫，他严肃地正坐好，娓娓道来自己前往乌尔达哈的缘由：“我们珊瑚塔与拳术师行会常年有学习交流会，每年都会互换些学徒学习彼此的战斗技巧并从中精进，今年轮到我了。”  
骑士挑起眉毛：“每年都看几个战士来乌尔达哈学习，也没见哪个像你一样在市场无照经营。”  
“唉这就是我和他们的不同之处！往年珊瑚塔都会给外出学习的人单独拨款，今年我们行会经济状况有点紧张，给的钱比往年少，我就指望着来这边登记完后找活干，结果拳术师行会门口贴了个告示说行会长带着弟兄们出去踢馆了，要下个月才回来！”  
“这和我又有什么关系呢？”  
“我没钱，没亲戚，也没朋友，独身一人背井离乡，无依无靠。”  
“很显然。”  
“我总需要找个地方住。”战士乖巧地盘起腿，对骑士凶恶的表情视而不见，“你家借我住吧。”  
“不行。”  
“那我只好去乌尔达哈做个扰乱社会秩序的混混靠偷抢过活，等哪天被抓住了就和别人说是你的救助不及时害一介良民变成了街边土匪，希望你不要介意。”  
骑士打了个哆嗦，他刚领教过战士的厉害，真让这个人成为居无定所的游民对乌尔达哈的治安百害而无一利。虽然这威胁对他而言轻如鸿毛，但增加工作量意味着斗剑生涯的提早谢幕，他还想趁着银胄团在注意到他这个拿工资不干活的混子前再好好潇洒一阵。  
“我可以包揽家务，还能顺便烧个菜。”战士附加了新筹码，“你就当临时请了个家政，还是不要工资那种。”  
都说要想俘获一个男人就要先俘获他的胃。自从战士搬进来，骑士的饮食状况有了翻天地覆的改观，菜式比原先扩大了足足一倍：煮土豆，炖萝卜，萝卜煮土豆和土豆炖萝卜。每当这个时候战士就会很自豪地拍拍胸脯：我们海都人，个个都是厨子手！ 虽然他做饭的水平有限，偶尔有点烤糊炒焦他都会悄悄拎出去扔掉就当无事发生，反正骑士的舌头也没那么敏感，整体而言无伤大雅。  
战士如最初约定的那样辛勤劳作，两人相处最初还算和谐，久而久之，骑士还是把肠子都悔青了。  
本来年轻人饭量就不小，战士一个人能顶两个，胃口宛如无底洞，节省下来的那些伙食费全都他给吃肚子里去了。骑士没少倒贴生活费，月底甚至打了赤字。  
骑士的脸色一天比一天难看，偶尔还扬言要把战士赶出去。战士心里有数，知道老蹭吃蹭住不上道，为了补贴生计，战士在斧术师行会偷师的同时也会去当地的冒险者行会接点委托打工赚零钱，时而还能带回来点油腥让骑士打打牙祭。有时候他带回来的蛋白质类组织切得特别碎，炖在土豆汤里甚是鲜美。  
骑士问是什么，战士支吾半天：“萨纳兰特产......”  
“你这么吃不对。”骑士用勺子刮了圈碗边，舀起最后一勺汤汁放进嘴里，呷呷嘴，轻描淡写地说，“沙虫其实烤干后更美味，多撒点香料放火上烤，滋滋冒油时风味最佳。”  
而后，战士整夜都在屋外砍木桩，嘴里不住哀嚎着乌尔达哈人真可怕云云。骑士趴在窗口，暗暗决定下次带他混混夜市，给穷乡辟岭的海岛土著民长长见识。  
  
记忆就像烧尽的碳灰般片片飘落到时间的尘沙中，如果不去碰，不去接起，好好保存下来。它们迟早会分解消失，连最后一丝余温都耗在了萨纳兰广袤的大地上。从与战士的相遇再到相知、相熟与相爱是一段漫长而跌宕的岁月，纵然是骑士也已经忘记了大部分细节。他徘徊于空旷的沙漠间，终于在一片即将遗忘的边缘绿洲寻到了那汪泉水，骑士走上去，双手捧起掺杂着灰烬的清泉，填进了干涸崩裂的心坎里。  
最初告白的是战士。  
当时骑士正在剑斗场上与敌手酣战，只要赢了他就能晋级参加半决赛，冥冥中有声音在告诫他这将是他参加的最后一场斗剑比赛，他必须全力以赴才能不留遗憾。自从他听命于战士不再乱染头发后追求者激增，不少阔太太大小姐都会屈尊来脏兮兮的赛场看他比赛，只为能在结束后当面表明心意。  
战士也在看台上。他坐在一圈女性中间，听她们高呼骑士的名字为他加油喝彩时心里颇不是滋味。他最初还稳着不掺和，而后听到有女孩趁乱隔空告白后开始坐不住了。他把手拢成环，发狠似的向擂台上嘶吼：“骑士！我爱你！和我交往吧！”  
不论初衷如何，这嗓子的确起到了力压群雄的作用。诺大个斗剑场顿时鸦雀无声，四面八方的视线齐刷刷地刺到战士身上，盯得这个外地来的大小伙耳根子都红了个透彻。战士尴尬得要命，正往座位下面缩就看到远在赛场中央的骑士也已经放下了剑，回头望向他所处的位置。  
目光撞上的瞬间战士有些紧张，呼吸也不太顺畅，又不敢挪开眼睛，只好硬着头皮与骑士相望。两人隔着千百名观众对视了好一会，战士憋得快要窒息时骑士突然大笑出声，对战士做了个鄙夷的手势后重新摆出战斗姿态，示意裁判继续比赛。  
突发情况丝毫没有影响骑士的发挥，他越战越勇，很快就让对手败下阵来。当天的比赛在天边传来的礼炮声响中迎来终结，骑士趴在休息室的窗台边俯瞰散场的人群。人流中偶有打扮华美的姑娘走过，裙摆缀满蕾丝与缎带，活脱脱像一群在行走中绽放的山茶花。一位年轻的小姑娘注意到了骑士的目光，停下脚向他挥手致意，她在时下流行的短发鬓边绑了一截缎带，看上去可爱极了。骑士刚抬起手，小姑娘有些羞涩的低下头，将鬓后的蝴蝶结留在了他的视野里。  
“真受欢迎啊骑士大人。”嚼着冠军休息室里的蜜饯果仁，战士趴在骑士肩膀上一起向外张望。  
“吃东西的时候不要说话，渣子都掉我头发里了。”骑士歪脖子撞了下同伴的额头，“他们只是爱上了剑斗士风光的一面，真要接触到平时的恶习早就没影了。”  
接下来很长一段时间，回荡在骑士耳边的只有咀嚼响与街头的音乐声，他以为战士吃东西吃到睡着，回过头，视野毫无征兆地坠入一片汪洋之中。战士的怀抱已经恭候多时，就等着骑士自己走进来，而后温柔而果断地合拢，仿佛要将他嵌进自己的肋骨，融入自己的生命。  
“我是认真的。”他说，“我喜欢你，无论表里我都喜欢。”  
骑士回答的很慌乱，他一会摇头一会点头，想不出如何回答干脆抬脚狠踹了下战士的肚子，待他倒地不起后翻身越出窗户混在杂乱的人群中落荒而逃。逃走后骑士就后悔了，他交友不多又无亲无故根本无处可去，最后还得回家直面战士。  
在城里漫无边际地兜了好几圈，骑士最终还是回到了两人共同生活的屋檐下。他转开门锁看到战士背对着门口的方向抱膝而坐，室内漆黑一片，惯用的斧头扔在地上也不去捡，只是一昧将脸埋在双腿的夹缝中，背影看上去落寞而孤单。想到先前那一脚，骑士竟感到些许歉意。他蹑手蹑脚走上去，把手搭在战士肩膀拍了拍：“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”  
就这样，他们在一起了。  
两位对情事尚且生涩的年轻人还未从甜美的生活中缓过气，相处模式也很低调，如果不是身边最亲近的朋友甚至难以察觉到二人关系的改变。当然，他们也会做一些情侣才会做的事，大部分限制在家里或无人的深巷中，走在户外连牵手都谨慎而小心。  
夜晚，共享完又一次美好后骑士牵着战士的手缓缓趴在他赤裸的左胸前，侧耳倾听恋人的心跳声。耳畔中塞满血脉奔腾的涛声，勃发的生命力如同铁锁死死拽住了骑士的生命，给了他一个可以依靠的力量与怀抱，让他不用再独身漂泊于萨纳兰的热浪与沙暴之中。  
骑士不知道爱情的定义确切为何，他只是觉得能在浩瀚人海中遇到一艘愿意与自己比肩同行的孤舟是多么的幸运。他不愿意松手，更不愿意失去来之不易的归属。  
吻上战士的双唇时，骑士想，这份感情从未如此美好过。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

-08-  
  
战士在一片烈日下跑来时的身体轮廓被描成了虚像，骑士眯着端详，觉得自己的喉口里像是堆着一团沙漠里的风滚草，它们粗糙毛糙搔得他喉咙又痒又疼。这种不真实的虚影让他想起小时候在萨纳兰边缘小镇生活过的那段清贫而孤独日子，日夜碾过沙土的列车声在海都青年气喘吁吁的呼唤声中销声匿迹，骑士抿了抿嘴露齿而笑，巧妙地让开了战士企图挽住自己腰部的胳膊。  
“小气！”战士大声抗议，骑士纯当没听见转身就走，一寸目光都没有分给他。  
相处这么久，骑士并不记得他与战士是否有过真正意义上的争吵。就算出现分歧只要坐下讨论一番就会得到双方都会满意的结果，他们两人仿佛为彼此而生。如果说唯一的不和，那就是对爱情的表达形式。海都人天性飒爽与矜持无缘，战士同样，他总是忍不住在公共场合捏住骑士的手，后者则会面红耳赤的一把甩开并加快脚步，把满腹抱怨的恋人甩到身后老远。  
当然，骑士并非不愿意牵手，只是顾忌到自己好歹是银胄团的编入成员，平日还要穿着制服协助铜刃团维护乌尔达哈街巷的治安问题，大庭广众下和男朋友牵小手搂小腰，太不像样！尤其骑士多年前只身前往乌尔达哈讨生计，为了生存他什么行当都接触过，不夸张的说半个城都是熟人，被当场目击难免要被调侃两句，光想想就足够尴尬了。  
知难而退哪还算得上战士？拉诺西亚的小年轻在如何哄骗恋人宽衣解带上似乎耗光了全部的智慧，几乎可以称得上足智多谋，牵个手接个吻更不在话下。从最老土的看那里有不明飞行物，再到舌头上长水泡了帮忙看看，战士次次得逞，屡试不爽。把骑士惹火了他也不怕，挨顿毒打和讨到甜头哪个更要紧根本不需要思考。  
其中某次最为成功，战士可以不厌其烦炫耀无数次那段经历。  
那是一场对骑士而言很重要的比赛前夕。银胄团已经下了通知，本季度结束后将正式为他授勋，从此正式升格为守护乌尔达哈王权的坚盾骑士。也就是说，这是骑士最后一个参加剑斗比赛的机会。多年来他最远止步于八强，首次挺近半决赛，能否在退役前获得胜利之剑的殊荣就在此一搏。  
开赛前，骑士在准备室里坐立不安。比赛是抽签制，他抽到了卫冕冠军——一位来自沙漠深部小镇的高地族剑术师。悬殊的体格与战斗经验如一堵高山断绝了骑士的道路，他自知此战难以取胜，又不能直接弃权，只好独自伤神。  
战士看他情绪反复无常，干脆挤进单人准备室，自身后抱住他轻吻耳廓，福至心灵地谐谑道：“要不要我帮你放松下身体，分散下注意力？”  
他本来只是想开个玩笑缓解下紧张情绪，却在听到骑士的回应后猛地顿住了，他难以置信地看向骑士的侧脸。萨纳兰的朗日穿透轻薄木墙，白光混着沉积室内的尘埃仿佛一块坠入晓光之中的烟水晶。骑士抿着嘴，淡然点头道：“好。”  
休息室太局促，空间里充满了唇舌相交时黏润暧昧的轻响，毕竟这房间本来是为即将上场的剑斗士独自休息用的，谁不会想到有一天会有两个大男人在里面肌肤紧贴缠绵不分。战士没资格抱怨，毕竟是他先抱着骑士的脖子啄吻的，只是有些后悔为什么要在准备室而不是隔壁的更衣室里，缩手缩脚的一点都不痛快。  
骑士的意识已经在接吻过程中溶解，漏过木板墙的昏黄的日光打在他的脸上，浮起一层橘色的暖意，身体因为摇摆不停游走于光明与阴影之间，正如同冷暖不定的沙漠本身。双眸受惊似的眨着，情动时眼帘随着紧闭的眼睛形成两条平行的轨迹，又再惊动时蓦然分开，显出内里紫色光洁的瞳仁。莹莹光芒中，他的双眼正是深藏于萨纳兰荒漠中最璀璨的宝石。  
这番美景只有战士得以欣赏，骑士根本无暇顾及他此刻是多么的诱人，此刻他被摁在墙上，低喘着极力伸张脊背去迎合战士的碎吻与爱抚。这些清淡的前菜根本无法满足骑士的胃口，心中的欲壑，他边吻边抬手用十指穿过战士黑色的短发，掌心扣住了头骨。战士感受到手掌的压力，他用深吻回应着骑士的欲情，情热从唇间透出，袒露的胸乳随着接吻的频率不自主地摩蹭起来，催促他快点。  
得到应许的战士笑了一下低头亲吻骑士的下巴，伸手去脱他身上仅存的衣片，剥离出暗藏其中的胴体。体质的原因，骑士的肤色比大部分沙漠人都要白，褪去外披露出白臂膀时简直如同深藏闺阁中的大小姐。但他显然不同于娇弱的女性，审视周身不带一丝妩媚。腰身窄细凌冽，满身的肌理线条都修长而凌冽，肌肉长得恰到好处，足够在前线应战，也并不显得过于粗犷。骑士正如同象征乌尔达哈的利刃，看似泛泛实则内敛着锐气，随意触碰亵玩则会丢掉手指。  
战士便是为数不多获得赦免的幸运儿，指肚肆意在他身上游走捏揉，抵达胸口时用力拧了下乳前的蜜点，换来骑士一声咂舌。剑斗士的着装极为轻便，为了展现肌肉的力量上半身几乎不着片甲，只有胸口与肩胛处有些许金属点缀。紧绷住后臀的奇美纤维短裤所勒出的弧线是仅存的底线，但也很快在手掌与亲吻中被褪到了脚踝。手继续下移，骑士的大腿便结实地贴在掌心上，用些力向上抬去，他便半身靠在木墙上半身扣在了自己怀里。  
这仿佛出征的号角，骑士也伸手去扯恋人胯上的皮带，手脚并用毫无章法地剥下裤子，还不忘顺路啃咬战士的喉结，笑出一副尚有余裕的模样。很快他们的下半身便赤裸相呈，战士上身未乱，加上骑士身上那些稀疏的金属点缀更显得欲情故纵。木墙外的掌声与欢呼声传来，间或着刀戟碰撞的金属噪音传到两人耳边，这声音如同警铃督促他们要趁早享乐，等轮到骑士上场就迟了。  
两人汗涔涔的前胸紧密贴合，骑士单臂攀住战士的肩膀，另一只手摸上他的阴茎沿着贲张的血管顺滑地套弄起来。战士被摸得心猿意马，喘着气凑上来索吻，骑士半磕着眼睑没看清，他立刻就噙住他的唇瓣舔吻起来。低吟从骑士的唇齿间漏了出来，下垂的发梢在他摆腰时很恰当地荡到战士的脸上。这种勾魂摄魄的瘙痒感让战士的理智开始动摇，他本身只想用手解决下性欲，最多在浅口处摩擦，免得骑士上了赛场直不起腰，现在却满脑子都是让他整根吃进去。  
看战士抽不出手，骑士主动扶起他挺立的阳具抵在入口处，并很配合地压下腰吃进去小半。茎头缓慢顶开湿润穴道的感觉让骑士控制不住地抽气，他小口喘息，目光茫然失措地落在两人紧密相连的下腹处。战士看骑士自觉吞进去了不少也就不再顾及其他，稍微用沾满唾液的手指润湿尚未进入伸出的半截茎身后开始律动。骑士挂在他身上被颠得不断向上耸动，甜腻的呻吟断断续续在耳畔回响，每次动腰都察觉到性器向更深处又前进了些许。  
情热与欲望融化在空气中，挤满每个空隙的爱恋让本就逼仄的隔间更加狭窄。温热的喘息唤醒了沉迷于情爱中的战士，他看到骑士白净的脸颊上浮现出些许绯色，金属与皮革点缀下的胸乳更是动情地染上红妆，只有脖颈还同最初一样无暇，这让他动了邪念。待骑士因高潮的余韵而短暂失神的空档，他侧头衔住他侧颈的皮肉，用力吮吻了下去。  
“别、别留下痕迹。”骑士低声嘱咐说，“等会，还要上场，不能让别人看见。”  
“你的意思是只要别人看不到就行？”  
骑士沉默了半晌，侧过头时浅亚麻色的刘海遮住了动情的双眸，却遗留下浅红的脸颊，他点头道：“随你喜欢。”  
吻痕最终被留在了小腿腹与脚踝的相接处。战士抬起他的右腿，反复舔吻吮吸小腿内侧的软肉，下体也不忘职责继续抽插搅动，又痒又爽让骑士连连喘息。直到倾斜了角度的骄阳穿过木制隔板的缝隙侵染了两人交叠的身躯，战士才意识到他们已经在这里做了很久。  
隔板外就是赛场，剑戟的撞击声比先前小了不少，观众的掌声呐喊声如雷贯耳，约摸着是要角逐出胜者了。战士看了看怀中恋人被流光扬尘涂抹成蜂蜜色的躯体，不舍地叹了口气。他用力迎合挺腰，当骑士的低喘变成急促的吟叫声时紧紧掐住他的腰，将他整个人拽向了自己发硬滚烫的阴茎。  
战士泄在了骑士深处，两位恋人就着激情的余温又吻了一会，待户外传来胜者的欢呼时才分开。骑士不动声色地捡起散落地面的衣服，简单清理堆积在穴道中的余液后用皮革短裤包住后臀，很快便重新穿戴整齐，如果不去细看他暧昧的眼睛与发红的唇瓣，竟丝毫瞧不出情爱的痕迹。战士不急着动，他着迷地眯起眼，坐在一旁安静地看着他更衣，等骑士恢复剑斗士的打扮后索要了一枚吻。  
“看来该你出场了。”他贴着他的唇，含含糊糊地嘟囔。  
骑士推开他，白了一眼：“如果输了就怪你。”  
“明明你也同意了！”  
“再废话一周不许碰我。”  
这句话对战士而言比用刀剑戳着喉咙还管用，他立刻收起笑脸。骑士满意地哼了一声，握紧比赛用的未开刃的单手剑推开后台与赛场间的木门，萨纳兰的黄沙刮近了城里，映得天空昏暗如黄昏，将骑士从桃红色的梦境中拉回到了现实。  
观众的喝彩将骑士吞没，那位强大的敌人已经在场中间等候多时，看骑士出现后不屑地笑了笑。骑士扭过头，看到战士从门后探出一双蓝眼睛，他比了比口型，伸着胳膊比了个大拇指。  
他在说：“加油。”  
力量在体内翻滚，骑士拔出剑，坚定望向前方的视线中毫无恐惧，他感觉自己从未如此强大过。  
  
悬殊的实力是难以逾越的高山，任凭骑士多么努力应对依旧只能够到山顶的阴影。比赛以失败告终，骑士虽败犹荣，退场前获得了观众与敌手的敬意，他在如雷掌声下鞠躬，从此退出比赛再未出现在剑斗场上。在很短一段时间内，他成为了乌尔达哈人茶余饭后的谈资，无论身份人人都在探讨这位毫无征兆便离开赛场的年轻剑士，纷纷惜叹他过早凋零的生涯。议论间人们从未注意到，那位话题中央的年轻人刚经过了他们身侧，后裾带起阵阵熏香。他面容未改，身侧陪伴的还是同样一位背着巨斧的蓝眸年轻人，仅有的区别只是换上了一袭白衣。  
比赛隔日，银胄团来信让他按吩咐准时前来授勋。骑士本以为自己会留恋自由之身，真到事前却又发现没什么不可割舍的。常年需要用格斗、鲜血与伤痛填补的空白早就被战士填得满当当，想挪出点空余都费事。在战士的陪同下，他欣然前往银胄团。当刻有历代骑士记忆和荣誉的骑士之证递到手中时，他才意识到这枚青蓝色的水晶比想象中要沉重不少，至少比腰间的佩剑重得多。  
出门后，伫立在门外等待的战士立刻攥住他的手，他亲吻他的手背，赔笑道：“既然顺利升官了，我们要不要出去搓一顿庆祝下？”  
“可以，不过我得先换件衣服。”骑士指了指身上的旧铠甲，“银胄团有规定平日也要穿着制服，只有休假才可以穿私服，我先去换身衣服。”  
“我要跟你一起去！”  
骑士叹了口气：“我说，我现在好歹是银胄团的人了，今后你也得收敛些，我可不想惹麻烦。”  
如果仅用言语就能劝导一个战士听话，那全世界的驯兽师都得关门歇业。战士好生答应在门口等待，骑士扭个脸的空档他就转身缩进更衣室内，等骑士反手锁好门立刻从阴影里跳出来，把他压在长椅上接吻，双手并用脱掉了彼此身上碍事的布织物。  
所幸没人路过此处，不然难免要侧耳倾听由门缝中传出的桃色喘息。骑士仰躺在木制长椅上，一条腿抬起来搭在战士肩头。每当战士挺腰顶到深处时，他都会向后仰头发出短促的抽气声，爽得连脚趾都忍不住上挑。战士的动作很轻缓，他无意弄疼爱人，只是温柔的在浅口处徘徊摩擦，享受着穴口不情愿地扩开又绞紧的过程。  
激情正盛时骑士突然绷紧腰杆，用力向上弹起扑进战士怀里，同时狠狠地撞在了他的嘴唇上。铁锈味在口腔里扩散，却很快被湿热的情欲掩盖了过去，战士稍稍用力将爱人勒进怀中，呼吸交缠时骑士隐忍地皱眉，抖了抖腰，全部射在了战士小腹上。  
事后，骑士狠狠踹了战士一脚，臊着脸骂他不得体。战士忙不迭地点头，边诚恳道歉边给恋人穿好衣服，连衬衣的纽扣都耐心地扣到了最上面。衣服换了一半，门外传来一阵叩门声，战士耳朵高竖，急忙把斧头从窗口扔出去，自己也一个翻身跃到了窗外。  
看战士没了影子后骑士清了清喉咙，上去打开门，门外果然站着位前来换岗的前辈。他与骑士打了个招呼，走进室内后眉头微蹙，掩着鼻子问道：“哎，这个屋里是不是有股子怪味？”  
“抱歉我什么都没闻到，大概是您太累了，产生了错觉。”骑士恬淡地微笑，默然走到窗边用背在后面的手将窗户推到最大，沙漠上的清风霎时冲淡了屋内情欲的气味。这举动无疑是欲盖弥彰，所幸没人会料到刚加入银胄团的新人就有胆量在公共更衣室和恋人交媾，前辈没再多疑，快速换好衣服离开了房间。  
好歹蒙混过去了。目送骑士离开后骑士松了口气，靠在窗台上擦了擦虚汗，在心里默念道：下次可不能再这样了，要矜持，矜持。正当他沉浸在恨不得掐死不久前自己的悔恨中时，一串开得正盛的丁香花探出头，从窗台下缓缓升起，直至与骑士的视线持平。  
低下头，视线坠入一片湛蓝。战士坐在窗外的草垛上，手里攥着一束不知打哪摘来的紫丁香，他压低音量，动动唇：“喏，送你，很衬你的眼睛。”  
“笨蛋。”骑士用唇语回答。当然他还是伸手接过了花束，随手别在了胸前的骑士之证旁。不知为何，那枚实打实的水晶块在花蕊的抚慰下降低了些许重量，再也没有了最初佩戴时压迫心坎的窒息感。  
那天，两人所到之处均萦绕着淡雅的花香，久久不曾消散。那缕幽香如梦似幻，满载花香的旧马车碾过乌尔达哈的宽街窄巷，永无休歇之日。  
  
-09-  
  
夜晚的沙漠上聚集了大片雨云，甘露久违降在了黄沙地上一片灰白。耳边全是漫天大雨渗入沙土地的声音，细密的雨点淅淅沥沥落在屋顶，窗玻璃留下了一串串透明水痕，折射着室内鹅黄色的灯光朦胧闪漾。屋外下着清凉的骤雨，屋里也小雨声不断，只是更加甘美。不必出声，两具坦诚的酮体彼此诉说着情话，呻吟与低语飘过乌云直至蓝天，呼出的气化作薄云散在晃动的晕光里。  
雨已经下了许久，也没有人希望它停歇。这里仿佛一个乌托邦，时间也凝固不前，所有深陷其中的人都在潜移默化间放弃了他们的执念与目标，沉浸于永无止境的雨幕中。  
卧室里，骑士翘着光裸的双腿靠坐在火炉边的沙发上，他身上只裹着条薄毛毯，战士则什么都没穿，几乎全裸。他俩仰躺在同一张沙发上，四只裸足交叠着放在火炉前的矮凳上，脚趾缠绵交错调着情。快感的余韵尚未散去，如果不是体力耗尽两人搞不好还能缠绵许久。  
困乏时，冷风卷起一缕暗香从半掩的窗缝中飘进屋内，骑士被呛得打了个喷嚏，往毯子里缩了缩脖子。战士看到后起身披上件长睡衣，弯腰吻了下骑士的眉角：“我去关个窗户。”  
骑士已经困到懒得说话，哼哼了两声权当默许，眼睛都没有睁开哪怕一条缝。战士渐行渐远的脚步声回荡在房间内，融合着雨滴一拍拍落在骑士心坎上，如同节拍简洁的摇篮曲。骑士的睫毛颤巍巍地摇摆，眼睛睁开又闭起，意识在浅眠与朦胧间反复无常。  
不知过了多久，久到壁炉中的柴火都烧尽了，只有白灰下深埋的几块硬炭块还闪着点点火光。温热的残焰熏得骑士不停掉眼泪，当脚底也逐渐寒凉起来时他终于恋恋不舍地从软垫上挪开屁股，裹着毛毯踩在木地板上踱到炉火边添柴。等壁火复燃后，骑士伸手在火旁烤了烤手掌心，火苗却不安分地往他相反的方向不断偏头。骑士眉心微簇，战士这窗户也不知道关到哪去了，过了这么久不回来不说还仍有穿堂风往卧室里刮。要知道往常的沙漠的确热得燥人，阴雨天可不比雪山高原暖和多少。  
左等右等不见战士归来，骑士边呼唤他的名字边向敞开的窗户边走。漆黑的走廊里寒风呼啸，斜雨漏进了室内，床边的木地板上一片积水，四处寻不到战士的气息。骑士淌水走到窗台旁边向雨幕深处窥探，一片深紫映入眼帘。阴冷的暴雨下簇拥着无数从丁香花，那些只生长在无刺盆地的顽强植物在花坛中盛放，浓紫色融入雨帘阻隔开视界，彷如铁窗间插满了的铁蒺藜。  
骑士全身一颤，用尽最后一点力气扑到那扇窗户上发出很大的声响，他的心在抽紧。沾水的花香扑面而来，漫天张起了一幅芬芳的锦帷，稍作停留后复又散去，消失在一片金色的阳光中。  
“你醒了？我以为你还要再多睡几天。”  
朦胧的光辉后传来窸窣的声响，骑士茫然眨眼，试图将床边陌生人的五官与混乱的记忆相比较，过了许久才确信自己并没见过那人。陌生的访客并无怒色，他身着暗绿长袍，礼帽般的学士帽在医院里显得格格不入，除此之外他手中还捧着一束盛开的丁香花，正是骑士睡梦中所嗅到的花香来源。  
“这群庸医竟然给你服用魔幻蘑菇蟹的蟹壳制作的安定剂，还好醒了，再吃下去怕是连现实和梦境都要分不开了。”  
话落，那人将花束摆放在床头柜上，转身从柜橱上的一长溜药瓶中取走其中较大的空药瓶，灌上清水，把不知打哪随便掐来的丁香花插了进去。正巧现在是午后，斜阳不偏不斜洒进了病房，那些小小的花朵便浸润在金粉一样的阳光下了，运气好的话能够一连开上好几天。   
“我是利姆萨·罗敏萨来的学者，是你的男朋友，呃或者说前男友更恰当？不管了，我是他的旧友，自从灵灾发生后他便音讯全无下落不明，我来乌尔达哈是为了确认他的生死。”  
学者自顾自说了许久的话，骑士连声音都没有发出来，他面露不悦，抬了抬滑落到了鼻尖上的眼镜：“还能说话吗？还是那些致幻剂已经产生副作用了？”  
骑士颓然靠在床头，脸色和病房的床单差不多白，单手撑着额头轻轻叹气，从侧脸就能看出堆积多日的疲乏。他安静地缓了许久，等思绪终于从连绵不绝的美梦中苏醒过来后才终于清了清喉咙，面无表情地望向学者，他本想想对他问好，可是疲倦得连抬抬嘴角的力气都没有。  
“清醒点，这边才是现实。”学者倒出两片药片，顺带倒上了半杯温白水递到骑士手里，“把这个吃了，能缓解魔幻蘑菇蟹的毒素。”  
“不用，我已经醒了。”骑士摇头拒绝了学者的好意，他把右手轻轻覆在左胸前，泛白的手指紧紧揪住衣布，温热掌心下的方寸之地凉得煞人，“如果还在做梦，这里可不会痛。”  
  
漫长的休眠刚结束，骑士便陷入了另一个痛苦的循环——无尽的失眠。骑士开始拒绝入眠，无论黑白，困到不行了就靠兴奋剂来抵抗睡意。他害怕睡眠，害怕梦境，因为那里有战士，而现实中没有。  
所幸学者带来的消息让他的心情不至于太萎靡，生死未卜几个字都成了天大的喜讯。骑士顾不上伤势未愈，当机立断踏上了寻人的漫漫长路。说是长路，实际上也没几个地方可以去，无非就是战场、医院与乱葬岗三个地方。骑士在乌尔达哈还算有些人脉，很快就找到一队往加尔提诺平原方向移动的后勤兵，并且毫不费力地蹭到了后车厢一个座位。  
乌尔达哈到加尔提诺平原只有一条路，第一次骑士是走过去的没什么心思四处观览，这次他趁机会往外张望，瞧到沿途地貌奇险，植被覆盖面可观，除了崩裂的岩层中嵌着微微发光的以太结晶体以外一切都显得如此生机蓬勃。  
“是奇迹。”他身边一位恒辉队的士兵说，“战争结束后各地都出现了以太枯竭现象，大伙以为这世界要玩完了，没料到隔天地壳深处就涌出了大量以太让星球恢复了活力，一定是十二神听到了人民的祈祷才会降下如此奇迹。”  
骑士想，这人是错的，这世上根本没有什么神。就算有，胸腔里也绝对没有什么心脏，兴许连石头都没有，充其量只有块生锈的铁疙瘩，除了按照剧本演绎生灵万物的命运外从来不愿屈尊倾听祈祷与爱呓。  
加尔提诺平原与先前大相径庭，由于巴哈姆特带来的巨大创伤地貌都发生了改变，埋藏在地表下的亚拉戈遗迹显露了出来。现在仍前往此地的士兵，不是为了做善后处理便是争夺古代文明与资源，即使是缔结联盟的三国也不愿退让，大小纷争不断，混乱程度并不亚于战时，战争永无尽头。  
夕阳如火般炙烤着远无边际的地平线，起伏不定的碎岩上镀着血色，在熔岩般的光照下仿佛一片火海。骑士无意参与纷争，他在外围徘徊，期间遇到过不少魔导机甲的残害，从外骨骼受损情况分析是遭受了巴哈姆特攻击。帝国的铁疙瘩都承受不住的攻击，肉体凡身正面挨一下说不定骨头都能给分解殆尽。路途中偶尔还会见到来战场支援的医务人员，只要看到，骑士就会跑过去询问近日是否在废墟中看到生还者。“或者，死者。”他补充道，“是一位战士，黑头发蓝眼睛，和我差不多高，体格再壮一些，眼睑上有道旧伤。”  
“就算找到了这人我们也分辨不出来啊，找到的尸体不是缺胳膊少腿就是毁了容，要不你自己去看看？”  
犹豫片刻，骑士婉拒了邀请。他宁愿心怀希望却再也见不到战士，也不愿面对一具残缺不全连面孔都模糊不清的冰冷尸体。  
接连奔波了多日，骑士几乎用腿丈量了萨纳兰的全部地界，问遍了整片大陆的活人，仍然得不到丝毫有关战士的音讯。骑士几度晕倒，最严重的一次滚落到浅崖底部掩在砂石之下。如果入夜，那他难免要变成路过野兽的腹中餐。战士临别前那句“活下去”对骑士而言如同诅咒，他昏迷了半日也没有断气，直至有好心人前往谷底将风尘仆仆的他救回了安全地带。  
好心人的女儿为孤独的旅者准备了餐食，战争刚结束物资紧缺，如此慷慨的人绝不多见。骑士衷心表示了感谢，却怎也不愿动汤匙。谁都有本难念的书，那家人劝了几句看骑士无动于衷便不再勉强他进食，只是在每日用餐时多准备出来了一些以备用。  
然而这家的小女儿不服气，为什么旅行者不吃母亲辛苦准备的食物？难不成是嫌弃不好吃？笑话，萨纳兰什么都缺，唯独不缺各类香料，食物当然也就不可能寡淡。扎着两根麻花辫的小姑娘从自家后院刨了些土豆胡萝卜，也没有复杂处理洗干净扔到了烤炉里，香辛料与炙烤过的根茎类植物相混合散发出迷人浓厚的醇香，抚慰着骑士的味觉系统。  
女孩眨着大眼睛，坐在骑士身边：“先生，不吃东西可是活不下来的，您好不容易挺过了灵灾，可千万不要死于饥饿啊，不然那些逝去的人得多伤心，多难过。”  
不知为何，骑士眼前竟闪过了战士临别前的模样。他脸上带着青紫，唇角挂着淤血，尽管灾难当头，他依旧笑得灿烂，仍是一副孩子气的老样子。还有最后那句不轻不重却足以牵绊骑士终生的三个字：  
活下去。  
纵然因为小姑娘厨艺欠佳，调味并不均匀，食物似乎也有些夹生，但骑士还是动摇了。他觉得自己上一次吃到这种调过味的熟食似乎是上一个星历的事情，那种细腻绵密的焦香滑过喉咙安抚他饥肠辘辘的腹部，暂且抑住了心间的绝望与悲伤，让他重新有了活下去的渴望和真实感。  
生命真的是一种不可理解的存在。明明已经生不如死，却还是会饿，会想要进食，会想办法活下去。无论多么绝望，只要能吃下去东西，那这个人就已经获得了救赎，不管未来会遇到怎么样的苦难也会尽全力走下去。  
最后，骑士把每块食物都压得粉碎，舀着碗边吃了个精光。“十分感谢。”他勉强笑了笑，对女孩说，“如果还有的话，我想要再吃一些。”  
  
旅行告终后，骑士回到了乌尔达哈，路上偶遇其他几位幸存者攀谈了一阵，大家决定相约去喝酒，就当是为幸存下来的生命祈愿，为逝去的死者们哀悼。骑士应邀赴会，酒席上他几乎没有说话，只是一杯接一杯地默默喝酒，连一寸目光都没有分给身边的战友。  
有人在这个时候开始怀旧，说起他家在沙漠与黑衣森林的边界处有一片农场，种着一望无际的碧绿的西红柿田，入夜后深蓝色的天空上会嵌入一轮金黄的圆月。“不过已经没了。”那人哀叹道，“一道光柱过去不管是人、建筑，还是植物，全都化作烟飘没了。”  
此刻，什么银胄团的教条，十二神的信仰，在生死前全部化为酒桌上的一簇星火，摇摇晃晃，扶摇直上，最后变为天空中的万千星光中渺小的一点。房子没了可以重建，但是人没了就是永远没了，再也回不来了。大家缄默不语，空气中突然弥漫开一种类似酩酊的愁绪。  
“你呢？”有人撞了下骑士的侧肩，问道，“你不是一直在找人，有消息了吗？”  
“我放弃了。”骑士仰头喝干一盎司蒸馏酒将空酒杯码列整齐，坚定地望向桌边满脸诧异的战友，淡然说道，“我放弃了寻找他了，不过我绝不会放弃相信他还活着。”  
  
“我相信他一定还活着。”

-10-  
  
这世上怕是没有比：规划妥当了全天约会计划准备出门前眯一觉结果睁开眼睛发现已经是大半夜还让人绝望的了。如果有，那就加一条好不容易睡醒了就被人用绳子绑起来当怪物那样粗暴对待。  
战士幸运的满足了以上全部条件。  
半星时前，战士因空腹醒来。他睁开了眼睛从床上坐了起来，四处张望时注意到圆形的石床外满天繁星，从窗缝中吹进来的风干燥炎热，带着沙漠特有的尘土气息，是熟悉的萨纳兰沙漠的夜晚。战士在萨纳兰生活多年却从未住过这样的破房子，床铺是两块简陋的木板拼凑而成，上面铺了块破布勉强称为床，床边的水壶破着口子不注意能割破嘴。他并非唯一的住客，几星寸开外的破床上躺着他的室友，有陈旧的暗红血迹殷染了那人盖在身上的薄毯子，也不知是谁留下的血痕。  
战士揉了揉眼窝，努力回忆起这间陌生的房间究竟是何处。他好似做了场亘长的梦，胶合地记忆有些断片，他只记得自己和骑士在战场上，撤退时一只大到夸张的远古巨龙从天而降大肆屠杀，毁天灭地，如果不是亲眼所见他还以为是哪家三流剧团的新剧目嘞。这之后的事他便不记得了，再睁开眼睛就躺在这么个毛坯房里，深爱的恋人不在身边也就算了，不远处还睡着个不明身份的“室友”。  
肚子发出的咕噜响不比雷鸣声要轻，战士起床的动静打破了夜晚的寂静，惊醒了隔壁房睡下的邻居。房门从外打开，根据声响之大判断应该是被踹开的，谩骂与光亮一起涌进房内，来者端着烛台站在门外准备看看是哪个不要命的小兔崽子打扰了他宝贵的睡眠时间。  
开门的老头子估计是茅草房的负责人，他脸颊枯瘦堪比入土干尸，皱纹如刀刻，稀疏的鬓发与碎胡渣一样苍白：“他妈的谁大半夜找麻烦，如果不是为了几个破钱老子才不给这些残废端屎端尿！让老子瞅瞅是谁活腻歪......”他前脚还在嚷嚷，后脚进到屋里看到战士坐在床沿边招手就跟见了鬼似的嗷呜一声，转身撒丫子就没了影，看来腿脚腰身都还不错，实属老当益壮。  
约莫过了半分钟，老头子再次冲进房间，身后跟着几位身高体宽的壮丁，人手拿着根麻草绳见到战士不由分说便扑了上来七手八脚把他整个人绑了个严实。边绑还边吆喝说：妖异不能吃人类的食物，随便找点东西来，吐了立刻就地正法！老人见战士想挣脱也不容易这才壮了壮胆，伸手递了块干到掉渣的面包到他面前：“吃。”  
这绝对不是商量的语气，战士乜了眼架在脖子边的镰刀，识时务地啃了一大口，夸大地咀嚼后呷呷嘴，张开嘴抬起舌头。老人确认过他舌头下没藏着食物后，松了口气：“吃了吃了，不是鬼不是妖，是人。”其余人见状立刻上来为战士松绑，解开麻绳后拍拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“别太放心上，这糟老头成天看护半死不活的伤患脑子有点不正常。”  
“屁，谁不正常了？”老爷子照着人后脑勺就是一巴掌，拍得那些大小伙子嗷嗷叫。“灵灾时你们太小是没瞅见过，这个人刚抬进来的时候那个血口子唷，比碗口还宽，整个都被穿透哩！不是鬼怎么可能活下来！”光口头描述还不够，老人用双手拢成环在胸口比划。  
“受到那种伤怎么可能还活着，真是老糊涂了。”前来帮忙的大小伙谁都不会听信疯疯癫癫的糟老头子的一面之词，打着哈欠各回各家去了。  
战士揉了揉手腕上的红印子陷入思考，他有些在意老人说的伤口，趁没人注意赶忙解开衬衣的纽扣向胸前窥探。当晚云层稍多，室内的光线本就指望月亮，时不常还会飘来几朵厚云遮住皎洁月霞阻碍视线的清晰度。战士将手掌伸进衣服里摩拭，指肚下粗疏刺疼，仿佛在抚摸沙墙而非人肉的丰满柔软，触感好似什么伤口结了痂。风吹散了重云，圆月重见天日时白光倾斜如潮汐洒在了战士身上，照亮了隐没在阴影下的胸膛。  
一个洞。  
这是战士的第一反应：洞，并且是遭受了泥石流的影响草草堵住了坑口的洞。重新长好的皮肉仿佛经过掩埋的洞口，拧巴地皱在一起，肤色较深，乍看上去像极了干涸的血泊。战士打了个寒噤，他抬起头，揉揉眼睛后再次垂下视线仔细端详，这才意识到伤口的确出自他的前胸。  
天知道这么大个伤口到底怎么来的，鬼知道受了这么重的伤人怎么才能活下来。战士唯一知道的是老头子不疯不傻，他自己才是不正常的那个人。  
“既然醒了就赶紧起床，别占着床位。”老头子踱到床边，迎头扔给战士一个破布囊，“你那个破铠甲我早给卖了，这些旧衣服凑合穿吧。”  
战士听到惊得下巴掉到了地上：“卖了？那可是我刚从珊瑚塔弄来的新装备啊！斧头也刚找工匠维护过！”  
老人白了他一眼，从门后面拖出来什么东西，就着月光战士只能看清烂了的木头和锈了的金属。“你管这个叫新？”  
看了好一会战士才发现，这堆已经是破烂的玩意正是他珍视的战斧。斧身已经断了，攲斜地垮倒，斧托末端的粗木上还能模糊地看出印花，而上面的金属装饰早已脱落，只剩下一枚朽了的柳钉。战士脑子中嗡鸣不断，他接过朽斧，呆呆地抚摸生锈的刃头默念：“我上战场前才......应该没几天才对......”  
“孩子，加尔提诺战役已经过去五年了。”  
无人应答。  
“你已经在这里昏睡了整整五年咯。”  
  
如果某人一觉睡醒后被告知世界已经悄无声息地过了五年，当事人不仅毫不知情思想甚至还活在五年前的过去，别说亲朋好友身处何方就连曾经闭着眼睛都能走的山路都变得面目全非。不论是谁，不崩溃也需要段时间来消化。  
战士也不例外。  
他边啃着烙得梆硬的馍饼边说好听话，激情澎湃地把老人夸成了妙手回春的神医。谁没点虚荣心，软磨硬泡许久老大爷开了金口，翘胡子瞪眼睛地讲起五年前的往事。那场与帝国的大规模交战在巴哈姆特的侵袭下紧急告终，不管缺胳膊断腿只要还含着口气的人都跑来加尔提诺平原进行救援工作，周边地区的平民也有不少参与救助的，老爷子便是其中一位民间医师。  
平民自发组织的救援队在骚乱平定后才开始搜寻生还者，他们扛着锄镐清理瓦砾，协助各大军团核对死者伤患的身份与归属。人很难与这等灾难抗衡，侥幸未受到神龙攻击的人也死在了地裂土崩中。血从石缝中渗出来，又腥又臭，招来了成群秃鹫啄食，眼前之景绝不亚于传说中的阴间地府。  
战士就是在这片满目狼藉、血色漫天的炼狱深处从死神手里拖出来的。平民救援队从碎石瓦砾中发现他的时候，湿涔涔的伤口还涌着血，全身的皮肤因为失血与灰尘的覆盖而泛起灰白。所有人都觉得他死透了，理所应当，没人能带着个碗口大的窟窿眼活下来。简单整理过仪容，联络人就起身去寻找军队管事的人来登记死者身份。谁料，那人刚走出没几步，就听见身后传来气若游丝的轻喘。  
当时情况混乱，没人有功夫思考为何战士受了这么重的伤还能活着。大家手忙脚乱地把他抬上担架，火速运往了距离最近的枯骨营地包扎治疗。当时枯骨营地收容了不少重伤员，人手极度紧缺，在场的医生机械地给战士绑了圈绷带就扔到了病房里放任他自生自灭，甚至忘记向恒辉队上报这位遗落在战场一偶的黑涡团士兵。  
大部分伤员都没能撑下来。萨纳兰气温高为伤口愈合造成了不利影响，染血潮湿的纱布上细菌滋生、皮肉腐烂害死了众多生命，接踵而至的传染病也带走了不少生命，战士病房内的室友少了一个又一个，边上教会墓地里的坟冢倒是越立越多，参差不齐石块甚至竖到了土坡上，远处望去灰蒙蒙一片呲着的烂牙，如同张嘴静待猎物自行上门的魔兽。  
斗转星移，没死的人也差不多走光了，就剩下不多的几个长期昏迷、意识朦胧、生活难以自理的可怜人。战士就是其中之一，他仿佛生在石缝里的杂草，烈日暴晒后枯萎发黄，叶片都被烧焦了，没想到随手浇点水就挺了下来，吊着一口气静候重生之日。  
讲这么点往事老头子就抽完三袋烟，他在土墙上磕了磕烟袋竿对战士说道：“活着也好，省了，下葬也要掏钱啊。”  
战士沉默了许久，长长舒了口胸臆：“真的过去那么多年了？”  
“你不信自己出去看看便是。既然醒了就麻溜走，我们这里不是做慈善的。”  
“这期间有没有什么人来找过我？”  
“来找人的海了去了谁知道你在说谁。你们各个满脸血污不修边幅的，就算寻人也分辨不出来模样，大部分都无功而返。”老人顿了顿，“而且这世道你认识的人还活没活着都不知道，你要是无家可归了也可以在这附近找点活干，跨天桥那块最近在招工，可以去试试。”  
战士不再答应，他望向窗外，地平线处华光犹冉、旭日渐曈，是绝佳的好天气。他若有所思地叹了口气，嘀咕道：“不来找就算，我去找他。老爷子，你不是把我的铠甲卖了吗？卖了多少钱，给我。”  
“什么？”  
“我总得有点旅费吧。”战士赔笑着摊手，“不用多，卖了多少给我多少就行。”  
“小兔崽子醒了就给我滚！”老人勃然大怒，抡起烟斗照他脑壳上敲：“老子照顾了你那么多年没找你要报酬不错了，还找我要钱！滚，麻溜滚！”  
  
-11-  
  
老人给的钱只够付一次单程车票，这要求战士必须决定好目的地并不能反悔，除非他愿意去酒馆给人洗盘子补路费。理论上应该选择乌尔达哈，他还记得骑士的住址，也记得骑士几位密友的住址，下点功夫总能见到人。但冥冥之中有一个声音指引他坐上了开往利姆萨·罗敏萨的船只，站在船甲板上远眺，满目沙丘的金色大地逐渐淡出视线，熟悉的涛声海风代替了风沙与燥热抚摸着归来者干裂的嘴唇与心灵，仿佛在说：“欢迎回来。”  
闭上眼，还未来得及缅怀留恋，萨纳兰的黄沙就已成为了过去。  
利姆萨·罗敏萨看上去与记忆中相同，白砖的街巷、塔型的楼栋、园广场、灯塔、码头、还有连接各个建筑物的长桥，远望去这座于海中建立而起的城市正如同不惧风浪、扬帆起锚的巨轮，承受着风暴的考验而始终坚韧。船舶到岗时天已经黑尽，灵灾后重建的街道与儿时多少有些出入，战士凭着记忆循着微光好不容易摸索到珊瑚塔，前台接待的年轻人却已“查无此人”为由将他赶了出来。  
“这届斧术师不行啊，完全不懂变通。”战士气呼呼地蹲在门口，拿脚边的石头子出气，“给看了灵魂水晶还不够吗，非要查人名簿，以前哪这么多手续啊。”祸不单行，正当他在原地思考下一个目的地时附近巡逻的黄衫军认为他是外来的可疑人员，两个人围上来非要把他扭送到黑涡团接受调查。  
“我不是什么可疑人物！”战士奋力挣扎，“我可是珊瑚塔毕业的正儿八经的战士！不信的话可以去叫我认识的老战友，他们会出来作证！”  
“那你说几个名字，我们帮你打听下。”  
“珊瑚塔那个一己之力干掉了巨熊的人知道吧？他是我的导师，肯定认得我。”  
黄衫军们顿了顿，面面相觑道：“那人不是死了两年了吗？”  
“死了？”  
“几年前执行任务时出了点意外，被鱼型魔物拖到水底淹死了，怪可惜的。”  
“那瞎了一个眼睛的老指挥呢？”  
“那位啊，早在灵灾的时候就蒙十二神召唤了。”黄衫军挑起眉毛，正色道，“如果不能找到证明身份的人证我们必须带你去接受调查。”  
战士本来还沉浸在生命莫测、故人逝去的悲伤中，猛地想起来现在已经是五年后，物是人非在所难免，当务之急是别在自家地盘上被盖上可疑人员的印章。他按了按太阳穴继续思考：“对了，有个学者，之前在海关工作。短发，年纪不大但是有点显老，绿眼睛！”  
黄衫军点点头：“这个倒是有点印象，不过......”  
听到话锋一转战士开始紧张，他攥紧拳头，追问道：“怎么，别告诉我他也死了！”  
“没死没死，不过现在他已经从行会脱离了是自由冒险者，确切住在哪谁都不清楚。听说加入了个冒险者部队，偶尔能看在海都广场看到他。”  
“对对，我也有印象！”另一位黄杉兵插嘴，“他身边偶尔还会跟个白魔法师，或者骑士，应该是他现在的队友吧。尤其那个白魔法师长得白白净净，特别显眼。”  
“要说显眼还是同行的骑士更显眼吧！乌尔达哈人不都皮糙肉厚全身黝黑吗，你看他细皮嫩肉的完全不似沙漠人啊，发色还那么浅，整个人走在阳光下就跟透明人一样！不知道他有没有固定的搭档，没有的话有点想试试。”  
边上的同伴抬脚踢了下他的屁股，调笑道：“你到底是想在迷宫里试还是床上试？”  
底层巡逻兵的素质归根结底还是不高，两人光顾着互相逗趣忘了面前还有位等待调查的身份不明者，更忽略了对方的满面怒火。直觉告诉战士这两人嘴里的俊美骑士就是他阔别了五年之久的恋人，没有证据，但他仍然如此坚信。战士本不想在城里闹出乱子，可惜理智总是有极限，很快拳头就不再受到束缚，抬起手一拳砸在面前兔崽子脸上。  
平时轮斧头的人力气之大不言而喻，愣是把人高马大的鲁加族甩出去了小半米。打完人战士转身就跑，背后挨了拳头的城管回过神开始追赶时他已经飞奔下了楼梯一路从上层甲板冲到了下层夹板。台阶下便是海都最热闹的广场，海滨城市的夜晚永远如气温一样欢腾鼎沸，临近深夜路灯下仍聚集着不少乐不思蜀的冒险者。  
战士快步在人群中穿梭，鞋底板踩在食品包装纸和烟花碎屑上嘎吱作响。身边几位谈笑风生的拉拉菲尔商人正在研究刚进口来的雪茄，弹烟时烟灰落在了飞速掠过的战士裤脚，迸出星点火光。时髦的姑娘们闹哄哄讨论着秘银之眼上刊登的新服装，声音又大又吵。不愿分离的情侣们十指相握诉说情爱，醉酒的吟游诗人爬到高台上纵情高歌，结束任务归来的冒险者们炫耀着宏伟战勋。五颜六色的琐事丝毫未能减缓战士的跑速，他笔直穿过整条街道，转眼间人群就过去了。  
眼看就要穿过繁华大道冲进隐蔽安全的小巷时，他看到不远处的商铺前伫立着一个熟识的侧影。那人身穿银色铠甲，绀碧后裾几乎没过了小腿。他正在和店主交谈，长及肩胛的头发垂下来遮住了他的大半面孔，只能看到一双薄唇张张合合。  
那个指引战士动身前往海都的声音再次响起，这次并非指明方向，而是用一种极为坚定深沉的嗓音怂恿他上去按住前面那人的肩膀。原始直觉的反应速度快于思考，战士顾不上考虑身后紧追不舍的巡逻兵，收住朝小巷深处踏的脚，快走两步将手搭在了那人的肩膀上。  
海洋神利姆莱茵总会为漂泊在外的水手们点亮一盏照亮海雾的明灯，灯火如拴在船首的绳索在风暴中保驾护航，让那些向往浩瀚海洋的水手们不至于迷了路。战士也是其中一员，他远航在外，然而每次回首望去总能看到遥远陆地上那盏明灯。最初他认为是利姆莱茵为他这种异乡旅者点起的路标，仔细看才发现那并非催促海之民归途的号响，而是送别他踏上航旅的清风。无论即将航行多远，无论是否有罗盘指引，他都要继续前行，直到见到那个人。  
骑士转身时，战士感觉有腥咸的海风拂过了脸庞。  
面前的人脸庞显出了更加明显的棱角，身高长到已经与战士齐平，蓄了长发，肩膀也宽厚了不少，外貌上显露出明显岁月雕琢的痕迹。然而眉眼间的神情丝毫未变，还如记忆中那个乌尔达哈人一般坚韧、忠诚、孤勇而满腔情热。  
海风曾将他送到乌尔达哈邂逅了奇迹，又在劫后重新将遗失的奇迹送还到了他手里。  
战士想自己现在脸上的表情一定傻爆了，他呆立在原地嘿嘿傻笑，不停拍打着骑士的肩膀，耗尽脑细胞也只想到了最尴尬的开场白：“我、你，好、好久不.......”  
一瞬间，只有短短的一瞬间，战士确信他看到骑士动容了，堇色眸子里涌出的多达五年的思念与慰藉几乎要将他淹没。然而消逝的太快，战士还没来得及从中咂摸出味道，更没有给他一枚亲吻当做重逢的起点，或者一个拥抱，就被什么坚硬的金属板砸中了脑门。 霎时，眼前天旋地转，他一个趔趄跪倒在地，仰头看到骑士已经进入战斗状态，他手持剑盾，手骨节都攥得发白，此刻正怒气冲冠地望向跪在脚边的战士。  
啊，是久违的盾牌猛击......战士迷迷糊糊地苦笑。晕眩只持续了短短数秒，很快他全身就没有了力量，翻了个白眼迎面撞上地面，不省人事。  
  
连续两次醒来战士都必须和全新的天花板打声招呼，上一次是萨纳兰的破房顶，这次则是颇具拉诺西亚特色的洁白穹顶，附加从未见过的陌生面孔。床边围着一个不知哪冒出来人带着三只宝石兽，他们见战士睁眼了立刻作鸟兽散，连声招呼都没有打。  
战士唿地跳起来，也顾不上身处何地撒开脚丫就往门外跑：“骑士人呢！打了就跑可不是你的作风！”战士挨个推开长廊里的房门往里面探头，为此还挨了姑娘家一记耳光和杀人预告，明显个人隐私四个字在他眼中和空气一样无足轻重。  
最后只剩下走廊尽头最后一个房间，战士定定神，按住面前的黄铜门把手轻轻转了半圈。门没锁，他紧张地深吸了口气，做足准备后才把身子整个探了进去。他本想好好同骑士叙旧，顺便解释下这五年的缺席，然而门开了，他却看到两位一丝不挂的男人正相拥在床上接吻。  
其中一位是他的老朋友学者，他难得没戴眼镜，半磕着眼，两手成环圈住了身边人的细腰。另一人战士并不认识，从不染凡尘的白色头发上分析，可能是黄衫军口中的白魔法师。那人乖巧地坐在学者怀里，捧着学者的下颚专注地亲吻着，只有在战士破门而入的刹那抖了抖猫耳，再无其他反应。  
房门打开时轴承发出的吱扭声传到了学者耳中，他斜眼望向门口，隔着老远战士都能感受到从他白眼里飘出来的杀气。学者收回视线，拍了拍白魔法师的后颈，柔声道：“不早了，起床吧。”  
白魔法师撇撇嘴，不情愿地轻哼两声：“你就这么想让我回格里达尼亚感受元灵的不安？”  
“怎么会......”学者目光柔软，用手指剐了下白魔的鼻尖，他朝门口指了指，解释道，“有人来了。”  
白魔法师噗嗤笑出声， 他捏了下学者的鼻尖，语气轻松快活：“别太较真，我开玩笑的。”说完他拽过毯子裹住全身，走出房门前顺手带走了斜挂在椅背上的白祈长袍。经过战士身边时他短暂驻足，弯下腰仰望的视角仔细端详起来。战士被盯得起了一身疹子，他刚要开口询问白魔法师就侧身从门缝间钻了出去，临别时留下一抹言不尽意的浅笑让战士刚落下去的疹子又冒遍了全身。  
趁战士发呆的空，学者已经简单换上了衬衣，自顾自地擦起眼睛，目光都没有分给他。“骑士在楼下的房间。”他说，“下楼梯，右转，第二个房间。”  
“我......”  
“我知道你有很多问题想问，但我不想耽误我的早餐。”  
眼看学者也要越过自己走到门外，战士像一个出色的剑斗士闪避敌方攻击那样快速转身，右手挡住学者的路将他强制留在了房间里。“我有话想对你说。”  
凭学者的力气怎么能拗得过他，只好勉为其难退回房间，抱着双臂等候发布。  
战士自觉站直，向学者低头道歉：“我之前太鲁莽了，没有和你好好打招呼就擅自离开，而且一离开就是五年。”  
空气沉默了许久，久到战士怀疑学者已经睡着了，他稍微抬起头，看到那位多年未见的老友依旧站在房间中央，只是拥抱双腕的指关节有些微微发颤。“我无所谓。”学者说，“你走了就走了，还添了那么多麻烦，还得我一样样收拾。”  
“真是对不住。”战士干笑出声，“我会想办法弥补的，之后你需要我干什么我就干什么，保证指哪打哪！”  
“虚伪，不用。”  
“哦对了，之前我撞碎了你家玻璃，等有钱了一定赔，一定！”  
“连本带利你去卖身也不一定还得起。”学者用力咂舌，出来的白眼仿佛能杀死人，战士本想继续道歉，没料到学者竟大跨步走到他跟前，抬起右手搭在了他肩头。旧友低沉的嗓音坠进耳廓，清晰地令人震撼。  
他听到他说：“你回来就好。”  
  
告别战士，学者并没有径直走去餐厅用早餐。他走下楼梯，右拐，数到第二个房间后转动门把手，锁扣喀嘣一声弹开，他小心翼翼地探了半个身子进去。这是骑士的房间，屋内单调的装潢宣告着屋主的淡薄，只有角落一套看着就格外昂贵的渔具显得格外扎眼。他隐约记得骑士刚来拉诺西亚定居的时候，前任剑斗士手头略有积蓄，理应先安顿生活，骑士却不惜大价格买下全套钓具，嘴里念叨着等那人回来，要找他学钓鱼。自那时起也已经过去了五年，手指拂过盖在渔具上的防尘布，布面在海滨城市湿润的空气里仍落了一层薄薄的灰。  
房主骑士坐在床边的单人沙上发呆，他早已醒来换好衣物，或许，他整夜都未曾睡去。学者敲了敲门框示意自己的存在，轻声问道：“你不去见他一面吗？”  
“五年了。”隐没于晨光的骑士自语道，“五年，哪怕一封信都没有写给我。”  
“或许他不知道你的地址。”学者耸耸肩，“你唐突搬家，除了我估计没人知道你的去向.......”  
拳掌落在木质桌面的巨响打断了学者的话，他收起声音，直视着在金光下模糊了轮廓的骑士。他此刻一定气得发抖，不然嗓音怎么会如此起伏不稳。“就算不知道地址也总有办法可以联系，莫古邮政满世界都有，这不是什么难事。”骑士说，“我不需要知道很多，只要告诉我他还活着就够了，我只有这么点要求。”  
“他一定有无法与我们取得联系的原因。”学者向屋内走了几步，脚尖似乎碰到了什么东西，他弯腰捡了起来，发现是一本绿色赛珞璐封面的日记簿。他感觉自己的心脏在怦怦狂跳，努力抑制住抖开本子的冲动，将日记本递到骑士面前。  
骑士没有接过本子，他扭头看着学者，面无表情：“里面没写什么正经事，你想看看么？”  
学者摇摇头。他曾目睹骑士伏案书写的模样，也清楚日记的内容，那里面并非所谓的没有正经事，而是根本不算日记。每天的内容都只有一行，就是日期。今天与昨天，明天与今天。唯一的不同，只有时间流逝。这方法还是学者亲自教给他的，在战争中遗失了部分灵魂的两个人面对面而坐，提笔在本子上简单书写。  
最初，骑士的日记里还记了些杂事，说要等战士回来了与他分享。随着时间的流逝他的希望之火逐渐泯灭，当难捱到无法自己时，就不再写了，只是把今天当成是昨天，使明天覆盖今天。让时间永远压缩在一天之内，仿佛这样就能缩短与战士分别的苦痛。  
扣门的轻响砸碎了凝结成冰的空气，学者回过神，转身发现有人影在门外等候。礼貌伫立在门外的黑魔法师笼罩在一片漆黑下，就算在熹微晨光中也昏暗无比，他眨了眨唯一露在布料外的眼睛，不紧不慢地说道：“抱歉打扰你们，但是龙骑和诗人在外面打起来了，如果你们不去帮忙阻止下，我们部队可能会因为破坏公物而背上巨额债务。”  
学者一阵胃痛。他揉了揉太阳穴，回应道：“下次再出这种事尽快通知，别在门口干等着，实在不行说话大点声。”  
黑魔法师不悦地嘀咕：“这能怪谁，我敲了半天门你俩没反应，行吧，那我下次直接核爆招呼，不信你们听不见。”  
“你行行好千万不要乱用核爆，这破房子的贷款还没还清，炸了我们全都要完蛋。”


	4. Chapter 4

-12-  
  
有智者说过，永远不要和遭愤怒冲晕头脑的人辩驳对错，因为他们会把你的智商与理性也拖到同等水平，并且以远超于平均值的蛮横不讲理打败你。对待这类人，只需点头赞同他们荒谬的观点，等他们在成为野蛮人的道路上越走越远时便是再也不见之日。  
学者异常赞同这个观点，并且很想付诸以实践，只可惜眼前两个在大庭广众下互殴对骂的人身份有些特殊，一个是部队的活体钱包，一个是名义上的部队长，无论哪个都不是可以随意弃之不顾的人。学者紧贴在骑士身后，试图用后裾和阴影做层隔离，谁让他是土生土长的海都人出门走两步就是熟面孔，被当场认出来多丢人。  
骑士贴心地递给学者一块面罩后举起盾牌，顶着诗人雨点般的攻击走到两人中间。“这次又是怎么回事？”他望向怒发冲冠随时会取对方性命的两人，无奈地发问，“是龙骑的长枪顶到天花板把你的地板戳漏了？还是诗人把脏衣服悄悄混在你的洗衣筐里了？”  
怒发冲冠的龙骑士大声咂舌：“我只是不小心踩到了院子里的苗圃，他就恨不得把我打成筛子。”  
弓弦绷紧的声音在空气中颤动，诗人拉弓的小臂青筋暴起，可见下次攻击的力度可没那么容易防御。他扣紧牙关，声音仿佛是从牙缝里钻出来一样：“那可是阿泽玛玫瑰，你知道一株的栽培周期有多长吗！”龙骑张张嘴刚想狡辩，诗人就咆哮着向他的喉口射出一发毒咬箭，如果不是骑士眼疾手快拦了下来龙骑怕是要在床上躺几天，周边围观的人群不由得为他敏捷的身手报以雷霆掌声。  
骑士苦笑着把箭扔到草丛里，天知道他这身徒手拆招的技巧全是劝架练出来的，龙骑诗人两天一吵架三天一拆家，愣是把移动速度最为笨重的骑士训成了兼顾跳高的短跑健将。  
面对骑士完美的防御诗人并未放弃进攻。他立即挽弓连射出三箭，趁骑士接应时压低重心向前冲刺巧妙绕过他用铁盾筑起的壁垒，寒光闪现的尖刃直指向龙骑士鼻尖，转瞬间便能夺人性命。  
“躲开！”  
人群深处传来的咆哮强硬扯断了龙骑士的思绪，他急忙从惊慌中醒来，迅速翻身后跳拉开了与诗人之间的距离。霎时，一束黑影隔在陷入纷争的两人之间截断了弓箭的轨迹。箭已离弦，刃尖直指战士眉心，他冷静地偏过脸以侧脸一道深深血壑为代价躲了过去。利刃切割皮肤的痛感丝毫没能阻止战士的动作，他扬起右手用斧柄挑飞了诗人手中的弓箭，藏在腰际阴影下的左手紧握成拳顺势在他小腹上砸了三下。  
除非具有钢铁般的腹肌，不然任谁也吃不下战士蓄力后的三拳，久疏锻炼的诗人光挨一下就已经够呛了，别说还是接连的三下。他两眼一摸黒，攥紧弓箭而发白的骨节立刻脱了力，双臂断线似的垂下，狰狞地面孔也终于舒缓下来，软绵绵晕倒在战士臂弯里的模样如同只是安稳入睡。  
面对在场所有人惊愕到合不上嘴的神色，战士不以为然地耸肩撇嘴，肩膀上挂着诗人的样子宛如傍晚狩猎归来的老猎人。“我觉得现在他这状态听不进话，一不做二不休......”他急忙为自己毫无征兆的暴力行为进行辩解，要知道整个部队上下，乃至左邻右舍都没人敢得罪这位气性骄纵的诗人，只敢好言相劝，战士是首个冲上来上手的勇者，就连很少给人好脸色看的学者都忍不住给这一壮举鼓起了掌。  
躲过一劫的龙骑士凑上来，左左右右把战士打量了一圈后把手撂在了他肩膀上：“还不错，你就是昨晚借住客房准备申请来我们部队的新人吗？”  
“不是。”骑士抢答，“只是昨天随手捡回来的，你可以搁回原地，我不介意。”  
很明显骑士的小声嘀咕不能掌控全局，龙骑士对这位救自己于水火的战士充满了好感，不惜裂开嘴挤出了一个特别扭曲的笑容。“我们部队不接收流浪犬，不过流浪战士可以。如果你暂时没有归属，可以来我们部队避避风雨。”  
战士又是摇头又是点头不禁令人担心起他的颈椎会不会折断，他本就在琢磨办法和骑士套近乎，没想到机会倒是自己飘到了面前。“没有的！”他大声回答，“我现在就一个人！”  
“如你所见我们部队这群人，都不是很靠谱，希望你不要太介意。”  
“不介意不介意！”  
“那你找骑士要份入队申请，写好了交给我。”说完，他取下手铠朝战士伸出了手。战士愣住了，情理之中他也伸出手，准备与未来的部队长做出友好交流。  
胳膊才伸出去一半，龙骑士竟绕开了战士示意友好的握手，指了指挂在他肩头仍处在昏迷状态的诗人，毫不领情地竖起眉毛：“把我男朋友还回来。”  
  
战士觉得自己最近运势太背，急需找个风水宝地住几天吸吸精气。一觉醒来先被人告知已经过去了五年，迷了几天路好不容易回到重建后的利姆萨·罗敏萨又没人知道他这号人，遇到骑士别说抱一个亲一个迎面就是一盾牌，还没入部队就先把部队长的小男朋友锤近了医务室，未来别说混出点头脸，怕是做人都要夹着尾巴。  
所幸诗人肋骨没断，学者仔细侦查后说：“冲击后正常晕厥，睡一天就没事了。”这让战士松了口气，他事后才发觉下手太重，真惹出点麻烦他连个赔偿费都掏不起，只能走上卖身还债这一条路。  
傍晚前他终于把填写完毕的入队申请交到了龙骑士手里，表格很短，写了一下午的原因是每写完一份骑士都会截下来检查，扫两眼就以字写得太丑看不懂为由扔了回来。“重写。”骑士平静地命令，“写到这里的横竖不打弯为止。”  
纯属找茬。趁骑士不注意时战士甩了个白眼，吐了吐舌头，多少安慰了下写正楷写到发酸的手指头。  
全部忙完已经入夜，战士分到了一间走廊尽头的空屋子。开门的瞬间尘封已久的积尘与朽木的霉菌味立刻欢跃跳起，为新主人献上了最热情的贴面礼，害得战士连打了三个喷嚏，鼻涕眼泪流了整脸。他眯着眼睛捂住口鼻跑到窗边，在经过与生锈窗锁的一番搏斗后终于获得了胜利，报酬是获得了为房间通风换气的权利。  
海风冲淡了房间内的浊气，战士借着月光环顾着屋内满目狼藉，深深叹了口气，这清扫量没有半天是绝对干不完的，先不说手头没工具，天都黑了想干活也什么都看不清。他看了眼窗外，花园倒是整齐干净，还有粉刷仔细的木质长椅，实在不行去院子里凑合一晚也不是不可以。  
战士思考着吹海风会不会感冒出神，门口处传来阵阵脚步声，廊灯擦亮了视线，他看到骑士站在门外，一双紫眸被夜色染成了暗蓝。骑士脱掉了白天的铠甲，只穿着内里的白色贴身单衣，腰间简洁的皮革束带松紧恰到好处，正衬得他胸宽腰窄。搁在五年前，战士肯定会不由分说就把他拉进怀里抓着他的腰接吻，现在却只敢远远看着，连手都不敢伸。  
“怎么不点灯？”骑士踏进屋内立刻皱起眉，“什么味，有什么东西死在里面了吗？”  
“如果找找说不定有，比如老鼠什么的。”战士尴尬地笑笑，阔别五年后他仿佛忘记了如何与骑士交流，连俏皮话都说不利索，“怎么，来帮我打扫？”  
骑士扬起手里的布料，答道：“只是送东西，部队长交代的。”他走到房间里，也不顾袖口洁白就徒手抚掉了木床框子上的积尘，终于露出原木色后把崭新的被单抻平扑在了上面，边收拾边说，“龙骑担心你晚上受凉，虽然是别人用过的旧床单但凑合一晚上应该不过分。”  
战士本想开玩笑说自己差点把他男朋友打残废结果他还想着给自己添床被子，琢磨了会没敢说，只是随便附和了两句：“没想到他这么周到。”  
骑士没接话，他安静地整理好床铺，走到战士面前用手扳住他的脸。月光下，一道尚未愈合的新鲜伤口正往外渗血。他低语了几句，清澈的蓝光罩在了战士脸上，那倒血口随着充盈的光辉一起逐渐缩小、愈合，最后只剩下一条深色的血痂。“下次小心些，诗人没轻没重，刀剑自己也不长眼，这一箭刺到别的地方都是致命伤。”骑士叮嘱说。  
愈合痒让战士忍不住想去挠脸上的疤，他又怕骑士生气，只好揉腮帮子。“没事，我有分寸。”他说：“死不了......”  
话说一半，拳头打击硬物的巨响穿透了耳膜，战士侧过脸看到骑士眉眼间溢出着冰冷的怒气，如同凝固在寒冰中的火苗。“你有分寸。”他默念，抬眼审视着，“原来你也有分寸。”  
直到骑士拂袖离去，战士都没能参透他生气的原因。  
躺在床上，困意瞬间替代了忧虑霸占了全身。战士把脸埋在整洁的床单上，吸气时闻到了淡薄的肥皂香，和骑士靠上来时的气息相同。“这个骗子，还敢甩给部队长。”他轻笑两声，打了个哈欠。  
战士想：明早起来就去和骑士道歉吧，不论他为什么生气，道歉总没错。再和他解释下这五年空缺的原因，虽然听上去很扯淡，只要够诚恳，骑士一定会相信的。  
一定。  
  
-13-  
  
生命对睡眠的诉求强烈到令人发指，哪怕是一声不吭埋头猛睡了五年的人早上被噪音吵醒也会愤怒会发火，更会扛着斧头踹门而出红着眼睛找寻噪音的来源，直到有位相对冷静的人出来给他一盾牌才会消停。情绪恢复稳定的战士盘腿坐在客厅地摊上揉着额角的鼓包，昨天的包还没下去今天又长了一个，他觉得自己脑门整个宽了一倍，前发都已经遮不住额头咯。  
就算昨天是自己找挨揍，今天这下实在是冤枉。战士边揉脑门边盯着站在不远处的骑士，后者很快就感受到了他目光中的委屈，叹了口气，停下手里的活转身走进厨房，不消一会出现时手里拿着个盛满清水的玻璃杯。战士正好渴了，刚想谢谢就看到骑士把玻璃杯怼在了自己脑门上。别说，虽然没解成渴，额头那两个烫得他发疼的鼓包倒是有所好转。  
“黑魔还没起床。”骑士解释，“等他起来我找他要个冰块，你先用这个凑合下。”  
玻璃外壁很快就被体温焐热了，骑士没有去换水而是干脆把杯子放下，用自己的手掌心敷了上去。他的手刚摸过玻璃浸过水，皮肤表层落在战士脑门上凉丝丝的又不会冰人打寒噤，好似翩然落下的小雨，温度适中。战士将脑袋的重量全压在他手中，清晨的困意此刻已经彻底散去，他想起临睡前准备对骑士说的话，不舍得将额头从骑士手心中挪开，手攀上去搭在了他的手腕上。  
战士抬头望向他，只是安静地看着，并没有说半个字，湛蓝如海的眼睛动情地闪着光，黑色的前发垂下来遮住几寸目光，如同交杂在阳光下的树荫。  
骑士心里咯噔一下。他自然读得懂战士眼睛里的话语，他们曾共享了人生最美好的岁月，几年的缺席不仅夺不走他的记忆，反而加深了印象，那些不经意间流露出的小细节在五个春秋的交替间也变得格外清晰。封存在心间的旧稿纸摸上去时会有钢笔用力刻写的明显的凹陷感，每个字后面都写着一个个不同却又极度相似的辗转难眠的夜。  
五年，骑士没有一天不在思念活不见人死不见尸的战士。很多人劝他放下，去交些新朋友，找个新搭档，或者谈一场新的恋爱。骑士一一拒绝，他不想也无法接受自己背叛他，就像他不愿意承认他存活的概率比星星落下来掉进他手里一样。只是，当他们真正迎来重逢的时刻，五年来积压在心底的委屈、悲伤与怨恨一齐爆炸，转化成愤怒侵占了骑士的内心。  
一封信，一句寄语，一个物件，或者铠甲上的一片铁锈。骑士想，只要能获得哪怕一分一毫关于战士的消息，他这五年都不会过的如此狼狈。  
战士搭在他腕上的手逐渐收紧，骑士被捏的有些烦躁往回不住缩手。他愈是推拒，战士就愈是紧逼，等回过神来他已经从地板上站了起来，骑士已经被他强硬的态度逼到了客厅尽头，此刻正背抵着墙用眼神表示着不悦。他稍微放松力气，手掌依旧执着地箍紧骑士的手腕：“我、我有很多话要和你说。”  
骑士做了个噤言的手势：“你欠我五年。”  
“关于这点，我可以提供合理的解释。”  
还未等战士有感情背诵早已准备妥当的长篇抒情文学，部队里其他人全都打着哈欠凑到了客厅，各个准时的如同上了闹钟。骑士挑起眉毛，战士这才识相地撒开手，他凑到骑士耳边，近到温热的呼吸喷到了他颈窝深处。“等没人了，可以给我几分钟吗？”战士问。  
“凭什么？”  
战士忍住了亲吻他侧颊的冲动，抬手捏了下他板到僵硬的脸，微笑着回答：“凭你都等了我五年了，不多这么几分钟。”  
除了学者甩给他俩了一个言不尽意的眼神外，没人注意到在墙边还有两人保持着极其暧昧的距离说悄悄话。龙骑士走在最前面，他清了清喉咙，招呼其他人聚到跟前：“我想大家的都听到了早上的声音，那件事又发生了。”  
显然完全没睡醒的召唤师打了个响亮地哈欠：“都懂的，每个月一次，只有迟到绝不缺席。”  
“那麻烦骑士把部队警戒状态改到二级黄色，其他人去打听下去向。”  
骑士点点头，从口袋里掏出张染成蜂蜜黄色的卡纸随手贴在了橱柜边。其他人也心领意会地打起精神鱼贯往房门方向走，边走还边讨论这个月的日子来的有点晚，害得他们一直紧张兮兮地等了好久。  
人群里唯独战士跟个傻子一样愣在原地不知所措，他攀住骑士的胳膊，压低声音：“这是出什么事了吗？什么二级黄色警戒？”  
“哦你刚来还不知道。”骑士云淡清风地撇撇嘴，“就是昨天被你打晕的那个诗人离家出走了。”  
战士惊得嘴里完全可以塞进一整个拉诺西亚香橙，他瞪圆眼睛大呼小叫：“这可是大事啊！你们怎么都这么不紧不慢的？要不要联系下黄衫军什么的？”  
骑士捂住战士的嘴示意他声音放轻点：“别大惊小怪，每个月都这样大家都习惯了。”  
由于他的语气实在过于平静，不知道内容的人听上去肯定以为他们只是在在讨论天气。为了合群战士吸了口气稳住嗓门，摆出游刃有余的姿态继续追问：“离家出走才二级警报，那一级是什么时候才会出现？”  
“诗人掏出镲的时候。”  
  
日上三竿后，去外面搜寻诗人踪迹的人们陆续归来，重新聚在了客厅中。战士人生地不熟的没参与搜寻任务，自作主张给大汗淋漓的人们端茶倒水，忙完就搬了把椅子凑到骑士身旁坐了下来。见战士贴上来骑士拧了下眉头，倒是没有挪开，光这点就够战士偷乐一下午了。  
几个人忙活了大半天线索没找到，苦衷倒是攒了一肚子：什么天气太热，险进坭坑里弄脏了新鞋，宝石兽不肯帮忙找人跳到树杈上对主人示威，之类的个人问题。龙骑士显然不是什么有耐心的类型， 听到一半脸色明显暗下来，他把手探到背后取下长枪搁在身前的桌台上，空气立刻安静下来，只有金属武器撞击木板的轰鸣声在不断回荡。  
“说重点。”龙骑士加重语气 ，“找到没？”  
大家整齐摇头。  
龙骑士咂舌，转头将视线定格在骑士身上：“你呢？”  
“听城里的船夫说看到他在到处找船，不过确切去了哪他们也不清楚。”  
“学者也没找到？”他继续问。  
“我没找。”在角落的学者诚实地回答，战士发现那个全身雪白的猫魅青年此刻正坐在他怀里，“反正不找他肚子饿了自己也会回来。”  
龙骑士深深叹了口气狠抓了两下头发，眉头皱在一起看上去很是为难：“这次和以往的小打小闹不一样，不去找他很可能就不回来了。”  
空气中突然弥漫开一种类似酩酊的忧虑，大家全垂下头空担心。诗人身轻如燕，飞檐走壁早已是家常便饭，真想寻找他的足迹估计得往房顶上爬。  
角落壁橱的影子突然动了动，吓得距离最近的战士从椅子上蹦了起来。那团阴影不仅如活物般移动起来，甚至有布料摩擦的窸窣声从黑影里传了出来。“抱歉打扰你们，但是我知道诗人现在在哪，觉得还是应该和你们说一声。”影子裂开一条缝，战士看到黑影里面露出了一双无精打采的褐色眼睛，着才终于注意到身旁还站着个人。黑魔法师人如其名，整个人都裹在黑色长袍深处看不真切：“他现在人在幻影群岛上，从行走方向分析目的地应该是天狼星灯塔。”  
最没想着指望的黑魔法师反倒成了在场最靠谱的人，龙骑士难掩讶异：“你从哪问来的，消息来源可信度高吗？”  
“我谁都没问。”说着黑魔法师从长袍下探出手，掌心里躺着一个小巧精妙的仪表盘，上面斑斑驳驳地闪着蓝光。“自从上次诗人回来后我在他帽子里塞了个小型以太发信器，虽然不够精准只能看个大概，总比什么都没有强。”  
在座一片哗然，向黑魔投以了敬佩的目光。谁都知道黑魔法师的以太学成绩优异，整天神叨叨地研究黑魔纹的理论与运动，没人知道他为了不挪屁股出门找人还顺手搞出了些实用的机械产品，真的是用心良苦。可惜这股兴奋劲并没有持续很久，飞快就让天狼星灯塔几个字浇灭了。包括骑士在内的几个人目目相觑，谁都没起头吆喝着去找人。  
“天狼星灯塔啊，能理解，是他会喜欢的地方。”龙骑赞许地点头，“以前在他就老喜欢往这类地方跑，伊修加德不是有很多冰雪封锁的老宅基地吗，他全都走了个遍。那么，怎么安排？  
依旧鸦雀无声。  
战士狐疑地歪头，天狼星灯塔有什么好犹豫的？在他记忆里那座灯塔挺拔宏伟，沉默伫立在利姆萨·罗敏萨不远处的模样仿佛海岛的守护者，是每个海民心灵的归宿。视野好的日子从城里就能看见灯塔顶部的荧荧灯火，那光芒一直到海平线尽头，为远行的水手指引出一条回家的路。尽管已经阔别多年，战士依旧清楚内部每一级楼梯每一个拐角，甚至哪个高台适合比撒尿弧度的距离都记得清楚。  
不谦虚来讲，在场这么多人，要说做天狼星灯塔的导游非他莫属。  
“如果你们不熟，我可以带你们去。”战士提高嗓门，举手示意，完全没注意身边的骑士正在使劲摇头阻止他的自告奋勇，“那里我熟得很，肯定能派上些用场。”  
龙骑士正因为冷场有些抹不开面子，战士主动请缨正中心意。“可以，当然可以！”  
“不过灯塔里面挺大的有很多分叉路，最好分两队效率高些，我记得学者小时候也总去......”在学者的注目下战士说话声越来越小，为了保命最后半句干脆咬碎了吞进肚子没说出口。  
部队长当然天不怕地不怕，自荐和引荐都有了他乐得开心，同时把学者也推到了风口浪尖：“那学者也带一队，其他人自行安排下跟谁走。”  
一个刚进部队半天并且身份不明的新人和熟悉多年的元老级骨干之间根本没有可比性，除了打定主意不走出家门的黑魔法师外，有点脑筋的人全都站在了学者身边，包括前一秒还在那称赞战士有担当的龙骑士。战士摆出一副遭到遗弃的小动物的眼神向骑士求助，骑士左摇右摆犹豫了半天，刚往战士身侧迈了半步就被人一把推到了学者队伍里，定睛去看，推人的竟是白魔法师。  
白袍白发的白魔法笑容盈盈，向对面迷惑不解的几人挥手：“我要和战士一组，你去那边吧，去天狼星灯塔的话队里还是有个懂些神圣魔法的人比较妥当。”  
骑士楞了一下：“我？”  
“我们都知道你对神圣魔法略知一二，足够了，放心去吧。”  
先不说稀里糊涂就让人推开的骑士，学者差点以为自己视力又变差了，他直勾勾望向白魔法师，神色中少了些许往日的从容：“你、你不和我一组？为什么要和战士？”  
白魔法师并没有及时回答，在此刻的氛围下，他单纯的笑容显出些许惊悚的效果，学者看在眼里，全身都忍不住发颤。为了加深彼此的困惑，白魔法师故意往战士胳膊边贴，两人的手几乎都要叠在一起了，猫魅族的身段在中原人族前本就显得羸弱，靠在战士身边颇有小鸟依人的感觉。“想和部队新成员加深下感情而已。”白魔法师语调平静祥和，全然不顾学者、骑士和战士三个人复杂而憋屈的表情，“没事，他看上去蛮可靠，不会对我怎么样的。”  
我比较怕你对他怎么样。学者在心里无奈的摇头叹气，他知道白魔决定的事就算说什么都无法改变，当众反驳更没有好下场。出于道义，学者在临别前送给毫不知情的战士一个同情的眼神当做忠告，随后带着自己的满编小队先行赶往码头，坐上了驶往幻影群岛的渔船。  
  
-14-  
  
一路上，白魔法师都安静地如同含苞待放的妮美雅百合，他坐在船尾时而用指尖拨起层层涟漪，时而眺望水平面远方的碧天山峦，就连他身边的空气都恬静而温婉起来。船夫似乎对长相俊美的白魔法师颇有好感，航行途中几次靠到他身边搭话，而战士却远远坐在船另一头不肯靠近，他总觉得白魔法师的笑颜里不安好心，稍微靠上去都能闻到类似鲜血的铁锈味。  
直觉告诉战士，白魔法师很危险。  
渔船越过重重迷雾，待已经彻底看不见小麦酒港的美人鱼像时幻影群岛的码头就已经近在眼前。船夫并未将船驶进码头，而是在距离陆地几星丈远的海上抛了锚，无论战士如何要求船夫都咬死了不再前行，神神叨叨地念着什么不吉利云云，还说如果不是看在白魔法师干干净净地不适合游泳早就让他们自行想办法上岛嘞！  
战士拗不过他，只好骂骂咧咧地跳进水里。从小长在海边的人水性不会差，只是后背的铁斧增大了游水的难度，在狠呛了几口海水后战士终于爬上了岸。他咳出几口腥咸的海水，猛然想起来只看到白魔法师跳下水时溅起的水花，之后便没了影子。战士回首使劲张望，都做好跳海捞人的心理准备了身后竟传来阵阵低笑声。  
“你好慢。”白魔法师从岸边的巨岩后跳出来，他赤着脚踩在沙滩上，身边围绕着一圈浅绿色的辉光，浸过海水的长袍以肉眼可见的速度干燥了。  
“抱歉，装备太重了。”战士晃头甩掉发梢上的水滴，开始环顾他们抵达的“码头。”  
阔别多年的幻影群岛与记忆中大相径庭，码头的木夹板因年久失修而破碎，腐朽的木材在浅海滩沉浮。几艘破了底的木舟东倒西歪地在沙滩上排列，船框上布满浓绿苔藓，看来早已成为藻类生物的软巢。面前的一切都无比陌生，蜘蛛丝与苔藓攀援在灯塔大理石砌成的墙壁上，像是在搀扶着防止它崩坏一样。灯塔前大门紧锁，木桶、砖块、钉钉铆铆散落满地，全然一副败落凋零的凄惨模样。  
抬起头，战士看到融入迷雾而有些模糊的灯塔主体外有矿物质凸出的轮廓，莹黄色矿石以灯塔为中心向外扩张，曲折锐利好似树杈。他眯起眼耐心等到海风袭来稍微吹散了浓雾，才看到天狼星灯塔扭曲地倾斜着，横插在正中心的以太结晶体如同利刃贯穿了它的心脏。  
制成这把刃尖的不是其他，正是五年前灵灾的旧疤。  
昏厥感迎面扑来，战士脚底趔趄撞在石墙上。他越是费力喘息，胸腔里越是撕裂般得疼，理应愈合了的伤痕表层如火焰灼烧般滚烫。为了调整气息，战士闭上眼睛顺墙壁滑落至地面，混沌中，灯塔竟与自己的身影重叠在了一起。  
“你怎么了？”白魔法师的声音传入耳畔，他蹲在战士身边，语气中满是担忧，“不舒服？晕船？恶心？”  
战士咬咬牙，撑着斧头从地上站起来：“我没事。就是有点缺氧，估计是刚才呛水呛太多了。”  
“如果不舒服的话记得说，接下来难免有冲突，我一个人可应付不来。”  
“冲突？难道还有土匪把受损的灯塔当老巢了？”  
白魔法师让这话逗乐了。“如果是土匪就简单多了，我一个人就够哪还需要你。”他笑着说，“听说，这个塔里寄宿着的妖异具有让死人复活成僵尸的歌喉，那些沉船溺亡的水手全都循着歌声聚集在了这里，就等着我们这些活人上门当诱饵呢。怎么，你一点都不知道就撺掇大家来这种地方找人？”  
战士摇摇头，又点点头。  
或许是战士茫然的神色有些滑稽，白魔法师突然对他产生了浓厚的兴趣，他踱到他近侧，用几乎能蹭到皮肤的距离探上去闻嗅，耳朵尖的细毛随着呼吸的节奏轻轻颤抖。白魔呼出来的气息洒在胳膊上，又痒又诡异，战士浑身一抖起了满身疹子。  
时间仿佛度过去了一个星历白魔法师才终于抬起身，他脸上不再有笑意，双瞳仿佛并非在直视战士的眼睛而是他的灵魂。“果然那天早上不是错觉，你身上有和死者用一样的味道。”  
又闻又看弄得战士浑身不自在，他把白魔法师推到不至于继续起疹子的距离，反驳道：“什么死者，别瞎说。”  
白魔法师完全没有挪开话题的意思，他重新靠过来，战士重新推开，反复数次后他不再向前，却依旧没有放弃追问。“我听说你被卷进了灵灾并消失了五年之久，这五年里你在哪，发生了什么？”  
“我能去哪啊。”战士不解地抓了抓后脑勺，“就在萨纳兰枯骨营地一个小破屋里睡了五年而已。”  
“中途完全没有醒来？”  
“没有，睡醒就有人告诉我已经过了五年。”  
这话说完战士有些后悔，不吃不喝爆睡五年还能活下来已经不是奇迹的范畴，不是鬼估计也离鬼差不多了。但事实就在那摆着，他体征一切正常，能吃能喝能睡，有痛感有倦意，实在找不到任何非人的地方。白魔法师一定也有同样的想法，他先是像打量珍稀标本一样围着战士又捏又揉，还握住他的手腕测脉搏，忙叨了半天也没有消停的迹象。  
沦为活展品让战士有些不满，他皱着眉头躲过白魔法师的魔爪叮嘱说：“别闹了，我们可是来找人的。”  
“不找他也不会怎么样，而且骑士他们肯定都进到灯塔里面了，咱们就两个人，进去也是白搭。”  
战士简直要崩溃了，他还指望着进去和骑士碰头，现在却浑身湿哒哒地在破沙滩上吹海风。“那你和我组队是干什么！”他边吼边踢飞脚边一片碎木头，“难道就为了和我说这几句话？”  
白魔法师平静地点头给予了认可。“我们可以继续聊聊天。”他说，“如果你对自己的身体有什么疑惑我可以免费为你诊断。”  
“不用了。”战士没好气地拒绝，一屁股坐在了沙滩上望着岸边的花白海浪发呆，连白魔法师已经走到了背后都没有察觉。左侧脸颊传来的刺痛让他跳着站起来，战士伸手去摸，发现有粘稠的液体从皮肤上的切口中涌出，粘在了指缝间。  
他流血了。  
伤人者就站在他身边并没有畏罪潜逃的意思，连凶器也没有隐匿。紧攥在手中的小巧匕首上血迹斑斑，沿着刀刃的弧度渗进沙滩，只留下了一层深褐色的血印。白魔法师脸上毫无歉意，他笑着用白袍一角擦净匕首，放回随身的腰包中。“还会出血，看来血液输送也 还是正常的。有趣，你这个人真的太有趣了。”  
听着白魔法师几乎说得上愉快地笑声，战士冒出了一身冷汗，好不容易让海风吹干的皮革毛领又湿哒哒地黏回了后颈上。  
  
放在往常，骑士都会很自觉地走在队伍前沿探路，这次他不仅脚步慢腾腾，心思也明显不在任务上。灯塔内的楼梯整体是旋转向上的，骑士的眼神却老往身后瞟，学者大概心算了一下，每走三步他就要回一次头，为此已经多次拐弯撞墙踩楼梯踏空，如果不是召唤师的宝石兽殿后他怕是要滚下楼梯摔个好歹。  
在骑士第三十次转头后，学者终于按捺不住了，用书角轻轻敲打着他的后脑勺。“别看了，战士他们没跟上来。”  
骑士揉揉额头，嘟囔道：“我没有在找他，只是在想诗人会不会从后面出现......”  
回答当然是否定的，骑士的解释根本就是欲盖弥彰，学者似笑非笑地望向他慌乱的眼神明知故问道“那么担心？”  
遇到和战士相关的事骑士连语气和遣词都粗鲁起来，他咂了声舌，眉毛都竖了起来：“担心个屁，见都不想见到他。”  
学者甚至不稀罕拆穿他的口是心非，自顾自继续话题：“你看这才分开几个星时就这么个德行，还死倔着不和好，你到底图个什么。”  
在洞察力上没人能比得过学者，骑士也相同，他还没有傻到白费口舌去和一个注定说不过的人争论。短暂停顿了几秒，骑士叹了口气：“如果一个对你很重要的人当着你的面受到重创，之后突然消失生死不明，这期间你完全被蒙在鼓里四处寻找。结果五年后他突然跟个没事人似的蹦到你面前笑着打招呼说好久不见，你会是怎么个心情去面对？”  
“我想白魔应该不会死在我前面，他要是真的不行了爬也要爬回来把我一起带上路。”  
骑士狠狠白了他一眼，他没兴趣打听学者和白魔法师之间略微扭曲的恋爱关系，部队房间墙那么薄，他以前住学者隔壁的时候想不听都难。  
“你有问战士五年沓无音讯的原因吗？”  
“他说会找两个人独处的时候解释。”  
“那看来早上的骚乱坏了你们的好事了？”  
“别乱说，五年都等过去了区区一天算什么。”  
两人有一搭没一搭地边聊天边爬台阶，透过楼梯边的窗户已经看到海雾之上的蓝天时，学者猛然刹住脚，骑士转身去看，发现他本就苍白的脸色里翻出了些许靛青。学者颤抖着推了推眼镜，光学仪器也遮不住他眼中的恐慌。“我想起来一件事。”他直勾勾地望向骑士，“你不觉得，战士的模样仍和五年前完全相同吗？他出发上战场前回来过一次，我多少有印象。”  
空气瞬间凝固了，经过学者的点明，骑士也终于发现了与战士重逢后产生的不谐感的真身。五年对人类而言绝对不短，就算是他这样的成年人外貌也有成长的迹象，气质、骨骼的大小、脸颊的弧度、胖瘦、头发的长度多少应该有变化。反观战士，他依旧顶着记忆中一模一样的黑色短发，曾经比骑士高出半头的身高优势也已经微乎其微，两人的视线现在基本持平。体魄没有成长，性格仍然是那个海边长大的爽朗青年，就连骑士在他眼帘上留下的那道疤痕也全然没有变淡的迹象。  
漫长的五年在所有人身上留下了不可逆转的风蚀之伤，唯独战士毫发无损。简直就像时间在经过他身侧的时候绕开了路，将他只身隔绝在了自然法则之外。  
骑士的表情随着思考的深入而愈发严肃，他与学者面面厮觑，不安的情绪如浪潮般在空气中荡漾。  
可惜任务在身，他们两人还没能思考出个确切原因走在前面的召唤师就折了回来，在两人肩上挨个拍了一下。“你们两个怎么回事，爬楼梯爬累了？”  
“不，我没事。”骑士回过神，急忙微笑着摇头，“学者有些累得缺氧，我怕他掉队被袭击就等等他。”  
如果不是有人在场不方便动手，学者很有可能把骑士从灯塔顶踢到海里喂鱼。  
召唤是远近闻名的一根筋，人是个好人，就是干事不过脑子也不懂察言观色。听骑士说学者走不动了就指挥宝石兽迎撞学者的肚子，看准他脚底不稳的空档将他拦腰扛在了后背上。“快走吧，诗人应该就在附近。”  
为了绷住笑，骑士连说话的声音都有些颤抖：“你、你怎么知道的？”  
“黑魔把以太发信器给我了！”召唤骄傲地仰起头，指了指脖子的位置，上面戴着一个项圈般粗细的饰品，正中间嵌着的以太发信器闪着蓝盈盈的微光。“你看，黑魔对我多上心，他不仅把这么重要的东西交给我保管还做成了项链送我，你们说对不对！”召唤师炫耀般地解开两颗领口的纽扣露出纤细的脖颈，衬得发信器更加显眼。不过更显眼的是他那双溢满喜悦的眼睛，闪亮亮地往外冒光。  
“像个宠物用的项圈。”骑士诚实地坦白。  
“你多心了，黑魔知道整个部队除了你没人乐意戴这玩意出门，你是唯一的选择。”学者除了坦诚，字里行间还有轻蔑和不屑，显然是在对刚才宝石兽的头槌报一箭之仇。  
兴奋劲上来的召唤师听不进去任何谏言，他小跳着跟随以太光辉的指引往灯塔顶走，骑士和学者也不敢放他单人行动，无奈之下只好一同加快了赶路的速度。  
三人一宝石兽前前后后爬到了灯塔高层的工作间，再往上就是装设灯光的平台，大家决定在此喘口气。布满蛛网与灰尘的平台上东倒西歪地散落着航海图、出海守则、天气预测相关资料和干涸的咖啡杯，一定是陨石坠落的过于突然，在场的工作人员只来得及逃命，只留下了满桌狼藉见证了天狼星灯塔的衰败。在明晃晃的日光下，这些物件就如同罩在雾玻璃下的历史的见证者，悄无声息地讲述着五年前那场浩劫的始末。  
骑士走上去，用手指擦掉书籍封皮上的厚灰，就算是质地精良的皮革书皮也没能防止老化，时间向来一视同仁，当然也不会为它止步。棕褐色的皮质封面已经在时间的沉淀中发黑泛黄，磨损了字迹。先前的疑问重新笼上心头，就连没有生命的事物也无法在时间守则前保持不变，为何战士就可以？  
这其中一定有什么原因。  
骑士攥紧拳头，指甲陷进肉里生疼。无论原因为何，他只祈求结局是好的，他的心脏在五年间已经千疮百孔，再也承受不住丁点刺激。  
不同于脚脖子走抽筋的学者和独自沉思的骑士，召唤师到处张望打探，甚至冲到楼梯间啪叽啪叽跑了个来回，再出现时他额角全是汗珠，气息也喘了起来。“我说，你们看到龙骑了吗？”  
“没有啊。”骑士回答，“他不是和你走在最前面吗？”  
“我以为他和你们一起走在后面啊！”召唤急得直跺脚，“怎么办，我跑上跑下了一圈也没看见他，别是中途让妖异劫走了吧！”  
听到争论声后学者也加入讨论，他更理智些，推着眼镜合理分析：“劫走是不可能的，最多是迷路了，刚才不是见到不少岔口吗？不过没事，这个灯塔每个楼梯间的重点都是顶部的灯光设备平台，一定会碰上的。”  
学者的合理分析并不能说服死脑筋的召唤师，他揉了揉太阳穴，连声哀叹：“不行，还是太不安全了，干脆我去找找......”  
话都没说完召唤就准备撒腿跑路，骑士急忙伸手拦住了他，柔声劝阻：“我去吧，这附近没有妖异也没有不死人，你和学者在这里等着，等龙骑来和你们汇合就从楼梯间喊我。”  
召唤还是不放心：“你一个人没问题吗？”  
“那也不能扔学者一个人，他走路都费劲，出点事跑都跑不掉。”  
“那你独自行动时遇到魔物怎么办啊！”召唤手脚并用地比划，模拟出大鹏展翅的姿态，“听说这个灯塔里栖息着祖鸟啊！还是很大的那种，伸开翅膀能遮云蔽日的！”  
“如果真遇到了我会跑到安全的地方，期间挨两下打也没事。”说罢，骑士扫了眼召唤清凉过头的短袖短裤下断言，“换你的话，挨一下估计就没了。”  
  
-15-  
  
龙骑士大概是全世界最不适合隐匿行动的人，没有之一。他从不会刻意隐藏自己的行踪，尤其是低窄的管道阁楼，所过之处的顶部全被他背后那杆长枪划出了轨道，跟着走总错不了。除此之外，当龙骑士想避开人群独处时行走路线也是固定的，他会逆着人流走，遇到第二个岔路口拐进去，向左边走，观察右手边是否有空旷的平台或者广场。如果有就，那他肯定就在附近，如果没有，就重复先前的路线再往前走，直到找到为止。  
遵循着规律，骑士没费多少时间就找到了与队伍走散的龙骑士。果不其然，他独自伫立在灯塔中层的露台处，视线直指遥远天端，连头都没有回过来望骑士一眼。  
骑士象征性地敲了敲墙壁以示自己的到来，而后走到龙骑身边：“我以为你会更积极些，像以前那样。”  
“以前我也并不积极，是他每次都会自己跑回来，在家做好饭等着就行。”  
“那这次为什么不照旧在家里等着，还非要全员出动。”  
龙骑士低声哀叹，声音也随之沉下去。“最后的挣扎。”他的语气意外的寡淡，甚至有些诀别的味，：“哪怕找不到他或者找到了也不肯回来，至少也证明我努力过了。”  
本来骑士没太上心，毕竟诗人每周都要闹闹脾气他早就习惯了，只是感觉到龙骑士整个人都散播着异常的衰颓气息也不由绷紧了神经。他和这群人相处久了，哪怕抿个嘴都能猜出来事情中必有蹊跷。“你不就是踩到了他种在院子里的玫瑰？”骑士问。  
“那是我故意的。”龙骑士语出惊人，“我知道踩下去他会暴怒，不然谁闲的没事往花坛里跳啊。”  
骑士竟一时语塞，沉默良久才缓缓开口：“他生气了对你有什么好处？还不得满天下找，我们还都得陪着。”  
“我知道他很钟爱那些花，叫阿泽玛玫瑰对吧？几年前偶尔还会在库尔扎斯的山涧中偶遇，现在根都已经被冻碎了吧。”  
何止钟爱，庭院中的每株玫瑰都经由诗人手精心栽培，准时施肥浇水除虫。太阳太毒叶子枯了他搭凉棚，海风太凉吹掉了花瓣他筑挡风栅栏，甚至下雨都要打开窗户往外看，生怕雨滴太大砸伤了刚冒头的花骨朵。而龙骑士踩上去就算了，还是故意的，难怪诗人不惜对朝夕相处的心上人弯弓射箭。  
尽管骑士不清楚继续询问原因是否会显得失礼而突兀，短暂思量得失后他还是决定以大局为重，以免部队因为感情纠纷而解散。幸运的是，骑士还没有想好如何提问而不显得尴尬，龙骑竟然久违地打开了话匣子。他将视线从天空转移到骑士身上：“你还记得前几天收到过一封烫金信封吗？”  
骑士点点头，那封信混在其他朴素破损的信件邮件中格外醒目，当时召唤捧着信封放在鼻子下面嗅，甚至发表感想说光是靠味道就知道这上面的镀的是真金。信封上是伊修加德邮戳，象征苍穹禁城的红头独角兽和苍灰高塔在邮票上闪着不怀好意的冷光，仿佛带着冰渣。  
除此之外，他同样记得刚睡醒的龙骑士揉着眼睛从楼梯上摇摇晃晃拐下来，瞟到硬质信封时脸一片煞白。  
“那封信是寄给诗人的。”龙骑轻描淡写地阐述，骑士却看到他攥紧的手背青筋暴起，“他在故乡的老子翘了辫子，让他回家。”  
“这种大事还是回去一趟吧，反正伊修加德也对外开放了，往返总共也要不了几天。”  
“消息是幌子，他那个老爹灵灾蒙主召唤了前就蒙哈罗妮召唤，这封信只是换了个委婉的方法请他回去。”  
“那你什么意思？不想他回去？”  
龙骑士摇头给予否认：“正相反，我希望他能回去然后就别回来了。他看了信后意料之内地表示不回去，充其量回去打个招呼，说想继续留在拉诺西亚。说实话，人龙和解了战争也打完了，他一个还算有钱有势人家的小少爷没必要再继续跟着我们吃苦。我讲道理讲不过他，费口舌还不如把他惹恼了，无处可去自然会考虑回归故里。”  
骑士没有插嘴，关于龙骑和诗人的来历与身世，他只知道那两人是土生土长的伊修加德人，不知用什么办法离开了闭关锁国的伊修加德，披着满身冰雪来到拉诺西亚生活。除此之外的细节，他们两人不说骑士也不会主动问，会凑到一起只是在大家都是初来乍到，也都是饱受灵灾折磨的幸存者，几个无依无靠的落魄人喝了几杯酒，决定互相做个照应。尽管对底细一概不知，再笨的人都能看出诗人出身不凡。不论言行还是举止，小到餐具的使用，大到弹琴唱歌时对音乐的品味，都不难看出来他非富即贵，至少接受过与平民百姓不同的高等教育。大家只是私下观察，谁也没多想，毕竟灵灾过后伊修加德风雪封境，没落的贵族一抓一大把，自然而言也就把诗人归到了家破人散那类里面。  
除了龙骑士，没人知道诗人还有个可以回去的家。  
龙骑士这番话似乎在心里压了许久，开了口就合不上了。“本来诗人就是被我拐出来的。”他缓缓道来，“灵灾降临前我和诗人所处的小队在外巡逻，你也知道，灵灾打乱了大地表层下的以太轨迹，飓风暴雪席卷了整个库尔扎斯。山峦、林海、峭壁、万物都被风雪吞噬，包括我们的小队。那会我只是个底层龙骑士，诗人更是贵族家里刚送来军营训练的连武器都抓不住的新兵，面对这种浩劫我们实在过于渺小，转眼间就埋没在了雪雾里。”  
“不过我们两人幸运的活了下来，只有我们两人。醒来时，四处煞白，大雪封锁了山路掩盖了道标，伊修加德高耸入云的尖塔也在雪风中消失了踪迹。我强制拽着诗人的手腕一路向东走了许多天，才算是苟活了下来。后来的事你差不多都知道了，我们在格里达尼亚逗留了很久，我靠龙骑士的本领四处寻人，而他则找来一把老旧的怀竖琴，旧得漆面都已经黯淡了颜色，琴弦有些锈，指板上的黑漆已经磨光了，琴弓上的马尾早已经变得灰白。他就抱着这把琴在满是难民的荒野唱歌，不是那些鼓舞军心的战歌，更多的是在歌颂爱、理想、未来这些美好的感情，别说，还真有不少忠心耿耿的听众。”  
龙骑士仍没有关上话匣子的念头，他绝非善于言表的人，手头比嘴巴勤快不知多少倍，能做绝对不会多说半句话。同样，他也极度厌恶空口的赞美。全天下只有两件事能让他心甘情愿聊上一宿，一个是高空作战的技巧，另一个就是诗人。无需直白表述，他对诗人的感情几乎快要从眼睛中满溢出来。这些金色的美好感情一定会升上高空变成星河吧，点点光辉会照亮库尔扎斯山峦间的厚雪，为那片冰封大地带来短暂的春光。  
只可惜春天总是来去匆匆，龙骑士眼角的柔和复又飞去，风雪重新狂妄地肆虐起来。“只是，我从来没有问过他的想法。无论是在大雪封山时被我绑架似的掳走，还是为了生计四处奔波接手底层的讨伐任务，只要我让他去做他都会做，毫无怨言。有时候我也在想，如果把他一个人留在山里等待救援会不会更好，或者等形势稳定后立刻联系他的家人，现在终于有了个让一切回归原样的途径，在我看来并非是件坏事。”  
相比于龙骑士的自我陶醉，骑士不屑的白眼几乎要甩到天上，看在认识多年的份上才没有拂袖离去。“关于这件事，你征求过诗人的意见没有？”他问。  
龙骑士回答的干脆利落，没有半点拖泥带水。“没有，不过我觉得是为他好。”  
骑士深深叹了口气。他默不作声地脱下手铠，如模范骑士那样对龙骑士深深鞠了一躬，连眉角都一起弯了下去：“请原谅我的失礼。”还没等龙骑士问清楚怎么个失礼法，他就抬起小臂，手掌重重扇在他脸上。骑士平常都是单手持剑到处奔波，臂力与其他人相比有过之而无不及，一耳光下去打得龙骑士脚底趔趄，所幸后退几步就靠在了墙面上才没有显得那么狼狈。  
“恕我直言，在普世观念里，你这种观念做法叫一厢情愿。”骑士此刻已经穿回手铠又恢复了往日里矜持内敛的神色，仿佛刚才对龙骑施暴的另有其人。“诗人年岁也不小了，他四肢健全，智力正常，如果对你有所不满早就远走高飞了，还会拖到今天继续在家门口安心养花养草？”  
“可能他怕擅自离开惹恼我。”龙骑士仍在嘴硬，“论战斗力他在我之下。”  
“瞧你说的，前几天被一箭钉在墙上的到底是谁，你还记得吗？”  
这话说到了点子上，龙骑士停顿了好半天决定改变策略。“他留在拉诺西亚有什么好的，只能住在拥挤褊狭的房子里，遇到意外也没人帮着护着，他一个手不沾春水的小少爷在这里连衣服都得自己洗，全都要自食其力......”他显然还想继续说下去，嘴巴都没有合上，只是看到骑士又扬起眉毛，甚至暗示一样动了动刚穿好手铠的手，只好悻悻地作罢。  
“还是那句话，不要一厢情愿地把自己臆想出来的个人主义套在别人身上。大家都是思想独立的成年人，不需要别人瞎操心，更不需要别人一天到晚念叨着为你好，都是屁话，不要试图美化自己的自私，你根本想不到会为对方造成了多大的心理负担。”起初，骑士的语气还算平和，结果越说越气，竟情真意切地燃起怒火。过去的几年间，他没有一天不为过去自己不成熟的偏私行径感到羞愧、懊恼，与龙骑相比，他的所作所为更加残忍绝情。同时，他也为战士奋不顾身、不计后果的营救而愤怒，如果战士此刻就在眼前，怕是又躲不过一顿毒打。  
情绪宣泄差不多了，骑士歇了口气，再次放缓语气：“如果你真的为诗人着想，就在他遇到困难来找你的时候提供相应帮助，最好不要乱说话，撑死了好言安慰几句。也别多做事，给他个拥抱，当个好伴侣，做个为他遮风挡雨的屋檐，这可比你刚才那些歪理有用多了。”  
龙骑士对他的提议嗤之以鼻，他咂舌道：“我又不是你，这种方法不是谁用都有效的。”  
骑士板起脸，语调深沉而严肃：“这和你是谁没有关系，伴侣之间本来就该无所不谈，互相扶持。而且骑士和龙骑士只有一字之差，只要真心实意，我想你也能成为温柔守护他的盾牌。”  
兴许是因为骑士的态度罕见地强硬而不可置否，龙骑空张了几次嘴，最后还是选择了沉默。两人无言地相视良久，直到层叠环绕在灯塔外的浓雾稍作散去，视线终于能窥见深邃湛蓝的海平面时，龙骑士才清了清喉咙：“看得这么透，难不成你也是有故事的人？”  
骑士怔住了，除了学者没人知道他过去的故事，他也无意提及，只好用礼貌的笑容来掩盖自身的窘迫：“没有，是你的错觉。”  
龙骑士目光如炬当然不会看漏他的失态，他走到破损的石栅栏边，视线往高塔下面飘，玩味似的讨问：“让我猜猜，是不是和下面那位有点关系？”  
“都说了是错觉......”骑士嘴上咬死不承认，身体却老老实实凑到栅栏旁顺着龙骑士手指的方向望。午后的西风吹淡了幻影群岛上的浓雾，能见度好了不少，能依稀看到灯塔正下方的浅滩。骑士的视力远不如龙骑士，他眯起眼仔细看才在灰蒙蒙的沙滩上勉瞥到了两个来回移动、跳跃的身影，再仔细些，不难窥到其中一人手里舞着笨重武器，正在竭尽全力往地面砸。  
不管怎么看都是战士本人。他身边不远处还跟着的另外一个人影，远看去宛如白色的点，不用猜也知道是白魔法师。骑士只觉得太阳穴突突跳疼，只有扶住额头才能暂且维持理智。“这两个人在底下干什么呢，说好的找人怎么跟跑来海岛度假一样悠闲。”  
龙骑士依旧低着头，他侧脸线条紧绷，瞳孔略微收缩，如同看到猎物的豹。“我看未必。”他指了指在沙滩上忽闪的黑影，说，“这影子的尺寸可不是普通的螃蟹。”  
确实，螃蟹可不会跳着走，更不会扑棱翅膀到处乱飞，这怎么看都是凶猛的飞禽。骑士正在海鸥与鹰隼间猜测，两根离弦箭矢嗖地从他额前掠过，割破迷雾钉在了沙滩上某个跳动的黑点上，影子骤然停止了运动。托箭羽带来的清澈尾风，骑士才得以看清沙滩上黑影的全貌。  
弯曲的长颈，狰狞的头骨，尖喙下是层次不齐的齿牙，尽管还只是雏鸟仍可称为巨型的双翼，毋庸置疑是祖鸟的幼子。骑士这时才想起分开前召唤师的忠告，他说这灯塔内部栖息着大可遮云蔽日的鸟兽，雾散了，正是母鸟与其子女们在海岸旁觅食的最佳时机。相比浅滩处瘦弱的小虾小蟹，战士和白魔法师简直是堪比星芒节大餐的美味佳肴。  
又有三支弓箭由天穹坠入大地，除了鸟怪被箭矢刺穿头颅发出的悲鸣外，同时传来的还有另骑士与龙骑士两人都为之惊叹的高声呼喊：“别在空旷的地方呆站着！往塔里跑！”  
骑士收回望向沙滩的视线，循着声音的轨迹向灯塔的高处仰望，逆着光，他看到大家东寻西觅至今的诗人单膝跪在灯塔顶部，他手臂箍紧，长弓被他拉满成了几乎无损的圆。这次箭矢的目标不是沙滩，而那群幼年祖鸟的母亲——翱翔在他脚边不远处的巨鸟。  
祖鸟体格虽大，飞行速度却是极快的，更别提扇翅时卷起的飓风，诗人拉满射出的弓箭还未触到它的羽毛尖就泄了劲，如同软趴趴的落叶一样轻抚着羽根，随后弹落到地面没了踪迹。  
先不说已经准备去支援的骑士，龙骑士已经握紧了长枪摆出了起跳姿势，随时都可能勇猛地冲向高空将长枪刺入敌人的脑中。而诗人显然不想做等待救援的可怜人，他从容地将弓箭收入背后，掏出匕首，起身向后退了几步，随后助跑般加快步伐冲向先前狙击鸟兽的狭窄平台纵身一跃，精准落在了祖鸟的背脊上。短刃在引力作用下刺破祖鸟钢铁般的羽毛，扎进肉里，血点如雨滴般淅淅沥沥洒下来。  
受到创伤的祖鸟在空中甩尾，而诗人则不慌不忙地压低重心，手中紧攥着它的羽毛，目测可以跳跃高度不会摔断腿才松开手，任由惯性将他甩到了在露台上茫然不知所措的龙骑士身上。  
着陆瞬间诗人的哀鸣便响彻了整个灯塔，很显然龙骑作为人体肉垫柔软度太差，至少穿着铠甲时绝对不行。


	5. Chapter 5

  
-16-  
  
如果硬是要给人生来场总选，战士绝对会把倒数第一的殊荣颁给今天。  
早上被吵醒就算了，集体生活难免的，放宽心就过去了。顶着大太阳出来找人，行，就当卖个人情不算事。同队的白魔法师令人毛骨悚然，不算事，谁还没点个性呢？战士从早忍到现在，连骑士中间被拐跑到别的队伍他都丝毫没有动怒，一再忍让的结局呢？是在沙滩上遭受一群丑陋鸟怪啄食，赶不走驱不散的尖爪嵌进肉里，砍断一只的脖子另一只就趁乱袭来叼食大臂上的肌肉，活生生是块任人宰割的鲜肉。  
更何况，战士的行头老早就被枯骨营地的老大爷卖了，现在手中的斧头是从部队杂物间拖出来的三流货，铠甲也是不知谁穿剩下的旧东西，随便应付下突发情况还凑合，真要打起架来可是哪哪也不顺手。战士艰难应战，他很难顾到全局，以至于飞禽的尖爪几乎要扎进眼睛里他才知道自己的防御有多么薄弱。他抬腕去护住眼，一块巴掌大的石块飞过来精确砸在了祖鸟的腹部。  
白魔的情况也并不乐观，白袍上染着血色，臂膀处撕裂的伤口淌着血，面庞上也有遭到抓咬的痕迹。他在距离战士不远的位置协助应敌，不仅要应急治疗，还要适当击杀战士漏掉的鸟怪，忙得额角都渗出了汗珠。祖鸟幼崽的数量仿佛杀不尽，沙滩与浅海的浪花已经被染成了猩红色。在两人的互相协作下与诗人的远程支援下勉强杀出了一条血路，战士拉住白魔的手腕二话不说就往灯塔深处跑，这才勉强躲过了一劫。  
听着鸟兽撕心裂肺的鸣叫声，战士深深呼出口气，靠着石墙坐在地上歇息。幼鸟啄出来的伤口都不大，但疼痛程度绝不亚于刀砍剑刺，铠甲护不到的部位甚至挂着啄咬后的肉片，血从伤口涌出浸湿了衣领，仿佛沿着山涧峭壁流淌的浅溪。  
“暂时、安全了吧？”战士伸出胳膊，一边接受白魔的治疗一边惶恐地往门缝外看，穷凶极恶的祖鸟还在用刀尖似的喙啄砍木门，听得他一惊一乍难以安心。  
白魔细心用治愈光辉轻抚战士的伤口：“应该问题不大，至少足够撑到全员凑齐。”  
经提醒，战士才想起骑士还在塔里。他应该在高层，那里很可能有祖鸟的巢穴，几只幼鸟就让够让人遭罪的了他要是遇更糟的情况怎么办。身上这点伤痛和骑士的安危根本没法比，战士咬咬牙，扶着墙根站起来径直往楼梯间方向走。白魔自知劝不住，只好紧随其后，追着继续进行止血工作。  
战斗的疲惫感如铅块般坠在脚踝上，光是迈开步子就已经很困难，更别提灯塔楼梯漫漫无边际。战士仰头望了眼看不见头的螺旋走廊，眼前发黑的瞬间膝盖也跟着软了下去。幸运的是，战士的鼻梁骨并没有被大理石块撞成骨折，脸不偏不斜摔进了一片柔软中的胸膛里。  
“注意脚下。”骑士叮嘱说，他抬起战士的右臂环在脖颈上，支撑着他重新站稳。“怎么弄得满身伤？”骑士眉心紧锁，嘴上责备不停，手上已经备好了伤药贴在了治愈魔法也无法应付的血口子上。骑士自调的伤药里加入了镇定伤口的药材，贴在创口上凉丝丝的，还带着类似薄荷般的香气，连同战士紧绷的神经也一同安抚下来。他如同受伤的猎犬，垂着头安静地任由骑士疗伤，视线趁机扫视他全身。很好，骑士没有遭遇敌袭，银白铠甲整洁如初，只是呼吸节奏有些快，胸膛起伏幅度略大，显然是还未从剧烈奔跑中缓过劲。  
“诗人我们已经找到了。”骑士说，“现在龙骑已经把他绑起来严加看管，我已经联系上了学者和召唤，他们也逃到了相对安全的地方，等会集合直接撤退。”  
“正门已经出不去了哦。”白魔笑着指了指灯塔入口方向，相隔老远也能清晰听到灯塔外怪鸟发出的嘶吼声，战士想起先前的战斗忍不住头皮发麻，打了个寒噤。  
远处的声响让骑士也有些紧张，加快了包扎伤口的速度，疼得战士直呲牙。“没事，听诗人说顶层平台有别的撤退路线。”他说。  
白魔没好气地哼出声：“上次我们听他的话爬到山顶，结果撤退路线就是索道。”  
“人要知足，有索道已经很不错了，这次最多只有根绳子。”  
白魔又低头嘀咕了几句，确切内容没人听清，单从幽怨的眼神看恐怕不是什么好听话。可惜骑士的心思全在战士身上，他细心地将绷带打了个活结，确认出血点全部消失后即刻向后退了几步，生硬地拉开自己和战士之间的距离，连视线也一并冷了下来。  
“我们走吧。”他没再多说话，深蓝后裾从苍灰石阶表层拂过，轻得如一阵风。战士忙不迭地扛起斧头追上去，生怕风起太快把他落下。而白魔则固执地在原地驻足，他又不傻，战士骑士眉来眼去半天了正常智商的人都知道这俩关系不一般，而且还是坏的那种不一般。多一事不如少一事，白魔发自内心不想跟上去，但是仅凭一己之力又无法突破正门口外的鸟怪，在原地呆着也不能解决问题，权衡再三才慢吞吞爬起了楼梯。  
一路上战士的嘴巴就没消停，跟在骑士后面嘘寒问暖。“你累不累？”“路上顺利吗？”“有没有遇到意外？”“要不要我背你走？”如果战士长着尾巴，摇摆频率估计可以堪比落地钟的摆锤，反观骑士吝啬到嗯都不肯嗯一声。走在最后的白魔把这两人看在眼里，竟觉得有些逗趣。  
集合地点已有人在等待。召唤师和两只宝石兽抱成一团打着瞌睡，学者则坐立不安地不停翻看怀表算时间，看到白魔出现才松了口气，迎上去在他额角落下一枚轻吻。龙骑和诗人在角落没有上来打招呼，两人神色严肃，尤其诗人，眉心簇成了死结，扬起的手掌几次都差点拍在龙骑的脸上。  
学者确认全员身体无大碍，朝角落方向踢了颗小石子。“人齐了，回去再吵架。”  
末了诗人还是狠踹了一脚龙骑的膝盖骨出气，他先为自己的不辞而别进行了简略而敷衍的道歉，之后就站在制高点挨个埋怨：“哪次我不自己回去的，你们还大张旗鼓组队找人。这只祖鸟在塔里栖息好多年了，每次我都没招惹到，怎么你们几个一来就闹得鸡飞狗跳？不过的确很感谢你们来找我，下次我会努力找个安全点的地方......”  
龙骑从后面捂住诗人的嘴，问：“别废话，现在问题是怎么回去，你说的备用逃生口在哪？”  
诗人挣开龙骑的桎梏，喘了口气：“最顶层的平台外有备用钢爬梯，爬下去后有个隐蔽的港口，我的船就停在那边。”  
“这么多年没有修整，爬梯没问题吗？”骑士不免有些担心，灵灾过后灯塔内部都出现了大量破损，更别提墙外的紧急爬梯，先不说生锈腐蚀问题，能否支撑成年人的体重都要打个疑问。  
“问题肯定是有的。”诗人耸耸肩，“幸运的是今天上来前我已经把不结实的梯子都踹掉了，现在还嵌在墙上的说明足够稳健，稍微小心点不会出太大问题。现在最大的问题不是爬梯的安全性，是那只母体祖鸟还在顶层处盘旋，我们必须先派一个人去分散它的注意力。”  
召唤举手插言：“宝石兽行吗？”  
“不行。”诗人摇头，“这种魔兽对以太的感知能力很差，它会优先追逐有血有肉的生命，宝石兽看都不会看一眼。”  
众人互相望了几眼。引开敌人的注意，这项工作听上去简单操作起来却困难重重，首先召唤学者白魔这种身体羸弱的法师可以不加以考虑，诗人要负责引路，龙骑士怎么看都是会和祖鸟斗个你死我活忘记本身目的。唯一的希望，也就顺理成章地寄托于战士和骑士两个人身上。  
灼热的视线让战士很难推脱，他咬咬牙，刚要自告奋勇担下责任，骑士就已经抢先一步走出去，站在了队伍最前列。“我来吧。”骑士说，“这类事我比较擅长，而且就算挨几下也不会受重伤。”  
战士有些慌，他跳起来一手抓住骑士的腰往队伍里拖，一手高高举过头顶：“我来我来，我皮糙肉厚的，那破鸟都咬不动！”  
“别闹了你一身伤，站都站不稳还想干这个？”  
“我身体有多结实你看那么多次了应该比任何人都清楚啊，这点皮外伤根本不痛不痒！”  
“谁看很多次了，我和你很熟吗！”  
“熟啊熟得很，熟得掉地上都要烂了。”  
“你以为是橙子吗还烂一地，说话就说话你别抱着我不撒手啊！”  
场面过于不堪其他几个人连劝都不愿意劝，跟看马戏似的评头论足，如不是情况紧急估计能在这看一天。学者抡起书脊，照着战士后脑勺砸了一下，强制为即兴演出落下帷幕。“少废话，骑士殿后，他比你靠谱多了。”  
几番争论，战士拼死的反抗还是被压了下来。骑士用闪光吸引目标物注意，等其余人顺利逃脱后趁着祖鸟的视力尚未恢复进行撤离。理论上没什么漏洞，也没有演习机会，成功与否只能看运气和骑士的反应速度了。几个人压低重心蹲在顶层平台的黑影里，诗人说的爬梯就在几星米外，而祖鸟好巧不巧就在那附近飞旋，翅膀扇出的风卷着气旋，威力不亚于小型的龙卷风。  
走在最前面的骑士锁定了目标，他双手已经握紧了剑盾随时都可以进行冲锋，坚定地点点头：“等我出去你们立刻走，尽量贴墙边，不要惹事。”  
所有人都相信骑士的能力，唯独战士的心仍悬在喉口。他握住骑士的手腕，担心地气息都乱了节奏：“真的不需要我留下帮你？”  
“不用，你别拖后腿就不错了。”说罢，骑士对学者使了个眼色，“你看着点，别让他乱来。”  
骑士义无反顾地从断壁残垣后走出来，蓝色的后裾一晃而过，战士想伸手去抓却扑了个空，掌心只落下一缕扬起的尘沙。战士听到诗人奔跑的脚步声，此刻应该已经第一个跳到了爬梯上，接着是召唤、龙骑、白魔法师，学者揪紧他的后领，大声催赶紧动身不要耽误。战士望了眼相反方向的骑士，他高举盾牌一次次接下鸟爪的袭击，盾牌表面的花纹与漆面上已经出现了许多扭曲的划痕。骑士战斗时总会习惯性抿紧嘴唇，受到重创不喊不动容，只会将唇抿的更紧，紧到有血点从唇齿间钻出来，都不会皱哪怕一下眉。  
那一滴朱砂般的血点在日光下闪着光，刺得战士眼前一片花白。视线朦胧到只剩下一层薄雾时，有一束黑影从无人注意到的方向袭来，笔直俯冲到骑士身后，弯钩状的尖爪擒住了骑士的衣领，将他凌空拽了起来，向没有任何护栏的空旷天际抛去。  
没人注意到这一幕，除了战士，谁都不会考虑祖鸟身边还跟随着它的幼崽，正按兵不动准备进行偷袭。战士咆哮着从学者的控制中脱离，抡起巨斧奔赴到骑士身后，利用冲刺跑与身体的重量撞在鸟怪的前胸，那可怜的有翼魔物连悲鸣都没有发出就背过了气。骑士立刻如同断线的木偶，身体在空中划出一个弧度。战士顾不上那么多，他把斧头放地面一杵，抓住斧柄，另一边臂膀极限扩开，这才勉强捞住了骑士的手腕。  
骑士的体重不比他轻，加上祖鸟从中作梗很难有缓和的机会，如不能快速做一了断很可能会搭进两条命。战士握紧斧柄利用起全身旋转的力量，咆哮着将骑士往反方向的爬梯方向抛了过去。“快走！”他吼道，“快点，跳下去！”  
话音还未落定，鸟怪的爪子便已经伸到战士身侧，不费吹灰之力就将一个成年男性捕获吊在了半空中。战士并未乱了手脚，他双手抄起斧头，用刀刃狠命去砸祖鸟坚如寒铁的利爪，锐利的前端撕开鳞片嵌入血肉，疼得祖鸟疯狂抖动身体，攥紧爪足，企图将战士勒晕过去。一股甘甜堵在喉咙，战士愈是压抑愈是不受控制地上涌，意识模糊时他只觉得贴附在身上的鳞片冷得刺骨，每动一下就箍得更紧，甚至呼吸都难以维持。  
所幸斧刃已经成功没进去了一半，碰到了鸟兽的骨骼，为了保全双足祖鸟选择撒开了爪，将已经无力反抗的战士向低空处盘旋的幼鸟群抛去。  
我将要这样死去了吗？战士闭上眼，骑士面庞悄然浮现，乌尔达哈的街景与曾经共同居住的小屋闯入视线。弥留之际，他才想起，自己还没来得及和骑士道歉。  
苟延残喘之际他察觉到有一只手抓住了自己的手腕，一股不可抗拒的力量将他紧紧握住，下坠的轨迹戛然而止。手掌传递的温度将战士唤醒，他些许睁开的眼角，瞥到一抹温柔的浅紫，他曾经听人说起只有在沙漠心腹的绿洲里悄然盛放的紫丁香才能见到这种颜色。  
骑士的声音传来，逆光让他的身体轮廓格外清晰。他趴在地上，一手抓着残缺破损的石块，一手则死死攥着战士的手腕，连手指骨都在打颤。有水滴坠在战士侧颊，远边天际传来鼓点般的雷鸣，似乎是下雨了。雨幕中，战士看到骑士的眼眶有些发红，他动了动唇。  
“你，休想，再抛下我一个人。”  
  
-17-  
  
战士已经有些记不得那天他们是如何从天狼星灯塔撤退的了。  
后续的故事全是道听途说，大抵是远在部队蹲着不肯出家门的黑魔法师联系了冒险者协会进行救援，大家才能无伤而退。这些战士都完全没有印象，祖鸟给予的重创让他的意识陷入混沌，骑士挺直的腰杆，浅亚麻色的齐肩发，逆光的背影与面对强敌伫立不倒的利剑。这些破碎的短片被洒满天际的雨帘切碎，再融合，成为了战士昏迷前所看到的最后光景。  
再睁开眼时战士已经回到了部队的私室内，天花板上还挂着之前没来得及清理的蛛网。他躺在床上尝试性的动了动，发现腰部以下使不出力气。正巧房门打开了条细缝探进来一对雪白猫耳，是白魔法师。他挽着袖子，手里捧着清水，走到战士床边为他换绷带。  
不管性格如何，白魔法师作为医者绝对合格，他简单利落地为伤口换药、清洗，缠好绷带后用手点了点战士胸前的疤痕，挑起眉毛：“这个，你准备什么时候和骑士说。”  
战士愣了一瞬，搞清楚白魔的意思后抓挠着后脑勺，一脸为难：“等时机成熟再说。”  
刚说完，白魔就赏了他一巴掌。战士耳廓嗡鸣不停，他边晃脑袋边问：“骑士也看到了？”  
“没有，只有我和学者知道。”白魔脸上毫无歉意，甚至还有些没打够的架势，“所以这就是你灵灾后消失了五年的原因？”  
战士木诺地点头。“醒来后身体就已经是这个样子了，我也不知道怎么回事，一般人早就该......”话说一半战士又开始抓耳挠腮，死了两个字末了还是打碎吞了回去，天不怕地不怕的战士微微颤抖着，他害怕把那两个字说出来后自己就真的已经死了，死在了五年前的加尔提诺平原上，现在躺在床上的只是因为执念而迟迟不愿往生的魑魅魍魉。  
白魔仿佛看穿了他的心思，伸出手柔缓落在他肩上。“没事，我和学者仔细诊断了一番，你确实还活着，没什么异常。可能只是福大命大，听说有人脑袋中子弹还能活下来，世界之大无奇不有。现在的当务之急是把伤养好，你断了根肋骨，估计得多躺几天。等病好了，就和骑士说清楚吧，他比任何人都担心。”  
话说完了，伤口处的护理也顺利完成，白魔法师收好杂物轻声从房间退出去。  
在肋骨受伤的情况下起身走动是极其费力的事，必须借助他人的推力慢慢起身，像老年人一样步履蹒跚。战士这种性格肯定是躺不住的，在他眼中，这种强制休假实际和软禁没什么区别。确实部队的人会按次序来陪他说个话，但人走了面对的仍是沉默的天花板。天花板是缺少生机的，于是他让视线落在一旁的白色柜子上，那儿放着一束鲜花，花瓶刚刚才清洗过，花瓣上面还沾有几滴水珠。如此强烈的色彩，在灰暗囚笼里显得过于突兀了。那束花是骑士留下的慰问品，不过只有慰问品，他轮班的时候不仅不愿开口讲话，甚至看都不看战士一眼。只是机械地做完工作，开窗通风，末了在窗台上摆一束新鲜摘下来的花。  
有一次，战士急了，尽管他连稍微坐直都很勉强，也拼了命从床上站起来去追逐骑士的背影。他身着宽松的睡衣布鞋，每一步走得都不快，也不稳当，他走得有那么急，一个不小心就撞到了柜台上。撞击声传来时骑士怔住了，赶忙转身拉住战士的手臂才避免了不必要的事故。  
战士趁乱抓住骑士的手腕，紧箍的虎口如同铁锁。他挑起眉毛，强硬闯入了骑士的眼瞳里。“你终于肯看我一眼了？”  
“你伤的远比想象中要重，不能勉强。”骑士公事公办，话语连起伏都没有。  
“我 、我有话和你说。”想起白魔的提议，战士不免紧张起来，“就，之前话题的后续......”  
“等你伤好了，如果我有时间再说。”那双堇色眼睛坚定而安静地看着战士，放仿佛能看透灵魂、直抵心灵的最深处，没有丝毫动摇。直到回到床边骑士都牢牢抓着战士的手臂，搀扶着以免出现意外。力道不大小，甚至没有掺杂任何私情，只是义务协助一位腿脚不灵便的病患。  
虽然成功和骑士搭上了话，但战士总归觉得有些不悦，就好像一位垂垂老矣的老兵，必须在他人的支持下勉强度日。他有些委屈地撇嘴，认准了骑士不可能攻击病号，便耍赖似的牵着他的手不撒：“临走前能亲我一下吗？脸就行，求你了。”  
真的，幸好骑士真的不忍心下手打伤员，又是为救他而弄出的伤，不然战士免不了要挨一顿毒打。当然，战士仍然为他不谨慎的言行付出了惨痛代价，骑士辞去了护理员的工作揽下了后勤工作。从此，本应属于骑士的时间段换成了龙骑士，整天拉着个脸子帮战士送水送饭，打扫卫生。  
尽管战士和龙骑之间的关系还没那么近，但他知道部队长最近的日子估计也不比自己好过多少。自从上次诗人离家出走归来后，那两人几乎每天都要吵架，当然，都是诗人在吼，龙骑连解释的权利都没有。有一次争吵战士记得格外清楚，那时夜色已浓，他因为憋尿而惊醒，正听到楼上传来一声咕咚巨响，约莫是龙骑又被诗人踹到地上和木地板亲密接触了。诗人的谩骂紧随其后：“你这个卑鄙、无耻、自我为中心的混蛋。别唧唧歪歪说什么是为我好，呸，你不是万能的圣骑士，我也不是深居高阁的贵人，所以不要把你那些不切实际的妄想擅自套在我身上。我不是为了让你保护才选择留下，我是因为爱你才背井离乡来到这里......”  
一声短促的哽咽融入夜色，今夜注定无眠。  
战士盯着龙骑士脸上的淤青，正斟酌着要不要问问缘由，诗人突然破门而入。“这是今天份的止疼药。”诗人道明来意，将一把花花绿绿的药片放在战士手里，完事还不屑地甩了个白眼，战士隐约听到他嘀咕了句“伪君子”。之后，诗人没再搭理他，转头看到在房间另一端当清洁工的龙骑士，快步走过去，在他嘴角的淤血上吧唧亲了一口，说：“忙完了来找我，有东西要你帮忙搬。”  
龙骑士闷声点头，同样回予一吻。  
他们两人就这样旁若无人地勾搭了一会，晾着战士在旁边连眼睛都不知道往哪搁。诗人离开后，战士眼睁睁看着龙骑士那张如同谁欠他几百万一样的臭脸上扬起了笑意。战士就纳闷了，都是和对象吵架，怎么人和人区别还能这么大的？难道坦白从宽在这里也同样适用？  
  
学者敲门拜访时，骑士正坐在窗边的矮椅子上，眼神无神地望向窗外盛放的花丛，第六次擦拭同一把佩剑。那柄单手剑显然已经有了些年头，剑柄的彩色装饰灰暗褪色，剑刃也已经有了不少坑洼凹陷。骑士回过神，向学者点点头，把剑刃放回壁柜中：“有什么事吗？”  
“战士的伤已经几乎痊愈了，他现在已经躺不住开始到处溜达了。”  
骑士挑起眉毛：“这么快？不是伤筋动骨一百天吗？这连一周都没到。”  
“我就是为了和你说这个才来的。”说着，学者取出一份报告书，“他的身体情况很健康，不如说健康过头了，伤势的愈合速度少说比正常人快了三倍。”  
似乎是忆起了往事，骑士微微露出笑意：“他以前也这样，感冒比别人好得都要快。他以前也是这样.......”笑容逐渐僵硬，最后化作一声哀叹。骑士双手遮住脸，黑暗中，眼前尽是燃烧的黑夜，滚石从天而降，悲鸣的人民，还有染血的土地。  
学者狠狠白了他一眼：“肋骨骨折和感冒能比吗？我在说的不是对病菌的耐性，是他，怎么说呢，对以太的吸收力超出正常认知。施展在他身上的治愈魔法生效速度极快，甚至促进了骨骼生长，我长这么大还没见过类似情况，至少在人类身上没见过。”  
骑士仍将脸埋进手中，执拗地不肯说话。  
“当然，这也可能是我的错觉。”学者终于注意到了骑士的异常，急忙故作轻松地耸肩，“伤好了就行，也没落下别的毛病，他很快就能恢复正常生活了。”  
无论学者如何缓解气氛，骑士始终无法打起精神。天狼星灯塔的遭遇对他的精神而言无疑是重创，仿佛一场阔别五年重新上映的闹剧，区别只是他这次拉住了战士的手勉强扳回一局。缭绕在心间的无数忧虑重新浮出水面，确实，战士此刻就躺在不远的房间里，生龙活虎，但骑士却丝毫未感到安全感，仿佛他只要稍微松口气，战士就会再次从他身边溜走，再也不会回来。想到这些，他不由得浑身战栗起来。  
向来足智多谋的学者此刻也没了办法，束手无策地揉弄拇指处的骨节，干巴巴地安慰：“你别太介意，战士这人脑子一根筋根本不考虑后果，他只是太在乎你才会不顾安危。而且他皮糙肉厚的，除了自然死亡估计没有什么能夺走他的性命。”  
“这不是第一次了。”骑士呢喃道，“谁能保证以后没有第三次第四次？只要和我在一起，他总会干这种不走脑子的傻事。如果只要我不在了，他也就......”  
学者的神经突然绷紧，他大步跨上来抓住骑士的手腕：“你可别冲动，你走了对谁都没有好处。”  
“我要是真想走，你以为能拦得住？”  
双方都上了头，谁都不肯先让步。两人正僵持着互不相让时，门外的走廊传来拐杖落在木地板的声响，学者无视了骑士的怒视，转身走到门前，自顾自打开了门。门外站着的正是战士，他撑着单拐举着手，看来是正准备敲门。  
战士尴尬地收手：“你怎么也在？”  
“没什么，正要走。”说完，学者当真从门缝中闪了出去，留骑士一个人在房间里生闷气。  
既然人都进门了，再充耳不闻实在有些失礼。骑士清了清喉咙，正色道：“你有什么事吗？”  
获得进入许可的战士深吸了口气，为了和骑士解释他可是做足了心理准备，躺在床上的日子全在脑子里草拟对话内容，甚至写了些小抄藏在手心里以备不时之需。确认学者走远后，他反手关上门，难得严肃地板起脸：“我有话要和你说。”  
“请便。”  
获得准许后战士以现在能做到的最快速度踱到窗边，他并没有坐到骑士对面的椅子上，而是把拐杖往地面一扔，抬胳膊就把上半身那件宽松的衬衣脱了个干净。腹肌刚露出来的瞬间，骑士就想提出异议，有什么话不能好好说，上来就脱衣服算怎么回事。然而他还没来得及抗议，就看到战士坚实的胸膛前有一片巨大的圆形阴影，仔细打量后，骑士面色煞白，连嘴唇都失了血色，视线定格在那块骇人的疤痕上，一寸也挪不开。  
“这就是我要说的事。”战士苦涩的笑着，语气轻松地仿佛只是在谈论天气：“如果你有时间的话，我想和你好好谈谈这五年间的事。”  
  
-18-  
  
一旦下定了决心，人与人之间坦诚相待其实并不是什么难事。战士毫无保留的把所知的一切告诉了骑士：在加尔提诺平原受到重创倒地，再醒来时已经躺在枯骨营地的毛坯房里面，身边还有一位疯疯癫癫的老头张口就告诉他已经过去了五年了，你不吃不喝在这个犄角旮旯睡了五整年。先不说别人，战士这种心里大到能装下大海的人都耗费多日才消化，放别人，怕是当场就会精神崩溃。  
战士自己都认为这件事很蹊跷，也就没指望骑士上来就信，他嘴又笨，很难将这么复杂的事解释清楚。最开始语气还算平和，到后来越说越激动。尤其战士看到骑士面色如失血般惨白，几次别开视线不去看战士，甚至几次直接抬手捂住眼睛，更让他整个人都急得焦头烂额，就差抬脚跺地板了。“唉我知道你不信！”战士不顾骑士抗拒的神色，逼上前去：“我发誓我没有撒谎，如果你不信，我甚至可以带你去枯骨营地亲自考证！”  
听到这话，骑士不仅脸色没好转，连瞳孔都开始急速收缩。他伸手拦住几乎要扑上来拥抱的战士，指腹触在他的前胸，一阵砂砾般的粗糙手感如电流般从指间扩散到了全身。那块皮肤似乎已经失去生命，颜色暗淡、阴沉，干裂枯槁，皮肉萎缩着凝成团，表皮下的血管和脉络清晰可见。这明显是受伤后没有经过规范治疗的后遗症，仿佛一块肉被野兽生生扯了下来，咀嚼后又吐回原处，任凭它风吹日晒也不理睬。  
埋没在记忆深处的灵灾被挖掘出来，明亮干净的房间摇身变成了加尔提诺平原，血红的卫月、帝国军的弹雨、厮杀与哭喊声不绝于耳。骑士简直要尖叫出声来，他后退着想逃跑，双腿却疼得动弹不得。石缝中伸出一只染满血污和黑土的骷髅，百足虫从骸骨间爬出来，空洞而冰冷的声音对他说：“活下去。”  
本应象征美好的祈愿，在骑士听来竟与诅咒毫无二致。  
骑士一阵晕厥，眼皮沉重，心跳仿佛擂鼓。他忍着强烈的呕吐感迅速撤回手，撑住额头，用舌头压抑住上涌至喉口的呕吐感，吃力地说：“我、我相信你，求你了，先把衣服穿好.......”  
“哦，好，也是，穿衣服......”战士懵懵地从地上捡起上衣，胡乱套在身上，“现在你知道了吧，我不是不想来找你，是真的因为重伤几年都没苏醒过来，你看我醒过来立刻就跑来找你了对不对？”  
“嗯我理解了。”  
看到骑士情绪有所软化，战士看准机会乘胜追击，又向前逼近了一步：“那、那我们是不是可以......唉毕竟五年前提分手也是有特殊情况，如果可以的话，我想和你重新来过！”  
“关于这点......”  
“你怎么看？”  
“给我点时间好好考虑。”骑士边说边把战士往门边推，他手腕看着羸弱，实则力量大到战士都难以反抗，只好把脚夹在门与门框之间防止被隔绝在屋外。  
战士艰难地想顺着门缝钻进来，试了几次都失败了，只有鼻梁骨从缝隙里探进来。“那、那你要多久，给个时限！”他吼道，“总得让我有个盼头！”  
“一天。”骑士把战士的翘鼻梁往门外按，战士因为推力而不可抗拒地后退，骑士趁机将门关紧，并从内部反锁。  
“或者，一年。”  
绝望在空气中弥漫，如无形巨手勒住了战士的咽喉。失败了，为什么？他颓然靠在墙上，脑门磕得墙面直掉渣。该说的话都说了，解释的也算全面，遗失的五年已经回不来了，但未来还有很多个五年可以与彼此共享，有什么必要非要揪着不可逆的时间原地踏步呢？  
再着急门也不会自动打开，骑士更不会主动从门里侧走出来。战士这人不笨，情商甚至还不低，就是一着急上火脑子就转不动，就跟轴承里绊了块石头的齿轮一样卡死了，想参也参不透骑士的心思。战士忍住直接把门踹碎的冲动使劲抓了下后脑勺，发狠地扥下来几根头发，他实在不适合这种无言消磨的持久战，要么好好吵一架要么出来打一架，冷战算什么东西？搁以前，闭门羹他都是强行突破的，这次他自知骑士不会像从前那样宽容，私闯进去可不是挨一顿毒打，可能要彻底断了关系。  
思来想去，现在的解决办法真的就只剩下等骑士自己从屋里走出来这一种了。  
“你还是太着急了。”学者突然从走廊的阴影处走出来，他双臂抱在胸口前，抿着嘴，眼里含着冰凉怒意，“你指望谁都能立刻接受这么多信息量？好歹给个缓冲期，让他消化消化。”  
面对旧友，战士叹了口气：“你都听到了？”  
“嗓门那么大，我不想听到都难。”  
战士背贴着墙颓然坐下到地上，将脸埋在臂弯里：“那你，怎么想？唉我就搞不懂了，这五年的空缺真的就那么不可挽回吗？”  
“你真想听我说？”  
“怎么，你还想骂我不成？唉得了，你骂你骂。”  
学者轻声咂舌，他走上去，用肩膀架起战士的臂弯把他拽了起来。“在这说不方便，来我房间吧。”  
进入学者的房间已经是第二次了，第一次战士没太留意周边，注意力全让半身裸露的白魔法师引走了，这次才终于有闲心四处张望起来。这房间基本反映了主人的全部特性：严谨与颓废并存，收拾整齐的表层下积着灰尘，生了锈的旧显微镜和折了笔尖的羽毛笔静静躺在工作台一角，仿佛被时间遗忘般沉睡着。  
学者明显很少邀请人来屋里做客，房间里多一把椅子都没有，他垫着脚尖在书海中穿梭，才在一堆倾倒的旧书下面拖出来一把矮凳子。学者把椅子让战士眼前一扔：“随便坐。”安顿好战士，他自己走到书桌前抽出木椅，挪开不知为何倒在椅垫上的水烟斗，面对战士而坐。  
“我这里可没有茶和小点心，想要的话自己去厨房找。”  
“有什么话赶紧说。”战士满门心思都在骑士身上哪来的闲情和学者聊天，他眉心粗簇成一团，正不耐烦地用脚掌拍地板。  
相比下学者倒是没那么着急，不慌不忙地从抽屉取出一个金属盒，打开后捻起烟丝塞进烟槽。很快，房间里便被这种带着水汽与甜香的烟雾所笼罩，呛得战士连声咳嗽起来。  
“我可不知道你学会抽这玩意了。”忽扇走一团烟云，战士抱怨道，“你不是以前最讨厌这种容易上瘾的东西吗？现在怎么回事？”  
“岁月可以改变很多东西。”说着，学者谙练地吐出一团白雾，“不光我，骑士也一样，我们都已经和曾经大不相同了，不要随便把现在和过去混为一谈。”  
“这我理解，毕竟那么多年对吧，可我也不是自愿玩失踪的，如果不是躺着毫无意识我肯定会第一时间回来找你们啊！”  
学者安静地听了一会，磕了磕烟嘴，挑起眉毛：“所以，你觉得矛盾点在于失踪了五年没有任何联系而惹骑士生了气？”  
“应该是吧？”战士挠了挠下巴，除此之外他也想不到别的什么原因，“你说他会不会是见到我太高兴了，乐极生悲！”  
一本书迎面砸在战士的脑门上，短暂昏厥后他看到学者的白眼都要甩到天上了。“呸。”老朋友眉头紧皱，推了推眼镜保持镇定，“你再信口瞎说就滚出去。”  
“抱歉，您讲，您讲。”  
态度差是天生的，改不了了，但学者心肠并不坏，也着实想点化点冥顽不灵的旧友。他放下烟斗，终于摆出谈正事的姿态：“你是否有想过，当一位名义上死亡的故人某天突然屁事没有敲响你家门，和你打招呼说好久不见，你是什么心情？”  
“是活人还是幽灵？”  
“活人，至少目前来看，是活着的。”说罢，学者瞟了眼战士，“那个人是为了救你而牺牲，而你，作为活下来的一方不得不在他生死未卜期间背负着另一条性命艰难生活。好不容易快要走出阴影，那人又为了你差点搭上性命，完事儿后还要露出满身旧伤跑上来给你看，说没事，我好得很。如果你就是当事人之一，你会怎么做？”  
这问题对战士的智商而言确实超纲了，龇牙咧嘴想了半天也没得出个结果，迟疑地张嘴：“这人命这么硬，果然是幽灵吧。”  
学者点头表示赞同：“从某种意义上来说是幽灵没错。”  
“是幽灵就好说了，找人来净化下......”  
“没错，你对他来说就是幽灵。”学者话音如一把利刃，切断了他尚未说完的话语。事发突然，战士没有反应过来，他梗着脖子，疑惑地望向学者。房间里光线昏暗，唯一的光源便是半掩在帘布后的窗户，学者此刻逆光而坐，眸子染成了墨黑，寒得仿佛宣判死刑的裁决者。  
“你对骑士来说，正是来自过去的亡灵。”  
  
-19-  
  
强制送战士离开后，骑士便回床上躺下了。  
在此之前他从来没有午休的习惯，对床铺也没有过多眷恋，只要保证每天五到六星时的睡眠时间就足够支撑全天所需。今天甚至没有外出，从起床至现在的活动范围仅限在这不大点的部队房里，走步数估计都没有上千，但骑士却已经疲乏到抬腿都困难，仿佛脚上穿的不是室内短靴，而是灌了铅的重铠。当然，绝大部分疲惫还是出自精神，脑袋里浑浑噩噩塞满了黑烟般的絮状物，连思考都无法进行。骑士本想去洗洗脸提下精神，又想起战士才被他扔到门外，以他的性格肯定不会轻易离开，估计现在还守在门口蹲点等人出来。  
不能出去见他。这是骑士此刻能做出的唯一判断。  
房间成为了软禁骑士的牢笼，他无处可去，只有睡眠才能让他短暂忘记这份难以言说的苦痛。尽管拉了窗帘，午后的耀眼斜阳仍闯进来照亮了全屋，闭着眼睛也还是太亮，再加上骑士本无睡意，平躺许久依旧清醒如初，脑子如同卡壳的通讯珠，反复重播着战士脱衣露出胸前伤痕的瞬间。  
过量的重复信息轰炸着骑士的大脑，他猛地睁开眼，俯身冲下床，跪爬在地面猛烈干呕起来。所幸他胃里空空的没东西，只呕出来些许胃液与唾液的混合物，倒是不出门也能清理干净。呕吐让堵塞在胸腔内的烦闷感有所缓解，却因为刺痛而让整个人更加精神，骑士正愁得呲牙，猝然想起行囊里备有睡眠毒药。虽然是对魔物用的，但制作材料中并没有致命毒物，人类只要注意剂量并不会造成不可逆的伤害。  
骑士细心使用指甲当卡尺，小口喝下少许颜色诡异的药汤，刺激味蕾的苦涩味道让他浑身打了个激灵。这样就能睡着了吧。他虔诚祈盼睡神的宠幸，重新躺回了床笫间。药物确实有效，脑袋挨到枕头的瞬间就开始昏沉沉泛起困来，先前挥之不去的画面开始逐渐模糊、混沌。  
约莫歇息了半星时，药效开始褪去，尽管骑士本人还在熟睡，放松下来的精神却重新绷紧，甚至比先前更甚，以至于那些尘封在脑海深处的记忆也一并苏醒过来。骑士的意识就游离在这种半睡半醒的朦胧状态下，他踩在洒满焦油与血迹的瓦砾上，脚底却丝毫没有黏着感。确实，这里是他的梦境不错，但又太过于真实，以至于身边幻影中弹倒下时那空虚的眼睛都能瞧得一清二楚。  
这里是地狱，是末日，是人间，是加尔提诺站场。  
无论场面多么残酷这终归是场梦，是过去的梦魇，骑士只能旁观并忍受折磨。他循着记忆往战场边沿走试图在梦境中寻到出口，却有瓦砾崩塌向他压上来。骑士清楚自己身处梦中便没有躲避，淡然站在原地等待。岩石掩上来的瞬间有一股力量由背后传来，将他从阴影下解救出来。事情发生得太快，骑士甚至没来得及回头，那人就被崩塌的碎石掩埋。  
简直莫名其妙。骑士揉了揉太阳穴没有多想，继续往前走。明明是骑士自己的梦，他却成为了运气最差的倒霉鬼，敌人的炮火全部落在脚边。不知谁大吼了一声：“危险！”而后又有人冲上来将他从枪林弹雨下拽了出来，代替他承受里枪弹的洗礼。这一次，骑士依旧没看清来者的脸庞，子弹激起的灰尘碎石干扰了他的视线，只有余光勉强瞥到了对方的穿着。  
是战士常穿的皮质软铠。  
头晕目眩的刺痛感如钉子般扎进了骑士的太阳穴，他当场跪了下来。就算是陷入睡眠，过往的记忆也会如约而至，将那些骑士想要摆脱、忘记的痛苦加倍施于在他身上，沉重得几乎要压断他的脊梁骨，挤碎脾脏。骑士自嘲地大笑，如果知道现在会这么痛苦还不如在五年前就死去，何苦挣扎至今。  
“不行，你要活下去。”  
诅咒在耳边回荡，脚边的泥土岩块逐一崩塌，巴哈姆特不见了，紧接着是帝国军，友军，最后是整片大地，只留下无尽的黑，和在黑暗中蠕动的人形身影。骑士转身就想跑，鞋跟下碾过粘稠浓腥的一片模糊血肉，湿滑触感让他丧失平衡摔倒在地。黑影们逐渐袭来，拉住了他的脚踝、手腕，死亡与绝望的恶臭直扑鼻端。  
骑士的瞳孔不断放大，连嘴唇都在激烈颤抖。其中一束黑色影子压住他的肩，凑上来与他接吻，唇齿间顿时溢满了血液的腥甜味。直到此时，骑士才得以看清，无论是压在他身上索吻的黑影，还是那些残缺不全匍匐在地上的亡灵，全都印着战士的脸。  
“你要活下去，代替我，活下去。”  
区区梦魇又怎么会知道，独自苟活比死亡要痛苦千百倍。  
骑士从噩梦中醒来，全身的衣服都湿透了，他挣扎着冲下床，再也顾不上安全剂量等问题仰头喝光了剩余的所有睡眠毒药。一瓶不够没关系，还有很多，只要能进入绝对无梦的深度睡眠让他喝多少都可以。骑士不再计数，只是机械似的逐个饮尽所能找到的全部药水。  
最后一个空玻璃瓶摔在地上，碎成无数晶莹的尘埃，骑士的耳畔才终于迎来期盼的沉寂。他闭上眼睛将自己侵入无边的黑暗静谧中，轻舒一口气：“这样就能睡了吧。”  
“当然不能。”  
战士阴魂不散的声音响起，他就站在不远处，袒露着上半身，那个本应长满新肉的伤口处空空如也，一片漆黑。战士指了指胸口的窟窿，笑着发问：“你想逃避吗？明明是因为你造成的，如果不是你最初的做法，可能就不会落到这个下场。”  
“明明一切都是你的错。”  
不堪回首的过往，不愿承认的错误，那些骑士试图忘记、掩埋而拒绝反思的曾经悉数暴露在阳光下。如果当初他没有选择瞒着战士独自踏上战场，等待他们的或许是其他完全不同的美好结局。人生没有如果，一旦做出选择便只能前行，再也没有悔过重来的机会，只能背负着错误与过失一路走到终点。  
再或者，中途弃权。  
骑士咬紧下唇，他已经无法顺畅地呼吸，只能小幅度喘气，连哽咽声都开始支离破碎，更别提说出一句完整的话。“没错。”他吃力地自述，“一切，都是因我而起。”  
现在，一切也要因我而终。  
  
隔日清晨，骑士的房门仍然没有打开的迹象。  
这可急坏了部队内唯一的正常人——召唤师，热情的小伙子端着餐盘在骑士门外不厌其烦地敲门呼喊，生怕他低血糖晕倒在屋里。战士在一边看着，他也急，再加上学者那番理解不了的屁话心里更是奇痒难忍。他向学者索要提示却换来一个白眼，外加一句自己去想。战士说不过只好生闷气，什么亡灵不亡灵，这人读书读多了连人话都不会好好讲，还要猜字谜。  
门扉内侧的沉寂加重了战士的烦躁，他为人向来干脆利索，藏着不出来算什么好汉。他粗暴地推开召唤，吩咐他站远点，之后抱着视死如归的觉悟举起斧头，朝木门狠命劈上去。  
骑士的房间和记忆中一样，干净整洁，色调统一，注重实用而并没有过多装饰，不免缺失了些私室特有的温馨感。骑士平躺在床上正在沉睡，木门破裂的巨响也没有将他吵醒，战士壮起胆向室内跨进，一步步向床边踱过去。走出几步，一阵玻璃瓶碰撞的叮咚声吸引了战士的注意，他低下头，发现自己无意间踢倒了码放在地面的瓶瓶罐罐。  
怪了。他皱眉，哪来这么多空瓶子？  
召唤没那么多心思，他径直扑到骑士床边，而后发出一声近乎绝望的惨叫。战士的心都悬在了喉口，他两步跨到床边，看到骑士平躺在羽床上，发丝随着呼吸轻颤着。没有穿戴铠甲的他显得年轻而柔软，头发随意地落在肩上，甚至还带有几分属于少年的中性美。他的睡颜并不甜美，不如说压根没有任何表情，只是全然的放松与平和，好像把全身心都奉献给了睡神，永远不会再醒来。  
很快，战士便发现了让召唤如此惊愕的原因，骑士虽然看上去只是在安睡，但那双薄唇却发灰发白，完全失去了生命的迹象。  
“快去把学者叫来！”战士吼着命令，召唤懵懵地点头，转身就跑了出去。  
不知为何，战士此刻的情绪格外冷静，行动思路也清晰透彻。他将手心贴在骑士侧颈的动脉上，还好，还有心跳。紧接着，他用虎口掐住骑士的腮帮子，强制掰开他紧闭的唇齿，刺鼻的酸苦味迎面扑来。战士猛然想起散落满地的玻璃瓶，他立刻捡起一个仰脖喝掉瓶底的余液，是睡眠毒药。  
骑士中毒了。  
地上的玻璃瓶少说也有七八个，就算不是致命毒物喝下这么多也很可能伤及性命。战士瞬间慌了神，他见过许多中毒身亡的可怜人，却没料到这桩惨案会发生在最重要的人身上。他双手按住骑士的肩膀，又是喊又是叫，只求他能看自己一眼。  
匆忙赶来的学者二话没说就把战士从床边赶走。不愧是战地医师，学者光用肉眼就判断出问题的根本。他一手托住骑士的肩让他坐直，另一手的拇指压住骑士的舌根，取出常备的解毒药一股脑全倒了进去。骑士的喉结上下鼓动，不知是否出于心理安慰，当他把药水全咽下去后，战士觉得那张脸似乎浮起些血色，不再是吓人的惨白。  
做完应急处理，看到学者把骑士平放回床上后，战士立刻凑上来：“他怎么样？”  
学者一寸目光也没有分给战士，他深吸了口气，说：“不乐观，主要是不知道他中毒多久，很难办。”  
模糊不清的回答让战士陷入癫狂，他跪在地板上，一双颤抖的手覆在骑士发凉的指尖不愿离开。这是一种他从前从未体验过的苦痛，与皮外伤不同，是痛彻心扉的钝痛，仿佛有把没开刃的刀长驱直入切进身体，虽不会致命，但疼痛却绵长而永不决断。战士抬起头，紧盯着骑士恬静的睡颜，一个绝望的念头浮上水面：如果骑士真的不再醒来，他肯定会抛下生命，与他同行。  
失去骑士的世界，根本不值得他去留恋。  
骑士又何尝不是如此？  
虽然只有分毫，战士也尝到了珍爱之人性命垂危时深入骨髓的绝望和恐惧，也懵懂地察觉到，自己对骑士做过的事究竟有多么的自私、残忍、无情。  
“人，我来想办法。”学者平静地推了推眼镜，“其余的，你自己想办法。”  
战士没有回应，沉默而坚定地点头。这么一个动作便已经耗尽了他余生所有的决心与力量。  
  
-20-  
  
照顾病人是件格外劳形苦神的差事，如果病人尚未脱离危险期，负责照料的人更是要累到脱层皮。毒素排出体内需要时间和耐心，按照学者的治疗方针，骑士需要二十四星时都有人照看，尤其是代谢减慢的夜里必须有人在床边守着，以防因为催吐药剂引发呕吐而引发休克，造成脑死亡等不可挽回的悲剧。本来学者想自己承担这项颇为重要的工作，毕竟是他的病人，出了事自己心里也不好受。就在他扛着被褥准备在骑士房间暂住时，战士挡在走廊上把他拦住了。  
“我来。”他背着出远门必备的简易睡袋，语气异常坚定，“我来照顾他，你回去好好休息，眼袋都黑得吓人了。”  
别人也出面劝阻，毕竟学者体能上本来就和战士有所差别，再休息不好，骑士治没治好另说，自己恐怕要先过劳死。反观战士，至少从外表看结实可靠，熬熬夜估计也不会有太大问题。这分析在理，但是却忘记考虑个人作息时间这种客观因素。学者，作息紊乱习惯性熬夜，缺的觉白天抽空补回来，是典型的夜猫子。战士虽然没有到日出而作日入而息这么夸张的地步，子时前怎么也就睡死过去了，根本扛不住丰富多彩的夜生活。  
不过战士摆出了一副视死如归的决绝神色，坚定到这个程度学者也不好意思挫别人的意志，也就不再纠缠，把工作让了出去。  
担心自己半夜熬不住睡着，战士找来根质地精良的长缎带，一头拴上铃铛系在骑士腕骨上，一头绑在了自己手心。他听力本来就很好，更有自信能做到只要骑士发出一点动静就会立刻醒过来，保证不会听漏。骑士一如既往躺在床上，一般病人都面黄肌瘦全身散发着衰败的气息，他却平静得不可思议，呼吸均匀，苍白的脸色也在药物调解下有了好转。  
就像沉沉睡去了一样。  
战士趴在床边盯着他的脸出神，猛然想起童话书上写的用深吻唤醒公主的王子。四下无人，骑士也昏迷不醒，战士壮起胆子将唇凑上去。唇瓣几乎要贴合在一起时有诡怪呛鼻的气味飘进战士鼻腔，仿佛把各种碎晶敲碎了混着药草炖煮后的土腥味，是骑士最近服用的药物的味道。光是闻着就让战士产生强烈的呕吐感，更别提骑士还要空口喝下去，不过多亏了这剂良药，骑士体内的毒素含量着实降了不少。怪味让战士从惺忪幻境中醒来，意识到这行径不亚于乘人之危后他尴尬地苦笑，重新拉开了自己与骑士之间的距离。  
天色已经开始转黑，战士决定早点休息，便把睡袋铺平在地上，反复检查绳子牢固地绑在了骑士手腕上后，战士把手搭在骑士手背上，让胳膊保持着抬起的别扭姿势躺回临时床铺上。这可不是占便宜，这是怕铃铛塞进被褥没发出声音的必要防范措施。战士一边自我安慰一边闭上眼，几日来的劳心让他困得很快，没多久就鼾声肆起，如果不是骑士卧床不起肯定要一脚踩上去把他赶到外屋去睡吧。  
约莫过了几星时，战士睡得正香，梦里他和骑士重归于好，两人扛着鱼竿像过去那样相伴出行，在太阳海岸的礁石上钓鱼。骑士还没抓到窍门，几次都把咬钩的鱼放跑了，不过没关系，在钓鱼方面没人比战士更厉害，艾欧泽亚最好的老师手把手教学，就不信他学不会。  
正梦到两人共同握竿和一条尺寸超标的金枪鲨搏斗，耳畔突然响起一声不自然的咔哒响。声音并非来自床的方向，明显是门锁打开的声音，估计是学者放心不下晚上来查房了吧。战士没太上心，把眼睛眯成缝往门扉方向撇，他本想等学者走到跟前时碰碰他的脚腕子吓他一跳，却迟迟没听到学者那双大尺寸拖鞋摩擦地板的滋啦声，余光反而扫到一双小巧精致的弦月拖鞋闪过去，停在骑士床边。  
出于好奇，战士用胳膊肘撑起上半身，暗淡月光洒在来者的弦月睡袍上如倾倒的溪水，逆流而上，他看到白魔法师洁白的眼睫低垂，染上浓黑的眸子看着骑士的睡颜。他用手指掰开骑士的双唇，将手里捧着的一块白色布状物探进了他口中。  
战士看在眼里，全身每个毛孔都在往外钻冷汗。白魔法师从外形到气质总会让他感到毛骨悚然，现在他大半夜鬼鬼祟祟进来房间就算了，还往骑士嘴里塞奇怪的东西，难道不安好心？他一个机灵从睡袋中跳出来，不由分说就冲上去抓紧白魔法师的肩膀往后拽，连同那块布一起甩到了地板上。  
战士抬手把骑士护在身后，眼神凶得能杀人：“你要做什么！”  
白魔法师估计也没料到这个展开，他呆坐在地上发愣，半晌才慢悠悠站起来，捡起布块握在手里：“我只是按吩咐给喂药而已。”  
“喂药为什么要把这东西塞到嘴里？”  
意外的是白魔法师并没有生气，他站起来拍拍睡衣上的灰尘，不紧不慢地解释：“现在骑士昏迷不醒直接把水往嘴里灌容易呛到肺里，他也没有自主吞咽的能力，最好的办法就是用纱布沾上水润开嘴里的药粉然后和津液一起流进胃里。怎样，懂了吗？”  
这下轮到战士无话可说了。他窘迫地抓抓头发，又抹不开面子直接退让，呆在原地不动。白魔法师噗嗤笑出声，把润湿的纱布送到战士眼前：“那你来？”  
“算了，你来吧。”战士摇摇头往旁边跨了半步，这种细致活他可干不来，惹出祸就得不偿失了。  
白魔法师也不想大半夜耽误睡眠时间，他从床边重新拿起一块崭新的纱布放进备好的清水中，等布料变得沉甸甸后将水挤进骑士的唇齿间，那些散布在他舌苔上的灰白粉末立刻被冲淡了几分，沿着喉管流进体内。不愧是格里达尼亚出身的医者，白魔的手法干净利索，动作也很轻柔，只是看着就知道他经受过专业的医疗培训。“这项工作之前都是学者在做，也难怪你会慌神，但实际上，我比他更会照顾伤员。”  
战士懵懵地嗯了一声，夜晚本来气温就低，冷汗还黏在身上让他浑身都不自在。虽然搞清了白魔的来由他也总是放心不下，仍然守在床边，睁得滚圆的眼睛瞪着白魔的一举一动。  
“你就这么怕我把他怎么样？”白魔冷不丁地开口，话语间的淡淡笑意让战士不寒而栗。  
“没、没有的事。”战士嘴上硬，手却已经搭在了骑士床头，“房间就这么大点地方，没地方去。”  
“放心啦，我好歹是在十二神面前发过誓要以拯救他人为己任，绝不会做危害患者的事。”  
“我真的没在担心这个！”  
“而且.......”白魔法师话锋一转，他把纱布拧干放在一旁，转身望向战士，“我还以为你会和我有相似的想法。”  
  
人的三观、认知，和性格养成，生活理念会因为成长履历的不同而产生偏差，尤其在经历过种种浩劫又迎来重生的动荡年代，更是如此。  
战士一向认为自己是极为乐天、开朗、包容的那种人，反正和白魔法师相反就对了。  
白魔法师一句漫不经心的话让战士整宿都没睡好，辗转反侧到黎明就跑去了学者的寝室前砸门。等把全部队的人都吵醒了，学者才慢悠悠走来给门开了条缝。他刚从床上爬起来，衣领散乱，眼圈发黑，神色很差，似乎有些低血糖：“有话快说。”  
战士开门见山：“我觉得白魔这人脑子不正常！”  
“那我早就知道了。”说完学者就要关门，战士一脚伸进来卡住，拼命想挤进房间里。  
“我还没说完呢！他大半夜悄悄摸摸跑到别人房间里，还穿着白睡袍，活脱脱就是幽灵啊！”  
“你大清早来砸门也说不上是正常人的举动啊！”  
战士学者一里一外摁着门僵持，木质门框子夹在中间咯吱作响，一副随时都会被碾碎的脆弱样子。学者的力气哪能和战士比，他手腕已经有些脱力不太能继续扶住把手，又执着地不松劲，手背上连青筋都爆了起来。战士知道学者要不行了，他用力撞门，眼看就要成功时一只纤白手掌落在学者的腕部。肌肤被触摸的瞬间学者肉眼可见地震了一下，而后紧绷的手掌放松下来，房门敞开了。  
站在学者身边的，自然是话题中心的白魔法师。  
在这位年轻猫魅族面前，学者的气焰完全不见踪影，他垂下眼睑，声音也因为歉意软了下来：“抱歉吵醒你了。”  
白魔法师笑着摇头，他踮起脚尖，用耳尖蹭了蹭学者的下颚，并斜眼瞟了下僵在门外的战士：“没事，又不是你的问题。”  
“我走了你们慢聊。”战士转身要跑，后衣领却被白魔牢牢抓住，天知道为什么他一个医者腕力那么大，拖着比自己高出一个脑袋的战士往屋里走连大气都不喘。  
屋里依旧没什么可以坐人的空位，白魔随手把战士甩在地上，自己贴着床边坐下：“说吧，你对我有什么意见。”  
战士正坐在地面头晃得跟拨浪鼓一样：“不敢。”  
白魔法师耸耸肩，转头问学者：“他对我有什么意见。”  
“他说你脑子不正常大半夜跑去别人屋里当鬼吓人玩。”  
“你怎么问什么答什么！”战士跪着不敢动，嗓门倒是没有压低的迹象，“有爱情不要友情？你就不能帮你老朋友说说话？”  
学者充耳不闻地扭开脸。  
“那么你找我有什么事？”白魔翘起腿，俯身去看战士。  
既然跑不掉那横竖都是一死，还不如痛快点，来世还是条好汉。而且就算白魔再瘆人，也不敢做什么出格的事，皮肉之苦他可不怕。战士咬咬牙，迎上白魔的视线：“你昨晚临走前说我和你相似，我只是很好奇是哪方面的相似。”  
白魔平静地哦了一声，耸耸肩：“没什么特殊的，最初我看你总赶着送死，还以为你对生死有什么独到的见解，结果只是脑子缺根筋。”  
旁边的学者点头附议。  
确实，因为灵灾的死伤过于惨重，不少生活于艾欧泽亚的冒险者都经历过生离死别，会有轻生的念头也不意外。说到底，没人能完全从挚爱死亡的阴影中走出来，有的只有妥协和接受。有人以泪洗面，有人用信仰教条束缚自身，有人利用酒精麻痹大脑。当某一天，眼泪耗尽，信仰泯灭，酒桶见底后，人们或许才会想起来那些逝去的人有多么希望活着的人快乐幸福地活下去。  
然而还是太难了，人类最擅长的永远是作茧自缚，在悲痛的温床中沉沦其实远比跨过伤疤勇往直前来得容易。意志薄弱的人到死都不愿从水里浮起来，坚强的人爬上了岸。人们赞扬他们的刚毅，却不知道他们扼杀了曾经多么珍重的情感、记忆，乃至自己本身，才走到如今。  
“我还以为，你会是那边一派的人。”白魔法师浅色的眸子闪着幽幽日光，眼底荡着涟漪，轻柔的嗓音下埋着说不清道不明的惆怅，不知为何，战士觉得此刻的他竟如此鲜活，充满了生命特有的脆弱感。就像吟游诗人低唱的恋歌，听众会因为优美的旋律欢颜笑语，却永远无法得知歌曲背后藏着怎样一个凄怆酸楚的故事，就像永远以微笑示人的白魔从未提及过自己的家人和往事一样。  
战士恍然明白，白魔法师很有可能已经没有过去了。  
白魔法师眨眨眼，巧妙地隐去悲伤，转瞬便恢复了往日恬静温婉的笑容，他跳着站起来，拍了拍战士的肩膀：“你和骑士都活了下来，这是概率很低的幸事。如果这次他能顺利醒来，我希望你能好好珍惜他，也珍惜自己，，别老急着送死。不过你要是哪天真想不开做傻事，我可以找格里达尼亚最好的木匠给你提前打个棺材，保证不会腐朽受潮。你别说，丧葬产业很难预约的，我认识的木匠靠这个行当在薰衣草苗圃买了栋小别墅。”  
“什么？”  
“如果你想要双人用也不是不行，可能要贵一些，我看你现在的家产可能负担不起。”  
收回前言，果然白魔法师脑子不太正常。


	6. Chapter 6

-21-  
  
在消耗掉一整条商业街的炼金原材料和各属性碎晶片后，学者顶着黑眼圈向全部队宣布骑士血液中的毒素含量降到了安全范围内，心跳和呼吸频率趋向正常，苏醒也就指日可待了。战士率先鼓掌，他不讨厌照顾卧床不起的骑士，但是通宵达旦实在撑不住，他比刚开始做护工时轻了小十星磅，肌肉量肉眼可见得减少，再瘦下去恐怕打起架都没威慑力了。  
散会后，学者揪着战士的毛领把他留在原地，墨绿色的眼睛透着疲惫与惆怅，天知道他多久没睡过安稳觉了。“物理上，他的确已经安全了。”学者推了下架在鼻梁上的眼镜，淡淡地说，“不过就像之前说的那样，精神层面的创伤我没办法，那不是我的专长。根据骑士之前的行为举止分析，他是典型的由于目睹死亡和创伤而产生的灵灾后应激障碍，如果你要是应付不来，我也可以帮忙联系一位在精神治疗上颇有造诣的医师。”  
战士被这么一长串难解词唬住了，琢磨了一会，还是坚定地咬住牙：“我先和他谈谈看吧，如果他最主要的受创原因是我，那应该有办法解决。不过，我确实需要你的一些帮助。”  
“说来听听。”  
“如果骑士表现出强烈的反抗行为，请帮我牢牢摁住他。”  
这之后，战士开始频繁出入旧货市场，用不多的资产购入不少古旧昂贵的过气装备。商人们觉得他疯了，一般只有阔绰到钱烫手的收藏家才会把金币花在这种破烂上，而裤袋瘪瘪的战士从哪个角度看都和“富阔”搭不上边。就算是最尖酸刻薄的商人，金晃晃的小山似的钱币堆在面前也再无怨言，殷勤地拿来战士需要的铠甲和武器，还贴心地问他要不要刷洗干净。  
战士豪放地摆手：“不用，干净反倒不行，哎胸口太新了，你拿来给我下。”从店主手里接过胸铠，战士二话不说就把东西往地上摔，为了增加受力还跺了几脚，如果不是他提前付了钱店主可能就要喊人维护秩序了。店主心惊肉颤看着自己的商品饱受折磨，而作为消费者的战士却捧着受损的软铠满意地直点头：“这才像样子，一看就是穿过很久的装备，就是汗臭味还不够重，不强求了。”  
旁人全都用一种看向精神病患者的眼神盯着战士。  
被迫出门晒太阳补充矿物质的学者站在不远处，露出嫌恶的神色斜眼看着战士和他手里的破烂：“你确定要穿这身去和骑士见面？我觉得就算有我拦着，他可能也要冲上来暴揍你一顿。”  
此时战士已经把旧铠甲套在了身外，这身衣服并非为他量身定做，穿上有些小，胸口闷得发疼，肩带也撑到了极限，但是整个市场只有这一套老式皮铠，没有其他选择。他扯了扯绷紧腋下的皮带，头也没抬，随口说到：“没办法，五年前我就是穿着这套衣服和骑士分别的，我想试着让一切回归原点。我一直在想，如果让他产生切实回到灵灾当日的错觉，意识到我顺利活了下来，说不定就不会对回忆再产生恐惧了。”  
战士的计划让学者陷入沉思，虽然他对人类精神领域并无造诣，但确实听说过有通过刺激来进行的治疗法，和战士这番大白话对比，竟有些同工异曲之妙。除此之外，他也震惊于战士竟会如此严谨地考虑如何完成这项任务，甚至还交出了一份不错的答卷。这种情景下，他理应表扬几句，又碍于不擅长，还是刻薄地扬起嘴角：“小心起反效果。”  
“狗嘴果然吐不出象牙。”战士嬉笑着撞了下学者地肩膀，反复叮嘱，“记住，他要是太激动你可得帮我摁住，不然失败了就是你的责任。”  
“你这是瞧不起我。”  
“光说不证明哪行，对对，你像你小时候为了证明阅读速度比我快三天看完航海贸易法，这次也做出成果给我看看呗。”  
“等到事上让你看个够。”  
两人边拌嘴边扛着旧物漫无目的地乱逛，战士知道这位老友不喜欢走在人身后，便刻意放缓了些步伐让走路速度略低于学者。两人从下层甲板的偏巷中走出来，离开喧嚣的旧货市场一路往和风路门走，途经秘术师行会时战士刹住了脚，隔着栅栏门往行会深处打探。学者好奇心比较强，也凑过去一起看，然而视线里只有三三两两穿着长袍戴着眼镜的半大年轻人聚在一起看书写字而已。  
学者抬腿踹了下战士的后膝：“看什么看，走了。”  
“别急。”战士稳住平衡，朝角落书柜指了指，“你看那个，像不像你？”  
略显营养不良的瘦脸，厚如瓶底的眼镜片，宽大不合体的学术袍，还有身边垒成山坡随时都有滑坡危险的厚书和一脸不以为然仍旧醉心阅读的神情。学者刚想咂舌反驳，就听到身后不远处传来一阵急促的脚步声与金属物品摩擦石头地面的滋啦声。  
低头，是个身高还不及斧头的小孩就站在两人身后。他脸上洋溢着尚不经人事的少年特有着的笑容，飞扬跋扈，海岛的烈阳倾倒洒满全身，他浑身都在发光。“你挡到我了！”他手叉腰，人不大口气倒不小。学者没想较真，他刚让开半个身子，男孩立刻扑进门，冲到角落潜心阅读的小学究身边。读书的孩童吓得够呛，身边的书墙倒下来把两人掩埋，世界里顿时充满了嬉笑与怒骂。  
学者想，或许这世上任何情谊的开始都是一样的。哪有那么多完美的契合，大抵是两颗全然不同却无比纯粹的心在无数次碰撞、摩擦后勉勉强强聚拢在一起，连稳固都称不上。这种看似摇摇欲坠的友谊如同码头停靠的漏了窟窿打着补丁的破船，没人相信它能顺利返航，却每次都能在狂风暴雨后看到它停靠在码头，沉寂而稳固，仿佛身后并不是一望无垠的恐惧海洋，而是一汪精美院子里的小池塘。  
战士仍在身边不远处，一双眼睛四处张望，学者忍不住抬脚又踹了下他的小腿，呵斥道：“土老帽一个，回去了。”  
可怜的战士脚底一个趔趄，站稳后撇撇嘴：“没意思，撤了。”  
踏上归程时，学者猛地停下脚，战士没及时刹车，两人撞在了一起。这次，学者没动怒，他平静地扶起眼镜，久违地直视他的旧友：“我有话想和你说。”  
“什么话必须停下说啊，行行，你说，我听着呢。”  
学者深吸了口气，嘴唇轻微发颤，任谁都能看出他的动摇。约莫犹豫了半分钟，他稳住喉咙，一字一顿说得格外清晰：“五年不见，欢迎回来。”  
  
骑士在一个雷雨天醒了过来。  
窗外雷声肆起，雨帘稠密，水滴噼噼啪啪摔在屋檐与窗户上的声音震得人耳膜发疼。虽然时间才刚过正午，天空却黑如浓墨，沉甸甸的乌云从穹顶压下来，全然一副灾难前夕的光景，说不出的压抑与烦闷。当所有部队成员都瘫在沙发上懒得动弹时，宝石兽一脚踩在召唤师的肚子上，小年轻不情不愿地抬起眼，看到今日排班是自己后慢腾腾从单人沙发上站起来往骑士房间走。  
光线本来就暗，骑士房间还挂着不透光地厚呢绒窗帘，不大点的个人房间伸手不见五指。召唤利用宝石兽身上散发出地微光摸索着走进屋，点亮烛台，念叨着空气真浑浊也不透透气等无关紧要地废话走到窗前。召唤本意只想给窗户开一条缝，瞬间吹来的飓风却让木框架砰地一声大敞开来，瓢泼大雨一部分泼在了木地板上，另一部分则落在了距离窗台不远的床边。  
雨水落在骑士脸庞上，混着南洋的海风，丝丝冰凉，让沉睡已久的病患轻微皱眉，本能地想去用手擦。长时间保持同样姿势睡眠的缘故让骑士关节僵硬，连挪动都有些困难，他动了动唇想要说话，又因为口干只能发出嘶哑低沉的哼鸣。  
幸而宝石兽感官敏锐，捕捉到了骑士险些被雨声盖过的破碎喉音，立刻咬住召唤的衣服把他拖到床边。骑士眯起眼，虚弱地望向召唤，嗫嚅着：“水......”  
心理承受能力极差地召唤慌乱到差点把整杯水泼在骑士脸上。  
骑士醒了，这无疑是件大事，他狭小的单人间根本盛不下这么多看热闹的人，最晚赶来的黑魔只能蹲在门口充数。挤在最前面的当然是学者和白魔法师，两位称职的医者为苏醒不久的骑士喂水，捏揉手指关节，让他能简单发出声音和挪动身体。  
“感觉怎么样？”学者担忧地问。  
骑士还在愣神，听到学者说话全身一震，迷茫地点头：“还凑合，就是......”  
“就是什么？”  
“嘴里感觉苦苦的，好难受......”  
人会开玩笑就说明没什么大事了，学者长舒出一口气，久违咧嘴笑了：“你当是哪来的贵族吗还往药里掺蜜糖，谁去厨房拿点蜂蜜来，用温水化开。”  
人群中有人答应了一声，没过几分钟就有冒着蒸汽的热水杯送到了骑士眼前，总是绷着臭脸发号施令的龙骑士一改往日态度，贴心地揉了揉骑士的脑袋：“慢点喝，别呛着。”  
骑士还不太明白发生了什么，他的记忆还停留在为了睡觉而饮下催眠药水的时候，看着身边被围得水泄不通有些紧张地难以适从。身边人七嘴八舌和他交代了事情经过，这其中不乏有些夸张之词，比如说他口吐白沫倒在地上抽筋，夜里身上泛出荧光等三流恐怖小说戏码。  
“别信他们的话。”学者捂住骑士的耳朵，“就是短暂昏迷了几天，有点营养不良，没事用不了几天就能恢复了，喝点水，补充营养。”  
骑士点头抿了口温热的蜜水，喉咙比最开始要好过了不少：“这段时间真是麻烦你了。”  
“没事，最累的并不是我。”说着学者的视线在屋里扫了一圈，并没有在前排找到战士那头蓬松的额发，继续向后看才发现他靠在门框边缘朝学者使眼色龇牙齿。  
视线相交时，学者想起战士曾提起过他的计划不能有过多围观者。“散了散了，骑士大病初愈，让他好好休息。”他挥手驱散人群，趁乱从后排把身穿破烂铠甲的战士拽到了骑士面前。  
果不其然，看到战士这么身打扮骑士举起拳头，当即就想冲上来揍战士一顿。然而关节还在发僵，脚掌落在地上软绵绵的根本无法支撑身体的重量，他狼狈地向地面倾斜。坠地前，战士快步冲上去，将骑士纤薄羸弱的身子揽进了怀了。  
阔别多年的恋人重新落入怀里，撞进心中，战士只觉眼眶在发烧，全身的感官都兴奋地跳跃起来，几乎要冲破肉体的禁锢。他收紧胳膊，拥抱仿佛是在仇恨空气，似乎要把对方都揉进自己的肋骨中去，永不分离。  
  
如果不是大病初愈体力不支，捶下去的拳头软绵绵的像撒娇而不像打人，骑士势必要把战士好好修理一通。找茬吗？故意穿着过去的铠甲来见他，难道还想让人回忆起初恋的甜美吗？战士臂弯桎梏得很紧，试了试挣不开骑士也不再费劲，他垂下胳膊，声音冷到令人心寒：“放开，你勒疼我了。”  
战士身体猛颤了一下，他吞吐了几下，缓慢松开怀抱，让骑士重获了自由。骑士在学者的搀扶下坐回床边，战士却原地未动，仍保持着跪姿不起身。“抱歉，我不是有意的......”他声音轻细，低着头，像犯了错的孩子，“看到你醒了，有点情不由衷。”  
骑士不为所动，他若无其事地扭开脸，仿佛一句无声的逐客令。  
空气安静而尴尬，战士骑士跟静止一样，一方跪着一方坐着，看得学者都紧张地手心冒起汗。“既然醒了就没我什么事了。”学者咳嗽两声，拉住白魔的胳膊往门边拽，“我们走。”  
人被拽着往外走让白魔老大不情愿，他嘟着嘴，恋恋不舍地转身看相对无言的两人，脚都没舍得抬，全程都仰仗学者拉扯前行。临到门口，白魔不死心地扒住门框：“可我还想看热闹......”  
学者难得态度坚定，他拉开白魔抓着门的手指攥在掌心，末了还贴心地关上了门：“以后热闹多的是，不差这么会。”  
金属门锁咔哒扣上的瞬间，战士就后悔了。他喉口发紧，没由来地紧张，先前的勇敢无畏全部没了踪影。战士低头望着膝盖边的地面，浅灰色的木地板上有一块不和谐的黑，用手去摸发现质地有些潮湿，指腹有粘稠的触感，好像有水渗进去并被木质纹理吸收了一样。突然的好奇心让战士有些分神，此刻他化身为研读古籍的学士，反复思考印记的根源：可能这里曾经是凶宅，有哪位年轻貌美的姑娘在房间里惨遭杀害，而后家人难以释怀不得不搬离此地，将房屋折价出售，最终以低价卖给了这个部队。  
战士越想越起劲，脑子里已经编出了一部磅礴浩大、充满爱恨情仇的推理故事，如果写出来投稿秘银之眼，他肯定能狠赚一笔版权费。脑内剧情发展到被害人的恋人准备仇杀凶手，而聪明的大侦探想要百般阻挠时，骑士用脚尖点了下地上的黑霉点：“估计是服药时洒出来的，已经沤进去了，不知道能不能清理干净。”  
“如果清理不掉呢？”  
“那就换块地板砖。”  
明明是在讨论木地板上的污渍问题，战士心里却异常忐忑，他呆滞地眨眼，心脏几乎要撞破胸膛跳到地上，仿佛骑士要换的并不是地板上的污点，而是过去的阴影。是个长脑子的人都明白，这个暗喻所指向的就是战士本人。他没有接话，继续用手掌触碰地上那片潮湿，悲伤如泉眼从心底涌出。不论骑士当时处于何种原因和心里状态，几天前，中毒的他就曾倒在过这里，如果不是发现及时，很可能会因此丧命。  
想起骑士苍白无色的唇和脸，细密的水滴从战士眼眶中溢出来，正巧落在地面的污渍旁、染湿的木地板颜色转暗，仿佛要和黑点融为一体。如果黑影是死亡的印记，围绕在周边的水痕便是无限接近却又永远无法持平的拙劣模仿、臆想。骑士似乎永无止境的昏迷的日子里，战士也经历过绝望，在无眠的夜里，他总是忍不住去想象失去骑士后自己的未来，他或许会成为无名的冒险者离开所有熟人的视线，或者找个荒郊野岭当猎人，再或者回到两人生活过的乌尔达哈，在那边默默无闻地度过余生。  
战士一次次提出新的假设，又一次次推翻。事实上，在战士的未来规划中，每一处都有骑士的脸，骑士的存在和灵魂已经深深印刻在了他的人生轨迹上，他根本无法想象骑士死去后自己将会如何活下来。  
他想和他一起活下去。  
“怎么了，还跪上瘾了？”骑士挑起眉，“如果没什么正事你也出去吧，我想换件衣服。”  
听到逐客令，战士立刻从地上站起来，力量过猛的关系让他眼前发晕，险些摔倒。他撑住酸胀的脑门，提高音量：“有、还有事！”  
骑士叹了口气：“有事你就说。”  
“是关于五年前的事。”  
“这个，我暂时不想提，下次吧。”  
晕眩感有效减轻了战士的顾虑和紧张，他甚至没有停顿，便向前迈进了一步，抓住骑士想要逃脱的手：“必须这次，不能是下次！”他力气有些大，抓得骑士手腕都泛起了红，“我穿成这样是为了向你证明我顺利从第七灵灾的战场上活了下来，无论过程中到底发生了什么，至少从结果看，我毫无疑问还活着。”  
骑士无动于衷，只是眼睑稍稍垂下，让人难以捉摸他此刻的心情。  
战士没指望能立刻获得认同，他调整音量，继续说下去：“我知道五年前的自我牺牲和这几年的缺席对你造成了不可逆转的伤害，我也不会大言不惭地让你立刻原谅我，我只是......”战士顿了顿，握住了骑士的手背，肌理间的温度沿着指腹传递，那是生命特有的热度，“我无法立刻向你证明我的改变，这只能你自己花时间去观察，我现在只是想要一个机会。”  
“什么机会？”骑士明知故问。  
“一个重新来过的机会，不是复合，而是从零开始，给我些时间让我证明自己。”战士将骑士的手拉到左胸前，压上去，一颗鲜活的心脏在掌心下几星寸远的近处发疯似地跳动，“你看，这么多年过去了，我的心意从未改变过。仍像最初那般爱着你。”  
突然的告白让骑士脸颊发烫，他使劲想抽回手，手腕却因为战士的心跳而发麻，使不上力气。“你到底想搞什么......”他无谓地抗议。  
“我想知道你的名字。”战士答非所问，他如多年前那样笑着抬头，仿佛他们并非置身于海雾村的小屋，而身处乌尔达哈繁茂的商业街上，周边层层包围着鼎沸的人声、沉浮的黄沙、和清新的橙香，没有生死离别，没有矛盾冲突，一切都回到了最美好的时候。  
战士本以为，当阔别多年再次牵住骑士的手时，他一定会因为情绪波动而落泪，没料到真正发生后，心情却难以言喻得轻盈、平和。苦难让他明白了失去挚爱的痛苦，现在他想做的只是驱散一切悲伤，牵着眼前人的手，将它们捧在心口，用温柔来治愈岁月留在上面的累累伤痕。  
低下头，战士恭敬亲吻骑士的手背，湛蓝瞳眸中涌起波涛。  
“请问，你的名字是什么？”  
  
-22-  
  
“你为什么跟他和好了。”  
吟游诗人到来的时候，骑士正趴在庭院的胡桃木桌上发呆，被阳光照得接近透明的堇色瞳眸里满是战士的背影。午后斜阳懒洋洋地撒下来，盖在亚麻衬衫外面温暖得如同羽绒被，香草园里的罗勒刚修剪过，特殊的异香由斩断的根茎处飘出来，为空气增加了几分慵懒浪漫的情调。半星时前浇灌过的草皮曝晒在艳阳下，水渍蒸发后留下泥土湿润的潮气，混上香料的清新，熏得骑士眯上眼进入小憩，压根就没听到有人正在试图和自己搭话。  
诗人很讨厌遭人忽视，更别提当面打盹，他用力咂舌，走上去摇晃骑士的肩膀：“醒醒，问你呢。”  
剧烈的摇晃让骑士从浅眠中惊醒，他打了个哈欠，对诗人眨了眨眼：“啊怎么了？”  
“我问你为什么会跟战士和好。”诗人没好气地重复，也坐下在了桌边，或许是天性使然，他向来讨厌那些打着大义旗号凛然送死的人，战士的所作所为可以说完全触到了他的逆鳞，“受过那么大的刺激，差点连命都丢了，我还以为你肯定会拒绝。”  
“嗯，到底为什么呢？”骑士用手撑住下巴向前远望，一时间也答不上来。  
话题的另一位核心人物此刻就在庭院另一侧的田垄边。战士赤裸半身，毫不羞涩地展示他如大理石断面般理想结实的臂膀，饱经锻炼的胸腹肌在阳光下透着健康鲜活的肤色。弯腰撒种子时，有汗水从他健康的麦色胸膛上滑落，带下一条晶莹水光后掉在了土地上变成一个深色的水渍，扬起浓郁的男性荷尔蒙气息充斥在苗圃间，久久难以散去。  
眼前的躯体充斥着几近暴力的美感，让骑士盯着他饱满的腰肌出神。热度从脖颈以下冲到脸庞，燥得他口舌发干，细密的汗珠从衬衣下冒出来，润湿了领口，许久之后才悻悻挪开视线。旁边的吟游诗人将一切尽收眼底，他撇着嘴臭着脸，眼白面积之大已经遮盖了本身的瞳色。  
吟游诗人很讨厌战士，其中缘由和战士在地里忙活紧密相关。  
几天前的黄昏，在吃完简单的晚饭后作为名义部队长的龙骑士把大家聚集到客厅，煞有介事地掏出个账本扔在茶几上，不贴上来也能看到格子纸上的红框框。部队资金由于只出不进而极度紧缺，再这样下去只好想办法削减伙食开销。没有哪个大男人愿意为难自己的肚皮，便提议在庭院里种些经济作物，靠自给自足弥补经济缺口。诗人第一也是唯一一个跳出来抗议，院子里的花花草草是他的命，现在竟然要部分移除空出地方种西红柿茄子这种粗俗产物？做梦。  
没人敢犯憷诗人，骑士也只能空口讲了几句大道理，仍拗不过诗人的死心眼。商量期间战士坐在沙发上没多嘴，当诗人摆出一副胜利者的姿态即将宣布废止这个计划时，他才举手站了起来：“只要保证宝贝花草不会出问题了就行了呗？”  
“什么？”  
“我的意思是，我可以在院子边建个高抬式花圃，足够移植所有的阿泽玛玫瑰，外形更美观，日晒时长也可以获得保障。本来那块田地就不是种花用的，现在空闲下来很多土壤，如果你同意就可以更加合理利用也不耽误你养花，两全其美。”  
诗人对他的提议嗤之以鼻：“你怎么会有这种本事。”  
“别说，我真有。”战士双手叉腰，信心十足地挺起胸脯，“我老家是开农场的，我种过的地估计不比你走过的路少多少。”  
诗人自然有一万种反驳的方法，比如移植过程中碰断了根怎么办，折了枝怎么办，掉了花骨朵怎么办，伤了元气怎么办，等等。还没等他依次道来，战士的提议便获得了全员掌声通过，就算诗人有满腹怨言也不好意思厚着脸皮继续挑刺。  
移植花丛的前一天，诗人紧张地整宿未睡，隔天清晨顶着黑眼圈监督战士进行作业，生怕自己悉心培育的玫瑰花被粗人糟蹋。别看战士长着一副不擅长干细活的粗狂脸庞，用手掌捧着花根移动时绝不比任何园艺师要差，他遵守约定未伤及植物分毫，让它们重新在刚砌好的花坛里安了家，连专门来碰瓷的诗人也只剩哑口无言的份。  
忙完后战士抻了下腰，站起来用手抹汗，脸上立刻黑了一块。他在卫生上没那么精细，毫无顾忌地用沾满泥土的手拍了拍诗人的肩：“前几天我看玫瑰叶子上生蚜虫了，顺手帮你驱了个虫。你要是太忙照顾不过来也不碍事，以后施肥浇水我也能顺便帮你全干了，别客气。”  
诗人当场气得拉弓搭箭，指着战士脑门一通乱射，怒吼声响彻天空：“我的事不用你管！”  
之前脑壳挨斧头的事还没过去，诗人又单方面和战士结下了条新梁子。  
秉着自己的敌人就应该也是朋友的敌人这条铁则，诗人敲得胡桃木砰砰作响，眉心全蹙在了一起：“你怎么就原谅他了，坚持立场啊！”  
骑士已经完全清醒，他叹了口气，缓缓说道：“关于这件事，我自己也有错。当年战士会鲁莽地跑到战场上找我是因为我欺骗在先，换位思考下，如果我是他，我八成也要做傻事。”  
诗人一脸痛心疾首：“战士这种人我在伊修加德见多了，他们天生就这样，嘴上说着痛改前非，真碰到事什么约定全都抛到脑后了，到时候受苦的还是你自己！”  
“战士不是那样的人。”骑士摇头，语气中没有丝毫怀疑，“确实，他犯过很多错，但唯独没有撒过谎。他说自己会改，那我便相信他。”  
窃窃交谈声传到不远处战士的耳畔里，他把手心里剩下的种子壳拍到地上，边挥手边朝木桌方向走来。午后阳光晒得战士皮肤泛红，嘴唇也干燥起皮，骑士从阴凉处拿出准备多时的冰柠檬水，递到战士眼前：“我加了盐，别中暑。”  
战士的眼睛蓦然亮了，他接过骑士递上来的冰柠檬水仰头猛喝，不小心呛到了咽喉。骑士见状，急忙站起身帮他拍后背：“慢点，没人跟你抢。”  
“嗯！”战士没心没肺地点头，不过之后的喝水速度确实慢了不少。  
诗人眼睛都要瞎了，他气急败坏地跺地板，大声向骑士质问：“你给我说实话，这么多年过去了，你难道一点都变心？你敢说自己还爱他？”  
骑士怔住了。起初，他的视线始终在战士的肩胛处徘徊，几秒后才稳定下来。他在暗处牵住战士的手，总是温婉恬静的紫色瞳眸望向诗人，轻声道：“是的。”  
耿直的告白让骑士有些不好意思，脸颊染上了淡红，虽然不好意思，他仍然没有动摇，甚至更加紧密地牵住战士的手掌。诗人能感觉到骑士已经说不出话了，或者说已经不必说话，任何人都能从他坚定的眼神中读出热情激昂的“我爱他”三个字。  
不论是过去还是现在，亦或者是遥远的将来，他们彼此间的感情都没有丝毫的褪色。  
没救了，这人彻底没救了！看着深情拥抱的战士与骑士，吟游诗人竟感受不到一丝喜悦或甜蜜，他骂骂咧咧地踢翻木座椅，并开始盘算起卖了部队房产连夜跑路的可行性。  
  
经历过两场人祸的洗礼，部队那群闲散人等天天神经兮兮，尤其几只宝石兽全都主动化作了无形的以太回归到召唤师的体内，而不再以兽形在外嬉戏。龙骑不愧是伊修加德前任战斗精英，平时怎么不遵纪守法他都不在乎，就看不惯无所事事无痛呻吟。据他所知，改善群体状态的方式有很多，集体拉练、合宿，或者组织野外生存。但都不太适用于和平年代，只有开设宴席喝酒狂欢听上去比较靠谱。  
正巧，前几天他刚咬咬牙带着诗人回老家报了个平安。过程出乎意料的顺利，毕竟龙诗战争都打完了，多一个龙骑士留在城里就说明多一张嘴要吃俸禄，诗人那边家破人亡，还不如放他去自谋生路呢。临别前，龙骑士的老战友塞了他两瓶好酒，听说是灵灾前放在酒窖里封存到现在，前几天才从积雪中挖出来。这么好的酒拿出来给这群傻子喝怪可惜的，但确实适合当做酒桌上提高士气的催化剂。  
听说要举办家庭聚会，战士可算来了劲头，他不仅成为了龙骑士的贴身小弟指哪打哪，还展露出拉诺西亚人均自带的“烤土豆上撒把盐都是美味佳肴”的厨子天赋，配合自家菜园里生长周期较短的蔬果，愣是省下了一大笔伙食费。  
没人能拒绝摆到眼前的盛宴，就算是日常足不出户的黑魔法师也不行。宴会最初还说得上井然有序，不知谁手贱往黑魔法师的苹果汁里兑了点蒸馏酒，沉默寡言的法师连人格都变了，够着谁就拉着谁要讲乌尔达哈笑话。没被黑魔缠上的人也上了头，说机会难得要玩点刺激的，比如把龙骑宝贵的名酒拿来划酒拳。  
见好就收的学者已经偷摸把杯子里的液体换成了颜色近似的果汁，冷眼看着一群人叽叽喳喳吵着下一杯该谁罚。骑士为了提前离场自罚一杯，他气定神闲地去抿几乎要溢出来的琼浆，嘴唇上沾了点水色，在白炽灯照耀下明晃晃得闪进了战士心里。  
仰头咚咚喝干桌上一排酒盏，战士打了个酒嗝，借着酒胆把骑士拦腰扛起来：“先撤了，你们继续。”  
有贼心没贼胆就是在说此刻的战士。刚才那几杯酒着实喝猛了，干扰了战士本来也不太灵光的脑子，头晕乎乎得难以思考。他鲁莽地把人扛回卧室，扬手往床上一丢，却又不知道下一步该干什么。干他？交往不足周，打死他也不敢。睡觉？也太没出息了点。  
看着他焦头烂额的模样骑士忍不住笑出声，他拍拍床垫示意战士坐在身边，竟主动伸手去解他领口的纽扣。战士打了个激灵，正要抱住骑士的腰，手背就挨了一巴掌。骑士挑着眉毛，平静地说：“衣服粘上酒了，赶紧去洗洗，不然洗不掉了。”  
“哦，好，好，我这就去洗。”战士懵懵地答应。  
进屋太匆忙，战士甚至忘记开灯，现在个人寝室内一片漆黑。不知为何庭院内的路灯出了故障，只有暗沉月光从纱帘外透进来勉强算是照明，淡蓝色的夜为边界增加了一种模糊的不确定感。骑士仍在与纽扣搏斗，他神情专注，嘴角抿着，向来梳得整齐的头发在额前有一丝凌乱地滑了出来，连着他的眼睫一起，随着呼吸与动作轻轻振翅。调皮的夜色点缀着骑士的侧影，水银般流泻的光辉照在他脸上，白皙的皮肤带着大理石一样的光泽。  
阔别五年，他又一次站在这里，甚至比曾经还要鲜活，带着月光和苍漠的气息。  
战士盯着骑士出神，恍惚间抬手撩起他额前垂落的碎发，衔起来挂在他的耳后面。骑士只是颤抖了一下，却并没有躲开。他合上眼，微微垂下头，任由脸颊柔软地贴在战士的掌心中，自己的指腹则贴在他袒露的伤口前，反复摩拭、抚摸，切身感受着枯槁皮肤下强大的生命力。  
这个拉诺西亚的朴素夜晚是静寂而温馨的。  
  
-23-  
  
部队房内的全部机械设备都坏掉了。  
最早发现者是最早从宿醉中清醒的黑魔法师，他拖着长袍，赤裸的双足踩在木地板上发出轻响。他想趁着没人霸占浴室的空去好好泡个澡，把渗进汗毛孔的酒气洗干净。平常总是打架的浴室因为前夜的狂欢一片寂静，正合了黑魔法师的心意，他解开长袍前的金属链露出白到病态的肌理，打开龙头，待水堪堪盛满后探出脚趾去碰平静的水面，带起层层涟漪。  
好冷？黑魔法师眉头微簇，悻悻缩回腿，换成伸手去碰。本应适宜的水温却刺骨如寒湖，一丝蒸汽都没有飘出来。约莫是昨晚没人记得烧热水吧。黑魔无所谓地耸肩，将手掌伸平浮在水平面之上，空旷的浴室中立刻回响起晦涩难懂的念咒声。代表火属性的以太光辉亮起又暗去，数秒后，镜子与陶瓷地面一片朦胧，氤氲热气便充满了房间。  
用手指测过温度，黑魔法师撇撇嘴，把自己整个泡进了温水中。  
等黑魔洗过澡从浴缸走出去开始擦身体时，看到召唤正贴在毛玻璃上使劲往里瞧，不知道的还以为他是从哪爬进来的偷窥狂呢。黑魔法师一寸目光也没分过去，权当他不存在，不紧不慢地整理更衣，直到把头发也一丝不苟地梳好才开门放他进来。  
“你瞎了吗，怎么现在才开门！”召唤进门就开始脱衣服，从门口一路扔到了淋浴房外。  
“没瞎，故意的。”黑魔法师闪身躲开迎面飞来的内衣裤，轻描淡写地加上一句，“热水系统坏了，别用淋浴。”  
很明显，黑魔法师好心的提示迟了半步，他话才落地，就被召唤的一嗓门鬼哭狼嚎给掀飞到了天上。水流声戛然而止，取而代之的是上下牙关相互打击的咔哒响。已经让冷水淋了个透心凉的召唤师从淋浴间瑟缩着钻出来，发梢淌水，皮肤惨白，小腹侧面用于传导以太的亚拉戈式纹身也皱在一起。  
“我都说了，热水系统坏了。”黑魔法师无奈地叹息，默读火系魔法，很快又把召唤烧得全身发红，“我给浴缸里的水施加了魔法，想洗澡就去那边吧，现在还是暖的。”  
受宠若惊的召唤师闻着头发的烧焦味，也顾不上灭个火以防烧成秃子，只是呆愣愣地张着嘴，点头如鸡啄米。认识这么多年，黑魔向来都只是把召唤当成实验新魔法和新道具的工具小白鼠，虽然这其中不乏愿打愿挨的因素，而且召唤承认自己也算是乐在其中，但被温柔对待的新鲜感仍然让他心口泛起暖意，忍不住探头，用发尖蹭了蹭黑魔温热的掌心。  
黑魔法师轻声咂舌，暖红色的魔法光晕逐渐淡去，换成水属性的浅蓝，召唤师噼啪冒火星的头发瞬间降温，并冻成了梆硬的冰刺。“别随便贴上来。”黑魔厌恶地斜眼，转身拧开水龙头开始反复搓手，“要去就快点去，我不会给你二次加热的。”  
“哦、哦！”拍掉脑袋上的冰碴子，召唤扑通就跳进了冒出蒸汽的热水盆里，溢出来的温水在浴室地板上汇成了湖泊。炎系魔法特有的火元素粒子在水中沉浮，不似于工业加热系统的过热，火元素将水温精确保持在人体适宜温度内，残留的以太也会附着在皮肤表层上来提供能量，连淋浴派的召唤都领悟到了盆浴的优点。  
“洗完了记得收拾浴房。”  
“交给我吧！”  
一盆洗剩下的洗澡水换一次免费清洁劳工，这波是黑魔法师赚了。  
宿醉让黑魔全身不适，尤其是胃，平常用来麻痹神经的酒精此刻堪比针刺，向他脆弱的胃袋内侧发动攻击，争抢着要从喉咙中冲出来。黑魔压抑住呕吐欲，扶着墙往厨房走想去找点好消化的食物，心想一定要把那个往果汁里混酒的王八蛋找出来赏一记核爆。  
厨房内已经有其他访客的到来，吟游诗人拖着满脸疲倦埋在橱柜里翻东找西，估计也是在想如何解决下早餐。橱柜里常年备着不易变质的干面包以随时果腹，但纤维太粗，现在这种情况吃肯定要伤胃。诗人从竹筐里摸出两个鸡蛋，混上牛奶砂糖肉桂粉，连着切成小块的干面包一同倒进烘焙碗里浸泡，末了还扔了几个漏网的葡萄干做点缀，现在就等烤箱预热完成放进去，喷香松软又简单易做的面包布丁就完成了。  
然而诗人左等右等，反复按开关，调温度，也不见烤箱有任何反应。他抬脚就要往金属壳子上踢的空档，黑魔慢悠悠地咳嗽了一声：“热水系统也故障了，我怀疑全部供能系统都瘫痪了。”  
诗人瞳孔扩大：“这怎么可能，昨天还好好的啊！我记得以太元素储备不足会报警，怎样，之前有迹象吗？”  
黑魔法师摇头耸肩。  
讨论间，其他几个人也接连醒来，大家揉着惺忪的睡眼把厨房门堵了个水泄不通，盯着诗人和端在他手里已经被鸡蛋牛奶泡涨的半成品，一知半解地打哈欠。  
“什么，烤箱不运行？”相对清醒的学者推开人群，径直走到烤箱前左右检查，“从外看没什么问题，应该不是故障了。”  
“热水系统也失灵了。”在人群末尾的召唤高高举起手，他还没来得及穿好衣服，豪爽的露着半身招摇过市。  
听到大家七嘴八舌提供线索，骑士托腮，想起昨夜从房间向外看时察觉到的微妙的违和感：“说起来，庭院里的路灯好像也没亮......”  
“啊，对对对！”战士随声附和，顺便还自然而然地把手勾在了骑士肩上，任骑士又瞪眼又撇眉也不挪开，“昨晚我俩在床上还纳闷怎么今天格外黑，往外瞅才看到灯没亮，不过挺好的，窗户外面就是那么大个电灯泡实在太晃眼了，影响睡眠。”  
战士的话像掷入深湖的石块，铿锵落水的同时激起千层涟漪。所有人都停下嘴，齐刷刷向勾肩搭背的两人投来耐人寻味的眼神。  
骑士被盯得浑身发毛，他拧着战士的手从肩膀上拽下来，清了清喉咙，正色道：“我可以解释......”  
这天上午，骑士头一回理解“枉费唇舌、百口莫辩”到底是怎样的人生体验。

如果说这世上有什么魅力大到超越八卦，那大概只有食物，尤其在饥饿难耐时，魅力值还能翻个倍。没办法，为了让生活恢复常态，大家只好分头行动。以战士为首的一群脑子看上去不太灵光的人去外进行采购，骑士和另一部分智商较高的人留下来在家里排查故障。然而任凭他们把半个家都拆了，也没找出故障原因，无奈之下龙骑只好大老远请来了外援。  
机工士是个性格孤僻的猫魅族姑娘，她没有任何固定同伴，有公寓不住大部分时候都在下层甲板某个狭窄的仓库里和铁壳子过活。在龙骑士提出以伊修加德出产的罕见银矿作为报酬后，她才终于肯挪动尊贵的脚掌不远万里莅临海雾村。  
进门后机工士二话不说就拿着工具东打西敲，不一会就没了影子，正巧外出采买救急干粮的轻锐小队也准时归来，大家也就不再操心，在客厅点了几根蜡烛开始享用毫无浪漫可言的烛光晚餐。当骑士戳着碟子里最后几颗没煮熟的豌豆发愁时，后院方向传来一声雷鸣般的轰响。  
几分钟后，机工士带着满鼻子灰回到客厅，她丝毫不在意鞋底的泥污，也不换鞋直接踩在客厅的毛毯上，精梳羊毛毯上立刻印了两个黑脚印。“我知道原因了！”机工士双手叉腰，自豪地翘鼻子，“你们用作能源储备的火元精不足，供暖供电直接就掐了。”  
“不可能！”召唤第一个站出来反对，“我上周才往里扔了一大把碎晶！”  
机工士也不跟他顶嘴，忙活了半天已经超出了她的体力极限，尾巴和猫耳都疲惫地垂下来：“不信你自己去看，我睡了。”  
识时务的骑士拦住召唤，接着问：“续上火属性碎晶就可以了？”  
已经合上眼睑的机工士翻了个身，似答非答地胡乱点头。  
所幸不是什么大问题，骑士呼了口气，现在经济情况堪忧，掏钱去大规模替换家具太不现实，碎晶和晶簇就好说多了，尤其某人因为实验需要房间里总有大量存货，临时借点都不是问题。骑士若有所思的注视让黑魔脊椎发凉，他匆忙放下刀叉离席，躲进房门前还是被人扣下了。  
“能不能把碎晶临时贡献出来一点？够今晚用的就行，求你了，明天补给你。”骑士请求道。  
“不能。”黑魔拒绝得干脆利索，一点讨价还价的余地也没有。  
向来是老好人形象的骑士不想动粗，但眼看就要入夜了，纵然拉诺西亚四季如春，夜晚的海风仍会冷得要人命。他紧扣住黑魔的手腕，低声道了句对不起后，对跟在身后的“打手”们使了个眼色，大家趁着黑魔法师被摁在墙上难以反抗突入房间，直冲向存放各类晶簇的储物箱前。  
眼睁睁看着自己珍藏的各属性晶簇暴露在众人前，黑魔心疼得几乎要滴出血，要知道他平常几乎不参与委托工作，手头不多的金币全是日积月累存下来的，不贪吃不贪享受，就喜欢收集纯度极高的上等晶簇用于咒术的开发和实验。这种高昂的晶簇和家用的碎晶有本质的区别，第一条就是极难获取，至少不在普通市场上流通，只能通过熟识的采矿工才能购入。  
而现在，这群不识货的庸人竟然要拿这么珍惜的火之晶簇去烧热水？岂是一句丧尽天良了得！  
激昂的情绪让黑魔法师的胸脯剧烈起伏，他脸色发白，大张着嘴喘息，额角渗出细汗，狼狈得如同脱水的鱼。“不、不要动我的东西......”细微的颤动沿着指尖蔓延到骑士身上，骑士立刻意识到黑魔的不寻常，急忙用手托住他摇摇欲坠的腰。  
发生了什么黑魔本人并不清楚，他只觉得骨骼在身体里吱扭作响，脑子里像是钻进了只蜜蜂嗡嗡地吵个不停，他想用核爆轰走恼人的噪音，身体却使不出任何力气，像是有利刃割断了他的肌肉与软骨一样。刀割般的刺痛疼痛只持续了一秒，很快全身就没有了知觉，眼前万物皆笼上了白光，继而像趋向虚无。  
他听不到骑士的呼唤，他只想闭上眼睛。  
  
24  
  
“低血糖。”  
经过简单诊断后，学者和白魔法师两人得出如此结论。听到不是什么疑难杂症，先前摁着黑魔法师强行突破的人全部松了口气，愧疚感骤然下降，除了骑士亲自去屋里向黑魔道歉外，其他人都不再多想，全部重新投入各自的生活中去了。人群散尽，唯独召唤师依旧坐在客厅一角冥思苦想。  
低血糖？不可能，虽然黑魔整天摆出一副清心寡欲不食人间烟火的样子，但他从未疏于健康管理，只要对魔法基础略知一二便会熟知，健全的肉体是魔道的根本，越强壮的身体以太传导性就越强，痴迷黑魔法如他又怎么会因为低血糖晕倒呢？  
召唤自知脑子并不灵光，但以太枯竭的症状他比任何人都熟悉。当黑魔法师在骑士禁锢下摇摇欲坠时他就已经注意到，他与自己年少无知时将以太大量喂给召唤兽而难以支撑身体的表现相同。那就更奇怪了，召唤在房间内踱步，黑魔和他不同，自身有一套完好的以太恢复并加以保存的技巧，除非外部干涉，不然绝不应该出现供不应求的状况。  
“想不通！”召唤使劲抓了把头发，指尖里立刻夹起几根暖橙色的发丝，恨不得把脑壳撬开去里面寻找惨遭遗忘的知识理论。可惜召唤向来以不认真听课著称，现在只剩下急得抓耳挠腮的份儿了。“除非是蛮神召唤，不然哪还会大量消耗以太啊？”  
越不符合常理的可能性在此刻反而更加具有说服力，虽然知道不会有人在拉诺西亚住宅区召唤蛮神，但这个荒唐而疯狂的念头却在召唤心中挥之不去。他瞪圆双目，呼吸加速，肩膀止不住地战栗，连身边三只召唤兽都因为主人的情绪而绷起了脊背。  
难道有人企图召唤蛮神？  
召唤越想心里越发毛，如果真是什么反社会邪教组织在住宅区动手也不足为奇，毕竟人体内天然的以太储量绝不亚于水晶体，不仅省钱还平白制造了一场恐慌。单凭一己之力是调查不出结果的，召唤匆忙写了封信，命令宝石兽连夜送往利姆萨·罗敏萨的秘术师行会。眺望着逐渐远去的以太光斑，他安慰起躁动不安的心：无论真相如何，黑魔法师本身的以太匮乏症状确实有些蹊跷，防患于未然总不是坏事。  
难得焦躁让召唤彻夜未眠，抱着三只宝贝召唤兽在黑魔法师门口蹲了一晚上，黎明到来时勉强有了些睡意，连续打了个哈欠，刚打算靠在门扉上打个盹，一仰头竟然直接摔到了房间里。后脑勺与地面的亲密接触让他收获了满眼金星，他疼得呲牙，睁眼就看到黑魔法师低着头，往日遮在眼罩后的浅绿双瞳正在盯着他不放。  
黑魔法师明显心情欠佳，他眉头紧皱，视线中全是难以掩盖的嫌弃：“你在我门外干什么？”  
“担心你身体！”召唤立刻来了精神，一扫心头的阴云飞速从地上爬起来，凑到黑魔脸边又看又摸，“你没有哪里不舒服吧？要不要吃点什么？喝点什么？还是要我传魔给你？”  
黑魔法师当然不会领情，伸手把召唤推出去老远：“我要你离我远点。”  
“那可不行。”召唤嬉皮笑脸地抓住黑魔的手腕，把他重新拖回到床边，不顾反对将手掌紧覆在他的掌心上。撒进屋内的朝阳带有绯红，将在两人手掌间流动的以太染成蜜色，如召唤的发色般带有温暖的气息，映得黑魔法师苍白到病态的脸颊也红润了些许。  
当召唤的以太传入身体后，黑魔法师觉得精神和前夜相比明显有所好转，体力也恢复不少。他注意到召唤嘴唇仍在轻颤，急忙甩开他的手，近乎凶狠地瞪过来：“消耗这么多以太，你不想活了吗？”  
“你的胃口可比召唤兽小多了，算不了什么。”召唤不以为然地摊手，似乎从未考虑过自己的安危，“而且我平常都把以太药当果汁喝，储量多得很。”  
“再说，我是低血糖，又不是低以太，传魔给我干什么。”  
“差不多的东西，别太在意细节。”  
差多了好吗！黑魔法师气得差点翻白眼，他简直要怀疑秘术师行会的教学质量，要不就是召唤走了后门，不然就他这点可怜的以太学知识怎么可能顺利毕业。  
召唤师并没有把黑魔鄙夷的视线放在眼里，笑话，以他和黑魔的交情，只是被当垃圾看待算什么？他轻轻咳嗽，尔后收起笑容，难得严肃起来：“我问你，你真的觉得只是低血糖吗？”  
没料到会有提问的黑魔怔住了，他撇眉沉思，片刻后摇摇头：“应该不是，当时的感觉更接近魔法消耗过度产生的后遗症，不过更严重，往常只是短暂昏厥就能调整好，这次......”  
“像是以太被什么东西吞噬了一样。”召唤接着说下去。  
黑魔法师静静点头：“并非突然耗尽，其实几日前我就时常头晕，不过这可能和熬夜脱不了干系。”  
“别乱熬夜啊，小心猝死。”召唤强打精神保持笑容，大脑早已开始超速运作。  
果然是以太枯竭的表现，那么问题来了，到底是什么消耗了黑魔法师的以太呢？其他人呢？虽然对以太的依赖性不如黑魔，但总应受到影响，这么一想，召唤兽的维持比往常要费力，学者格外嗜睡，白魔似乎也有脱毛的迹象。还有莫名其妙消耗一光的晶簇，说不定都有千丝万缕的联系。  
敲门声与宝石兽的嘶鸣打断了召唤的思绪，他打了个激灵，跑出门前还不忘向黑魔吐舌头做了个活泼的鬼脸。时间还早，没人因为敲门声而提前醒来，这正符合召唤的心思，在情况未得到确认前他并不想惊动太多人，尤其调查结果是闹剧一场的话也太丢人了。  
“辛苦了。”召唤毕恭毕敬地向门外的鞠躬，将秘术师行会的调查员请到了庭院的凉亭里休息。路过诗人和战士精心打理的花坛时，一位女性调查员停下脚，单手掐掉一片隐藏在绿荫花丛内的枯树叶。  
变化早已开始，只是没人察觉罢了。  
基础情况召唤已经在信里做过了简单阐述，坐定后大家直奔主题。秘术师行会向来擅长处理各种蛮神相关状况，调查员也各个经验丰富，只靠眼睛看就能发现异常。而这些感官敏锐的调查员们此刻正襟危坐，眼里闪着不安与疑惑，进一步增强了召唤师的恐慌感。  
其中看着最为年长的猫魅族秘术师打破了寂静，他递给召唤几份墨迹未干的短报告：“我们简单做了下勘测，虽然并不明显，但这片住宅区的以太消耗量确实高于常态。”  
召唤急得把报告都攥出了褶：“难道真的有人在召唤蛮神？”  
“应该不是召唤蛮神。”调查员摇头，“蛮神召唤通常是瞬间消耗巨量以太，如果真有召唤迹象，整片海雾村的住民都会因此丧命吧。”  
“那是到底是为什么......”  
“我们分析，与其说是准备进行蛮神召唤，不如说是已经召唤完成，并且召唤人还把它像宠物一样饲养在了这片小区的某处，靠吞噬当地的以太续命。”  
召唤听完急得都要掉头发了：“这不是更危险吗！”  
“其实情况比你想象的要好。”一位始终没有说话的拉拉菲尔调查员站在椅子上，对召唤比了个拍肩的动作以作安慰，“现阶段以太消耗量很小，对人基本无害，除非身体羸弱或者总是熬夜，不然应该不会产生脱力感。”  
果然，熬夜乃是大忌。  
“不过任何与蛮神有关的情况都不能轻视，星球的病灶必须铲除。现在手头工具有限，我们几个准备立刻返程去找些帮手，等准备好后会再来拜访。”  
临告别前，调查员留给召唤师一个罗盘似的机器，据说是根据萨雷安的以太镜为原型设计的简易勘测仪，虽然无法确认以太的流向，但越是接近浓度的中心，仪表盘上的水晶颜色就会越深。当然，这仪器尚在开发阶段，准确性堪忧，只能起到辅助作用。调查员希望召唤能借此道具提前记下可疑的坐标点，等他们下次造访时再进行详细勘测与排查。  
召唤对魔法道具向来没有抵抗力，拿在手里四处转圈，刚迈出部队庭院，表盘中心的水晶骤然暗淡，透彻的天蓝以肉眼可见的速度披上阴霾，仿佛内里笼了层薄雾。召唤狐疑地皱眉，边低头看着水晶的颜色边持续前行，等水晶完全被墨色侵染后，他不偏不斜地撞进了一个宽厚的胸膛里。  
“睡迷糊了？”战士弯腰侧头去看召唤被刘海遮住的脸，“走路不看路小心撞电线杆。”  
召唤直愣愣看着水晶块完全染上煤玉黑，虽然看不见，但他估计自己的脸色也好不到哪去。总是沉默不语显得太可疑，召唤呷嘴，干巴巴地提问：“你大早上干什么去了？”  
“晨练啊，这不是明摆着吗？”战士用手背擦掉额角的汗，从笑容看他心情应该不错。  
“不要挡在路中间，碍事。”骑士的声音同时从不远的后方传来，手自然搭在战士肩膀上，同样注意到召唤发青的脸色，皱眉发问：“怎么了？”  
“没事，我......呃......”召唤目光闪躲，耗尽心血苦编理由，“对，召唤兽把我的内裤叼走埋起来了，我、我正在找！”  
话音刚落，三只宝石兽就分别在召唤身上各咬了一口。  
  
清晨的偶遇后，召唤又想了几次办法单独接近战士。比如，趁战士洗澡闯入浴室并谎称门锁坏了出不去；寄信把战士引到偏远的小地方然后躲在树丛里观察；指挥召唤兽偷他的武器挂在房顶上等等。反复几次，战士现在一看到召唤就跟看到瘟神一样浑身发毛，条件性去抓身后的斧头，一副要砍人的凶样。  
反观召唤，与其说是毫无畏惧，不如说是麻木了。多次试验让他确认战士周身的以太浓度确实非同凡响，在不能确认流动轨迹的现阶段只能判定他生命力远比凡人顽强，甚至已经脱离了常识，理论上，只有纯粹靠以太为食的蛮神才会有类似的能量。  
至少用眼睛辨别，战士完全没有蛮神的影子。他外貌一如常人，纵是块头大了些肌肉壮实了些也都还在正常范畴内。内在上，他性格温和开朗，有些无伤大雅的固执和一根筋，相处这么久倒也没有展现出任何凶残暴虐的黑暗面。  
当然，这些并不能断定战士就肯定是正常人类。他在第七灵灾身负重伤却奇迹生还，光这点就不是一般人能做到的。召唤曾趁战士洗澡时看到过胸前那道旧伤，虽然已经愈合，岁月却无法改变枯槁坏死的皮肤，深褐色的疤痕几乎覆盖了整个胸腔，不仅肋骨受创，肺部和心脏也都难逃一劫。  
关于第七灵灾坊间和学术界都存在太多谜团，最大的未解之谜莫过于遭受如此重创几近死亡的大地为何能在如此短时间内恢复活力。而这个谜，似乎可以完全套在战士身上。  
他究竟是怎么活下来的？  
想要探清究竟必须找灵灾学的行家帮忙，幸而召唤认识几位对这方面略有研究的熟人。只是那人住得有些远，在库尔札斯中央高地的阿德内尔占星台，往返路程就要至少一周时间。  
召唤师连夜规划好出行路线，为黑魔法师留下封信后披上防寒保暖的棉衣。回望在海滨夜雾中摇曳的灯火，他深深叹气：“希望只是闹剧一场。”


	7. Chapter 7

-25-  
  
近来，骑士不知为何痴迷上了剑斗技。已经从斗技场顺利毕业的他当然不会重操旧业，而且他都活着从厮杀之地走出来了，又怎么会傻到自投罗网？所幸风靡艾欧泽亚的决斗正起源于拉诺西亚的狼狱停船场，不用大老远跑去乌尔达哈也能锻炼对付人专用的剑术。  
长久以来都是用做保护的剑盾重新落在人身上，击中肉体的沉闷触感陌生而令人上瘾。起初他因为不熟悉狼狱的规则输了两把，摸到窍门后重整旗鼓，半星时不到就把在场几位争强好胜的冒险者挨个收拾了一遍。没人知道，面前这位外表温润下手稳准狠的骑士几年前还是乌尔达哈斗技场知名的剑斗士，这种公平公正连血都不见的决斗在他眼中不过儿戏。  
几回合下来骑士额角冒出细汗，他鞠躬退出格斗场，走到倚在货箱上发呆的战士身边。“无聊的话你也来打打？”骑士撞了下他的肩膀，问道。  
战士苦笑着摇头：“你知道，我从来不擅长和人交手。”  
“真的？”骑士挑起眉毛，“那我们第一次见面就开打的时候你怎么完全不怯场？”  
“以前的事你还记得？”  
“当然。”骑士理所当然地耸肩，毫不客气地拽起战士领口的毛领擦汗。约莫过了几秒，骑士手里的动作停下了，头却未从衣领间抬起来，“和你有关的事，我都还记得。”  
恋人突然的坦率让战士心跳瞬间加速，他脑子发晕，想都没想就伸手揽住骑士的肩，想把他往怀里扣。狼狱人多嘴杂，骑士哪可能让他继续？反手一巴掌正拍在战士小臂上，他抿紧双唇，堇色的眸子眯成细缝，任何与他熟识的人都知道这是骑士准备进攻时的特有神情。  
见战士呆愣住不敢再动，骑士的面部线条明显缓和下来：“有话说话，不要动手动脚。”  
“嗯，那会是利用了地形特点，还有就是……”战士呷呷嘴，手试探性地圈在骑士腰上，看他没再动怒，心情也跟着轻盈起来，甚至探身用下颚摩拭他的发梢，“你一生气判断力就下降，容易犯决策性失误，我只是认准了这些才能勉强和你交手。”  
“原来如此，我明白了。”骑士点头，全然一副虚心学习的好学生模样。战士松了口气，看太阳已开始缓慢西斜，还没来得及把回家二字说出口，就发现前一秒还安静靠在他胸前的恋人不知去向，取而代之的是买来没用多久便伤痕累累的战斧。骑士不知何时已经从战士怀里让了出去，此刻他单手持剑，盾牌也已经扣在了左臂上，他神色平稳，咬字清晰有力，不容反对：“陪我打几轮。”  
战士知道，只要自己敢说出一个不字，骑士就敢当场把盾牌砸他脸上。  
从下午直到黄昏，骑士赢下了每回合对决。战士并非没用全力，不如说他想尽办法去激怒骑士，企图像从前那样钻空子，但骑士早就看穿了他的小伎俩，完全不给战士可乘之机，他谨慎应对每次佯攻，攻防节奏得当，步伐稳健，气息纹丝不乱，用一记漂亮的盾反挡住了战士的猛攻，趁战士后仰摔在地面的空档用刃尖抵在了他的喉口前。金属的寒气隔着空气勒住战士的咽喉，他打了个寒噤，本能地缩了缩脖子。  
本来绷着脸的骑士被他这过分入戏的反应逗破了功，他轻笑两声，扶着剑柄收回长剑，单膝跪下牵住了战士的手，用力将他从甲板上拽了起来。“怎么样？服输了吧？”他扬起嘴角，眉角上翘，眼里带着些许少年时的猖狂与自满。  
“嗯，比以前有进步多了！不过这里是竞技场，规定只能点到为止，把对手逼到绝路距离胜利还远着去了，小心被反咬一口。”战士模仿起老导师语重心长的语气倒真像那么回事，装模作样拍骑士后背的动作也颇有前辈夸奖晚辈时的余裕，仿佛他只是故意放水才会输得如此凄惨。  
骑士白眼都懒得甩，低头去检查战士身上的擦伤，发现腋窝与左胸处的软甲有破损，血液已经渗透了贴身的薄衣。珊瑚塔配给的皮质铠甲质地轻盈便于行动，硬度却远不如铁甲胄，真刀实枪一砍就开裂，以至于战士常裸露着满身疤痕戏称自己是在用肉躯硬抗。几年前骑士还会笑笑，挖苦几句，说什么蚊子腿也是腿，上战场前立好遗嘱别浪费了。现在看着皮甲边缘处的细密疤痕，骑士却再也笑不出来，只有皱眉帮他上药的份。  
消炎消肿用的外用药膏里掺有薄荷，抹在渗血的血口上针扎般刺疼，平时受伤眉头都不皱的战士偏偏在骑士面前总想撒娇，上药时小声倒抽气。骑士立刻缩手，肩膀不停打颤，轻声问：“弄疼你了？”  
战士自然没料到骑士会是这种反应，看着他微颤的眼睫心生愧疚，急忙搪塞回去：“没、没有，不如说药膏凉丝丝的，很舒服。”  
骑士嗯了一声，没再接话，只是上药的动作更加柔缓，轻得几乎察觉不到。战士没有多想，他并不知道，细窄的新伤正巧与胸前瘆人的天裂相连。  
归家时暮色都已暗去，隐匿在日光下的星子探出头，照亮了冒险者们前进的方向。狼狱停船场距离海雾村并不远，走快点半星时就能到家，而骑士偏要把脚步放得很慢，腿铠碰撞剑鞘发出疲惫的闷响，看来是累坏了。战士没多想，转身绕到骑士背后，双臂捧住他的膝窝和脊背，轻松便抱在了怀里。  
双脚离地的悬浮感让骑士心慌，又怕摔到地上，只好无谓地推拒一下：“等、这是外面，快放我下来。”  
战士不以为然地撇嘴，不仅不松手还把脸往骑士额前凑了凑：“周围没人，我确认过了。”  
“不是这个问题……”骑士自知拗不过战士，他四下张望发现周围确实没有别人也就干脆放弃挣扎，合上眼睑，放松身体靠在战士胸前歇息。走路的节奏平缓，牵动他拥抱骑士的臂弯也随之轻微摇晃，本意只是稍微休息的骑士竟忍不住打了个哈欠，就这样陷入了睡眠的浅滩中。  
约莫走了几分钟，骑士已经昏昏沉沉从一场梦飘进了另一场梦里，战士骤然停下，低头去望在怀里安睡的恋人。骑士被他下垂的前发扰醒，把眼眯成缝，晚霞的侵染模糊了战士的轮廓，甚至看不清他的神情。沉默半晌后，战士唐突开口发问：“你最近怎么迷上格斗了？我记得你以前不是说，再也不想与人战斗……”  
“怎么说呢……”勉强睡醒的骑士思绪并不清晰，他停顿了许久，最终才模模糊糊地回应，“如果未来出点什么突发状况好歹能帮上忙，我已经不想再眼睁睁看着谁牺牲而束手无策了。”  
困倦让骑士的声音轻到难以听闻，字句落在战士心里却如春雷般响彻天际。战士哽咽一声，扭动脖子，收紧双臂，让这个拥抱更为紧密。攥着骑士肩膀的左手稍微用力，揽着他双腿的右臂则一直在颤抖。垂下头，他贴着对方耳垂的嘴唇动了动，似乎想说些什么，又因为颤抖转瞬便消散在了晚风里。骑士困得睁不开眼，所以并没有听清，只知道是三个字，好像是“对不起”，又好像是“谢谢你”，又或者是，“我爱你。”  
无论是哪三个字，都注定要和他的、他们的生命紧密联系在一起，永不分离。  
  
有从天而降的碎石击中头骨，脑浆与血液应声迸溅而出，被击中的可怜人倒在地上，曲折的躯干还反射性地抽搐着，生命却已经不见了踪影。骑士清楚他已经没救了，只好单膝跪下，用手掌摊平他未来得及闭合的眼睑，双手握拳于胸前进行简单祷告，全然不在乎身后的湛蓝披风染上泥泞与血污。  
这都是梦，是幻觉，是假象，只要醒来一切便会终结。他反手掐住自己纤细的脖子，感受空气逐渐抽离、视线混沌。疼、闷、恶心，身体因为缺氧而本能挣扎起来，而他的手指却在不断加力。昏厥边缘，战士从远处走来捧住他的下颚，发烫的血液从他额角淋在骑士手背上，如热油浇灌，代表死亡与绝望的铁锈味在他鼻腔内徘徊。他仰头去吻战士冰冷干涩的嘴唇，在唇齿之间交换着混杂有泥土与血腥味的空气。  
“睡吧，一切很快就会过去，相信我。”  
无论生死，我绝不会再让你独自面对。  
再醒来时，骑士已经躺在了部队的个人寝室内，如果不是噩梦与口渴将他唤醒，怕是要直接睡到隔日清晨。不过醒来也好，骑士想，总比做一整晚关于第七灵灾的噩梦要强。白天穿着的软铠不知何时已经换成了柔软的纯棉睡衣，有一枚纽扣还错了位，用脚趾都能猜到是战士趁着他睡着的时候帮忙换上的，一想到战士挤眉弄眼地脱下繁复的铠甲，又依次扣上睡衣的纽扣，骑士心底就没由来地泛出暖意。  
口实在太干，张嘴笑笑也有种喉口发梗的感觉，骑士从床上坐起来，走到桌边捧起半满的玻璃杯小口抿水。刚睡醒的大脑未能正常运作，突然站立让他产生了猛烈的晕厥感，骑士缓缓放下水杯，用手抵住太阳穴，扶着桌边小声喘气。阵痛消退后，本应随着苏醒而埋葬在黑夜中的梦魇也一并复苏，缭绕在心间，让骑士瞬间丧失了辨别真实与幻境的能力。  
顾不上被手肘碰洒的水杯，骑士转身推开门，赤着足，摸着黑在走廊上奔跑。深夜的宅邸与白昼时判若两地，缺乏欢声笑语填充的客厅过分空旷，藏在暗处的幽深寂静扩散开来，将唯一在场的骑士也拉进只属于夜的神秘中。不知谁忘记关窗，晚风吹拂下白窗帘左右摇摆，浸在皎洁银月下有说不出的恐怖。骑士走上去将其关上，风声戛然而止，无人的客厅骤然安静，静谧得连老旧木地板自身发出的咯吱响都听得一清二楚。骑士听得打了个寒噤，战士的房间在客厅的另一侧，他快步绕过沙发与茶几，重新融入漆黑的隧道内。  
房子另一侧的走廊尽头是公用的盥洗室，水龙头常年关不紧，滴答滴答的落水声响彻走廊，黑暗中时间仿佛在倒流，眼前不再是熟悉的部队走廊，而是苍白古旧的医院走廊，他也并非在赶往战士的房间，而是在奔赴各个充斥着死亡的病室去寻找一线可能性。  
骑士始终记得五年前某个雨后的午后，他刚从中萨纳兰的救助站空手而归，正坐在乌尔达哈广场边的空地上休息，有位身穿染血长袍的恒辉队医疗兵跑来，说医院里有一位符合他寻人启事的拉诺西亚人，此刻人已经醒来，可以前往探望。甚至来不及详细询问，骑士当即冲到医院，三步并两步爬上楼梯，穿过悲欢离合，最终停在指定的房门前。  
他并没有立刻推门闯入，而是驻足在玻璃前，借着磨砂玻璃反射来的虚像稍微整理被汗水打湿的额发——无论之前恩怨如何，他仍希望战士睁开眼便能看到最完美的自己。整理满意后，骑士把手搭在门锁上，刚把门推开一条缝，就看见那位受伤苏醒的拉诺西亚人靠躺在床头。确实，粗略看去他和战士有几分相似，不熟悉的人看走眼也很正常，但骑士不会认错，就算他烧成灰化成水，也不会认错。并且，他的床边已经有了别人，那位拉诺西亚人此刻微笑着，侧脸和来探望他的青年接吻。  
劫后余生、失而复得、终生相伴相守……  
多么的浪漫，又是多么的，令人艳羡、嫉妒。  
在病床上温存的年轻伴侣注意到了房门打开的咔哒声，转过脸，看到呆站在门边不知所措的陌生人。骑士怔住了，他不知道要如何才能表现得满不在乎，只好故作惊愕，匆忙解释：“抱歉，看错房门号了。”末了，他平静地鞠躬，反手碰上了门，这细微的小动作仿佛耗尽了他的全部体力，连迈步前进的气力都不复存在。  
骑士颓然蹲下，脸埋在双臂间，成为院内无数伤心人的其中之一。  
五年前的虚像因为脚步的停歇而告一段落。战士的房间就在眼前，骑士吸了口气，推门闯了进去。时隔多年战士仍然没改掉睡觉时用棉被蒙住大半张脸的习惯，从外很难认出躺在床上的人究竟是谁。挥之不去的梦魇让骑士心晃得厉害，判断力也有所下降，平常的稳重谨慎荡然无存，扬手掀开了压在战士身上的被褥。  
战士骤然惊醒。  
待眼睛适应黑夜后，战士立刻就注意到打扰自己酣睡的人正是骑士，他张张嘴，还未来得及询问理由，骑士的手掌就覆在了他的口鼻上。通过骑士低垂的眼睑和缀满悲伤而水光盈盈的浅色瞳眸，根据以往的经验战士立刻明白，现在他能做的只是保持绝对的安静。  
骑士不准备对自己的行为做任何解释，他把战士摁回在枕头上，粗鲁地掀开棉布内衣，将掌心贴在他的左胸腔前，隔着皮肉感受战士强有力的心跳。他还活着，先不管怎么做到的，总之结果尚可，永远不会再被错认成别人，确确实实就是只属于他的战士。  
紧绷的精神随着安心感而松懈，骑士眼角一酸，温热的泪水落在战士的心口上。  
五年了，从拒绝用空灵柩为战士举办葬礼起，至今已过去了足足五年之久。五年来骑士自认为已经流干了后半生全部的眼泪，大多数人，包括他自己都声称这些泪水是生死离别所致，而在心底骑士却无比清楚，泪水的八成之多是悔恨与自责。  
如果当年不是骑士提出分手，不是骑士欺瞒在先，不是骑士自视甚高擅自决定别人的命运，他们都会有一个不同的未来。可能那个未来并不会比现在好，兴许还会以双双死在战场告终，但总不至于比现在更糟。  
他不愿承认，见到战士的瞬间是愧疚感让他抬手伤人，仿佛人群中的惊鸿一现只是缠人梦魇的具象化，将他击晕打倒就能从中脱身，醒来后便能重新回到自怨自艾的伤感生活中去，继续做那位因灵灾而失去伴侣的可怜骑士。在外人看来，骑士之所以答应与战士复合是出于难以割舍的旧爱与谅解，实际不然，复合才是骑士的心愿所归。他希望和战士重归于好，去弥补曾经的过错、遗憾，只是当前形势要求他必须保持矜持，不能放下身段委曲求全，而是要像五年前那样去做感情中的支配者。  
只为保全他那微不足道的自尊心。  
只有受人同情，才能勉强掩盖丑陋的过错；只有接受慰问，才能临时逃离自责的鞭挞；只有沉醉于死亡的苦海，才能短暂忘却差点害死战士的根本原因。  
一双温暖而宽厚的手捧起骑士的下颚，迫使他不再看向身前凶险的疤痕，将他从愧疚的荆棘路中解救出来。战士爱怜地抚摸他发红的眼睑，轻言哄劝道：“有我在，已经没事了。”  
“你已经不再是一个人了。”  
再也不会是一个人了。  
那些责难、困苦、无处哭诉的悔恨与歉意全数在战士的亲吻中化作虚无。他本想道歉，祈求原谅，但还未说出口，战士便以吻将其打断。骑士在黑暗中睁开眼睛，看到的不是在火焰中焚烧殆尽的山坡与染血的残霞，而是拉诺西亚郊野午后细雨洗过的晴空，耳畔不再哭喊、厮杀，取而代之的是浪涛与海风交相呼应的歌声。  
将脸埋在战士宽阔的胸膛上，骑士明白，他已经得到了赦免，十二神终于将他的爱情还回来了。  
接下来的事都是水到渠成。热浪如涨潮，汹涌而来一发不可收拾。骑士情动地挺腰去贴合、求欢，却一次次被战士摁倒在枕头上，安抚他不要操之过急。考虑到两人已经有五年没有过肢体接触，身体已经不像曾经那样适合承欢，战士全程都很温柔，像第一次占有骑士那样用手包裹住他的欲望。战士的仔细谨慎反而激发了骑士的欲火，不愠不火的感觉比疼痛更难捱，他就像是负罪的囚人渴望着苦难的惩罚。  
战士自然不会允许骑士的躁动，他掌握着大局，用裹着油脂的手指缓慢而温和地分开他的身体，以吻润泽他枯槁的唇瓣与灵魂，直到他自己的理智也融化在燥热的夜晚时，才缓慢地将自己填了进去。多年后，他们的感官又重新连接。一方的律动连带出另一方的轻喘，半阖上眼就是想要接吻，舔舐耳垂就是想要更多，啃咬脖颈就是碾到了舒服的位置，抓挠后背就是巅峰将至……不仅身体仍然契合，连床上的习惯都依旧熟识，好像他们从未分离。  
在情热的海潮褪去时，被抽光力气的骑士用十指扣住了战士的手，指腹摩拭。他开始逐渐察觉到，自己才是这段感情中输不起的一方。他曾认为自己的筹码就只剩下这条一文不值的贱命而已，最差无非一死。现在不同，战士回来了，掏出鲜活的心脏放在赌桌上，让他的筹码凭空翻了不知多少倍。  
赌桌边，战士仍笑得轻松随和，依然故我：“从此我的命就是你的了，你要我活我想遍千方百计也会活下去；你要我死，我也会当即自刎。”  
“你太卑鄙了。”  
“怎么能说卑鄙呢？”战士无辜地摊手，“我这五年间每天都在等待你的答应，就是之前说过的，与其总想着送死，不如多想想两个人怎么顺利地活下去，你怎么看？”  
对峙间，有铃声传入耳边，战士挑起眉，笔直望向骑士：“轮到你了，你准备赌点什么？”  
“我，是啊……”骑士哽住了，他攥着掌心中滚烫的筹码踌躇不决，再三犹豫后把全身家当，连同自己的灵魂一起推了出去。  
“我要赌你和我的未来。”  
掷地有声，至死不逾，既成事实。  
  
翌日清晨，战士被一阵敲门声吵醒。自从加入这个部队，他就成了清晨收信收快递的负责人，风雨无阻从不耽搁。今天也不例外，虽然他很想继续赖在床上和骑士温存，但是又担心快递员不耐烦了把东西都堆在门外而失窃，只好恋恋不舍地离开床铺去开门。  
等候在门外的不是莫古力邮递员，而是几位恒辉队下层士兵和身穿长袍手捧厚书的秘术师。他们神情严肃，面色铁青，站在最前排佩戴着诡怪以太镜的秘术师抬起手，战士看到他手中提着一个巴掌大的摆锤，内芯发出墨色光影的水晶昭示着不详。  
不论客人来意为何，总还是要打声招呼的。战士礼貌地鞠躬，动了动胳膊想要挥手，却发现黑涡团的下级士兵已经掏出铁链，将他的双臂死死扣在了背后。  
秘术师摘下以太镜，战士看到一双充满鄙夷的棕色眸子，他听到他说：“再弱小也依旧是星球的病灶，绝不可留后患，带走。”  
  
-26-  
  
召唤师风尘仆仆地踏入拉诺西亚的海风中，沿着幽僻小径匆忙赶路。由于事态紧急，他甚至未来得及换掉遮风挡雪的斗篷，经过库尔扎斯寒风的洗刷上面积雪未化，去时干净整洁的玫瑰色长袍此刻已沉淀成墨灰，而他本人引以为傲的暗绿装束也失去了往日的华美，因浸水而变得低靡起来。  
赶到海雾村时天空早已黑尽，召唤本着不打扰他人安睡的好意悄声开门，还未等踏进屋内，就有人抓住他的手腕拽到了客厅里。理应漆黑的房屋内灯火通明，明明已是子时客厅里却人满为患，没人脸上带有倦意，只有不安、恐慌与悲怆。召唤来不及换衣服，他在人群中扫视一圈，视线撞到面色凝重的骑士后向右平移，看到了掉漆的墙皮、褪色的挂画、脱线的窗帘，唯独没看到战士的身影。  
他瞬间全明白了。  
向来办事拖沓的秘术师行会竟然能在三天内派出人来实地调查，看来这群平时门都不乐意出的书呆子们尚未忘本，对蛮神问题还是颇为重视的。如果这事不是出在熟人身上，召唤还挺想表扬下秘术师行会难得做事雷厉风行毫不拖延呢。  
“怎么了？大家都不睡觉，睡衣夜谈会？”召唤明知故问。  
“战士被人带走了。”黑魔法师从人群中走出来，对天发誓召唤从未想到他会有主动回答的一天，惊愕到甚至没仔细阅读他怼在自己脸上的文书。黑魔甩了他一个白眼，继续补充道：“被你们秘术师行会的人带走了。”  
厚达数十页的文件上盖着黑涡团标记的蜡印彰显其法律效应，内容有大半在照本宣科复述相关规定，只有小部分在说正事。召唤快速翻了一遍，发现秘术师行会的调查结果和他个人获得的信息有八成相似，最关键的地方却有天壤之别。  
如塑像般坐在角落沙发上的骑士站起来，走到召唤面前，拔剑刺穿了他手里的文件。除了面色苍白外他看上去并未有任何反常，只是一双紫眸深处奔涌着火海。“怎么回事？”他挑眉发问，“为什么这上面把战士称为星球的病灶，在常识里只有……”  
“只有蛮神才会被这样称呼，你说的没错。”召唤用手拨开骑士的剑，冷静地迎上他的眼睛，“我这次的突然离开，也是为了调查战士的事。”  
“他就是一个普通人，有什么值得去调查的？”  
召唤笑了。他做了个暂停的手势，不紧不慢地脱下外袍，还找距离茶桌最近的学者讨了杯水喝。做足了准备后，他轻轻咳嗽，走到了视线的焦点下：“我这次出门，是想去调查关于战士身体的问题，我相信在座的各位也同样好奇，他究竟是如何在身受致命伤的情况下存活下来的。”  
“运气好。”龙骑举手抢答，尔后顿了顿，自嘲地咂舌，“当然是不可能的”  
“我倒也希望他是走了狗屎运……”召唤没好气地嘀咕，“你们一定还记得第七灵灾时从天而降的龙型蛮神，他的出现几乎毁掉了艾欧泽亚境内所有观测点，以至于各联邦所获得的情报极度有限，能落到我们这些普通冒险者手里的也就少之又少。但是有一个观测点并未遭到陨石的摧毁，也就是我前往的位于库尔札斯中央高地的阿德内尔占星台。”  
说罢，召唤亮出了他已经生出冻疮的小臂，以证明自己并不是出门游山玩水：“灵灾期间，阿德内尔占星台内的占星术士们幸运目睹了其全貌，不仅见证了巴哈姆特对地表的重创，地脉中以太的枯竭，也同样见证了本应被蛮神消耗殆尽的以太重归大地的一幕。”  
“一般认为，艾欧泽亚之所以能在短短数年内走出灵灾的阴影是因为地壳变化刺激了保存在地脉深处的以太，然而占星台给了我不同的可能性。他们说，在蛮神被击败的瞬间，有巨量到难以估算的以太流从天而降，重新弥补了地脉中的空缺，从而为本应失去生机的艾欧泽亚提供了重振旗鼓的机会。”  
“问题来了，以太的来源究竟为何？是巴哈姆特吗？还是其他的来源？有关这点占星台内里众说纷纭，甚至有人声称在纷争的核心处还看到了另外一种鸟型的蛮神，当然这并没得到证实。”  
木制品断裂的咔嚓响打断了召唤的长篇大论，骑士若无其事地扔掉被捏碎的木椅扶手，杀气与怒意如同风暴般席卷过他身边：“我没心思听你上以太学历史课，我只想知道战士到底怎么了。”  
“这些秘术师行会寄来的报告上不是写了吗？”召唤瞥了眼破破烂烂的报告书，“他的身体结构异于常人，需要靠吸收周边的以太来维持生命，尽管消耗量不大，但原理的确和蛮神近似，迟早会危害到他人的健康，乃至土地整体的以太平衡。其实我们身边已经有人出现反应了，不信你现在就去薅一下白魔的尾巴，看看掉不掉毛。”  
召唤本意是想用俏皮话改善气氛，谁料骑士真的转身走到白魔法师身边，甚至没有鞠躬道歉，伸手使劲揪了下猫魅青年蓬松雪白的长尾巴。无视白魔的惊呼与痛骂，骑士摊开手，掌心里安静躺着一撮洁白毛发。  
“还有之前黑魔晕倒的事，你们当真以为是低血糖？确实，他这人看上去跟得了绝症一样，但请相信我，当他站在黑魔纹里时，你们全员一起上都无法撼动他分毫。”  
骑士拍掉满手毛，没好气地哼出声：“那你说，不是低血糖是什么。”  
“很明显，是以太匮乏。”召唤如实回答，“隔天我去给他传了个魔，脸色当即就有所改善，压根不是学者所说的低血糖那么简单。”  
角落中的学者扶起滑到鼻侧的眼镜，重重哀叹，为本就沉重的空气又垒上一块铅。  
“正是因为黑魔的晕厥让我察觉到周围生活环境的细微变化，毕竟我们召唤师说难听点天天都以亚灵为伴，宝石兽们可爱的外表只是魔法营造的假象，它们真实的样貌实际与我们熟悉的蛮神无异。”  
“所以你就联系了秘术师行会，告诉他们说住宅区里潜伏着蛮神，要他们为民除害。”骑士边说边逐步贴近，溢满寒光的剑刃将召唤生生逼退到了墙角，“为此不惜出卖了和自己朝夕相处的友人。”  
凌冽的剑气贴在召唤喉口，哪怕是吞吐唾液，脖颈恐怕都要被利刃划伤。召唤已经无处可躲，他似乎也并不想躲，无畏地迎上骑士的眼睛。“没错，是我联系的秘术师行会，我确实也和他们说怀疑住宅地有蹊跷，但是并未指认对象，单纯希望他们能在出现伤者前来调查清楚。再说，我不认为我做错了。不然怎么样？放任战士自由生长，直到我们全员成为他的养分？你或许愿意，但是其他人呢？别人我不知道，至少我不行。抱歉，好不容易活过了第七灵灾，我可不想在这种事上栽了跟头。”  
“你……！”剑刃随着骑士的手往前压，在召唤白净的喉口留下一条血痕，幸而诗人早有准备，情势剑拔弩张的瞬间便扑上来抱住骑士的手臂，防止事态恶化。  
“不过秘术师行会那边结论下太死了，直接断言说战士以肉身为媒介召唤蛮神，也太不严谨了吧！要我说还有很多疑点，如果猜想成功，战士就还有救。前提是……”召唤瞥了眼架在脖子上的剑，“你能不能让我好好说完话？”  
听到战士还有救，骑士态度有了软化的迹象，他收起剑，退到墙根，抱臂沉思。召唤也终于缓了口气，把围着裤腿打转的宝石兽抱起在怀里：“刚才说到哪？哦对了，就是那个从天而降的强大以太流，降落中心正是你们当时身处的加尔提诺平原。以太是人类赖以生存的能量，同样具有一定治愈能力，就好比偶尔会在市面上流通的不死鸟之尾，也不排除战士靠着天眷侥幸活下来的可能性。”  
解释至此，召唤恢复了往日乐观的心态，笑嘻嘻地朝骑士抛了个媚眼：“别太紧张，毕竟蛮神召唤不是什么简单的事，除了高浓度的以太，祈祷与愿望也是不可或缺的，蛮神从根本上还是从人心中诞生出的亚灵，没人许愿的话根本无从……”  
“我许愿了。”骑士打断话语，众人转头去望，他依旧保持着靠墙站的姿态，脊背却一反常态地佝偻着，身形莫名其妙缩小了一圈，肩膀也止不住地战栗：“五年前的战场上，我目睹了战士被落石掩埋，目睹他血流如注。除了奋不顾身想要救人外，我心里同时也在不停祈祷。”  
“祈祷战士活下来，祈祷他能获得重生。”  
一个平凡、渺小、甚至卑微的祈愿，其中所蕴含的思念的力量，无可比拟。  
  
从最初开始，骑士就只是在自我催眠。在银胄团看惯血腥场面的骑士比任何人都要清楚什么样的伤还有救，什么样的伤根本无力回天，战士理应属于后者。他的时间早该止步于五年前那场浩劫，至于为何能活着回来，为何能准确定位到早已离开沙都定居拉诺西亚的骑士，如若细想，自然疑点重重。难怪总有智者抨击感情的不理智，在这件事上，爱情确实成为了蛊惑人心的剧毒。  
如果战士的体内真如秘术师行会所说那样沉睡着蛮神，那一切谜团都会迎刃而解。蛮神生命力强大，只要有以太便能不断复生，作为宿主的战士也就等同于长生不死。而作为召唤者的骑士自然也就和蛮神有天生的联系，就和雏鸟的归巢本能一样，就算相隔再远也终能彼此相逢。  
一切谜团此刻都变得合情合理，令人信服。  
召唤仍秉持着不抛弃不放弃的根本方针，投身在与蛮神相关的各类文献中去，认识这么多年来，骑士一直认为召唤是位极度玩世不恭的浪子，没料到执着起来的劲头却丝毫不输人分毫。同为秘术师行会的学者也加入行列，协助他处理海量资料，而为了防止两人因废寝忘食而真正低血糖，白魔法师则成为了二人的专属护工。龙骑和诗人插不上手，又不好意思闲着，只好笨手笨脚热了杯葡萄酒送去给骑士，并劝他保持心态稳定，事情还有转机。  
而黑魔法师则不见人影。自从召唤那一番演讲后，他就把自己锁在了房间里，门锁施了魔法，就算有钥匙也打不开，如果此刻有人死在屋内，那可真是永无破解之日的密室案。至于他为什么把自己锁在房间里，又锁在里面干什么，也就不得而知了。  
以骑士现在的状况，自是没心思关心别人，他应付似的喝完酒，平淡地和龙骑诗人解释说自己没事，睡一觉就好，并当着他俩的面服下安眠用的处方药，混着温水咽了下去。看到骑士喉结耸动，两人松了口气，嘱咐他别瞎想多休息，指不定睡醒了战士就完好无损地回来了。  
门关上的片刻，骑士低头从嘴里吐出来两粒些微融化的药片，随手扔在废纸篓里。难怪龙骑和诗人能凑到一起，他俩内在实在太像，就连安慰人的蹩脚处也如出一辙。并非是骑士刻意拒绝他人的好意，只是这份好意在现实面前过于虚伪，尤其是召唤质问他别人是否甘愿牺牲时，龙骑与诗人隐忍抗拒的表情。  
骑士不怪他们，甚至理解他们的为难，不想死是人之常情，没人有权利将其剥夺。  
既然大家都清楚战士很难全身而退，现在能做的无非两件事。等，或者，抢。  
召唤学者的学术研究并非无用功，搞不好真的能洗清战士的嫌疑，先不提几率问题，最大的困难是战士到底有没有那么多时间。虽然没有参加过相关作战，但骑士对蛮神讨伐战仍有耳闻，只要察觉到有蛮神诞生，或者有类似的迹象，各大城邦就会即刻派兵围剿尽快击杀，以降低伤亡。  
距离战士被抓走已经过去了整三天，留给他们的时间不多了。  
骑士熄灭屋内的蜡烛，悄声穿戴上全套铠甲，背上早已装满应急食物和伤药的行囊，打开窗户，翻到了窗外的树杈上。夜已经很深，月亮都慵懒地沉到海底，修缮不当的路灯如落下凡尘的星，忽明忽暗照亮了旅者的前方。闪烁的微光迷茫了骑士的眼，他忍不住泛起倦意，为了保持清醒只得扬手拍打自己的脸颊。  
必须要打起精神。他想，接下来的路还有很长。  
  
-27-  
  
黑涡团名下有两处监狱。一处全部海都住民都知道，坐落于下层甲板码头附近，正门有黑涡团精英日夜把守，周边环海，暗流涌动，无授权闯入的可能性基本为零。而另一处则坐落于远离利姆萨·罗敏萨的偏远山沟，专门收押做尽伤天害理之事的大恶人。山风腐蚀了铁窗，看管室常年只有几位弱不禁风的老人，但由于本身处于陡峭山崖间，越狱率竟然比城里的监狱还要低了不少。  
在海都混迹多年的骑士多少有了些朋友，稍作打听便得知近期有位年轻人被关押到了山涧的牢狱中。骑士并不觉得意外，反而意料之中，毕竟是疑似蛮神体，放在城里不亚于把饥肠辘辘的大胃王扔进自助餐厅。他谢过朋友，束紧包囊的背带，转身就往和风陆门方向走。  
晨曦中，骑士逆光的背影黯哑而沉重，以至于宿醉而神志不清的朋友忍不住张口叫了他的名字。“你这是往哪去？”朋友问，“别跟我说要去劫狱，哈哈哈哈！”  
骑士收住脚，耐心听他笑到岔气，缓缓回头，朝阳下他笑靥如花，眸子却凉得透彻：“没错，我就是去劫狱。”  
根据早前的传闻，这座鲜少被人知晓的牢狱就建在轻声谷深处，骑士跟随与战士间细微的精神联系踏入深谷，在石壁间寻探，竟真的发现一处布满青苔的暗门。走过一段狭长的甬道，他能明显感觉到地势的升高，再见到光时已经身处悬崖边，如果不是他足够谨慎怕是已经摔得粉身碎骨了。低头俯瞰脚下的万丈深渊，骑士打了个寒噤，难怪这里越狱率最低，就算越狱成功了，能有多少人活着走出峡谷都还成问题。  
道路并不崎岖，沿着地面的轨迹前进很快就能瞧见在山风中飘荡的黑涡团标识。狱管是位年过耳顺的老大爷，抱着酒瓶趴在桌上酣睡不醒，倒是给骑士省去了动武的体力。他用钥匙打开铁锁，步入牢笼内部的瞬间他打了个寒噤，霉味呛得他拼命咳嗽。这哪里是监狱，分明是一座腐朽的坟墓。  
没错，这里正是黑涡团为罪犯执行安乐死的“天外之地”。人被长时间困在黑暗与寂静中便会失去计算时间的能力，之后会渐渐忘记睡眠，忘记进食，直至忘记呼吸而悄然离逝。意志坚强的人可能最初会靠着在墙上刻字这种方式提醒自己时间的流逝，可惜，无论多么坚强的意志与求生欲，久而久之也要输给无尽的黑暗与孤独，最终融入深夜而淡忘于时间之中，是一种比死刑还要残忍痛苦的行刑过程。  
还未向深处前进几步，骑士身上就已经沾上了攀援在墙壁上的蛛网，石缝里的臭虫也在往他身上凑，一切代表肮脏的事物东拼西凑向他扑来，空气中都弥漫着死亡的气味。只是呼吸就已经足够消磨掉人的理智与希望，深深陷入恐惧的旋涡，永无翻身之时。  
如果有刀摆在面前，谁都会毫不犹豫地选择自尽吧。骑士心想，不由得加快了步伐。  
尽头的铁栅栏后有阴影动了动，骑士不由分说跑上去，用备在行囊里的蜡烛驱散了洞窟中的漆黑。蜡光中的战士憔悴得令人动容，他身穿最廉价的麻布衬衣与裤子，轻薄的衣服根本没有抵御山风的功效，他只能努力将身子缩到最小以减少受风面积。卷曲的头发早已脏成墨黑，额上落满尘土与不知名的污秽，裸露的手指与脚踝已经冻得发紫。墙壁上歪歪扭扭刻着三道竖道，最新的沟壑里甚至染着斑驳血迹。  
但是，还活着。  
“你终于来了。”他的眸子在烛火下闪着微光，嘴角也稍稍上扬，“太慢了，我差点以为要等不到你先走了。”  
骑士不动声色地皱眉：“不要瞎胡说，死刑可不是每天都能通过的。”  
“我是说饿死。”战士揉了揉肚子，“可能我的房间太远，看守总忘记给我送饭。”  
“那人一看就老糊涂了，别太较真。”骑士故作轻松地说，随手往牢房里扔进一个小包，“随便吃点，等会还要赶路。”  
声音相伴的还有金属遭到撞击的巨响，这让战士一个激灵站起来。巨响来自监狱外，准确讲就是骑士造成的。他不顾剑刃是否受损，反复劈砍外侧的铁栏，整个牢狱都在随之晃动，细碎的石头混着灰尘从天而降落了一地，呛得战士拼命咳嗽。  
“你干什么！”战士扑上来想制止，却又因为手脚上铁链的阻碍而止步于铁栏前，无奈地站在原地大吼，“快住手，剑都要折了！”  
“没事，再买。”骑士擦擦汗，语气云淡风轻，完全没把越狱放在眼里。  
战士很清楚，进入这种偏执状态的骑士没人可以阻拦，他颓然坐下，也不去碰地上的食物，只是目光呆滞地抱着膝盖。“你犯不着救我。”他说，“我身体里好像，寄宿着什么不属于人类的东西，秘术师行会的人说我会蚕食他人的以太，放出去了对谁都没好处。”  
骑士点头，抬起手臂对铁锁又是一砍，震颤随着金属返回来，将虎口撕出了裂纹：“嗯，确实听说你体内有蛮神化的嫌疑。”  
“其实我早就意识到不对劲，那么大个伤，怎么可能说好就好了。他们一说我就懂了，原来是被蛮神以太救活的。唉，蛮神杀了我们这么多同胞，我却因此而活，真是讽刺。”  
金属彼此碰撞的声音停下了，骑士放下受损的单手剑，随手捡了块石头继续努力。  
“不知道还有没有机会和黑魔见一面，听说他是由于我才昏过去的，因为我无意识间吸收了他的以太。虽然我自己无法控制，但是怎么说，还是挺过意不去的。你等会还会回去的吧？那帮我传个话吧，说对不起，我的枕头下面藏着两枚金币，拿去买几块好晶簇，就原谅我吧。”  
骑士小声咂舌，头都没抬：“我不是传话筒。”  
“哦还有，告诉诗人萨纳兰土壤在一楼储物间，不要去二层找。跟龙骑说喝光他藏酒的人是白魔，我亲眼所见。嘱咐白魔常刷刷尾巴，猫毛飞得到处都是。让召唤别太介意，我知道他本身用意不坏，是我运气太差。还有学者，劝他戒烟吧，听说吃糖可以控制烟瘾？你回去了让他试试。”  
“你有完没完。”骑士把石头往地上一摔，也顾不上擦手，隔着铁栏伸手揪住了战士的衣领，一用力，就把他整张脸拽到了铁栅栏旁，被撑开到极限的铁链铿锵作响，“有什么话就自己活着从这里出去，自己去跟他们说。”  
战士张张嘴想要解释，骑士扑上去，用行动堵住了他的嘴。几日的饥渴让战士嘴唇发干翘皮，吻上去有针扎的刺痛感，舌尖也少了些柔软，耳边摇荡着铁链摩擦的叮咣声，交融的鼻息中弥漫着血腥、铁锈和腐朽的灰尘味，无论从哪个方面分析都毫无浪漫可言，但却比之前任何一次接吻都要炙热、真诚。  
不知过了多久，骑士终于松开了手，战士踉跄站稳后看到他脸上悲伤而决绝的淡笑：“你啊，与其想着送死，不如多想要怎么和我一起活下去。还是说，你已经放弃了？”  
始终保持轻松乐观的战士怔住了，脸上云淡风轻的平静荡然无存，取而代之的是轻颤的双唇与几近决堤的泪水。内心深处的欲求如洪潮般压过理智，什么是对什么是错都已无关紧要，战士所渴望的，自始至终只是与骑士同在的未来，那么贪婪，又那么卑微。  
“我想和你一起活下去。”  
他说。  
  
逃走，一定要从这里逃走。  
骑士在门外研究如何撬锁的时候，战士也没闲着，他三口两口吃光骑士扔来的救急干粮，尔后开始折腾起禁锢自由的枷锁。监牢四周有秘术师们设下的结界，抑制了战士体内超出凡人的力量，别说蛮神之力，终日饥饿让他现在连正常男性力量的八成都使不出来，又怎可能挣脱绳索般粗细的铁链子。  
“你省点劲别折腾了，等下我帮你弄开。”骑士嘱咐道，手上的工具已经变成了缝补衣物的银针，插在锁眼里小幅度运动。对外行人来说开锁行动并不顺利，骑士紧张得眼睛都不敢眨，额角也逐渐渗出细汗，混着弥漫在监狱空气中的灰尘滴在了洁白的胸甲前。  
无计可施的战士干脆靠着墙坐下，一边温存体力一边看着骑士发呆，突然冷不丁开口：“你听没听说过，男人专注做事的时候最为性感？”  
毫无由来的问题害骑士全身脱力，所幸他反应速度优秀，插在锁眼里的针才没掉出来。“没听说过。”他摇摇头，“还有，你就想不到别的话题吗？”  
“突发奇想，别在意。”  
骑士白了他一眼，继续埋头干活。  
漆黑的洞窟让时间的流逝感变得格外缓慢，光靠心算肯定无法得知现在的准确时间。骑士依稀记得抵达监狱时太阳还未升到脑顶，而他现在肚子已经饿得发疼，蜡烛也烧完了两根，估计不是晚上也已经是黄昏。骑士用手背抹掉额角的细汗，揉揉眼睛，强打起精神后抬头去看战士，心想这么安静他应该睡着了，不料正好和战士对上了目光。  
交往至今他们早已过了会羞涩内敛的年龄，交往期间什么花样都玩过来了，哪会因为盯着看就红了脸。鬼知道为什么今天这么特殊，和越狱营造的紧张感肯定脱不了干系。骑士边想边侧过脸，避开战士的眼睛，视线在他看不见的地方躲闪。“你就不能看点别的吗？”他问。  
“不能。”战士坚定地摇头，“你好看，就看你。”  
这人，不该执着的地方，三头战熊也拉不动。  
由远至近的脚步声将沉浸于羞赧中的两人唤醒，战士缩到牢狱的阴影处窥探，骑士则丢下铁锁抓起平放在腿边的剑盾，心里边后悔着不该太客气直接把门口的老大爷绑起多好，边摆出迎战的姿态。还未见其人，先传来一声非人的尖细嘶鸣，骑士浑身一震，转头去看战士，发现他脸上也写满了惊愕。  
绝对错不了，是宝石兽的叫声。  
彩色荧光在黑暗中格外耀眼，同样映出召唤师的身形，他表情肃穆，双手背在身后，写满蛊毒咒文的魔典坠在腰侧。他停在距离骑士二十星丈远的地方，斜眼看他层次不齐的剑刃，又看了眼插在牢门上的银针，噗嗤笑出声来：“竟然想用这么古朴的方法撬开经过魔法强化的牢笼，该说你俩是天真呢，还是单纯得太傻了。”  
尽管知道召唤并非针对战士，但骑士仍对这个与秘术师行会有紧密联系的男人抱有戒备，或许他是秘术师行会派来的巡查，又或许是负责处刑的刽子手，谁知道呢，无论如何，不可松懈。骑士握紧剑柄，深吸了口气，压低嗓音问道：“你来干什么？”  
“散步。”  
骑士当即举剑就要冲上来。召唤并未作出应战的姿态，而是淡然伫立在原地，直到剑刃近到随时会刺穿他的胸膛，才把始终背在身后的手向前伸展，一片银色辉光在骑士眼中闪烁。  
是一串钥匙。  
“为了防止越狱，这里的钥匙向来都由黑涡团保管。”召唤云淡风轻地解释，“加上秘术师们特质的强化型钢铁，才铸就了如此低的越狱率。”  
骑士茫然接下钥匙，一时哑然，半晌后才恢复。“你，为什么？”望向召唤，复杂的心情让骑士不知道是应该道谢，还是震惊。  
召唤吐吐舌头，做了个滑稽的鬼脸，完全是记忆中玩世不恭的顽童模样。“什么为什么，我可听不懂。”他伸了个懒腰，把宝石兽抱起在怀里，“哎呀今天早上起来不知道为啥就很想去找黑涡团的老哥们喝酒，就从龙骑的酒柜里偷了瓶陈酿，又怕他们喝不尽兴，在里兑了点让人进入昏厥状态的药粉。没料到那群水手酒量那么差，半杯下肚就倒下没声了，害得我都没兴致了。本来准备打道回府，看见墙上挂着串钥匙，心想不行我得惩罚下这群人，就把钥匙顺走了。不过确切是哪的钥匙我也不知道，你不是擅长雕金吗？帮我瞅瞅，如果是什么能打开海盗王秘宝的钥匙岂不是赚翻了！放心，事成必分你三成，就当辛苦费。”  
烛光下，召唤下眼睑的黑眼圈清晰可见，瞳仁四周密布着血丝。骑士很聪明，就像他一眼就能看出来召唤是彻夜读书整晚未眠，自然也不会大大咧咧拆穿他蹩脚的谎言。攥紧手中的钥匙，骑士苦笑道：“可惜，这钥匙似乎只能打开廉价的铜箱子。”  
“没劲。”召唤咂舌，接着打了个哈欠，但他非但没有转身离开，反而向前迈了两步，融入橘色烛光中，“我不会过问你们要做的事正不正确，我只想知道，选择这条路的话，你们未来会后悔吗？”  
骑士并未即刻回答，他转目望向在监狱中的战士，伸出手，让两人十指相扣。“我也说不清。”他摇头，话语却坚定有力，“但我想，无论未来将要遇到多少困苦，顺境逆境，只要两个人一起走下去，总能一步步接近理想中的未来，又何谈后悔。”  
“是吗。”召唤动容地微笑，他附在宝石兽耳边嘀咕了两句，就见到那只金色幻兽从他肩头跃下，乖顺地卧在骑士脚边。“它会指引你们从别的路走出山脉，等到安全的地方后才会消失，跟着它就好。”  
骑士再度失言：“你大可不必这样……”  
召唤师摆摆手让他别客气，又从胸口前的口袋里掏出个巴掌大的仪器，扔到骑士手里。“黑魔法师通宵做出来的。”他解释道，“说是可以高精度定位以太浓度最强的地方，你们可以在附近定居，尽可能降低对周围环境的负面影响力，等以太浓度开始下降后再进行转移。还有这本书，里面是我能搜集的到全部和蛮神有关的资料，有些现象和战士有些相似，你们有空多看看，说不定能找到什么解决方案。啊，这个配套的盒子也拿去，黑魔说里面有个好东西，等到走投无路了让你们再打开。”  
过分客气反而显得失礼，骑士不再推脱，怀抱着各类杂物对召唤弯腰表达感谢。  
带着身体温度的以太从召唤师掌心倾泻而出，为肮脏破败的峡谷监狱带来星河般的绮丽流光，接到讯号的宝石兽竖起耳朵，回应着主人的命令，衔起流光环绕在战士骑士二人身上，将其化作盾形的屏障。召唤耸耸肩：“抱歉，我不会什么厉害的保护系魔法，这已经是极限了。”  
“非常感谢，这份恩情怕是搭上性命我也还不清。”  
“谁要你的命啊，我又不是黑魔，不玩人体实验！”召唤故作恐慌，看气氛缓和后稍微欠身，“最后，祝你们路途顺利。等风声过去记得写写信，寄点别处的土特产。”  
“我们六个人会永远在海雾村等着你们回来。”  
  
-28-  
  
骑士已经不记得他们离开监狱多久了，或许一星时，或许小半天。高山峡谷遮挡了大部分的阳光，山涧窄道不亚于伸手不见五指的黑夜，如果不是宝石兽本身的微弱辉光他甚至看不清脚下的路。终于有天光映入眼帘时，宝石兽短促嘶鸣，跳跃起来翻了个跟头，如掐灭的灯火转瞬消逝。  
走在前面的战士先从断裂的狭缝中爬出来，转身握住骑士的手，用力把他从阴影中拽出来。新鲜的空气中带有海洋的腥咸，湿润的海潮抚慰着面颊，如爱抚般令人安心。借着微明繁星，骑士看到眼前树荫葳蕤，耳畔全是虫鸣鸟叫，依稀有潺潺水声从林野深处传来，为夜增添了几分喧嚣。  
陌生的环境让骑士有些难以应付，他迷茫地望着战士，看见他挽起袖子，向自己伸出手。“这里应该是接雨草树林。”战士牵着骑士的手，引导他如何在如奶酪般柔软的雨林中前行而不至于太狼狈，“不过我也不太清楚现在的确切位置，雨林深处比较危险，一般没人随便靠近。”  
骑士嗯了一声，专注挪脚，以防陷进腐烂的枯叶中。鼻腔里的潮气沁人心脾，气温并不高但皮肤上还是附着了层薄汗，抬脚落脚都花了很多精力，衣襟紧贴皮肤，骑士只觉得自己整个人都像被泡进了温暖的洗澡水中，连眼皮也沉甸甸地垂了下来。  
又走了没几步，攥在手里的手突然抽离，转而有力量圈住他的腰，将他拦腰抱起在了怀里。“穿铠甲很难在这种地方走路。”战士解释说，“我抱你走吧。”  
“不用，我自己走。”骑士轻捷地从战士怀里跳下去，利索地脱下腿甲和肩甲，露出下层便捷的布衣布裤，赤脚踩在软泥上，让脚掌尽情感受大地的慰藉。把脱下的铠甲整理好后，骑士用袖口擦了擦汗，仰头朝战士笑，一双紫眸在暗影下如逆境中悠然盛放的夜百合。  
从越狱到现在，两人就没有歇息，生怕一停脚就会有追兵赶来把战士带回去审问。现在体力早已透支，再加上雨林的特殊生态，成倍放大了疲惫与无力感。幸而在累倒前遇到一间木屋，两人顾不上考虑究竟什么怪人才会在这里搭木屋，三步并两步冲到木屋前。  
战士先上去敲门，无人应答，他推开门，发现没有锁，屋里有人生活过的迹象，现在却没人在，兴许是搬走了。总算找到了可以休息落脚的地方怎能轻易放过，大不了等房主回来后诚心道歉，或者赔钱，也总比露宿荒野喂蚊子强。  
屋里的壁炉内全是冷却的灰烬，战士怕骑士着凉，便说去外面找些柴火取暖。等战士带着潮湿的木块再次打开门，却被屋内的景象吓得半天没能说出话，薪柴也悉数落在地面。骑士听到声响，侧脸去看，眼里满是疑惑不解：“怎么了？柴都散了。”  
战士颤巍巍举起手，指着骑士手中的单手剑，话语都被震得支离破碎：“你、你怎么回事！”  
“哦你说头发？没什么，换个心情，而且长发很麻烦。”骑士摇摇脖子，让战士能更清晰地看到短发的切割面，似乎对自己随手塑造的发型颇为满意。工具和技术限制了骑士的剪发水平，本来长及背脊的亚麻发丝现在将将只到耳垂，长度干净利索，切面洒脱粗犷，发梢不安分地翘起，倒是有些年少猖狂味道。  
“就是换心情？”战士戏谑地吹口哨，从行囊里找出随行的小刀，走到骑士身后，轻抚过杂乱的发尾后，用刀刃修整坑洼不齐的断面。  
“不喜欢我可以再蓄。”  
“别，我喜欢，当然喜欢。”战士俯身，捧起一束短发送到唇边，“从以前开始就喜欢。”  
  
作为生活在海德林的千万生命之一，人类并不具备兽类狩猎用的尖爪利齿，更没有御寒的长毛，耐热的厚皮；没有妖异的长生，没有昆虫的顽强。作为生命他们反而骨骼细弱，皮肤浅薄，肌肉比例也少得可怜。如此弱小的生物之所以能存活至今，多亏了在无数次灾难磨练后产生的，其他哺乳动物都未曾拥有的最强武器——智慧。思考让人类明白了许多事，也观察出世界的定律和生存准则。他们很快发现，人类单枪匹马很难敌过其他生活在陆地上的生物，这种危机感让人类联合在一起，创造出城镇、政府、人民等概念，靠群居在大陆上获得一席之地。  
靠着族群意识发展至今的人类，如果脱离社会选择孑然一身，要面对的困难考验绝非言语可以表述。  
战士和骑士此刻就面临着如此困境。  
纵然他们可以选择隐姓埋名在人类村庄中生活，以他们的战斗技能找些雇佣兵的行当绝非难事，尤其临行前黑魔送予了他们以太测量仪，只要发现含量骤降，换地方继续生活便是。拉诺西亚走遍了就出海，去格里达尼亚、乌尔达哈，海有多大路就有多远，根本不怕找不到落脚的地方。  
战士反对这项提议。他拒绝进入任何有人类群居的城镇、村落，如果不是骑士执意接近，他甚至希望与骑士分道扬镳。理由不难猜到，作为靠吞噬他人以太的怪物，战士自然认为自己无权去伤害他人。经过协商，他们在拉诺西亚外地找到一处废弃的破木屋，宅邸隐于林间，靠近一汪小瀑布，水资源充沛，周边生活着不少可以食用的兽类，最重要的是，由于周边地形错综复杂几乎没有人类接近。必需品的置备由骑士负责，附近恰好有卢恩族的商贸站，基本可以解决大部分需求，实在有困难才会去石绿湖营地想办法。  
相应着，战士包揽了其他的工作。洗衣、劈柴、打水、清扫、料理……他曾笑称自己现在可是称职的家庭主夫，除了生不了孩子，其余样样精通。“不过，就算要生也应该是你生才对吧。”战士低头望了眼躺在怀里不住喟叹哽咽的骑士，调笑着在他肩头落下一串吻痕。  
如果不是骑士实在分不出心，他必定要把战士的脑门敲出一片淤青。  
与世隔绝的生活清贫、简单而幸福，整片树林都是他们的后花园，山巅的黄昏只为他们而绽放。在这废弃小镇的屋檐下，修缮一新的古老时钟发出时间走过的滴答轻响，伴随着骑士的哈欠声传遍房屋的每个角落。战士倚着窗牖，为窗台下的植物浇水，这是他不久前种下的小番茄，枝蔓长势喜人，再等几周就能摘下来做新鲜的番茄炖蛋，骑士一定会喜欢。  
休息时，战士总会点燃房屋中间泥砖砌成的炉子。外行人很难像真正的建筑家那样让火炉平整美观，有些地方崩塌着、倾斜着、弯曲成圆环的形状。面对骑士的轻笑，战士不服气地叉腰，打开右手的虎口，比划着将手指与壁炉相接合。  
“你看，一颗心，多浪漫。”  
骑士不以为然，在他眼中，最浪漫的莫过于两人躺在客厅休息的时候。战士总会扭出各种千奇百怪的躺姿，慵懒、随性、自由，就像一团永无定型的火，温暖着骑士的灵魂。柴火近乎烧尽，火苗由旺转弱，星火由壁炉中跃出，如爆裂的烟花在地板上翩翩起舞。  
摊开在手边的书页随着沉睡的呼吸颤抖着，落叶随风飘来，正落在战士嘴边。他痒得皱眉，又懒得睁眼，抬手一挥，叶片遂飞舞进火中，激起一阵转瞬即逝的热浪。  
对骑士而言，这便是人生的意义，是他拼尽全力也要去守护的幸福，他的立场如此坚定、决绝，甚至向战士隐藏了自己的身体状况，直到某个清晨晕倒在餐桌前，战士才终于意识到自己在不知不觉中吸收了骑士赖以生存的以太。  
为了救急，骑士背着战士买了些以太药，每晚都会喝两口保证以太储备。战士听从指示在松动的天花板上找到几个蓝色玻璃瓶，喂骑士饮下，看着他面色逐渐好转，呼吸顺畅，并徐徐睁开眼睑。  
“我没事。”骑士虚弱地笑笑，“只是昨晚忘记按时服药罢了。”  
这根本不是解决问题的办法！战士想要咆哮，喉口却哽住发不出任何声音，只好用力抱紧骑士消瘦的肩膀，仿佛要将他嵌入肋骨，永不分离。骑士越是安慰，战士心情越是沉重，他本不想流泪，可是眼泪止不住地往下流。起初还是微微地哽咽，然后是抽泣，最终终于压抑不住地哭出声来。  
对不起，对不起。战士反复道歉，通红的眼眶刺痛了骑士的心，让他的眸子也笼上了水色。但他并没有哭出来，而是抬手拥住战士的肩，拉到面前索吻。  
“我突然觉得，只属于一个人的蛮神听上去还挺浪漫的。”骑士毫无预兆地说。  
战士愣住了，他苦笑着捏了下恋人的鼻子：“这有什么浪漫的。”  
“不知道。”骑士贴在战士胸前，侧耳倾听鼓点般的心跳，心不由得平静下来，“可能我连审美都被你污染了吧。”  
  
-29-  
  
召唤临别前赠与的包裹始终安静地躺在木屋一角，战士几次想去探个究竟都被骑士拦了下来。原因并未挑明，战士猜测是因为骑士害怕包裹里的内容物破坏了这来之不易的平稳生活，哪怕依旧如履薄冰谨慎度日，但好歹两人能在一起不受旁人阻碍，也就已经足够幸福。  
战士并不准备让事态止步于此，自从上次骑士因为以太匮乏而晕倒他便意识到绝不能坐以待毙，想根治慢性病只能斩草除根，以太药充其量也是缓解其发作的速度和频率，本质不解决他终有一日会害了骑士的性命。召唤和黑魔赠与的包裹如潘多拉魔盒，战士如做亏心事般背着骑士将其打开，取出一本厚重的笔记本，捧在手里仔细翻看、阅读。  
虽然从未见过两人的手写体，战士却隐约能判断出笔记中字迹的所属人。黑魔笔记干净利落，用词简明扼要，用最简洁最易懂的方法解释了以太生命和自然的重要性；召唤书写如本人般飘得飞出直线格子，除了文字解释外还在空白处画了不少蛮神亚灵的简笔画，战士边看边乐，摇头感叹召唤师可没有当画家的天赋，那个迦楼罗之灵画得跟吃干抹净的鸡骨架一样，丝毫看不出亚灵本有的威严。  
简言概之，整本笔记无非在讨论同一个课题：是否可以成功剥离蛮神而不伤及宿主的生命。  
纵然是对以太学颇有研究的黑魔和精通蛮神知识的召唤师，也没能得出相应的结论，他们只是扔给战士一堆阅读资料让他自我判断。这可难倒了对魔法一窍不通的战士，他啃着书本，反复研读上面关于目前艾欧泽亚已知的蛮神的相关资料。大部分内容起不到参考作用，蛮族大多是由纯以太凭空召唤而得，击败后自然也就化作破碎的以太重归循环，后续进行调查只能大概勘测出对周围地脉的影响和以太浓度的变化，很少涉及到其他。  
浩瀚的信息中有几项引起了战士的兴趣，那就是召唤蛮神并非只需要物质形态的以太能量与召唤人精神中的以太能量，作为引导召唤的媒介也是必不可少的。目前已经被讨伐的几种蛮神都是从自然界中所生，击败其媒介的核心后力量将会大幅削弱，但本体并不会就此消亡。另一个则是报告中关于以人身召唤蛮神的报告，虽然数量稀少但艾欧泽亚历史上确实出现过自身通过足量以太化作蛮神，战斗失败也没有死亡的实例。  
信息还是不够，也太散碎，深奥的分析战士也看不懂。他颓然仰躺在地面，细数着木质天花板上的小窟窿，盘算着得赶紧修修屋顶，不然外面下大雨屋里就得下小雨。  
午后，用过午餐的骑士刚出发去狩猎战士就扛着木材爬到屋顶，锤头轮起来还没落下去，就听得林荫间传来脚掌落在草丛间的窸窸窣窣的声响。仍在遭到通缉的战士急忙藏身在烟囱后，看到走来的并非人类而是在近处居住的卢恩族就放下戒心，大大方方地招手和他们打招呼。  
看着年长些许的卢恩族回应了战士的呼唤，他模仿人类做了个友好的欠身姿态：“我们，同伴受伤，但是，没有办法，希望人类，可以帮忙。”  
听到有人受伤，战士连滚带爬从屋顶跳上来，从屋里搬出救急用的治疗箱和大量清水。打开箱盒，卢恩族长者并没有选择酒精绷带止血药，而是拿起角落用来救急的小刀，毫不犹豫地划向受伤同伴肿胀的小臂。战士吓得急忙扑上来，他生怕与人类生活习惯不同的卢恩族无意中伤到同伴，他还未能抢过小刀，就被围住伤患的其他卢恩族拦了下来。  
“中毒，需要，放血。”年长的卢恩族坚定地点头，用刀尖挑开肿胀的伤口，挤压后发黑的脓血从创口中涌出，伤员的脸色很快缓和下来。  
当血液由黑紫逐渐恢复生物应有的红色后，卢恩族们才七手八脚地从战士手中拿过消毒品和干净棉布，仔细清理刚才刀刃切开的伤口，并缠上了绷带。  
战士懵懵地与他们道别，这种以毒攻毒的疗伤方法现在已经被人类社会摒弃，炼金术和医学研制出更多的解毒药、止血剂和麻醉药，没人再愿意经受没必要的皮肉之苦，哪怕这是最原始也是见效最快的方法。战士转身冲回摊开的各类资料前反复阅读，通过以太维持身形的蛮神几乎是无法战胜的，唯一击败的方法是让其身体在短时间能受到致命创伤，以此大量消耗积存在体内的以太，只要到难以维持的形态，蛮神本身自然也就会消散  
如果，只是如果，我也一样呢？如果可以像截肢手术那样只把生病的部位去除掉，其余部位是否还能像曾经那样运作下去？这想法疯狂却并非无据可依，战士把手紧贴在左胸前，掌心下的器官仍在噗通作响，证明他确实还活着，而他想继续活下去，和重要的人一起活下去。  
临别前召唤留下的行囊里还有一个木盒子，他嘱咐过只有到被逼到无路可走才能打开，对战士而言，现在正是不能再犹豫退缩的关键时刻。他撬开盒子上的锁扣，看到丝绒布料间静静躺着一块透彻的以太结晶，清晰可见的辉光随着空气飘进战士的体内，天知道黑魔法师破费了多少钱才找来如此纯净的水晶体。配合着笔记中的考察研究思考，简直像是那两位法师把死刑执行书和万能伤药一起贴在战士脸上，跟他说你去死一次试试，哪怕失败了也能靠这个救回来一样。  
“这俩人可真够狠的，整天在一起都研究什么反人类的试验呢。”战士苦笑着轻抚水晶的表面，赖以生存的能量通过指尖涌进体内，每一滴血液每一个细胞仿佛都在狂欢。  
“既然你们那么想让我活下去，那我也争口气吧。”

天气完全转凉前，战士种在花圃里的蔬果大丰收，他挑了些卖相好的交给骑士，让他去镇上卖掉，补贴家用。为了兜售蔬果，骑士回家的时间比往常晚了一个星时，当他披星戴月回到废村，推开家门，却没有闻到炖菜的香气，也没有看到战士的相迎的笑容。  
不祥的预感袭上心间，骑士扔下背囊，转身奔向暗夜的丛林中去。战士显然不想躲藏，他就坐在不远处的山坡上，仰望着漫天繁星与明月。“还是萨纳兰的星星最好看。”战士冷不丁开口，“格外清晰、透彻，银河仿佛真的在流淌。”  
“气候问题，萨纳兰含水量低，能见度自然比拉诺西亚要好许多。”骑士走过去，在战士身边坐下，手指落地时碰到什么坚硬冰冷的器物。他疑惑地皱眉，摸索着握住，借着夜光他看到一柄匕首安静地躺在掌心里。  
“如果有机会，我们再回萨纳兰看看吧。”  
骑士攥紧刀柄，他能感觉到自己浑身都在发抖：“你什么意思？”  
黑夜模糊了战士的面容，疏远了两人间的距离，连声音都仿佛来自千里之外。“能请你杀掉我吗？”战士轻声问道，又在骑士动怒前解释，“不是杀死我本人，而是，我体内的那个生物。”  
“你在说什么蠢话。”骑士愤而起身，转身要离开却被战士抓住手腕。  
“你还记得我们上一代的前辈吗？那会医疗水平和白魔法都不够优秀，如果受伤发炎难以控制都会选择截肢，只祛除腐烂的肢体，留下其他部分支撑身体继续运作。我仔细读过了召唤留给我们的东西，上面写着蛮神都有所谓的核心，只要将其击破，就能在受到最小损伤的前提下打败蛮神。既然我也是类似蛮神的存在，那肯定也存在核心啦心脏什么的。我在想，如果能成功破坏核心，祛除掉不该存在的东西，我说不定可以依靠人类本身的生命机能活下去。”  
“太冒险了！”骑士挣扎着想甩开战士的手，战士非但没有动摇，反而站起来将他揽进怀里。  
“如果失败了也有办法。”战士把水晶扔到骑士手里，“你不是会治愈魔法吗，还有这么好的素材在，就算大出血也肯定能救回来，又不会少块肉。”  
“肉？弄不好命都没了！我告诉你，你这就是在送死。”  
“我不是在送死。”他语气沉稳却异常轻柔，如鸿毛落在心间，令人无比安心，“你还记得黑魔给的以太测量仪吗？我暗地里试着用它检测过身体各个部位的以太浓度，越是接近胸口水晶颜色越暗，如果真的有核心肯定就在那块伤疤下的某处。确切位置很难确定，这是目前唯一的问题。”  
骑士不说话，战士捧起他的手，连着短刃一起举高在自己胸前。血珠从刺破的皮肤下渗出来，染红了衬衣，如同路边顽强绽放的野花。山石、树木、溪流，一切细小的生命此刻都失去了声音，他们置身于世界之外，眼底深处只有彼此的倒影。  
“我想，你一定能找到正确的位置，错了也没事，记得准备好治愈魔法，运气好我们能多试几次。”  
“你还想多试几次，不行，肯定还有其他办法！”  
“或许有。”战士握住骑士消瘦到硌手的腕骨，他的生命在逐渐流失，用不了多久，他就会像许多以太枯竭的人一样化作骷髅，以最凄惨的模样走向死亡，罪魁祸首不是别人，正是战士本人。他咬紧嘴唇，低声呢喃：“可是我们已经等不起了，决不能放过任何机会。”  
体验过丧失之痛的战士早已发誓不再用性命去冒险，他害怕自己死后，骑士也会紧随其后，更害怕自己死后，骑士孤老终生。如果会说情话，他一定会搂着骑士，跟他说，自己绝对会好好的，爱惜生命，不去贪恋危险的快感，更不去用牺牲去换取别人的敬意，绝不让他终日提心吊胆，寝食难安。  
就算此刻用刀子比着心口，战士也并未感受到死亡的威胁，他知道自己并非在轻视生命，而是豁出一切只为求一条生路。他堵上荣誉、勋章、地位，甚至身份、姓名、灵魂，踏上找寻驱散悲伤的唯一方法。  
哪怕这场冒险可能会让战士失去一切，成为一个独自仿徨的无名之人也无妨，只要赤诚的爱情仍在彼此手中燃烧，他便可以借此为名，继续走下去。  
战士向前迈进，任由刀刃抵在胸口，刺穿血肉，浑身都在发颤，步伐却丝毫没有退让，阖上眼，战士把脸埋进骑士的侧颈。  
“我想和你一起活下去。”


	8. Chapter 8

  
-尾声-  
  
在学者记忆里，他和骑士总会在极端诡异的天气中偶遇。比如，他们第一次相遇在萨纳兰百年不遇的瓢泼大雨中，丰沛的雨水打湿沙丘，针状植物的叶片尽情舒展，视线所及之处均被染上了稠密的水色。当时学者在搜寻战士的消息，几番周折后在乌尔达哈破败不堪的广场边缘遇到了骑士。他永远记得那位失意的青年，雨水压得他垂下头，双目无神，眼窝深重，脸庞消瘦枯槁，显得苍老而悲凉。  
现在想想，当时的学者一定是因为悲伤而冲晕了头脑，他走上去，也不做自我介绍，径直向青年伸出手：“和我一起去拉诺西亚吧。”  
谁料，骑士竟当场便同意了。  
久违忆起往事让学者莞尔一笑，他合上报纸，从摇椅上站起来，站在窗边眺望浩瀚大海。亚热带的暖流让拉诺西亚沿海全年气候温暖，海洋永不冻结，入冬也并不比盛夏清冷多少，只有冷空气过境才会鲜少的飘几片零星雪花。今年正是历史罕见的寒冬，还未到星芒节气温就已经骤降到了个位数，尤其海风更加刺骨，玻璃上已经凝结出晶莹纤细的窗花。  
学者打了个寒噤，回首望向客厅，看到白魔侧躺在沙发上睡得正甜，棉毯滑落在地也没有察觉。学者苦笑着摇头，捡起薄毯，轻缓铺平在了白魔法师肩上。奶油汤的香气由走廊方向弥漫开来，同行还有龙骑和诗人的互相挖苦，看来距离晚餐已经不远。为客厅暖炉舔了些薪柴后，学者踏入阴冷的走廊，边哆嗦边敲响黑魔法师的房门，唤他去吃饭。  
黑魔法师单方面的指责和宝石兽的嘶鸣代替了回答，学者耸肩，挺好，他还省的再去多敲一扇门嘞。  
取出六份餐具、酒杯、纸巾，并依次码放整齐。学者哼着小曲，不紧不慢地工作着，刚才去拿刀叉时他看到诗人切了些海味扔到汤锅里，作为主食的面包是隔壁工匠送来的礼物，光是看就知道质地蓬松柔软，不免让学者开始期待晚餐的味道。  
砰砰砰。  
敲门声打断了学者的独唱会，他不满地撇眉，心想如果是秘银之眼派来的推销员就一定要冷嘲热讽几句。打开门，酝酿了无数种文明问候客人长辈先祖方法的学者怔住了，他张张嘴，连半个音节都没能发出。  
“怎么，隔了几个月就不记得我了？”骑士独自驻足在门外，他拍掉肩胛上的细雪，门外的路灯映得他面色苍白，带有透明的不真实感，而浸满鲜血而染成暗红的软甲却无比鲜活、鲜艳。看学者跟石化一样毫无反应，骑士淡笑着打趣：“请问晚餐有多准备一人份吗？”  
晚餐间，除了道谢，骑士没有再说一句话。无论大家有什么困惑、问题，他都只是微笑着摇头，并默默吃光了属于自己的食物。直到用餐完毕，诗人再也耐不住好奇，拍案而起：“怎么就你一个人，战士呢？”  
骑士没回答，他自顾自站起来，脱下铠甲，露出毫发无伤的躯体，走到学者面前：“你知道什么清洁血污的好方法吗？”  
约过去了半分钟，学者都没有做出答应，白魔见状匆忙走过来，从骑士手中接过软铠：“交给我吧，你肯定累坏了，早点休息。”  
接下来的日子，无论朋友们如何旁敲侧击，骑士都未提起任何有关战士的信息，他就像拉诺西亚传说中化作海间泡沫的海妖，转瞬即逝，无处寻踪。  
除此之外，骑士和过去并未有任何不同。他温柔、善良、随和，广受喜爱，连海雾村最不招人待见的住客都忍不住对他露出笑颜。唯一的区别是，骑士不会像曾经那样在部队房过夜。每到近黄昏时他都会停下手边的工作，与众人告别，独自踏上为止的行程，隔日黎明时才会披着山露回来。  
没人知道他的去向。  
神秘感持续了整个冬季后，作为部队二把手的诗人终于耐不住了，他秉着关怀部队成员心理健康的道德制高点，强制拖着全员尾随在骑士身后。尽管已经入春，拉诺西亚境内的自然环境却和冬季大同小异，没有万物复苏的活力，尽是早已看厌的深绿。骑士先在就近的城镇短暂停留，采购了些食物、日用品，然后避开人流，隐入一条僻静幽深的山路。小径四周安静得吓人，甚至连一辆马车都没有，桉树的清香在黄昏下愈发浓烈，让人有种昏昏欲睡的慵懒感，如果不是诗人执意要求，恐怕大家早就打道回府了。  
待太阳完全沉没于天际，骑士拐进一片深林中，尔后辗转几圈，遮天蔽日的古老林野上空竟漂出几缕袅袅炊烟，隐约间甚至传来黄油在煎锅中融化的滋滋啦啦的美味声响。众人还未来得及表示震惊，就听到炊烟方向传来熟悉的呼喊声，失踪多日的战士从窗框中一跃而出。与记忆中相比，战士的面庞似乎有了些棱角，少了几分青年的稚嫩狂妄，显出岁月经停而留下的沉稳和成熟。他穿着围裙，小跑到骑士身边，体贴地接下行李，牵着手往木屋方向走。  
不知队伍中的谁啜泣出声，龙骑诗人率先冲出灌木，直奔向战士骑士牵手的背影，从后将他俩紧紧抱住。霎时，哭声、笑声、骂声，三种全然不同的极端情绪相互交融，为平淡的黄昏撒上了些许辛辣的作料。  
只有学者和黑魔法师站定没动，他俩并非不兴奋，只是一个太懒，一个太困，都不是喜欢凑热闹的人。学者摘下眼镜，不紧不慢地擦拭镜片上的水汽，随口问：“感觉怎么样，有以太流失的感觉吗？”  
“才刚遇到，不会这么快有反应。”黑魔面无表情地回答，眼睫却柔软地弯下来，“不过总觉得，这次应该不会有问题。”  
学者点头附议：“你说战士怎么活下来的。”  
“有几种可能。一是，他俩找到了什么世外高人，只杀死了战士体内蛮神的部分，而没有伤到他本身分毫。二是，战士受了致命伤，为了活命瞬间消耗光了积攒在体内的大量以太，包括维持蛮神基本需求的部分，从而解除了蛮神化。三是，这份力量本身存在目的就是保证战士的安全，当他的生命再不受到威胁时则会自然散去，就像使命达成一样。”  
“确实，都有几分道理。”学者表示赞同，“作为以太学专家，你觉得以上哪种假说的可能性最高？”  
黑魔法师沉默不语，他深吸了口气，空气中满是不受束缚的幸福。双目始终望着不远处扭成一团的众人。此刻战士已经被摁在了地上，诗人跨坐在他身上拳打脚踢，任凭骑士龙骑两人阻拦也不停手，白魔法师在一边叫好，召唤师和他的宝石兽们组成联盟，就地做起了实况解说。  
“你觉得，到底是过程重要还是结果比较重要？”黑魔法师反问道，语气有着柔软的笑音。  
“作为学术研究，饱含心血和论证过程的过程比较重要。”学者平静地回答，“不过，对他俩来说，结局才是关键。”  
让缘由、成因一概沉到拉诺西亚的海沟内吧，将万物冠以奇迹之名，爱情本就是非理智之物，皆大欢喜的落幕才是众望所归。  
诗人打累了，他放下拳头，甩给战士一个白眼。骑士终于忍不住笑出声，伸手把躺在草地上吃疼粗喘的战士扯起来，轻斥道：“都说了让你和我一起回去，至少写信给大家报个平安，你不听，非要玩神秘，活该挨揍。”  
“唉我这不还是罪人吗，怕大家知道后非要来见我，结果惹麻烦啊！唉，想想也是，这群人哪是这样就能拦住的。”战士龇牙苦笑，发现胳膊上全是淤青，这混账诗人，下手真不客气。  
摸出随身带的伤药，骑士耐心为战士疗伤：“今晚吃什么？”  
“我下午运气很好猎到了头鹿，晚上吃大餐！”  
“够这么多人一起吃吗？”  
“应该差不多，不过下次带人回来提前说声，不够吃岂不是尴尬了。”  
“好，下次我会记得。”骑士笑着点头，外伤已经处理完毕，他重新牵住战士的手，十指紧紧扣在一起。  
万物轮转，生死轮回，每天都在迎来全新的因缘或永远的别离。曾有人说，在浩瀚人海中相识本就是小概率事件，会相爱相伴的几率低到几近可以忽略不计。或许，人可以有很多契机可以在生命的旅途上同行，却又有更多的困难会让人分道扬镳，生离死别。就像任何故事都会走到尽头那样，理所应当，又无可奈何。  
但总有人会留下来，带着满腔爱意，手牵手扶持着走下去。一起彷徨迷失，承担考验，面对磨难，接受悲伤。  
终其一生，只为在茫茫迷雾中找寻到将困苦化作甘露的方法，等到尘埃落定时，留到每个午后细细回味来之不易的平和与闲适。  
“糟了，我灶火没关，肉要烤糊了！”  
“你还记得上次烤的面包布丁吗？表面糊了刮下来还能吃，不碍事。”  
  
致你我共同走过的激流断崖、峭壁高峰，和近在眼前的碧空平原。  
  
THE END


	9. 番外1~4

龙诗番外

《石头人》  
  
天鹅绒的床铺柔软而顺滑，紧贴肌肤时带有怡人的清冷感触，缓解了壁火的燥热。门外传来轻缓有序的敲击声，获得准许后有身着黑色佣人长裙的女性打开门，鞠躬时缀满华丽蕾丝的衣领翩翩下垂，针脚中都彰显着家主的财富与地位。她并未多言，照旧走到窗边掀开布帘，当璀璨晨曦洒满寝室后，她撤回门外，而后端着木制餐盘重新步入屋内，将骨瓷餐具整齐码放在屋内的茶桌上。烤面包的麦香、黄油的奶香、果酱的甜香……虽然各有千秋，但能确定的是，每种都能唤醒沉睡的味蕾。  
饿归饿，棉被的吸引力还是太大，蜷成团的被子只是动了动，里面的人全然没有醒来的迹象。潺潺水流声传入耳畔，仍然在帷帐里赖床的人有了些动静。袅袅热气旋转、蒸腾触及天花板，沁人的清香在房间内扩散，暖流般温暖，根据香气不难判断，今天的早茶是由格里达尼亚进口的花茶。  
女仆将银质餐叉摆好，走到床前：“少爷，您该起床了，放久了茶会凉。”  
可是床铺还是太柔软，难以抗拒，美食的诱惑都难以匹敌。本应毕恭毕敬的女仆性情大变，伸手抓住裹在绒被下的肩膀，猛烈摇晃起来。  
“醒醒，快醒醒，不许睡，快醒醒！”  
强烈的震荡晃得床上人天旋地转，棉被甩掉了，床垫弹飞了，面包黄油和果酱的香甜冲淡了，连带有茶香的恬静热气也乱糟糟搅合得没影了。取而代之的是寒风、暴雪、断壁残垣与满目苍白。寒冷让诗人猛地回过神，挣扎着想站起来，腰部以下已经被冻得没了知觉，烧伤般剧痛。  
龙骑士显然没有心情给予诗人过多同情，看到人清醒了，注意力重新转移到手中的地图上。诗人如筛子般颤栗着，他身上只穿了件方便行兵的轻巧铠甲，抵御山风不成问题，在暴雪面前却起到了反作用，冰冷的铁片挨在皮肤上，疼痛不亚于刀刃切割肉身。诗人哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，抖掉身上的积雪，贴在树干后避风。  
突如其来的漫天暴雪折断了路标，掩盖了沿途的记号，毫无预兆的气候变化击溃了行军的阵列，本应前去猎龙的小队尚未抵达战场，就已经活生生冻死了半数士兵，逃过第一劫的人有的坠崖，有的迷失，走到最后小十人的队伍里只剩下龙骑和诗人两人苟延残喘。  
不同于诗人的狼狈，龙骑看上去还颇有余裕，漫天大雪也没能让他皱一下眉毛。“不行，地图和指南针已经完全失灵了。”龙骑大声咂舌，随手把化为废纸废铁的物件扔到雪堆里，“凭感觉吧，走到哪算哪，别掉队。”话刚说完，他就踏着雪行进，雾气般浓厚的雪风瞬间抹去了他的背影。  
言外之意就是掉队了去死咯。诗人呶呶嘴，不情不愿地活动膝盖，试图从过腿厚雪中站起来。谁料脚底一个趔趄，他狼狈地摔进雪堆里才发现低温冻结了他的血管，剥夺了腿脚活动的能力，现在腰际以下半身除了麻毫无其他感受，无论如何挣扎也站不起来。  
“你怎么回事。”本已融入风雪的龙骑重新出现在眼前，金属头盔遮住了他的眼睛，让人看不清他的表情，但通过话语可以清楚得知，他很不耐烦。  
“我走不了了。”诗人没好气地回，“你要走就先走吧，不用管我。”  
“娇生惯养的小少爷毛病就是多，一个个参军跟来享福一样，告诉你，打仗可不是为了给你们家族增光添彩的，弄不好小命就没了。”龙骑士没有离开，尽管嘴上喋喋不休，依旧迎上来搂住诗人的腰，搀扶着他从雪中站起来，问：“现在能走吗？”  
诗人无谓地发力，尔后摇摇头。  
真麻烦，他听到龙骑说。  
诗人本想反驳说，嫌麻烦你撒手别管啊！可惜风雪天剥夺了他正常的思考能力，别提说话，他连嘴唇都附上了一层霜，轻轻一动就扯得生疼。意识朦胧之际，他察觉到有人拖着他匍匐前进，风雪逐渐停歇，怡人的日光洒下来，融化了衣襟上的积雪，冻僵的躯干逐渐回暖，手脚恢复了知觉，熙攘的人声在耳畔回响。  
看来是回家了，终于可以和那个脸臭的龙骑一刀两断了。诗人想，他宽慰地笑了，紧绷许久的精神终于放松下来，坠入无尽的梦乡中。梦里，他回到了位于皇都砥柱层的豪宅，家里烛火通明，壁炉里生着慵懒的明火。和蔼的父亲与自己问候，温柔的母亲为自己披上新衣，兄弟姐妹欢笑着围在他身边，佣人们端来饭菜，奶油的香气弥漫在空气中。  
诗人坐下在餐桌边，刚握住勺柄想动手，眼前冒着热气的奶油炖菜竟不翼而飞，取而代之的是散发着土腥味的清水煮菜。  
诗人骤然睁开眼。  
“你醒了？”龙骑士的声音不合时宜地在耳边响起，他抬起头，看到那个总是面目凶煞的男人就坐在身边不远处。他手里捧着个木碗，津津有味地从中舀汤送进嘴里，难闻的烂蔬菜味正是由那里散发出来的。诗人腹内本就空无一物，怪味刺激得他胃疼难耐，忍不住干呕了起来。  
“饿了？”龙骑挑眉，端起另一个木碗走到诗人身边，“要是没醒就是我的了，真可惜。”  
诗人瞥了眼碗里的清汤寡水，表面上泛黄的青菜让他毫无胃口，碗口的污脏令他反胃。“不用，我不饿。”他拧着眉，推开龙骑的手。  
“你会死的。”龙骑撇眉，把碗往诗人面前递，“不赶紧补充些体力的话，你会死的。”  
残破的屋檐塌下来，几乎要碰到诗人的脑袋，木屑灰尘四处纷飞，把本就污脏的衣服染成灰黑。披在身上的薄毯、脑下的枕头均散发着霉味。梦里的豪宅只存在于梦里，现实比任何时候都要残酷。“不想我死就带我回家，回伊修加德去。”诗人的话语中带着哭腔，他抬起软绵绵的胳膊，迎面砸向身边的龙骑士。  
“不要闹。”龙骑一把握住他脱力的小臂，凌冽的话语中带有若隐若现的颤音，“卫月砸下来改变了地脉，现在库尔札斯大雪封山，回去根本是天方夜谭。”  
“可是……”  
“没什么可是，你如果还想活命就把饭吃了，把身上的冻伤养好，我们再想办法。”  
就算是不谙世事的大少爷，面对生死也不敢怠慢。他颤抖着接过龙骑强塞来的木碗，几次想舀汤里看着还算过得去的根茎物，都因为手指生着冻疮而失败。汤勺啪嗒掉进汤里，诗人抬起头，看到龙骑士一脸不耐烦，白眼几乎要翻到天上。  
“真是麻烦死了，吃个饭都那么多事，你还不如死在山里算了。”说罢，龙骑士抢过碗，粗人如他当然不懂什么用餐礼仪，抄起勺子，把能舀起来的一切蔬菜、汤汁全灌进了诗人嘴里，连同着还有那片已经泛黄虫蛀的绿菜叶。  
太难吃了，食材没有洗干净，菜叶子上还带着泥，汤也几乎没有调味，撑死撒了把粗盐了事，根本压不住蔬菜本身的土腥气。诗人在脑海里好一通批判厨师手艺不佳，仍顺从地张嘴，将龙骑士送上来的每一滴汤水煮菜都咽进了肚子里。  
逃离库尔札斯的二人来到的是位于黑衣森林北部林区的小村落，当地人唤作秋瓜浮村，根据黑衣森林肥沃的土地分析，这里肯定是个作物繁茂、硕果累累的好地方。从天而降的陨石改变了一切，城镇周边的果园被火烧得焦黑，树干裂着口子，木杈仿佛魔物呲出来的牙。成熟饱满的果子落了一地，经过炙烤的汁水渗入泥土，招致来腐臭的异香，为山间小镇带来更为浓烈的死亡气息。  
骤然改变的气候让诗人严重冻伤，理应好生休息，可惜赶上了大灾难，无论是药品、医生，还是可以补充体力的营养品都严重不足，大大减缓了诗人好转的速度。无法自由活动的日子里，他只有两件事可以做：其一是躺在破败的床铺上望着隐没于山雾中的库尔札斯山巅，担忧着家人朋友的安危，思念远在天边的家乡。其二是坐在屋外的树墩上，听着不绝于耳的憾哭与悲叹，和从未停歇过的哀乐。为了防止感染，当地人摈弃了土葬的习俗，将尸体收集起来一并火化，以至于以潮湿闻名的黑衣森林终日充斥着火焰炙烤的干燥和油脂烧焦的刺鼻气味。  
终日下来，无论是身体还是精神，诗人都已经到了极限。他发了高烧，仰躺在破旧的床铺上看着天际粘稠的烟雾，静静等待着十二神带他远离这场灾难，去往正教中说的天堂仙境。他干睁着眼一宿，没等来十二神的临幸，却看到龙骑士那张苦大仇深的面孔，好像除此之外他便没有其他情绪一样。  
我都快死了，这家伙就不能表现得伤心点？或者快乐点也行……龙骑并未如愿以偿地做出表情变化，他沉默着走到诗人身边，脱下包裹在小臂上的铠甲，温热的掌心落在诗人的额头上。“不是会出人命的温度，最近多休息，不要出门瞎转悠。”  
“不用……”你管两个字还没说出去，就有一撮粉末状的什么东西塞进了他微张的嘴中，紧接着，混有泥泞味的水冲进了口腔。难以言喻的苦味在味蕾上炸裂，他条件性地干呕，却被龙骑一把捂住嘴摁回床上。  
“不要浪费。”龙骑的声音中仍旧透着不耐烦，贴在诗人嘴上的手掌却烫得吓人，“忍着，吃下去，然后尽快好过来。”  
“我想办法带你回家。”  
或许是家的诱惑太大，竟冲淡了诗人心中的绝望。他费力地咽下嘴里的苦水，推开龙骑的手大口喘气，额角溢出的细汗沾湿了他的前发。“真的吗？”他问，“现在还能回到伊修加德？”  
龙骑擦掉掌心里的水渍，耸耸肩：“鬼知道，碰运气吧。之前倒是总有车往巨龙首送东西，现在天下大乱，还有没有就不清楚了。”  
小不可言的希望成为支撑诗人的核心，他按量服药，准时入眠，努力适应寡淡无味的救济粮，再加上他年纪尚轻，身体素质和体力也还算出色，一周过去脸色就已经有所好转，又过去没几天，因为冻伤而难以活动的四肢也逐渐恢复常态。  
诗人可以正常行走的当天，几个冒险者路过村镇，留宿当晚他们点起篝火，掏出破败的怀竖琴，为死气沉沉的乡间小镇带来了丁点欢愉的色彩。在此之前诗人只欣赏过高雅的室内乐，旋律简洁的市井音乐还是头一次听见。他向队里的诗人请教了简单的音律知识，从他手里接过乐器，抱在怀里用手指拨出透彻的音符，很快便串起来织成了简单的旋律。  
可惜冒险者并没有在镇上停留过久，隔日就启程继续南下。他们带走了村镇久违的欢乐，连同怀竖琴一起断送了诗人的音乐之路。尽管有些遗憾，但也无所谓，等回了家他完全可以请来最好的乐师教他学习，根本不差几天时日。  
龙骑并未对诗人的期待做出任何表示，也未再提起回国一事，他依旧日升而起日落而归，整日风尘仆仆不知去向。诗人心里有些忐忑，又怕直接发问惹他生气，就悄悄跟在身后。本以为龙骑去搞什么秘密计划，结果他只是在秋瓜浮村西北边不远的弗洛朗泰尔哨塔徘徊，见到人就拦下来，急赤白脸地一通乱问，声音大到连躲在树林里的诗人都听得一清二楚。  
龙骑士问了四个问题：库尔札斯的暴雪是否停歇；皇都伤亡情况如何；怎样前往伊修加德；前往巨龙首的车何时经过。  
回答千篇一律，不知道。  
模棱两可的答案是最令人绝望的否定，但龙骑并未就此放弃，他反复询问，哪怕受到路人冷眼也未曾退缩。没人路过时他就站在破损的哨塔边，暗蓝色的铠甲由于缺乏养护而黯淡无光，灰蒙蒙得几乎要融入墙壁，化作一尊沉默的雕塑。  
日暮时分，他拦住一辆过路的马车，车夫是位五大三粗的鲁加男人，他气急败坏地从马车上跳下来，劈头盖脸对着龙骑一顿臭骂：“这已经是你三天来第五次挡道了！老子再说一遍，雪没停，伊修加德去不了！这辈子也去不了！”狠话撂下，车夫气呼呼地甩鞭子，扬起的尘土全扑在了龙骑脸上。  
而叱咤风云的龙骑士不仅不能发怒，还要站在原地目送马车远去，一句怨言也没有。  
灾难后的秋瓜浮村日益衰败，活下来的人全都往格里达尼亚避难，村落逐渐冷清，粮食也所剩无几，留在家乡的村民和暂居此地的流浪者几乎每天都在饿肚子。诗人一直在等待龙骑强制把他带走，就像他们从雪地里走出来那样，不考虑他的感受，用蛮力拉扯着把他带去相对安全富足的城市。  
而龙骑依旧没有回应诗人的期待，持续着无意义的问询，过往的商人、冒险者都把他当拦路瘟神看待，大老远看到不惜绕远路躲避。  
就算从未明说，诗人心里也明白，回家的概率和一箭射穿龙族的眼睛相近，无限趋近于零。同时，粮食紧缺让龙骑紧实有力的肌肉开始萎缩，双唇干裂，面颊下陷，眼袋也日渐浓重起来，健康状况每况愈下。  
再这样下去，别说归乡，龙骑第二天还能不能站起来都说不好。  
最后一趟前往格里达尼亚的马车将会在两天后出发，至此，秋瓜浮村所有村民都将完成避难，待到家乡重建才会返还。座位数量有限，冒险者本来是没有乘车的资格的，而诗人用贴身保存的家徽换到了马车上的两个座位，沉甸甸的足金挂件差点晃瞎了车夫的眼睛，他甚至没去弄清黄金饰品的含义就囫囵点头答应下来。  
虽然金制胸牌说不上华美，也没有巧夺天工的精细花纹，只刻有一个类似家徽的纹章。只有诗人知道，这块除材质外都异常朴素的饰品是家族的象征，将之舍弃等同于舍弃身份，自愿流放。  
启程当日，诗人几乎是强硬地把龙骑士拖到了马车边，龙骑百般不乐意，两人硬碰硬争吵了许久，话题无非是离开了这里前往相对稳定的内陆，要回到闭关锁国的伊修加德更是难上加难，运气不好的话，可能至死也看不到云海的日升了。  
论死脑筋，诗人拗不过龙骑，气得脸都憋红了。僵持间，浓密的林野深处隐约传来悠扬的哨声与弦音，也许是附近村落也在组织撤离，也许是先前的冒险者小队仍在不远处徘徊，又也许，只是山风快步掠过峡谷林野时留下的串串足音。两人不约而同望向声音的源头，漫山遍野的浓绿映入眼帘，蓬勃坚强的生命气息竟掩住了崩裂大地上陨石留下的疤痕。  
诗人的心情骤然平静下来。他深吸了口气，努力挤出微笑，云淡风轻地牵住龙骑士的手，紧接着抬起脚，把他整个人都踹到了马车上。就像当初他们在雪地中艰难前行一样，只是主被动关系进行了改变。龙骑狼狈地躺倒在车厢里，诗人不紧不慢地坐在他身边，示意车夫可以前进了。  
“你不是想回家吗？说不定今天就有前往库尔札斯的马车，错过了就全完了。”  
“没错，我想回家，做梦都会梦到家人、床铺和饭菜。”诗人顿了顿，举头望向笼罩在浓重烟云和雪雾后的库尔札斯高地，尽管相隔甚远，他依旧知道记忆中一望无际的温绿草原已经不复存在，取而代之的是寒冷刺骨的冰霜与死亡。  
为了回家，他们绝不能就此死去。  
“不过，比起回家，现在我更想去格里达尼亚买一把怀竖琴。”诗人把掌心轻搭在龙骑手背，“你愿意和我一起去吗？”  
  
END

召黑番外

《当我们脱下衣服时我们在想什么》  
  
“现在，开始执行第四次黑魔纹嵌入实验。”  
幽暗、静谧、若隐若现的以太辉光在房间内闪烁。黑魔法师站在唯一的光源前，他低着头，面罩与帽檐几乎遮住了他的全部容貌，只有一双失去本色的眼睛在暗影下徐徐生辉。他紧了紧手套，从手边的桌台上拿起一只沾着荧光液体的羽毛笔，俯下身，笔尖落在他裸露的胸腹上。  
“噗……”  
暗笑在漆黑中响起，黑魔立刻蹙紧眉心，缓慢挪开羽毛笔，换成拳头重重落在那片皮肤上。“严肃些。”黑魔没好气地嗤鼻，再次抬手落下，清脆的巴掌声在房间内回荡，“你再笑再动我就用石化魔法把你定住。”  
“抱歉，我错了。”召唤擦掉眼角隐忍的眼泪，对黑魔比了个大拇指，“你继续画，我保证忍住！”  
黑魔甩了他一个白眼，深吸了口气，重新将注意力凝聚在羽毛笔和召唤平坦的小腹上。作为称职的黑魔法师，他理所应当熟悉黑魔纹的每一个细节，笔起笔落，他没费什么时间就把繁复的魔纹等比例缩小，分毫不差地绘制在召唤的身体上。  
“能感受到以太的流转吗？”黑魔不断向魔纹传输能量，只是微微闪光的笔迹此刻如迸发的水晶般炫目。  
召唤撇撇嘴，他收紧小腹，闭上眼睛努力体会黑魔输送来的魔力。虽然都是钻研魔道之人，但两人的魔法根基全然不同，一人从靠身体吸收提取以太并幻化出蛮神之影进行战斗，另一人则将身体用特殊面料制成的法袍包裹，将自然属性融入体内，在内部进行循环与调和。  
一外一内，完全相反。  
“嗯，确实能感受到。”召唤努力让自身与黑魔的法力同步，竭尽全力去感受这陌生的魔力源。  
“有没有觉得魔法受到增幅？”  
“一点点？”  
“有没有觉得咏唱速度有所提升？”  
“抱歉，我们召唤师，从不需要咏唱。”  
黑魔的左眼皮剧烈跳了一下，他稳住心态，抬起手又是一巴掌：“找你帮忙我真是眼瞎，从我床上起来，赶紧滚。”如果白眼可以杀人，那召唤师怎么也死了九九八十一次估计还不够，奈何他脸皮比城墙还厚，黑魔的冷嘲热讽根本无痛不痒，下了逐客令还赖在床上不动弹。  
“你是想让我用核爆把你炸出去吗？”  
“唉，不是我不想动。”召唤挺了挺小腹，露出他不同于其他魔法师的强健腹肌，“你刚才低头写字离我肚子太近，羽毛笔又怪痒的，还是集中在小腹上……”  
“所以呢？”  
“我勃起了。”  
霎时，一记冰澈精准击中了召唤的下腹。  
连滚带爬从黑魔房间逃出来的召唤靠着墙壁猛喘气，再晚一步估计子孙后代都要赔在这个狗黑魔手里了。他顾不得同部队的战士手里拿着衣服筐一脸惊诧地望向自己，扯开松散的裤腰带，仔细打量受到创伤的老二连声哀叹：“功能不会受影响吧，我这可还是全新未拆封呢！”  
战士杵在一边发呆，下巴颏差点脱臼：“什么，你竟然是处男？”  
“处男怎么了？”召唤歪过头，一脸天真疑惑，“又没遇到喜欢的人。”  
“什么，你不是和黑魔……”战士话还没说完，背后就传来一声金属撞击骨骼的闷响，半句话哽在嗓子里没说完就翻了白眼。召唤往后探头，看到骑士满脸歉意地对战士默念治愈魔法，空余间还念叨说什么刚学会的突进技能好难控制怎么一手滑就撞到人的后脑勺了。  
目送骑士搀扶着战士逐渐远去，召唤灵机一动：既然害怕冻伤留下后遗症，那就再勃起一次不就好了吗！别说，刚才黑魔法师的气息和羽毛笔的感触落在小腹上的感觉还挺不赖，有点上瘾，想再来一次。先前遭到冰澈攻击的恐惧感一扫而光，他也不敲门，直接拧开门锁，猛冲进黑魔法师的寝室内。  
开门的瞬间，召唤呆住了。泛起微光的密闭房间内，黑魔法师赤裸着上身，露出大片肉色，向来包裹严实的脖子、胸口、脊椎一览无余。原来男人的皮肤可以白成这个样子，召唤吞了吞口水，望着黑魔细腻的肌肤蠢蠢欲动，几次都想冲上去摸一摸，看看到底是真人还是个搪瓷娃娃。  
黑魔法师自是没料到有人能失礼到这个程度，他的表情由惊愕转为愤怒，也不急穿戴整齐，快走两步来到召唤面前。直到他走近，召唤才注意到先前涂在自己身上的附魔墨水在黑魔的锁骨与大臂处闪着以太微光，精妙的魔纹在他肌理间延伸，沿着腹肌与人鱼线，没入看不见的裤腰下。  
难道，再下面也有？  
召唤眼巴巴盯着黑魔的下腹，目光如炬巴不得看穿最后一层该死的布料，口腔里唾液分泌旺盛，稍稍松嘴可能就要像痴汉一样流出口水来。  
“你想干什么？”黑魔又往前迈了半步，胸口距离召唤只有区区几厘米，稍微仔细观察甚至能看到他消瘦的胸膛正随着呼吸起伏不定。  
“我……”召唤吞吐着说不出话，眼前的肉体让他忘记了自己本身的目的。召唤越是犹豫不说话，黑魔的脸色就越黑，两人对峙了好几分钟，直到黑魔耐心耗尽想要拂袖离去，召唤才想起自己最初的目的。他鬼使神差地攥住黑魔纤细的手腕，朝自己鼓囊囊的胯间摁去。  
“又勃起了。”  
当天的惨状难以言喻。战士骑士两位防护职业全副武装拦着黑魔阻止他继续暴走，期间挨了不知道多少次炽炎；龙骑和诗人飞檐走壁去紧急联系消防队，以防风干物燥引发火灾；学者和白魔法师则手捧碘酒绷带，备足了止血药和凝血剂，免得擦枪走火闹出人命。  
作为罪魁祸首的召唤师，他结结实实挨了黑魔一顿狠打，全身烧伤冻伤没有一块好肉。除此之外，他还在部队全员的见证下立了字据，再也不擅自闯进黑魔的房间，更不能实施性骚扰，如再触犯就扭送黑涡团处理。召唤冤得眉毛都垂成了八字，讲道理生理反应又不是他能靠个人意志去控制的，非要说会勃起还不是黑魔法师害的，要不是这个满肚子坏水的黑魔又用羽毛笔乱划拉又赤身裸体出来诱惑，纯良好少年的召唤师又怎么会起反应？  
“你是不是喜欢他啊？”战士合理分析。  
“你看到那一幕你也得支帐篷。”召唤毫不客气地反驳。  
“这话可就不对了，羽毛笔就算了，你看着人家上半身就勃起可不是什么正常现象。”战士边说边低头专心削苹果，去掉核，用小刀仔细将果实一分为二，把大半果肉分给骑士后留给召唤一块寒酸的边角料，“一般人是不会对同性的裸体起反应的，你好好想想是不是还有别的原因，别都归咎给黑魔。”  
召唤一口吃光了手里的苹果，呷呷嘴：“你会对其他同性勃起吗？”  
“停一停，你看我旁边坐着谁呢不要睁着眼睛乱说话，惹火了骑士哥哥挨揍的是我又不是你。”  
没出息。召唤白了眼乖顺如大型犬的战士和压根没听人说话埋头看书的骑士，心想还是不要指望他俩了，只会越问越傻。  
召唤师百无聊赖地在房间溜达，自从有明文禁止召唤踏进黑魔的房间后他闲到恨不得去小院里陪诗人玩泥巴。残留在腹部的魔法药水仍在隐隐发热，受到影响而加速运作的以太在身体内触电般流窜，召唤头眼晕花，他扶着墙蹲坐在地上，俯身干呕了几下，虽然什么都没有吐出来他却仍有种吃太多而消化不良的恶心感，仿佛那些无处消耗的过量以太全部积压在他喉口，蓄势待发要从七窍中涌出来一样。  
“要吐不要吐在别人房门外，脏死了。”黑魔惹人生厌的清冷声音从身侧传来，召唤侧过脸，看到黑魔从房门内探出脑袋，脸上写满了不悦。一般看到身体不适的人倒在路边，就算不去关心问候几句也不会说风凉话，全天下估计也就黑魔巴不得人要死就死干净点，免得后续打扫劳神费力。  
不过召唤不在乎，他早就习惯了，不然怎么会和黑魔相处那么长时间还没有撕破脸。  
召唤眯着眼睛望向黑魔，看到他本就白皙的脸庞此刻呈现出病态的苍白，魔法药水的痕迹在高领衬衫下清晰可见。“你身体不舒服？”他问，“别是把自己当实验对象了吧？”  
“不用你管。”  
“管还是要管的。”召唤的脸皮可比门板要厚多了，他嬉皮笑脸地凑过去，脚伸进黑魔的门里卡住他的门，手也顺势擒住了他的胳膊，死握住不放。  
“不是有明文规定不许你踏入我的房间吗？”  
“我只是对同部队的朋友表达关爱。”召唤理直气壮地反驳，灵巧的手指解开法袍袖口上的纽扣，挽上去露出一截清瘦的小臂。以太墨水留下的荧光水渍如浮在皮肤表层的血管，蜿蜒曲折，途经之处有细密的血珠涌出来，为苍白的肌理点上红妆。  
“魔法反噬了？”  
“常有的事。”  
“不是研究过吗，我们自己对自身产生的以太敏感度比较高，术法出问题对身体的损害也比较大，要不然我为什么要主动捐躯给你做研究用呢？”  
召唤又往房间里踏了一步，此刻门已经彻底打开，廊灯刺破了寝室的幽暗，而黑魔的双腕也被召唤所禁锢，像扑入捕网的鸟雀般插翅难飞。召唤抚摸人的力度十分暧昧，指腹轻缓划过受创的皮肤表层，像极了羽毛落下的感触，痒得黑魔狠狠打了几个寒噤。  
“还是赶紧把墨水洗掉吧，我知道你是想加速自身的咏唱速度，但你们黑魔法师的以太循环系统和我们召唤师不一样，并不适合用肉体当做媒介，撑不住的。”  
“实验比较重要。”  
“那要不我去秘术师行会给你找个帮手？秘术师们都有不撕书就难受的绝症，只要给些好处他们肯定任你宰割。”  
“不用了。”黑魔奋力扭动想挣开召唤的桎梏，刚离开些许又被拽住，白净的腕子上赫然印出一个浅红的指痕，“有你一个人就够我受的了，两个还不如要了我的命。”  
“你是说你只要我？别人你都不需要？”  
“请不要过分曲解别人的意思，谢谢。”  
召唤无意和黑魔继续饶舌，笑着叹气，开始自顾自对付起密布在黑魔身上的魔纹。他的个头比黑魔要大上一圈，掌心宽厚手指纤长，毫不费力就用单手攥住了黑魔的双腕，用力别在脑后防止他挣脱。受命于主人的宝石兽跳到黑魔身上，兽齿叼住衣襟前的纽扣，一颗颗解开，露出嶙峋的胸膛。  
果然，胸口也有。召唤瞟了眼繁复的魔纹和周边若隐若现的血丝，伸手够来常备在桌边用来抹除魔咒印记的药水，用牙齿咬开瓶塞，倾斜瓶身，让带着微光的粘液滑落在黑魔敞开的胸襟前。抹除剂微凉，液体中蕴含有青草与露水的淡香，坠在皮肤上时略带固态的液体如解冻的寒冰立刻流淌开来，杂乱不成章的水洼在召唤指尖的引导下逐渐汇成一条条浅溪，沿着肋骨与胸肌的沟壑潺流，片刻便让黑魔的胸口泛起亮闪闪的水光。  
不知召唤是有意为之还是无心插柳，手部擦拭墨水字迹的动作十分暧昧。指腹不轻不重摁压在本就敏感的胸乳前，冰冷药剂的刺激让肌肉紧绷，碰上去黑魔就会止不住地轻颤、闪避，胸前的乳粒也在凉水和指肚的揉搓下挺立起来。黑魔怎么受得了如此被动的对待，他顾不上自己红透的耳根子，开口对召唤又是嘲讽又是谩骂，充满欲情故纵的色情。  
召唤像是没听到一样，专心用手掌抚摸擦拭黑魔法师的胸膛，当幽蓝色的墨迹完全消失才终于松开黑魔的手腕，用衣角擦了擦手，自满地点头：“好了，擦干净了！”  
话落，一本厚度堪比砖块的《黑魔法——从入门到精通》就迎面砸来，如果不是召唤闪避得当恐怕当场就要晕过去。他狼狈地躲过一本本投掷攻击，最终空手接下禁忌城邦玛哈史，气急败坏地直跺脚：“你干什么啊！我良心喂狗吗，帮你擦干净身体还要动手打人！”  
“你……你给我滚出去！”黑魔喘得上气不接下气，他满脸通红，衣服仍敞开着，平坦的小腹上全是尚未干涸的水渍，水流由腰际下滑过人鱼线，一直渗进裤腰，打湿了整齐的裤裆。他这副衣冠不整情绪激动的凄惨模样和平常清高冷漠的黑魔判若两人，召唤忍不住多看了几眼，视线自然随着水渍下移，卡在腰带中央的镀银锁扣偏下的位置。  
打湿的棉布料比往常贴身，勒出内里器官的轮廓，撑出一个微微膨胀的立体三角形。  
召唤挑起眉，抬头直视黑魔红到几乎淌血的脸庞：“你勃起了？”  
“给我滚！”  
五秒钟后，召唤师颓然蹲坐在门口。他敲了敲门，没人答应，他喊了喊黑魔的名字，换来一声鄙夷的咂舌。至少有回应，就已经比没有要好上了无数倍。深知知足者常乐的召唤师瞬间恢复精神，他站起来，唇贴在木门与墙壁间的空隙处，眨了眨眼，轻声道：“我明天再来？”  
“别来了，算我求你。”  
好，他同意了。召唤美滋滋地哼起小曲，在走廊中踩起欢快的舞步，心里想着明天要带点什么惊喜去给黑魔法师赔礼道歉而不会惨遭秽浊对待。  
至于如何解决他们两人的身体反应问题，恐怕还要再过一段时间了。  
  
END

学白番外

《春芽》  
  
我就要死了吧。  
学者仰躺在床上，他意识清晰，股间的酸胀让他全身脱力，只能任由着压在身上的那人肆意妄为，一次次坐下抬起胯骨，用肉穴吃下他因为活性魔法而勃起的性器。学者稳住意识，开始思考眼前现状，他已经维持勃起了将近两星时，最初堆积而无法释放的快感让他崩溃，现在已经逐渐麻木，茎头跟打了麻醉剂一样微微酸胀，茎身也已经丧失了感知力，别说快感，连器官本身都难以察觉，仿佛毫无生命迹象的按摩棒一样在白魔法师体内进进出出。  
沉沦于情欲的白魔法师比平日更加生动鲜活，他纵情摆着腰，纯白没有任何杂色的猫耳猫尾在暖色烛光下染成了橘色。他显然很中意学者这种动弹不得任他压榨的状态，时不时还会停下腰，挑逗似的用指甲尖如未开刃的刀片般划过他的肌肤，留下暧昧凶险的红痕。  
“想射吗？”白魔轻笑时睫毛会随着呼吸轻颤，美好得如人间天使，而对他最为了解的学者却忍不住打了个寒噤。  
“我想你就会让我解脱？”学者苦笑道，墨色瞳眸中倒映出白魔愈发欣喜的笑颜，魔鬼般诡异。  
多年的相处让他的身体产生了违背本能的蜕变，如若不获得准许便不会产生快感，更不会擅自解放高潮。不到尽兴白魔从不会松口给他快乐，优秀的治疗者精通让人身体保持活力的维持魔法，只要他想，迫使学者整日勃起而不会高潮都不在话下。学者呆滞地向上仰头，看着白魔纵情地摆腰、驰骋。从物理层面，操干着白魔的人确实是他，而精神上，白魔却用近乎残忍的方式在他身上肆意掠夺、奸淫，连身为人类最基本的感官都被牢牢把控，沦为低贱的性工具受人使用。  
简直像是在守贞一样。学者自嘲地冷笑，近乎冷漠地注视着自己的阴茎再次被肉穴吞吃干净，果然，白魔法师完全没有产生怜悯而放他解脱。  
白魔法师从来不会放学者解脱，从他们最初相遇到现在，一次都没有过。  
  
当时，学者躺在沼泽里，污脏的泥水抓住他的躯干，试图将他掩埋进泥泞的底端。他尝试过自救，但是腿不听使唤，似乎是从高处坠入泥潭时断了骨头，完全使不上力气。常话说，事不过三，学者第三次翻身，想利用上肢力量从泥沼中脱险，然而作为支撑的地面柔软得像羊奶酪，他越是用力撑起上肢身体就陷得越深，学士服内里的白衬衫上全是斑驳的泥点子。  
不行，没力气了。  
学者叹了口气，他向来知难而退，既然跑不掉不如老老实实在沼泽里躺着，说不定还能借助浮力多活半星时。高空下，夕阳如火般点燃了拉诺西亚无边无际的晴空，深绿的树叶上镀着厚厚一层黄金，海洋地带特有的棕榈科植物在海风中摇曳着、伸展着，在低沉优雅的涛声中仿佛昂首的舞者，随着波涛声演绎着死亡与绝望。  
距离最近的城镇最多只有半星时的车程，然而世态沧桑，没有人有闲心会去丛林深处的沼泽里晃荡，除非是想趁火打劫的窃贼，或者神志不清的疯子。  
白魔法师恰巧两者都是。  
当学者被这位全身雪白没有一丝杂色的猫魅青年救起来时，他就像所有天真无知的可怜人一样认为自己遇到了天使，而天使在他还未站稳时就抽出护身匕首将冰冷利刃抵在了他喉口处。  
“你想死还是想活。”天使问。  
学者哽住了。“我想死。”他说，“你为什么要救我。”  
“那请你去死吧。”  
刀起刀落，学者污脏的领结前绽放出一朵艳丽的大丽花。  
他终归没有死成，再醒来时已经不在苍茫树海中，而是转移到了附近的救助点接受帮助。学者的伤并不重，断了一根肋骨，小腿肌肉挫伤，胸前的刀口也只是划破了表层并未伤及内脏，简单包扎后连血都没有流出来几滴。而把学者搬回救助站的，除了白魔法师没有其他可能性，那位前一秒还掏出利刃要割断他喉管的“天使”此刻就跪坐在身旁，他低着头，纤细洁白的眼睫轻颤着着，用沾了温水的干净纱布轻轻拂过学者胸前的创口，清理与布料相黏合的泥泞烂肉。  
听到窸窣的响声，白魔法师偏头笑了：“你醒了？”  
“我怎么还活着。”  
“当时的心情不适合杀人，留到以后，来把这个吃下去，可以止疼。”  
学者用嘴含住白魔法师喂来的药草，唇齿碾碎，唾液润开，甘苦在味蕾上蔓延，他浑身打了个激灵，确实感觉胸腔里的疼痛有了些微缓解。不愧是格里达尼亚来的幻术师小队，肋骨断裂这种伤在他们眼中与擦伤无异，学者吃了止疼药昏昏沉沉时骨头就已经在治愈魔法的抚慰下接合复原，小腿缠上了绷带，只有胸前的刀伤仍往外渗着星点血光。  
“如果能活动就来帮帮忙吧，那么多伤患，我们可忙不来。”白魔法师笑脸盈盈，此刻的他真如抚慰众生的天使般纯洁。  
虽然治疗手段不如白魔法师那样高效，身位军事医师的学者依旧能帮上不少忙，他撑着拐杖紧跟白魔在临时搭建起的救助站中穿梭。伤者的人数超过了医疗站的上限，每张床上都至少挤着三个人，抢不到床位的就躺在地上，或者靠坐在椅子上苟延残喘。  
尽管拉诺西亚距离灵灾中心相对遥远，但从天而降的陨石仍波及到了这片美丽澄澈的海岛，尤其沿海地区损失惨重，罗塔诺海总是温婉动人的波涛突破地表断裂的缺口涌向人们居住的城市，冲毁房屋，吞噬家畜。高地的村落也好不到哪去，再细碎的陨石坠到地面带来的冲击仍不可小觑，大量伤患从各地赶来，根本不是黑涡团医疗军能应付得了的。  
学者给一位小臂重伤的年轻人缠上绷带，叹息道：“好惨。”  
“这边的情况已经算不错的了。”白魔法师淡笑着，用洁白衣袖擦净孩童脸上的血污，“听说萨纳兰要比这边惨烈数倍。”  
“现在还有途径去萨纳兰吗？我有个朋友去了加尔提诺，我，想亲自确认他的生死。”  
“不太行，航路全断了，估计至少两个星月才能恢复正常，不然我早就过去支援了。”  
“你想救更多的人？”  
“不，只是那边离死亡更近。”  
救援站总是与死亡相伴，难以维持生命的重伤员在弥留之际总会牵着白魔法师的手，絮絮叨叨说些走马灯中的故事。如果不是见识过白魔在雨林中拔刀杀人时恬静的笑，学者一定会认为白魔真的是纯净如纸的天使，十二神将他送往炼狱人间，身着白衣立于血污间，哪怕浑身淋满污血也丝毫不会折损他圣洁的灵魂。  
伤患带着对天使的仰慕躺进墓穴永眠，他们至死也不会知道，生前对他们悉心照料的并非神使，而是冥府派来的引路人。每当自己的病人逝去，白魔就会亲自抱起他们冰似的身体放进棺木内，无论死者是老是幼，他都不会掉下哪怕一滴眼泪。  
“葬礼上哭泣也是对逝者的尊重，哪怕是违心，你也哭两声比较好吧。”站在一旁的学者呶呶嘴，“你看你的师兄师姐哭得多伤心，你不该学习下吗？”  
“为什么要哭？”白魔法师微笑着捧起土，均匀撒在紧闭的棺木上，“他们启程去往了不会受苦的极乐世界重生，这是值得庆祝的事，难道你会在新生儿降生时哭泣吗？”  
“这不同，人之所以会为死者哭泣是因为再也无法相见，你设身处地地想想，如果你最为亲密的家人朋友离开了，你难道不会因为相思之苦而夜不能寐、昼吟宵哭吗？”  
“不会哦。”白魔欠身站起，手掌轻轻弹掉衣前的灰土，“在这世上，我没有任何牵挂。”  
白魔法师从不主动提起他的过去，或者用他自己的话来说，他就不曾拥有过去。白魔法师自称记忆起始于一片黑暗，他感受不到时间的流逝，也从未有人与他交谈，每日三餐时黑暗中会出现一个豁口，而后再次陷入永夜。没有人教给过他悲伤与寂寞的确切定义，所以他并不会感到悲伤，就这么无情无感地度过了不知多少年。  
“直到有一天，双蛇党的人打开房门，将我从黑漆漆的小屋里抱了出去，带回了格里达尼亚。他们告诉我，我的族人在一场族群争端中尽数牺牲，已经前往了我去不往的极乐之地，希望我能节哀顺变。他们真傻啊，我从未见过族人和父母又怎么会觉得悲伤。”  
“然后呢？”  
“格里达尼亚的幻术师们见到我后震惊得下巴都要掉了，他们说我天生受到元灵的祝福，是受到十二神宠爱的孩子，便将我带去了幻术师行会教授白魔法。学习间我很快就发现，自然与我亲密无间，我能听懂风声雨淋与泥土的呢喃，或许我的族人就是忌讳我与生俱来的天赋才将我紧锁在黑屋里吧。”  
“至少你获救了，你应该为此高兴。”  
“可是，如果没人打破我的那片狭小的世界，我根本不会接触到所谓的正常生活，快乐与否也只是世人强制灌输给我的概念，难道你能说曾经浑浑噩噩的我就是不幸吗？”  
学者很少遇到哑口无言的情况，面对白魔一成不变的淡笑他尴尬地清了清喉咙：“成为白魔法师说明你的幻术才能无人能敌，也算是出人头地了。”  
白魔短暂怔住了，而后咯咯笑得格外开怀：“你说错了，我是位极其糟糕的白魔法师。”  
“怎么讲？”  
“医者仁心悬壶济世这种话我相信你也听过。”  
“这是所有治疗者的基础素养。”  
“我没有。”白魔缓缓迈步，黄昏将一席白衣染成了艳丽的橘色，仿佛静谧燃烧却没有任何温度的虚幻火苗，“我从来没想过去拯救谁的性命。”  
“从来没有过。”  
从小被囚禁在暗房的白魔法师错过了接受教育的最佳年龄，亲情友情的缺失让他难以理解人间常情，连死亡都无法改写他温婉到可怖的笑容。幻术师行会的导师学徒尽力给予了他关心与爱护，努力帮他塑造正确的情感观念与道德理念，然而缺失的天裂依旧难以弥补，时至今日白魔法师依旧没有任何改变。  
“不过我也有在努力哦，努力去获得丰盈的感情，只有对生者抱有怜爱才能习得白魔法的真谛。生与死是相伴相随的，如果感受不到生者的欢愉那就去拥抱死亡便好，对我而言人在死亡时表现出的留恋、不舍与悲痛可是比任何情感都要生动。”  
“那你之前为什么不杀了我，不是正好可以触碰死亡吗？”  
“为什么呢？”白魔浅色的眸子缀满天光，他轻咬着下唇认真思索，仿佛宗教中圣洁单纯的神子，“你看到我拔剑刺杀时你脸上扬起了餍足的笑意，相比之下反而是躺在泥潭中挣扎的模样更令我中意，所以我临时改变了主意。我希望继续看你在尘世受尽万般折磨，死亡反而缺失了本有的魅力。”  
“你可真是病得不清。”  
“多谢赏识。”  
白魔仍在笑着，尽管眼前并没有什么值得开心的事，断裂的天地翻滚着血色，伤患们的呻吟声与丧失至亲的哭嚎也绝不是什么悦耳的音乐。而白魔法师却像是活在世界之外，纯净美丽，残忍扭曲，像一朵饮血染上红妆的妮美雅百合，在断壁残垣中孤芳自赏。  
而学者，他宛如受到花蜜引诱的雀鸟，不断靠近这以血肉为养分的圣洁之物，甘愿为其献出自身，沦为阶下囚。  
“我恳请你降罚于我。”学者将脸深埋在白魔肩颈中，卑微呢喃着自己的罪孽，“因为我的疏忽大意，我的一位朋友死在了前线上。”  
“你将他的死归咎于自己？”  
学者抽噎着点头。明明鼻腔中满是白魔身上浓烈到头晕目眩的药草香，而学者却无力消受，连怀中人温软的腰际都无暇顾及，单是动一动享乐的脑筋都足够让他痛不欲生。他的朋友暴尸荒野，而他竟在避难所悠然度日，不仅逃过了冥府的传唤，甚至获得偷尝肉欲的许可。  
令人作呕的背叛。  
白魔法师捧起学者的下颚，如同高高在上的神祇俯瞰着自己忠诚的信徒。他眯起眼，白霞似的眼睫有流光倾斜而下，滴落在学者因自责而扭曲的脸庞上，波光粼粼。“我喜欢你现在的神情。”他说，俯身轻吻学者稍稍下垂的眼角，“痛苦、挣扎，有生命的气息。”  
“那你会向我伸出援手吗？”  
“不会。”白魔摇头，纤白双手拢成枷锁锁住学者的喉咙，逐渐增加力度，指节不断白化，反观学者的颈肉上却映出生动的绯色，“我只会让你更加痛苦。”  
就像你所期望的那样。  
  
“换个姿势，我累了。”白魔拍了拍学者的胸膛，这才将他从过往的泥沼中拽了出来。性器已经从他身体里滑了出来，病态地勃起着，房间里溢满肉欲和渴望的气息。  
学者听命于白魔的要求坐立起来，用臂弯将他搂在怀中，重新将性器顶进他的身体。进入的瞬间，喟叹声再次响起，白魔向来很享受这种亲密的姿势，他不断扭腰让学者可以轻松撞到肉甬深处，每次摩擦都会精准压到腺体，接连不断的快感让他连腰都酥软下来，全部重量都倒在学者身上，被汗水沾湿的白尾巴挑逗似的缠在了他的小臂上，单纯这么看上去倒是有些乖巧小男友的模样。  
只有学者知道，靠在怀里的绝不是什么善良可人的天使，而是懵懂无知的恶魔。  
当白魔获得充分满足后，才终于解开了对学者的暗示，让他解脱在了自己身体里。精疲力竭的学者仰躺在床上，看到白魔法师悉心为他拂去汗水，穿上衣服，连纽扣都仔细扣好，最后贴心地在他侧颊落下一吻。白魔总是这样，他对痛苦的把控恰到好处，总是在学者濒临崩溃的时候给他喂点甜头，居高临下的姿态一如给予施舍却毫不通人性的神灵。  
“你之前提到过的朋友莫非就是战士？”白魔已经换好了衣服，趴在被褥间，有一搭没一搭地玩弄学者汗涔涔的前发，“就是那个死在战场上的。”  
学者点了点头。  
“既然他回来了，你也就不需要我了对吧？”  
“什么意思，你要离开我吗？”  
“如果你不再需要痛苦，就说明我已经失去了存在意义，毕竟我并不适合为他人带去幸福。”  
“你说的有几分道理。”学者换成侧躺的姿势，视线与白魔持平，看见他浅色瞳眸中映着点点火光，让他无缘由地想起两人共同度过的黄昏，凉彻心扉的残阳将万物沧桑都染成了橘红暖色，为劫难盖上了一层绚烂的假象。学者不清楚自己对白魔到底抱有怎样的感情，他只知道，自己不希望他离开。  
他牵住白魔的手，递到唇边亲吻嶙峋骨节：“我问你，你会为了我而死吗？”  
“不会。”白魔回答得干净利索，甚至没有一秒钟犹疑，“不过我会同你一起死。”  
虽然不会因为生命的鲜活而感到雀跃，但至少可以与你共同赴死。这大概是白魔法师能想到的，最真诚、最长情的告白。  
传闻，当天使对人间的喜怒哀乐产生共情，他就只剩下两个选择：转身离去，或者拔取双翼复归常人。白魔法师从未想过自己某天会对一个活生生的人类产生额外的情感，从最初的浅尝到如今的甘之如饴，他越陷越深，心甘情愿沉沦于泥沼中。他在学者身上看到了人性的光辉，痛苦、挣扎、悲伤、绝望，人类复杂多样的感情将他尽数淹没，在洪潮中颠沛流离，难以自拔。  
他们的生命以一种扭曲的方式紧紧缠绕在了一起，如同没有支撑而不得不彼此攀援着生长的枯藤老树，在贫瘠大地上以彼此为养料萌发着，生长着，一发不可收拾。  
“是吗……”学者罕见地笑了，嘴角幅度并不大，眼底却盈满难以言说的喜悦欣慰，“那我可得想办法比你活得长才行。”  
  
END

战骑番外

《以爱为名》  
  
“什么？”诗人放下见底的木碗，努力咀嚼着满嘴新薯沙拉，连腮帮子都鼓出一个圆润的弧度，颇有仓鼠啃杏仁的憨态模样。“战士骑士那两口子吵架了？”诗人惊愕到双眼大睁，土豆泥碎屑跟着说话喷到龙骑士脸上都没有引起他的注意。  
龙骑咂舌声音震耳欲聋，他把手挡在自己和诗人之间，直白表达起自己的不满：“应该说是又吵架了，你能不能好好吃饭别说话。”  
“不能。”为表达自己坚定的意志，诗人还故意狠呼出口气，一片没嚼碎的菜叶子转眼挂在了龙骑士头发上，“他俩人呢？吵个架饭都不吃了？”  
“战士被骑士赶出家门了，就前天，你离家出走没看到，还挺壮观的。”学者淡然用叉子挑起一块仔细去掉骨头的鲱鱼排，送到白魔法师盘子里，并顺便把他盘子里剩下的西芹全数捡到了自己面前。  
白魔喜出望外，并把偷藏起来准备丢掉的胡萝卜一并塞给了学者。“哦没错确实很壮观，你没看到可惜了，落地时声音特别大，我怀疑他少说也要断两根骨头。”收到剔骨鱼肉的猫魅青年快乐地甩尾巴，用嘴唇亲昵地蹭过学者的下颚表示感谢，连着吻一起留下的还有用来佐味的牛肝菌酱汁。  
“我记得是个完美抛物线对吧？咻地飞出去，啪！咚！”闲不住的召唤用手在空中画了条弧形，又因为忘记放下汤勺就乱比划而把奶油牡蛎汤滴到了黑魔新换的法袍上，他理所应当吃到了两颗清脆的暴栗。  
诗人从龙骑手中抢过最后一块仙子苹果派，边吧唧嘴边点头：“那个傻逼又干什么了？”  
自始至终没有插嘴的黑魔法师放下刀叉，颇有教养地用餐巾擦净嘴角，沉吟一声：“关于这件事，我想我们应该泡壶茶，好好讲上几个星时。”  
自从战士骑士从荒野搬回来住后，两人肉眼可见地亲密起来，说不上二十四星时形影不离也差不多了。就像瓷器挨太近容易互相碰撞摩擦而造成裂纹一样，两位年轻恋人吵架的次数也与日俱增，好再大多都是床头吵架床尾和的小纷争，大家也都没放在心上，权当是小情侣间增进感情的另类方法。  
直到骑士把战士扛在肩上咆哮着扔进菜地，他们才意识到小打小闹已经朝着家庭暴力的方向疾驰而去。  
说句公道话，这次争吵完全是战士自找难受，活该挨打。前不久，作为部队长的龙骑士把大家伙叫来，提议八个人学着其他知名冒险者那样去挑战些报酬丰厚的委托，趁着天还没冷赶紧多赚点钱，赶紧把部队二楼天花板上的窟窿眼给堵住。  
在场没有反对之词，龙骑点头表示：“那就是全票通过，你们准备下，下周我就去和冒险者行会那边打声招呼，让他们帮我们做做中介。”  
散会前，战士举起手：“这类委托会不会发生战斗？”  
“好问题，会，并且几率很高。所以大家都去护养下装备磨练下身手，免得第一天就让黑涡团的人去给我们收尸。”  
现在回忆起来，从龙骑公布这件事起战士的状态就一直有些怪异，脸色也不太好看，精神更是浑浑噩噩，吃饭边舀汤边掉菜，给玫瑰花浇个水都能撒到了身上。轮到他下厨做饭的那个下午，骑士站在厨房角落目不转睛地盯着他，果不其然，他在切火腿准备拌沙拉的时候分了神，刀起刀落差点把自己的手指头切成丁扔进碗里，幸亏骑士反应神经优秀才免去了一次吃人肉沙拉的危机。  
夺过菜刀的骑士又急又气，对着战士脑门乱戳一气：“你怎么回事，没精神就直接说，换个人倒班！”  
“换人，换人......”战士嘟囔了几声，眼睛里顿时有了光，“没事了，刚才谢啦，我会小心的！”  
晚饭平安无事地准备妥当，不知为何战士的心情突然变得格外晴朗，还去后院掐了两颗刚长出来的嫩菠菜分分钟钟做出一块菠菜鸡蛋咸派当开胃点心。与其他专心用餐的人不同，骑士心里仍疑云密布，战士情绪转变得太快，而且遣词语气都比平常更加轻浮，这在以往是不祥的预兆。  
吞掉最后一块派，骑士陷入沉思：他不会又想干什么傻事吧。  
骑士运气平平，在坏预兆上却比任何人都要准。隔天一早，他刚换好衣服出门洗漱，就看到客厅站着一位神秘陌生人。他躲在走廊阴影处打探，看到来者身穿风衣长袍，腰侧挂着子弹，背后挂着刃枪，看来是近来名声大噪的绝枪战士。  
“哦你醒啦？”战士从墙壁另一侧探出头，吓得骑士差点叫出声，战士嬉皮笑脸地伸出手，半拖半拽就把惊魂未定的骑士带到了客厅，“缩头缩脑干什么，来，给你介绍个人。”  
陌生的绝枪战士友好地伸出手：“你好。”  
骑士懵懂地握住，斜眼瞟了下战士：“这是谁？”  
“你的新搭档。我去打听了下，八人委托至少要有两个防护型冒险者，为了满足条件我在利姆萨·罗敏萨蹲了一天，这才抓到个落单的冒险者。”  
骑士一时语塞，他松开绝枪战士的手，缓了好久才让喉咙恢复到可以说话的状态：“你，为什么要去找其他人？”  
战士扭开头，眼神可疑地忽闪，明显是在回避骑士的视线。“你看他不是挺靠谱吗，有他在你们委托肯定会很顺利。干脆多赚点钱换个大房子，我好能把菜地扩大一倍！”  
接下来发生的事无须赘述。骑士强压着怒火礼貌送走了绝枪战士，待客人的背影彻底消失在海雾村起伏的白瓦阶梯间，他猛地急转身，凭借本身的力量和惯性的冲击一脚踹在了战士小腹上。骑士只是稍作喘息就大跨步往前走，他对战士痛苦呻吟的表情置若罔闻，走到跟前提起他的衣领，迫使他必须直立看着自己。  
“你什么意思。”骑士冷冰冰地质问道，“为什么擅自给我找搭档。”  
“我是为了你......”  
下一秒，战士就被骑士以一记完美的过肩摔扔到了庭院外，不偏不斜栽进了公共休息区的喷水池里。  
“然后呢？”诗人喝完第二杯茶，摆手招呼龙骑倒茶的空档叼起巧克力饼干，嘎吱嘎吱啃得开心。  
“然后还能有什么，战士浑身挂着水草灰溜溜地跑了，总不能呆站着等挨揍啊。”  
“好了，战士缺席的原因搞清楚了，那骑士呢？”  
龙骑士端着热茶回来，恶狠狠地往杯子里扔了五块方糖：“找人去了呗，骑士哪次不是刀子嘴豆腐心，一宿没回来就坐不住了。”  
学者听不下去了，他摇醒靠在肩头打盹的白魔法师，从沙发上站起来拍拍手，一副要做会议结语的架势：“别瞎操心了，武器护理了吗新的软甲做好了吗，你在这边家长里短说不定人家两口子都和好了在哪个地方你侬我侬呢。”  
  
实际情况与众人美好的遐想截然相反。  
骑士从沉溺海豚亭的单人间醒来，更衣洗漱的功夫天际就从晨光熹微转换为璀璨千阳，他叹气整理了下刘海，快速吃掉备用的干粮匆匆走出房间，再次融入利姆萨·罗敏萨的人海中寻觅战士的影子。最初，他以为战士会投奔珊瑚塔，到了这边一打听发现别说投奔，连这个人的影子都没瞧见。冒险者行会、酒吧、港口、理符大厅、钓鱼人行会......所有战士经常光顾的地方都被骑士走了个遍，而这个人却像人间蒸发了一样消失得彻彻底底，连脚掌印都找不到。  
他出门没带钱没带武器，肯定走不远，可能只是找到了新的落脚处。骑士心里有分寸，而且他能清晰感觉到战士就在距离自己不远的某个地方，虽然不明确，但是他就在那里。  
沉溺海豚亭外总聚集着大量情报贩子，巴不得见一个冒险者就拽住一个贩售自己并不怎么值钱的过期情报，骑士混迹在人群中打探，掏钱都没换来他希望的信息。肚子不逢时地咕噜哀鸣，骑士才想起来他从早到现在滴水未进，也难怪他会愈发烦躁，求人办事都恨不得吐脏字。  
酒馆服务生热情地将骑士引去空座位，待他坐定点了一份三明治后端出一杯鲜榨的橙汁。骑士抿了口果汁，酸甜适中，饱满的果粒用牙齿轻咬就会裂开，清新的果甜在口腔内弥漫开来。骑士呷呷嘴，和负责上菜的服务员开起玩笑：“今天太阳打西边出来了？餐前的白开水都换成果汁了。”  
“今天早市上来了位水果商，他卖的香橙个头大汁水足，价格还便宜，不小心就多买了些。哎呀客人您是不知道，这橙子吧其实不禁放，久了表皮就会缺水干瘪，果肉也就不再丰盈，还不如大方点，就当回馈老顾客.....唉客人别跑啊，您的三明治！”  
国际广场永远人声鼎沸，终日营业的店铺大敞开门，露出店里琳琅满目的商品。海岛都市的贸易向来发达，无论是乌尔达哈的绸缎、格里达尼亚的花卉，还是远东诸国的瓷器都应有尽有，骑士无心观赏这些稀罕物件，他心无旁骛地在熙攘人群中穿梭，专注找寻着服务生提及的香橙果铺。  
在市场尽头一处不起眼的角落旁，骑士听到了熟悉的吆喝声，越过层叠顾客，他看到了一位身穿草布素衣的年轻商人。拉诺西亚的阳光将年轻人的肌肤晒成了蜜似的浅棕色，袖口高高挽起，露出健壮匀称的臂膀。分明已经是拥抱抚摸过无数次的躯体，骑士仍紧张地浑身发烫，他本能地想要后退逃走，视线却始终笔直向前注视，直至落入那片通透湛蓝的海域都没有移开。  
战士迎上他的视线，咧嘴笑起来：“买之前要先尝尝吗？”  
“不用了，我之前尝过。”  
“那这次是要买还是强制征收？”  
“掏钱买。”说罢骑士从怀中摸出钱袋，沉甸甸地硬币在日光下闪着光，“你说这些钱我能买多少？”  
“摊子都能给你包圆了！”战士哈哈笑出声，把平铺在地面的香橙整齐码放在竹筐里，“太多了怕你拿不走，我送货上门。”  
穿过和风陆门，大城市的浮躁气息才在海风吹拂下缓慢散去。走在稍前的骑士看着近处金黄的麦田埂，明镜般的溪水中倒映着斑斓树影，生活在浅滩边的螃蟹水母闲适地四处溜达。午后的艳阳缓慢没入地平线的远山间，金色光辉逐渐变浅，天际也带上了一层艳丽的绯红色。  
一瞬间，积压在骑士心头多日的怒火尽数消散，如果这场争吵就是为了看到眼前一幕那也算是值得了。他驻足原地，扭头去看身后的战士。“为什么要给我找搭档？”他问，“老实告诉我，这次我不会生气的。”  
战士怔住了，他叹了口气，快步走到骑士身边牵住了他的手：“还记得我们刚回来那会吗？”  
“记得。”  
“为了证明自己的清白我去秘术师行会允许他们对我进行身体检测，测试结果显示我体内不正常的部分已经不见了，但是......”  
“但是？”  
“或许是后遗症吧，自从蛮神消失后我身体的强壮程度大不如前，就像死里逃生的病患一样。虽然不会影响日常生活，但是要恢复冒险者那会的强壮必须付出大量时间进行复健。”  
“哦。”骑士轻描淡写地点头，“我知道啊。”  
“什么？”  
“你的身体状况我怎么会不清楚，以前你可是能一整宿不睡觉求着我缠绵的，最近养生得像个老头子，傻子才会看不出倪端。”  
战士苦笑着摇头，不愧是相处了多年的恋人，想瞒过骑士的眼睛还是不太现实。“小打小闹的战斗还行，但龙骑说要去尝试更难的委托，我害怕自己能力不足拖累你们，心想还不如找个人接替我的位置，这样你又有了搭档大家也能赚到钱，岂不是皆大欢.......”  
骑士眉毛都没有挑一下，只是冷漠地从战士身后的竹筐里掏出一个香橙，剥开果皮，分开果肉，强硬地塞进战士嘴里打断了他自认为悲壮的个人独白。“大概需要复健多久？”他吮吸着残留在指尖的果汁，云淡风轻地问。  
“唔知道。”战士嘴里塞满果肉，连回应都变得含糊不清起来，“拼死锻炼的话也要几个月吧。”  
吃掉剩下的橙子，骑士的心情也变得轻盈起来。他笑着回握住战士的手，眼底一片柔软：“几个月而已，我等你。”  
“何必呢！”  
“几年我都等下来了，几个月算什么。”说罢，骑士抬腿一脚踹在战士的屁股上，“还是你不想我等？”  
战士狼狈地从地上爬起来，抱着骑士不撒手：“等等等，我明天就去努力修行！”  
海风吹来，打断了两人的交谈。骑士用手捂住自己飞扬的碎发，看到浅亚麻色的发尾在风中飞扬。战士似乎是迷了眼，倒抽着气抱怨海边地区的风真是狂妄，他还没来得及睁开眼，膝盖就不小心撞在了树桩上，咚一声闷响，如果不是有骑士牵着铁定要栽进麦田旁的草垛里。  
或许爱情就是这样平凡的存在吧。没什么大悲大喜，更没有那么多海誓山盟，只是两个人牵手同行，共同分担事件的辛酸苦楚，也共同分享幸福快乐，平平静静，朴素无华。  
“橙子不错，挺甜的，哪摘来的？”  
“咱俩隐居那附近有片橙子林，没人管理怪可惜的，我顺手除了个虫摘了点成熟的果子，无本万利！”  
“挺好，多摘点，我想吃橙子布丁。”  
“好嘞，回家我就做给你吃。”  
  
END


End file.
